Im Wandel von Schatten und Licht
by maziundimo
Summary: 1985, die Potters leben und es herrscht Krieg. Was unternehmen Gut und Böse, um siegreich zu sein? Kann eine Liebe bestehen, in der die Partner auf verschiedenen Seiten sehen? Wird sich die Prohpezeihung erfüllen, obwohl Harry mit Liebe aufwächst?
1. Vorwort

Hallo Liebe Leser und Harry Potter Fans!

Herzlich Willkommen zum Gemeinschaftsprojekt von Mazipaan und Imobilus.

Ehe es zum ersten Kapitel geht möchten wir euch noch ein paar Worte mit auf den Weg geben und etwas zu dieser Geschichte erzählen. .

Ursprünglich war ein Teil des Plotts Mal eine Idee für eine andere Gemeinschaftsarbeit gedacht, die ich zusammen mit drei weiteren Fans schreibe. Leider fand eine von Ihnen (diejenige die die Geschichte ins Leben gerufen hat) sie nicht sonderlich gut. Da Mazipaan und ich den Teilplott aber nicht unter den Teppich kehren wollten, haben wir beschlossen unsere eigene Geschichte darum aufzubauen.

Beim Lesen werdet ihr schnell merken, dass wir keinen direkten Hauptdarsteller haben. Viel mehr versuchen wir das Leben aus vielen Perspektiven darzustellen und es zu einem Gesamtbild zusammenzufügen. Und dabei gehen wir nicht nur auf die "Gute" Seite ein, sondern auch die "Böse" Seite kommt zum Zuge und darf zeigen was in ihr steckt.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem und ihr sagt uns eure Meinung dazu.

Augrund des Umfangs und dem Umstand das zu viele eigene Charaktere sehr verwirrend sein können, haben wir eine Charaliste (http://freenet-homepage.de/Imobilus/wandel/charaliste.html) erstellt, die nach und nach aktualisiert wird, wenn ein neuer Charakter auftaucht. Ihr erhaltet dort eine Kurze Übersicht über sein Geburtsdatum und Gewisse Grundinformationen. Außerdem verraten wir euch, wer von uns ihnen Leben einhaucht. Der Vollständigkeit halber sind auch die Charas aufgeführt, die ihr in den Originalbüchern findet.

Und dann natürlich noch das übliche. Uns gehört nur der Plott zu dieser Geschichte und der ein oder andere Charakter. Das meiste stammt aber aus den genialen Hirnwindungen einer JK Rowling. Geld verdienen wir damit auch keins, wäre auch zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Des weitern noch einige Warnungen an dieser Stelle. Diese Geschichte hat Slahinhalte und Lemon. Außerdem wird auch mindestens eine MPreg Szene vorkommen (aber erst viel später). Gewalt wird es auch geben, aber nicht übertrieben denke ich. Die Romantik und etwas Action kommen bei uns aber auch nicht zu kurz.

Ich denke das war es,

viel Spaß beim lesen

Imobilus und Mazipaan.


	2. Kapitel 1

Prolog

Draußen war es bereits dunkel und man spürte deutlich die Kälte des kommenden Winters aufziehen. Lange würde es sicher nicht mehr dauern, bis der erste Schnee fiel, dabei war es erst Ende Oktober. Genau genommen der 31. Oktober. Halloween.

James Potter saß nachdenklich an seinem Schreibtisch und brütete über einer Fallakte. Ein Mordfall. Die Ursache war absolut klar. Todesfluch, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Nur der Grund war ein einziges Rätsel. Gwendolin Mayers war nach den derzeitigen Erkenntnissen immer eine treue Anhängerin des Dunklen Lords gewesen, genau wie ihre Eltern. Es gab absolut keinen ersichtlichen Grund, warum sie hatte sterben müssen. Und doch war sie jetzt tot.

Gedankenverloren ließ James Potter seinen Blick schweifen. Braune Augen, versteckt hinter einer Brille, fokussierten sich auf das Bücherregal an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, wo die meisten seiner Schulbücher und die Bücher seiner Ausbildungszeit untergebracht waren. Nicht unbedingt aus Zweckmäßigkeit. Eher aus Sentimentalität. Sie vermittelten ihm das Gefühl von Vertrautheit und erinnerten ihn an bessere Zeiten.

Sein Blick glitt weiter über die am Boden ausgebreitete Decke, auf der ein paar Spielsachen seines Sohnes lagen. Holzbauklötze, ein Stoffteddy, seine Teeflasche.

Diese lag vor einem alten Holzschrank mit Glastüren, in dem einige surrende, klimpernde und glitzernde Gegenstände standen, darunter ein Miniaturfeindglas, ein Geheimnisdetektor und noch einige andere Dinge, die er zum Teil für seinen Job brauchte, aber die auch zum Schutz seiner Familie hier waren.

Seine Familie. Wie von selbst fand sein Blick eines der zwei Fotos, die auf dem Schreibtisch standen. Es zeigte ihn, seine Frau Lily und seinen Sohn Harry. Letzterer war grade mal ein Jahr alt gewesen. Im Hintergrund war ihr altes Haus in Goderic's Hollow zu erkennen. Weiße Fassade, dunkelblau gestrichene Fensterläden, umgeben von einem großen Garten.

Dann wanderte sein Blick weiter zu dem zweiten Foto auf der polierten Holzplatte. Es zeigte vier junge Männer, alle erst siebzehn Jahre alt.

Einer davon war er selbst. Groß, breite Schultern, schwarze, strubbelige Haare und eine Brille. 

Links neben ihm ein etwas größerer Junge. Schwarze, leicht gekräuselte Haare fielen ihm in die Augen und auch er grinste breit. Der Junge, der ihm so nahe stand wie ein Bruder. Sirius Black, Harrys Pate.

Auf seiner anderen Seite stand Remus Lupin. Gleich groß, aber schmaler im Gesicht. Seine blassbraunen, dünnen Haare hingen ihm etwas formlos und schlaff in die Stirn, aber das schien ihn nicht zu stören. Er lächelte genauso stolz wie alle anderen.

Vierter im Bunde war Peter Pettigrew. Etwas kleiner als die anderen und pummeliger, aber auch er grinste breit.

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, schweiften James' Gedanken ab, landeten bei jener Zeit, die zwar genauso gefährlich, aber irgendwie doch noch um einiges glücklicher gewesen war. Er hatte drei Freunde gehabt, denen er blind vertraut hatte. Drei Menschen, mit denen er seit seinem elften Lebensjahr durch Freud und Leid gegangen war.

Am Ende ihrer Schulzeit hatten sie sich geschworen, immer für einander da zu sein und einander zur Seite zu stehen, egal was kommen würde. Und sie hatten ihr Wort gehalten, denn der Krieg war ausgebrochen.

Remus hatte ihnen trotz seines Studiums der dunklen Künste, magischer und Muggelpolitik sowie der englischen Sprache und Mathematik in Cambridge immer geschrieben. Und auch Peter hatte sich irgendwie immer mal wieder gemeldet, trotz seines Studiums der magischen Botanik in Oxford.

Aber auch er und Sirius hatten sich bei den beiden regelmäßig gemeldet, obwohl ihre Ausbildung zu Auroren nicht grade ein Zuckerschlecken gewesen war. Sie beide hatten sich ordentlich ins Zeug legen müssen.

Aber der Krieg hatte sie zusammengeschweißt. Und nicht nur das. Auch dass Albus Dumbledore sie gemeinsam in den Orden des Phönix berufen hatte, hatte sie einander sogar wieder etwas näher gebracht. Zumindest hatte James dies geglaubt.

Doch heute vor vier Jahren hatte er sich eines Besseren belehren lassen müssen. Peter war ihnen in den Rücken gefallen. Er hatte ihn auf eine Weise betrogen, die er nie für möglich gehalten hatte. 

Durch widrige Umstände, genauer gesagt durch eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahr für seine Familie, die von Voldemort ausging, hatte James sich gezwungen gesehen, einen alten und schweren Schutzzauber zu sprechen, der ein Geheimnis in der lebenden Seele eines Menschen aufbewahrte. Den Fideliuszauber. 

Eigentlich hatte er Sirius als Geheimniswahrer nehmen wollen, doch dieser hatte ihn davon überzeugt, dass jeder noch so unbedeutende Todesser darauf kommen würde, wüsste er von ihrer engen Freundschaft. Deswegen hatte er sich für Peter, den Schwächsten und Unbegabtesten von ihnen entschieden. Auf ihn würde so schnell keiner kommen.

Als am frühen Abend des 31. Oktober Fawkes bei ihnen aufgetaucht war, hatte er schon ein ziemlich mieses Gefühl gehabt. Dumbledore setzte seinen Phönix nur als Boten ein, wenn es gefährlich wurde. Und das war es gewesen, wie James wusste, nachdem er die wenigen Zeilen des angekohlten Pergaments gelesen hatte.

Peter hatte ihn ausgeliefert. Voldemort war in das Geheimnis um das Versteck der Familie Potter eingeweiht worden und so gut wie auf dem Weg.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte James mit seiner Familie entkommen können und musste als nächstes seinen besten Freund Sirius vor Askaban bewahren, da die Allgemeinheit tatsächlich davon ausging, dass er der Wahrer gewesen war. Der Plan wäre tatsächlich aufgegangen, hätten sie nicht gerade den Falschen in diesen Trick mit einbezogen.

Und eben dieser Verräter war zwei Tage später mausetot mitten in London aufgetaucht und hatte für eine Menge Wirbel gesorgt. Voldemort hatte ihn nicht nur zu Tode gefoltert, so wie die Leiche aussah hatte er ein Exempel statuieren wollen.

Der Grund dafür war einfach, wenn man den Todessern glaubte, die in der Zeit danach gefasst wurden und zum Reden gebracht werden konnten.

Voldemort war davon ausgegangen, dass Peter im letzten Moment kalte Füße bekommen und seine Freunde doch noch gewarnt hatte. Damit war seine Tarnung aufgeflogen, er unbrauchbar als Spion im Orden des Phönix und sein Leben wertlos.

Aber Peter hatte sie nicht gewarnt. Ein anderer Todesser war es gewesen. Einer, dem James am wenigsten zugetraut hätte, dass er ihn und seine Familie retten würde. 

Severus Snape.

Es gab wohl kaum einen alten Schulkameraden, der mehr von den einstigen Rumtreibern hatte einstecken müssen als er. Und dennoch hatte er sein Leben riskiert, um ihn und seine Familie zu retten.

Eine warme Hand, die James' Schulter berührte, ließ ihn abrupt aus seinen Erinnerungen aufschrecken. Lily war hinter ihn getreten und nahm ihm jetzt das Bild mit den vier Schulkameraden aus der Hand. Wie es dort hingekommen war, konnte James sich in diesem Moment nicht erklären.

"Es bringt nichts, wenn du dich jedes Jahr in diese Erinnerungen vergräbst", flüsterte die Stimme seiner Frau. "Wir haben schon so oft darüber nachgedacht, warum Peter sich so entschieden hat, und sind doch nie zu einer Lösung gekommen."

"Du hast ja recht", seufzte James leise und legte dann den Kopf zurück, um seine Frau anzusehen. "Schläft der Kleine?"

Lily lächelte leicht. "Nein. Er wartet auf den Gutenachtkuss seines Daddys."

"Na dann will Daddy seinen Engel mal nicht noch länger warten lassen", entschied James und stand auf. Doch zunächst schlang seine Frau ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn zu sich heran. "Ich warte auf dem Sofa auf dich", flüsterte sie ihm leise ins Ohr und drückte ihm dann noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er gehen durfte.

"Hmm", machte James und warf Lily noch einen verführerischen Blick zu. _Dann beeil' ich mich mal_, dachte er noch und verschwand schnell ins obere Stockwerk, wo Harry sein Zimmer hatte.

Der lag in seinem Bett, trug einen Micky Mouse-Schlafanzug und lächelte ihn mit seinem herzlichsten Kinderlächeln an. Etwas, das James' Herz weich wie Butter werden ließ.

Er ließ sich neben seinem Sohn aufs Bett nieder, der sich auch sofort aufsetzte und seine Arme ausstreckte. Mit einem Lächeln ging James darauf ein und zog Harry in seine Arme. "Gute Nacht, Engelchen, und träum' was Schönes", flüsterte er ihm zu und drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Du auch, Dad", erwiderte Harry mit heller Stimme und gab auch ihm einen Kuss, bevor er sich wieder hinlegte.

James ordnete die Decke noch etwas und wuschelte Harry durch die Haare. Erst dann ging er wieder nach unten zu Lily, die es sich tatsächlich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatte. Sie trug eine schlichte, schon leicht ausgewaschene Jeans, dazu seinen beigefarbenen, weiten Strickpulli. Ihr Lieblingsstück für kalte Winterabende. Angeblich konnte man sich in ihm so richtig einkuscheln. Ihre Schuhe hatte sie abgestreift und die Beine hochgelegt, sodass sie mehr auf dem Sofa lag als saß.

Für einen Moment blieb James in der Tür stehen, um dieses Bild zu genießen. Es war viel zu lange her, dass sie beide einen Abend auf diese Weise verbracht hatten. Und tief im Inneren rebellierte auch eine Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass es keine gute Idee war, es jetzt zu tun. Wer wusste schon, was noch alles passieren würde.

Aber diese Stimme verbannte er und gab sich einen Ruck. Mit einigen kurzen Schritten war er bei Lily angekommen und rutschte hinter ihr aufs Sofa, so dass sie sich an ihn lehnen konnte. Einen Arm legte er um ihre Hüfte, die dazugehörige Hand fand wie von selbst den Weg unter den schweren Strickpulli zu ihrem warmen Bauch.

Lily seufzte leise und schmiegte sich in die Umarmung, einfach nur um diesen Moment zu genießen.

Das prasselende Kaminfeuer links von ihr, ihr geliebter Mann hinter ihr und sie in seiner Umarmung, während ihr Sohn oben im Bett friedlich schlummerte und von einer besseren Welt träumte. Das war für diesen Moment genug Glück, das sie auskosten konnte, immerhin konnte diese Ruhe morgen schon wieder vorbei sein.

-o-o-o-o-

Rund einhundert Kilometer Luftlinie entfernt wurde ein Raum nur vom gedämpften Licht zweier Feuer erhellt, die unter zwei teuren Kesseln brannten. Dichter Dampf stieg aus ihnen auf, während abwechselnd darin gerührt wurde. (Anm.: Bitte doch nur eins, gleichzeitiges Rühren stelle ich mir echt schwer vor…)

Es war zwar nicht ratsam, an zwei Tränken gleichzeitig zu arbeiten, doch zum einen war der Brauer ein Meister seines Faches, trug diesen Titel bereits, seit er erst zwanzig Jahre alt gewesen war, und zum anderen hatte er keine Zeit dazu, die beiden Tränke nacheinander herzustellen.

Mit vor Konzentration gefurchter Stirn stand Severus Snape bei seiner Arbeit. Er musste ein Gift für seinen Meister herstellen. Ein langsam wirkendes, nicht nachweisbares Gift. Und sein Meister duldete keine Fehler und auch keine Verspätung. In weniger als einer Stunde musste er fertig sein.

Der Trank in dem zweiten Kessel war für seinen zweiten Meister, wie er ihn - innerlich grinsend - manchmal nannte. Es war das Gegengift zum ersten Trank und für Albus Dumbledore bestimmt.

Automatisch rührte er weiter, während seine Gedanken nun doch in eine altbekannte Richtung abwanderten. In eine Richtung und zu einer Zeit, zu der er nur einem Meister treu ergeben gewesen war. So treu, dass er für ihn spionierte und jedes Risiko einging, um an Informationen heranzukommen. Und so hatte er vor allem Dumbledore beschattet, ohne dass dieser es geahnt hatte. Doch war es auch nicht besonders schwer, verließ der Direktor doch nur selten zu Fuß das Schloss, ohne sofort zu apparieren.

Doch was er an einem warmen Frühlingsabend vor fünf Jahren belauscht hatte, sollte sein Leben vollkommen umkrempeln. Treu, wie er war, brachte er die Prophezeiung, die er mitangehört hatte, sofort seinem Meister und wurde auch noch für die Mühe bestraft, da er beim Lauschen vom Wirt entdeckt worden war.

Doch später - etwas mehr als eineinhalb Jahre lagen dazwischen - erfuhr er, was diese Tat bewirken sollte: Sein Meister hatte die Potters als jene identifiziert, auf deren Sohn die Prophezeiung passte, und entschieden sie zu töten. Ein neuer Todesser, erst wenige Wochen zuvor unter Zwang rekrutiert, war der Geheimniswahrer von Potter, diesem Trottel, geworden und brachte das ihm anvertraute Geheimnis aus Angst sofort zum Dunklen Lord.

Severus war zufällig zugegen gewesen und hatte das gierige Glimmen in den roten Augen seines Meisters gesehen. Die Potters würden keine Woche mehr leben. Um James wäre es nicht schade gewesen, zumindest dachte er damals noch so. Doch Lily...

Sicher, in ihrer Schulzeit hatte er sie als Schlammblut bezeichnet und verabscheut, konnte er doch kaum etwas anderes tun, als Slytherin und Enkel seines Großvaters. Hätte der auch nur den Verdacht gehabt, dass sein halbblütiger Enkel sich mit dem Kind von Muggeln abgab, vermutlich hätte er ihn halb totgeschlagen und dann verstoßen und somit seiner einzigen würdigen Familie entrissen.

Doch innerlich, heimlich, hatte er Lily Evans zumindest respektiert und ja... auch als ihm beinahe ebenbürtigen Geist bewundert. Zauberei und vor allem die Kunst der Zaubertränke kannten kein Blut, außer als Zutat. Evans war ihm fast ebenbürtig gewesen und das allein reichte, um seine Hochachtung zu erhalten, immerhin war er sonst mit Abstand der Beste in diesem Fach.

Severus wollte nicht, dass sie starb, und vor allem wollte er nicht schuld daran sein. Also tat er etwas, das er sich niemals auch nur zu träumen gewagt hätte!

Er kontaktierte den Direktor von Hogwarts, der auch gleichzeitig der Leiter des Ordens des Phönix war, und warnte ihn vor dem, was, wie er zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste, an Halloween geschehen sollte.

So konnten die Potters gerettet werden. Doch ihn interessierte nur, dass Lily noch lebte. Zugleich aber wusste Severus auch, dass er keine Wahl mehr hatte. Sollte Voldemort jemals herausfinden, was geschehen war, würde er ihn töten. Und nachdem er gesehen hatte, was mit Pettigrew geschehen war, der doch gar nichts dafür konnte, dass das Haus in Godric's Hollow leer gewesen war, wusste auch Snape, dass er es mit einem Verrückten zu tun hatte, der aufgehalten werden musste.

So sehr er auch für die Dunkle Seite war und ihre Ideale schätzte... Der Weg eines Irren konnte nicht der seine sein.

Sich aus seinen Gedanken reißend, regelte Severus das Feuer unter den Kesseln herunter und füllte sowohl das Gift als auch das Gegengift in einige Phiolen ab. Dann rief er nach Morta, seinem jungen Hauself, und ließ ihn das Gegengift zu Dumbledore bringen.

Severus selbst musste sich nun beeilen, um rechtzeitig zu Voldemort zu gelangen und ihm das verlangte Gift zu bringen. In den letzten Jahren war der Dunkle Lord immer unberechenbarer geworden. Eine schnelle Strafe mit einem Cruciatus für zu spätes Erscheinen war keine Seltenheit. 

Das kleine Haus in Spinners End verlassend, wandte er sich in eine dunkle Gasse, hexte sich seine Todesserrobe an und verschwand im nächsten Moment, um Voldemort die Phiolen zu bringen, die den Zaubereiminister langsam und möglichst natürlich wirkend töten sollten.

-o-o-o-o-

Seufzend lehnte Sirius Black sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück und starrte an die Decke, wo noch vereinzelt Blutspritzer zu sehen waren. Blut, das seines hatte sein sollen, aber stattdessen das von Gordon Philipps war.

Sirius hatte gestern Abend seinen zehn Jahre älteren Kollegen gebeten, für ihn die Nachtwache zu übernehmen, da ihm das Sushi vom Mittag heftig auf den Magen geschlagen war. Trotz eines Trankes hatte er sich am Abend immer noch hundeelend gefühlt und in dieser schweren Zeit schob man keine Schicht, wenn man mehr Zeit auf dem Klo verbrachte als an seinem Schreibtisch. Es war schlichtweg zu gefährlich für die eigene Gesundheit. Und auch für die Gesundheit derer, die an einem Notfall beteiligt waren.

Doch Philipps war dieser Freundschaftsdienst zum Verhängnis geworden. Heute in den frühen Morgenstunden war Markus Baily hier hereingestürmt und hatte eine ganze Salve Flüche auf den Schreibtischstuhl abgefeuert, die nicht nur den Stuhl, sondern auch Philipps in einer Weise zugerichtet hatten, dass es ihm bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran den Magen umdrehte, auch ohne Lebensmittelvergiftung.

Sirius mutmaßte, dass sein Kollege mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf seinem Stuhl gesessen hatte und Baily sie von hinten schlichtweg verwechselt hatte. Immerhin waren ihre Frisuren sich sehr ähnlich und im Halbdunkel von hinten so gut wie gar nicht zu unterscheiden. Vor allem nicht halb liegend auf einem Stuhl mit hoher Lehne.

Aber nicht nur die Tatsache, dass es sein Platz an dem großen Doppelschreibtisch gewesen war, den Baily zerfetzt hatte, ließ Sirius darauf schließen, dass er es war, der hatte sterben sollen. Als er heute morgen mit nur noch leichten Beschwerden zum Dienst erschienen war und von dieser Tragödie erfahren hatte, hatte er sich Baily vorknöpfen wollen. Dieser war aber völlig ausgerastet, als er ihn gesehen hatte, und hatte gebrüllt, dass es unmöglich sei, dass Sirius vor ihm stand, weil er ihn doch erledigt hätte.

Mit fünf Auroren hatten sie ihn bändigen müssen und Sirius hatte ihn zu guter Letzt einfach geschockt. Eine weise Entscheidung, wie er nach dem Aufwecken des Kollegen feststellen musste, denn dieser konnte sich auf einmal nur noch vage daran erinnern, was passiert war, doch das reichte ihm, um ihn ziemlich zu deprimieren. Und damit war auch der Grund für diese Tat klar. Baily hatte unter dem Imperiusfluch gestanden. Sie mussten ihn auf dem Nachhauseweg abgefangen haben, denn das war das letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte.

Der Kollege war erst einmal beurlaubt worden. Um eine Bestrafung würde er Merlin sei Dank herumkommen, war er doch nicht selbst dafür verantwortlich. Und die vagen Erinnerungen waren auch Sirius' Meinung nach schon Strafe genug.

Und genau das musste er irgendwie der Familie von Philipps beibringen. Seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden saß er nun schon hier, trotz der Tatsache, dass er eigentlich schon dienstfrei hatte, und brütete über einem Brief, der alles erklären sollte. Sicher wusste die Familie schon Bescheid, aber eben nur über die Tatsache, nicht die genauen Umstände. Irgendwie fand er jedoch nicht die richtigen Worte. Erst war es zu geschwollen, dann zu persönlich. Er fand einfach nicht die richtige Mischung, die nötig gewesen wäre, das zu erklären, was sowieso kaum jemand verstehen würde.

Und tief im Inneren verfluchte Sirius sich dafür, dass er nicht hier gewesen war. Ihn hätte es treffen sollen. Nicht einen zweifachen Familienvater.

Erneut seufzte Sirius auf und setzte sich wieder auf. Dann räumte er sorgfältig das Briefpapier weg und schraubte das Tintenfass zu. Briefe waren feige und er würde sowieso nie die richtigen Worte finden. Und da er kein Feigling war und auch keine Lust hatte, noch mehr Pergament unnötig zu verschwenden, würde er jetzt zu der Familie apparieren und es ihnen persönlich erklären. Oder es zumindest versuchen. 

Kühle Luft empfing ihn, als er durch die Hintertür des leer stehenden Modegeschäfts nach draußen trat. Schon vor Jahren hatte man das Ministerium mit mächtigen Apparationsschilden geschützt, kurz nachdem eine Gruppe Todesser im Atrium ein wahres Blutbad angerichtet hatte, ohne dass sie einen von ihnen hatten erwischen können.

Betreten konnte man das Ministerium nur noch über einen Eingang ähnlich dem des St. Mungo's. Die Telefonzelle war dem Ladeneingang eines Modegeschäfts gewichen, das immer leer stand. Dahinter verbargen sich diverse Sicherheitskontrollen, Stimmenanalyse, Spezialausweiskontrolle und drei Wachtrolle, mit denen sich niemand freiwillig anlegte.

Ministeriumsfremde Personen kamen nur in Begleitung eines Angestellten herein, oder es wurde ein Beamter geholt. In beiden Fällen benötigten diese Leute aber einen Termin. Nicht einmal mehr Gefangene wurden hierher gebracht. Die Kerker hatte man, genau wie die Gerichtsräume, ausgelagert, zur Sicherheit aller Mitarbeiter.

Wer das Ministerium verlassen wollte, musste die Hintertür benutzen, die ebenfalls bewacht wurde und nur von Innen zu öffnen war. Es gab außen keine Klinke und jeder Öffnungszauber verursachte einen heftigen Rückstoß und löste Alarm aus.

Kurz starrte Sirius auf die Tür. All diese Sicherungsmaßnahmen hatten Philipps aber auch nicht schützen können. Gegen den Imperiusfluch gab es keinen Schutz. Nur geistige Stärke und den Willen, sich niemals zu unterwerfen.

Die sechs Glockenschläge des doch eigentlich weit entfernten Big Ben ließen Sirius aufsehen. "Dann wollen wir mal", sagte er leise zu sich selbst und löste sich mit einem Plopp auf.

-o-o-o-o-

Remus Lupin verkniff sich das leise Aufseufzen, als die Standuhr im Foyer der Monagans sechs Uhr schlug. Die drei Kinder waren heute ziemlich anstrengend gewesen. 

Dennis, der Jüngste, feierte morgen seinen siebten Geburtstag und es war wohl die ganze Familie eingeladen worden. Das hieß viele Geschenke und diese Aussicht hatte gereicht, um Dennis Hummeln in den Hintern zu zaubern. Natürlich nur im übertragenen Sinn.

Mandy, die zweitälteste Tochter, war vom Verhalten ihres Bruders nur genervt und fauchte ihn wegen jeder Kleinigkeit an. Dabei war sie erst zehn Jahre alt.

Denise, die Älteste der drei Kinder, hatte dagegen ganz andere Sorgen. Ihr Freund Kevin hatte sie wegen einer Blondine aus dem Reitclub sitzen gelassen. Dabei war die, zumindest nach Denises Aussage, eine dumme Pute.

Kevin sah das aber ganz anders und Denise litt an Liebeskummer, wie fast jeder 16-jährige Teenager irgendwann.

Unter diesen ganzen Voraussetzungen war es für Remus sehr schwer gewesen, den dreien etwas Schulstoff beizubringen und er zweifelte daran, dass irgendetwas hängen geblieben war. 

Die plötzliche Berührung zweier warmer Hände an seinen Schultern ließ ihn leicht zusammenzucken und sich dann umsehen.

Claire Monagan stand hinter ihm und ließ ihre Hände über seine Schultern zu seiner Brust wandern. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid, das für seinen Geschmack mehr zeigte, als es verdeckte, und auf jedem Ball der Gesellschaft für Aufsehen gesorgt hätte. Dazu war die knapp 40-jährige stark geschminkt und trug ein sündhaft teures Diamantencollier. 

"Mrs. Monagan", begrüßte Remus sie und stand auf. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie versuchte, sich ihm zu nähern. Beim ersten Mal hatte er sich doch sehr erschreckt und war drauf und dran gewesen, die Stelle wieder sausen zu lassen. 

Aber dann hatte er sich zusammengenommen. Geld war Geld und er wurde damit schon fertig. Er würde sie erst gar nicht nahe an sich heran lassen. Denn erstens war er erst 25 und diese Frau zweitens absolut nicht sein Geschmack.

Blonde Haare, die von so viel Haarspray in Form gehalten wurden, dass es den Eindruck erweckte, man könnte damit jemanden erschlagen. Dann trug sie fast immer so viel Schminke, dass man glauben konnte, sie sei in den Schminkkasten gefallen und von der Duftwolke aus Parfum, die sie umgab, wollte Remus erst gar nicht reden.

Beim ersten Mal hatte ihn diese Duftwolke ziemlich eingenebelt, seitdem blendete er sie aus. Für so viele Düfte war seine Nase einfach zu empfindlich.

"Bitte, Remus, nenn mich doch Claire. Dieses Mrs. macht mich so alt", meinte die Frau mit weicher Stimme. Doch das war nur Schein. Claire Monagan war Rechtsanwältin und konnte auch recht energisch werden.

"Das wäre viel zu persönlich, Mrs. Monagan", sagte Remus entschieden und nahm die Hände der Frau von seiner Brust. "Und ich gehe jetzt besser. Ein Freund will zum Abendessen vorbei kommen." 

Damit wandte er sich ab und klaubte die Bücher zusammen, die er für die Kinder mitgebracht hatte.

"Wie du möchtest, Remus", meinte Claire und legte ihm einige Geldscheine auf den Tisch. "Ich gebe dir 100 mehr, damit du dir etwas Gutes tun kannst. Du kannst dich ja bei Gelegenheit dafür erkenntlich zeigen."

Innerlich stöhnte Remus auf. "Danke, aber das ist nicht nötig, Mrs. Monagan. Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit meinem Leben. Ich brauche keinen Luxus und mein Lohn reicht vollkommen." Damit nahm er lediglich die mit Mr. Monagan vereinbarten 500 Pfund und steckte sie ein.

"Keinen Luxus?", fragte Mrs. Monagan verwundert.

"Der Luxus meines Lebens ist, dass ich Freunde habe, auf die ich vertrauen kann, egal in welcher Lebenslage. Mehr brauche ich nicht, um wirklich glücklich zu sein", erklärte Remus und zog sich seinen Mantel an.

"Bis nächsten Montag", verabschiedete er sich schließlich und trat hinaus in die kühle Abendluft. Schnell schlug er den Kragen seines Mantels hoch und vergrub seine Nase in seinem Schal. Seine rechte Hand ließ er in die Manteltasche wandern, wo sie sich von selbst um seinen Zauberstab legte. In der linken trug er seine Aktentasche.

Dies war eigentlich eine wohlhabende Gegend, aber seit einigen Jahren war es auch hier nicht mehr wirklich sicher. Die Muggelpolizei war mit den vielen unerklärlichen Morden ziemlich überfordert und so hatten es einige Kleinkriminelle geschafft, auch in den feinen Gegenden Fuß zu fassen. Allein ging hier fast niemand mehr auf die Straße.

Auch er war schon einmal überfallen worden. Vor zwei Jahren, als er auf dem Nachhauseweg gewesen war. Genau wie heute. Damals hatte er den ersten Lohn von den Monagans bekommen.

Ein Jugendlicher hatte ihn von hinten mit einem Springmesser an der Kehle in einen dunklen Weg gezerrt und wollte sein Geld haben.

Im ersten Moment war Remus sehr erschrocken gewesen, aber dann hatten die Instinkte übernommen. Ein Überlebensinstinkt, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er ihm oder dem Werwolf gehörte. Aber das war im Grunde auch egal. Mit zwei gezielten Schlägen hatte er den Platz mit dem Jungen tauschen können und ihm das Fürchten gelehrt.

Um sein Leben hatte der Jungendliche gefleht. Remus hatte nie die Absicht gehabt, ihm wirklich weh zu tun. Sein Gerechtigkeitssinn hatte es ihm aber verboten, den jungen Mann laufen zu lassen. Er hatte beim nächsten Haus geklingelt und die Bewohner gebeten, die Polizei zu rufen. Eine weise Entscheidung, denn sein Angreifer war für zehn weitere Überfälle verantwortlich gewesen und schon einmal verhaftet worden, aber wegen der fehlenden Zeugenaussage wieder frei gekommen. 

Remus hatte allerdings seine Aussage gemacht und sich nicht von den wüsten Beschimpfungen einschüchtern lassen und auch nicht davon, dass die Polizei ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn wohl nur sehr schwer beschützen können würde, da sie einfach unterbesetzt waren.

Im Grunde taten Remus diese Menschen leid. Sie hatten so viel zu ertragen und wussten nicht einmal warum. Jeder von ihnen spürte die Auswirkungen des Krieges in der verborgenen Zauberwelt deutlich, aber keiner kannte die Ursache tatsächlich, bis auf die wenigen eingeweihten Muggel, deren Kinder magisch begabt waren und nach Hogwarts gingen.

Aber genau bedacht war es auch gut, dass keiner wirklich wusste, was vor sich ging. Sie würden sich vermutlich gegen diese Leute auflehnen, beginnen, die ganze Zaubererschaft dafür zur Verantwortung zu ziehen und man hatte im Handumdrehen wieder Hexenverfolgungen und ähnlich Grausames. Es war besser, sie in Unkenntnis zu lassen. In dem Glauben, dass Strahlen aus dem All, geheime wissenschaftliche Projekte der Regierung oder gar Aliens dafür verantwortlich seien. Das würde weniger Unruhe stiften als die Wahrheit.

Zu Hause angekommen, schloss er die Tür zum Hausflur auf. Sofort stieg ihm der Geruch von Katzen und Hunden in die Nase, hörte er leises Wimmern hinter den Türen der Besitzer, an denen er vorbei musste.

Sie rochen es. Vollmond war schon drei Tage vorbei, aber sie rochen es immer noch. Das Tier in ihm, dem kaum ein anderes gewachsen war. Das Tier, das mit Vorliebe Menschen jagte, sie biss und dann verschleppte.

Noch nie hatte er es gewagt, eine Vollmondnacht hier zu verbringen. Erst hatte er einen gesicherten Raum in James' Haus gehabt, wo er bleiben konnte. Später, als Harry auf der Welt war, hatte er sich in einem leer stehenden Haus am Stadtrand einen Keller eingerichtet. Und seit zwei Jahren verbrachte er die Nächte dort zusammen mit Thomas.

Mit einem leisen Knarren schloss er die Wohnungstür auf, das leichte Prickeln der Magie zeigte ihm, dass sich die Schutzzauber gelöst hatten. Ein Vorteil, wenn man mit einem Auroren zusammenlebte. Deren Häuser und Wohnungen wurden grundsätzlich seit Jahren gut gesichert.

Seine erste Tat hier war, aus den unbequemen Sachen zu schlüpfen und sich eine alte, verwaschene Jeans anzuziehen, die seit Stunden von der Heizung durchwärmt worden war. Auch Hemd und Jackett wurden gegen einen warmen und bequemen Pulli getauscht. Dann gab es noch ein paar Wollsocken. Mehr brauchte er jetzt nicht, um sich wohl zu fühlen, ehe er das Abendessen kochte.

Es würde italienisch geben, dem heutigen Gast zu liebe. Remus hatte Thomas Mainfield zu ihnen eingeladen, um mal wieder einen Plausch unter Freunden zu halten. Denn das waren sie. Freunde.

Als er Thomas vor vier Jahren auf der Uni kennen gelernt hatte, waren sie nur gute Bekannte gewesen. Sie besuchten gemeinsam die Vorlesung über Gifte der schwarzen Magie. Und Thomas hatte dann durch einen Zufall herausgefunden, was er war.

Sie hatten ein Gegengift brauen sollen, bei dem es essentiell war, dass es nur mit Silber in Berührung kam. Jedes andere Metall hätte die Wirkung zerstört.

Allerdings war die Berührung mit diesem Metall für einen Werwolf tödlich, also hatte Remus mit Handschuhen gearbeitet und das hatte wohl das erste Misstrauen geweckt. Und für den Rest reichten Thomas eine Mondtabelle und etwas Aufmerksamkeit.

Große Sorgen hatte Remus sich aber nicht gemacht. Alle Professoren, mit denen er zu tun hatte, wussten Bescheid und er hatte von Dumbledore selbst ein Schreiben mitbekommen, dass die Zweifler und Ängstlichen von seiner Sorgfalt darin, andere vor sich zu schützen, überzeugte. Nur keiner seiner Kurskameraden sollte es erfahren.

Zum Glück hatte er Thomas überzeugen können, dass er ungefährlich war. Immerhin waren sie zusammen nach Hogwarts gegangen, wenn auch in verschiedenen Jahrgängen. Allerdings hielt Remus eine Freundschaft ab da für unmöglich.

Bis vor zwei Jahren. Thomas war wie ein begossener Pudel hier aufgetaucht und hatte recht zurückhaltend um Einlass gebeten. Es war kurz nach Vollmond gewesen und Remus hatte sofort gerochen, was los war, während Sirius doch eher nervös geworden war.

Aber einige kurze Worte hatten gereicht und sein Freund hatte dann ohne weitere Worte Salben und Verbände geholt, mit denen Remus Thomas versorgt hatte.

Außerdem hatte Remus ihm geholfen, sein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Er hatte ihm eine günstige Wohnung beschafft, die nicht stank, aussah wie das letzte Drecksloch und ihm mit dem ganzen Behördenpapieren geholfen. Um einen Job hatte Thomas sich jedoch selbst gekümmert und einen Volltreffer gelandet.

In der Nokturngasse suchte ein Laden für schwarzmagische Artefakte einen neuen Angestellten und trotz Thomas' zweiter Natur hielt der Geschäftsführer ihn für geeignet. So würde sich jeder wohl zweimal überlegen, ob er ihn überfiel oder nicht.

Mit Überfällen hatte Thomas aber eher weniger zu tun, wie er Remus einen Monat später erzählte. Denn sein Chef sympathisierte sehr mit den Todessern und Thomas war zu einer guten Informationsquelle geworden, dadurch begünstigt, dass Anti-Lauschzauber nur nachlässig gesprochen worden waren. Und so war Thomas vor einem halben Jahr in den Orden des Phönix aufgenommen worden. Bisher hatte er aber an keinem Treffen teilgenommen, da sein Chef ihn noch sehr genau beobachtete.

Das Essen stand grade auf dem Tisch, als die Tür erneut aufgeschlossen wurde und Sirius eintrat. Er sah ziemlich erschöpft aus und das schien sicher nicht mehr nur von dem verdorbenen Magen des gestrigen Tages zu kommen.

Ihm folgte ein nachdenklich dreinblickender Thomas, der dann aber Remus herzlich begrüßte.

Im Laufe des Essens erfuhr Remus dann nicht nur, was seinem Freund so zusetzte, sondern auch, warum Thomas so nachdenklich war. Der hatte nämlich im Laden mitgehört, auf welche Weise der Zaubereiminister vergiftet werden sollte. Deswegen beschloss Remus auch, noch heute Abend Dumbledore einen Besuch abzustatten.

Je eher der Leiter des Ordens Bescheid wusste, umso eher konnten Maßnahmen ergriffen werden.


	3. Kapitel 2

Ein kleiner Hinweis für alle Leser, die das erste Kapitel schon vor einigen Wochen gelesen haben.

Es hat dort eine kleine Änderung gegeben

Remus verbringt die Vollmondnächte NICHT bei James. Das hat er vor Harrys Geburt getan.

Seit der Junge auf der Welt ist, verbringt er sie in einem leeren Haus am Stadtrand. Und seit zwei Jahren auch zusammen mit Thomas

AN: Nicht wundern über den zweiten Alert. Ich (Imobilus) war ein Trottel und hab das nicht korrigierte hochgleaden. Sichlicht und ergreifend die Dateien vertauscht. schäm  


Abendliche Treffen 

Es war kurz nach elf Uhr, als der Schulleiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl setzte und sich erlaubte, für einen Moment die Augen zu schließen und zu entspannen.

Die Helloweenfeier war wunderbar ruhig verlaufen. Keine Scherze und auch nicht mehr als die, seit einigen Jahren üblichen bösen Worte zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Nichts was wirklich besorgniserregend gewesen wäre.

Allerdings gab es für derartiges auch keine Anzeichen. Das Schloss war gut geschützt. Tom Riddle würde einiges an Macht aufbringen müssen, um die Schutzmauern zu durchdringen, die er mit Hilfe der schlosseigenen Magie errichtet hatte.

Sorge machte ihm nur die verschlüsselte Botschaft von Remus. Es klang überaus wichtig und wichtige Dinge hatten im Krieg meistens etwas mit Gefahr zu tun.

Schräg hinter ihm krächzte Fawkes leise auf.

„Ich weiß. Ich sollte mir nicht so viele Gedanken machen", sagte Albus zu seinem Phönix. „Aber so bin ich nun mal und in diesen schweren Zeiten ist es wirklich schwer sich keine Gedanken zu machen."

Wieder krächzte der rotgold gefiederte Vogel und der Schulleiter lachte leise. „Ist ja gut… ich hör schon auf und warte einfach ab."

Dann fiel der Blick der hellblauen Augen auf die Phiole auf seinem Schreibtisch. Sie kam von Severus. Das Gegengift zu dem, was sein Zaubertranklehrer für Tom entwickelt hatte. Severus Snapes Hauselfe war kurz vor beginn der Feier gekommen, um ihm das zu geben und so hatte er sie hier in seinem versiegelten Büro liegen gelassen. Aber nun wurde es Zeit sie an einen sicheren Ort zu verwahren. Man konnte ja nie wirklich wissen, wer seine wahren Feinde waren.

Etwas müde erhob sich der Schulleiter und nahm die Phiole in die Linke, während er mit seinem Zauberstab in der Rechten eine schwungvolle und kaum nachzuvollziehende Bewegung ausführte, die sich auf die Sitzstange seines Phönix bezog.

Sie klickte leise, drehte sich dann einmal zur Hälfte um sich selbst, ehe sie sich samt einem Geheimversteck ein Stück aus dem Boden hob. Mit einer weiteren Stabbewegung hatte der Schulleiter eine gut gepolsterte Schachtel beschworen, in die er die wertvolle Flüssigkeit legte. Erst so verpackt gelangte die Phiole in die Geheimkammer, die er mit einem einfachen Dreh an der senkrechten Stange wieder verschloss.

Fawkes saß bei der ganzen Prozedur ruhig auf der Stange und beobachtete alles genau. Leicht lächelte der Schulleiter und krauelte das kluge Tier im Nacken, ehe er dessen Wasser und Futter mit einem weiteren Zauber austauschte.

Im nächsten Moment ertönte ein silbernes Glöckchen, das anzeigte, dass sich der Wasserspeier gerade bewegt hatte und somit der Weg ins Büro des Schulleiters freigegeben war. Einige Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür.

Auf die Bitte einzutreten öffnete Severus Snape die schwere Eichentür und nickte dem Direktor leicht zu. Er kam gerade von seinem 'Besuch' im Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords zurück und wollte nun dem Leiter des Ordens Bericht erstatten. Auch wenn Severus mehr als nur müde war.

„Setz dich, Severus", sagte Dumbledore milde und wies auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, während er selbst wieder dahinter platz nahm. „Magst du einen Tee? Oder einen Zitronendrop?"

"Nein, Danke. Ich... bin im Moment nicht in Stimmung", erwiderte der Spion nur kühl, folgte aber dennoch der Aufforderung und setzte sich. "Er.. war etwas gereizt, aber mich hat er in Ruhe gelassen", erzählte er dann erst einmal was bei dem Treffen eben passiert war. Mehr als das gesagte war nicht nötig.

Dumbledore wusste auch so, was es bedeutete.

Voldemort war schlechter Laune gewesen und hatte seine anwesenden Todesser wegen Kleinigkeiten bestraft. Und Strafe hieß in letzter Zeit eigentlich nur noch Schmerzfluch. Etwas anderes schien der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr zu kennen.

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts hatte die Fingerkuppen beider Hände aneinander gelegt und die der Zeigefinger ruhten auf seinen Lippen, während die Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte abgestützt waren. Ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass Albus Dumbledore zuhörte und gleichzeitig nachdachte.

Vor allem dachte er darüber nach, dass Tom sich in letzter Zeit verändert hatte. Er war noch unmenschlicher geworden und das machte ihm Sorgen. Immerhin bedeutete es auch, dass er noch ein Stück unberechenbarer geworden war.

Dann erklang zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend das silberne Glöckchen und kurz darauf traten Remus Lupin und Thomas Mainfield ein.

„Guten Abend, Professor, guten Abend, Severus", begrüße Remus die beiden im Büro angetroffenen Männer.

„Guten Abend, Remus, guten Abend, Thomas", sagte er Schulleiter und erhob sich.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ihr einander schon vorgestellt wurdet", meinte er dann kurz zwischen seinem Lehrer und Remus' Freund hin und her sehend.

„Severus, das ist Thomas Richard Mainfield. Er ist ein Freund von Remus und steht auf unserer Seite. Thomas, Professor Severus Snape. Er unterrichtet hier Zubertränke."

Thomas hatte dem Schulleiter zugenickt und konzentrierte sich nun auf den anderen für ihn nicht gänzlich unbekannten Menschen. Immerhin war er das Lieblingsziel der Rumtreiber gewesen.

„Guten Abend, Professor", grüßte er ihn höflich und streckte ihm die Hand hin.

Severus' Lippen hatten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gezogen, als er Lupin eintreten sah. Sowohl mit Black als auch mit Potter hatte er eine Art stillschweigendes Übereinkommen, dass sie die Schulzeit vergessen sollten und im Jetzt lebten.

Doch mit Lupin ging das nicht. Zu lebendig war auch nach über zehn Jahren die Erinnerung an diese eine Nacht, in der Black ihn in diesen Tunnel gelockt hatte. Das würde er nie vergessen und auch wenn Lupin selbst nicht wirklich etwas dafür konnte... nein es war einfach nicht wieder gutzumachen.

Deswegen nickte Severus auch dem ihm noch unbekannten Mann lediglich brüsk zu und ergriff die angebotene Hand kurz. 

"Guten Abend."

Nach kurzem Überlegen konnte er sogar in seinem Gedächtnis zuordnen, wer sein Gegenüber war. Ravenclaw... ein oder zwei Jahre über ihm.

Remus war nicht wirklich überrascht, dass Severus Snape ihm gegenüber so kurz angebunden war. Er hatte es einfach akzeptiert, auch wenn er es schade fand. Denn an James und Sirius konnte man beobachten, dass sie alle sehr wohl in der Lage waren die Vergangenheit, Vergangenheit sein zu lassen. Aber bei ihm sollte das wohl nicht sein.

Und irgendwie war er auch froh darum, dass Severus nicht wusste, dass Thomas ebenfalls ein Werwolf war, denn er war sich nicht sicher wie sein ehemaliger Schulkamerad sonst mit ihm umgehen würde.

Albus Dumbledore beobachte dieses kurze Zwischenspiel ruhig und bedauerte es, dass sein Zaubertränkelehrer nicht auch bei Remus Lupin in der Lage war über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen und zu vergessen, was gewesen war. Denn der Werwolf konnte am wenigsten dafür, was vor Jahren einmal geschehen war.

Dann räusperte er sich aber kurz, da es wichtigere Dinge gab. „Deine Nachricht klingt nach schlechten Neuigkeiten, Remus", bemerkte er.

Während Dumbledore sich Remus zuwandte, beobachtete Severus mehr aus dem Augenwinkel die vierte Person im Raum. Er hatte ihn auch nach Hogwarts hin und wieder gesehen, wie ihm jetzt klar wurde. Doch sagte er nichts dazu, sondern wartete jetzt auch, was Lupin für eine wichtige Nachricht hatte.

Dass Mainfield hier war, zeigte deutlich, dass dieser etwas damit zu tun hatte.

"Ich hab keine Nachrichten, Thomas hat sie.", erklärte Remus und sah dann seinen Begleiter auffordernd an.

"Ich hab heute Nachmittag mitgehört, wie Lucius Malfoy meinen Chef gebeten hat, zwei Dutzend Pralinen ohne Alkoholfüllung bei einem Laden in der Nockturngasse zu bestellen. Er will sie übermorgen abholen.

Und er hat gesagt, und das wörtlich, sie sind ein Präsent für den Minister, das niemand so schnell vergessen wird.", erklärte er.

Albus Dumbledore nickte. "Wie es scheint verliert Tom keine Zeit."

Severus presste die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass es leise knirschte. So wollte der Lord also an den Minister kommen.

"Das Gift ist nicht nachweisbar... auch in den Pralinen nicht", murmelte er leise. "Entweder werden alle Präsente ab sofort vernichtet. Oder sie lassen ihn doch nicht verzichten und nutzen das Gegenmittel. Allerdings muss es... wie gesagt, innerhalb von 24 Stunden nach der ersten Dosis eingenommen werden."

Albus Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich. „Woran erkennen wir die Vergiftung?", fragte er dann, während er gleichzeitig zwei weitere Stühle in die Luft zeichnete und dann die beiden andren Männer bat, Platz zu nehmen, wobei sich Remus direkt neben Severus setzte.

Severus' Haltung versteifte sich, auch wenn er nichts dazu sagte, dass sich der Werwolf neben ihn setzte.

"Gar nicht", erwiderte Severus und sah in die Augen des Direktors. Er konnte nicht verhehlen, dass er stolz darauf war, ein wirklich nicht nachweisbares Gift hergestellt zu haben. "Wenn er allerdings versucht einen Zauber anzuwenden, egal welchen, wird die Farbe sich verändert haben... Das ist der einzige Hinweis..."

"Dann ist es praktisch unmöglich, dass wir es bemerken", stellte Remus fest.

"Dem kann ich nur zustimmen. Deswegen ist es sinnvoller das wir uns einen Weg überlegen, wie wir Barty unsere Erkenntnisse mitteilen.

„Ich denke, Alastor könnte das tun. Er kennt Crouch noch als Leiter der Strafverfolgung, auch wenn er ihn nicht sonderlich gern hat. Außerdem vertraut Barty Alastors Urteilsvermögen", schlug Albus vor.

Sicher wäre es genau so einfach gewesen, wenn er selbst es dem Minister gesagt hätte, hatte er doch einen gewissen Einfluss in der Zauberwelt. Allerdings traute Bartemius Crouch ihm nicht wirklich über den Weg. Der Minister würde sicher versuchen, herauszufinden, woher diese Informationen stammten und das war ein einfach zu riskant.

Niemand im Ministerium, abgesehen von den Mitgliedern, wusste tatsächlich etwas über den Orden des Phönix. Es gab natürlich massenhaft Gerüchte. Aber die waren zu 98 erlogen oder maßlos übertrieben. Und die wenigen, die der Wahrheit entsprachen, waren nicht mal der Rede wert, oder viel zu unauffällig, als dass sie unter dem Berg an Unwahrheiten auffielen. Aber genau das sollte auch so bleiben.

„Sirius könnte Moody bescheid geben. Er saß bei uns als Thomas mir bescheid gab", schlug Remus vor.

„Einverstanden. Das ist sicherlich am Unauffälligsten. Alastor soll sich bitte bei mir melden. Ich hab auch das Gegengift hier, wenn Barty stur ist."

Da das nun geklärt war und er es einfach nicht mehr neben Remus aushielt, stand Severus einfach auf.

"Ich werde noch Mal nach unten in mein Labor gehen. Es gibt noch eine andere 'Bestellung', um die ich mich kümmern muss.", meinte er nur, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass es auch für die anderen nach einer Flucht aussah. Nur deswegen fügte er noch hinzu: "Ich brauche noch ein gutes Lösungsmittel für Thestral-Gallenflüssigkeit..."

Er suchte schon einige Zeit danach, da noch niemand auf die Idee gekommen war, gerade dieses Organ auf seine magischen Möglichkeiten zu untersuchen.

Thomas sah zu dem Mann auf und sagte dann ohne wirklich groß darüber nachzudenken: „Versuchen sie mal den abgepressten Saft des Graufarns. Das ist, so weit ich weiß, die neuste und noch nicht wirklich offizielle Methode des Ministeriums. Bisher hat es aber immer ganz gut geklappt."

Remus grinste währenddessen in sich hinein. Zaubertränke. Thomas' Hauptstudienfach und noch immer seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Leider erlaubten weder seine finanzielle Lage noch das Platzangebot in seiner Wohnung es, dass er sich damit Beschäftigte. Zudem war Thomas Vermieterin eine Muggel, die zwar nicht mehr gut sehen, aber dafür umso besser riechen konnte. Es war einfach zu riskant dort zu brauen. Remus selbst hatte Zaubertränke noch nie gemocht. Seine Nase war dazu einfach zu empfindlich. Es war immer der Zwang eines guten Abschlusses gewesen, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, es dennoch zu belegen.

Albus Dumbledore dagegen nickte nur, auch wenn er ahnte, dass nicht nur die Forschung ihn dazu trieb, sein Büro zu verlassen.

Severus blieb auf halbem Weg zur Tür stehen und drehte sich langsam wieder um. Nachdenklich und sichtlich überrascht betrachtete er Mainfield. Damit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet. "Ich ... werde es versuchen.", meinte er leise, sich darüber ärgernd, dass er wohl nicht auf dem Laufenden war, wenn selbst ein Helferling aus der Nockturngasse mehr wusste, als er.

"Ich hab bis vor zwei Jahren für die Zaubertrankforschung im Ministerium gearbeitet. Persönliche Gründe zwangen mich leider diesen Job aufzugeben", erklärte Thomas, der die, wenn für einen richtigen Menschen wohl gar nicht hörbare Veränderung der Stimmlage des Lehrers wahrnahm.

Auf diese Neuigkeit erwiderte Severus nichts, auch wenn er sich sofort fragte, weshalb der wenig ältere Mann einen solchen Job aufgegeben hatte. Ihm selbst war damals auch eine solche Stelle angeboten worden, doch hatte er sich für Hogwarts entschieden. Zum einen wegen Dumbledore, der ihm nach seinem Überlaufen diese Stelle angeboten hatte, und natürlich wegen dem Orden.

Auch wenn er Kinder und besonders die Dummen unter ihnen nicht ausstehen konnte, mochte er diesen Job mittlerweile.

Mit einem leichten Nicken drehte er sich erneut weg und verließ den Raum. Vielleicht sollte er versuchen, mehr über diesen Thomas Mainfield herauszufinden.

Remus sah, genau wie Thomas, dem Lehrer noch nach, ehe er sich wieder an den Schulleiter wandte. „Es ist zwar unerheblich aber,… Marcus Baily wurde gestern unter den Imperiusfluch gestellt und hat in der vergangenen Nacht versucht Sirius zu töten.

„Es hat aber Philipps erwischt. Sirius hatte mit ihm den Dienst getauscht, da er krank war."

„Das sind keine guten Nachrichten", stellte der Schulleiter leise fest. „Richte Sirius bitte aus, er soll gut auf sich aufpassen."

Remus nickte und verabschiedete sich dann vom Schulleiter, um zusammen mit Thomas das Schulgelände zu verlassen.

Hinter den Schilden trennten dann auch sie beide sich von einander.


	4. kapitel 3

Hallo Liebe Leserinnen und Leser.

Heute, am Muttertag wollen wir euch mal das nächste Kapitel zu Lesen geben. es ist mal wieder etwas Kurz, aber dass ändert sich auch wieder. Ganz sicher.

Undnun viel spaß beim lesen, auch ja... und vielen Dank für die Reivews.

Bis bald.

Imo und Mazi

Der Minister für Magie

Alastor Moody war alles andere als begeistert davon, dass ausgerechnet er den Minister aufsuchen sollte. Dieser Mann war ihm tief im Inneren zuwider geworden.

Denn es war Bartemius Crouch und Rufus Scimgeour zu verdanken, dass die Auroren seit drei Jahren jederzeit die Unverzeihlichen gegenüber den Todessern einsetzen durften. Etwas, dass in letzter Zeit immer häufiger vorkam, wobei vor allem der Todesfluch sich immer größere Beliebtheit erfreute. In den Augen der meisten Auroren galten die Todesser als Dreck unter den Schuhen der Gesellschaft. Und Dreck musste beseitigt werden.

Ein Seufzen verkniff Moody sich bei dem Gedanken. Sicher war er kein Freund der Todesser. Erst vor drei Tagen hatte ihm einer dieser Bastarde seine Kniescheibe in Hunderte Teile zersprengt und er würde sein Bein vermutlich nie wieder richtig bewegen können, aber deswegen hatte er den Übeltäter nicht gleich ermordet.

Er hatte ihm einige gepflegte aber auch gut gepfefferte Flüche auf den Hals gejagt und schließlich außer Gefecht gesetzt. Dann hatte er ihn auch noch persönlich in einen Kerker verfrachtet, ehe er sich hatte behandeln lassen. Und gleich würde er sich diesen Bastard in einem Verhör vorknöpfen.

Aber leider dachten nur sehr wenige seiner Kollegen so. Diejenigen, die so dachten, waren entweder die Älteren unter ihnen oder die, die vor dem Ausbruch des Krieges angefangen hatten. Und nicht jeder von ihnen hatte es leicht.

Die besten Beispiele dafür waren wohl James Potter und Sirius Black. Beides hochgeschätzte und sehr erfolgreiche Auroren, die ganz oben auf der Todesliste von Voldemort standen.

Aber Beide hatten es geschafft, praktisch gänzlich ohne Todesfluch auszukommen. Soweit er es wusste, hatte James Potter in den letzten drei Jahren nur ein einziges Mal den Todesfluch verwenden müssen. Und damals war er selbst schwer verletzt gewesen und hatte nicht mal sich, sondern eine schwangere Frau beschützt.

Und Black war ebenfalls nur zwei Mal in die Bedrängnis geraten, keinen anderen Ausweg mehr zu wissen und bei einem Mal davon hatte er fünf Todessern allein gegenübergestanden und anschließend zwei Wochen im St. Mungo gelegen.

Eine beachtliche Leistung für jemanden, der von Voldemort noch lieber tot gesehen wurde, als der Minister oder Albus Dumbledore. Und Alastor Moody wünschte sich wirklich, dass sich die jüngeren Auroren von den beiden eine Scheibe abschnitten. Von der positiven Seite. Die doch oft etwas unkonventionelle Art der Freunde seit Schülertagen war nicht unbedingt das, was er gern bei den anderen Auroren sehen wollte.

Er stauchte James und Sirius auch immer wieder zusammen wenn sie etwas Lebensgefährliches getan hatten, aber es schien an ihnen abzuprallen, wie Flüche an einem guten Schild. Und er dankte Merlin dafür, dass es bisher immer glimpflich ausgegangen war.

Im zehnten Stock angekommen humpelte Moody weiter Richtung Bürotür des Ministers und seine Gedanken fokussierten sich nur auf die nun kommende Aufgabe. Einen etwas älteren und noch dazu sehr sturen Menschen davon zu überzeugen, nichts Ess- oder Trinkbares mehr anzunehmen, das er nicht selbst mitgebracht hatte, weil die Todesser vermutlich alles und jedes vergiften würden. Dabei fiel ihm nur am Rande auf, dass die Sekretärin grade nicht auf ihrem Platz war, sondern scheinbar im Zimmer des Leiters der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe. Und er wollte nicht wissen, was sie da taten, denn nach den Geräuschen klang es nach etwas ziemlich Unanständigem.

Und das war streng genommen noch eine Gefahrenquelle für den Minister. Wie einfach war es so ein Pralinengeschenk durchzuschummeln, ohne dass jemand davon etwas erfuhr.

Sich einmal straffend klopfte er beherzt an die Bürotür und wartete darauf, herein gebeten zu werden.

Es dauerte einige Minuten. Immerhin war er der Zaubereiminister und hatte nicht so viel Zeit. Zumindest wollte er das nach außen hin so zeigen. So saß Crouch an seinem Schreibtisch und sah auf seine Uhr. Nach drei Minuten hob er ein Pergament an und rief: „Ja.. was gibt es denn?"

Moody grummelte tief in sich hinein. Viel hätte nicht mehr gefehlt und er hätte sich einen Stuhl beschworen. Aber nun trat er mit festem Blick ein. „Herr Minister", grüßte er ihn. „Haben Sie einige Minuten Zeit für mich? Es ist sehr dringend", erklärte er und versuchte höflich zu klingen, aber auch gleichzeitig keinen Zweifel daran zu lassen, dass er es ernst meinte.

"Nun... einige Minuten kann ich sicherlich erübrigen, wenn Sie sich beeilen, Mr. Moody.", erwiderte Crouch und legte nach einigen Augenblicken auch das Pergament weg, das er scheinbar gerade studiert hatte.

Moody humpelte herein und schloss die Tür fest hinter sich. Zudem legte er lautlos einen Stillezauber über den Raum, damit niemand hörte, was sie jetzt sagten, denn er traute diesen Todessern alles zu. Auch den Schweigezauber, der über diesem Büro lag, durch ein Trugbild zu ersetzen.

„Ihr Leben ist in Gefahr, Herr Minister. Mehr als es sowieso schon ist. Es gibt Hinweise darauf, dass der Unnennbare einen konkreten Plan umsetzt, Sie zu töten", erklärt er dann, vor dem Schreibtisch seines Chefs stehend.

"Und.. woher stammen diese.. sogenannten Hinweise, Mr. Moody?", verlangte der Minister zu wissen. Den ersten Schreck hatte er schnell verdrängt. Wie sollte ihm - dem best geschützten Zauberer Britanniens - etwas geschehen können? Wann immer er auch nur einen Schritt aus seinem Büro tat, hatte er einen Leibwächter an der Seite. Mindestens einen...

„Von einem anonymen Hinweisgeber", erklärte Moody, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Wir haben ihn noch nicht ermitteln können, aber wir sind dran. Doch das, was er gehört hat, gibt Grund zur Sorge. Es ging um, und das ist ein Zitat, ein Pralinenpräsent für Sie das niemand so schnell vergessen würde. Zitat Ende."

"Moody.. wissen Sie, wie viele Geschenke ich am Tag bekomme? Selbst wenn nicht... Alle werden aufs Gründlichste untersucht. Zumindest das sollten Sie wissen. Also was auch immer es für ein Problem geben mag..."

„Herr Minister", unterbrach Moody den Mann. „Sie verkennen den ernst der Lage. Sicher weiß ich, dass ihre Präsente überprüft werden. Aber wir haben schon vor Wochen Hinweise bekommen, dass es im Kreise der Todesser Leute gibt, die in der Lage sind Gifte zu entwickeln.

„Und wenn auch nur ein fähiger darunter ist, haben wir es möglicherweise mit einem Gift zu tun, das man auch schon vor der Verabreichung nicht nachweisen kann."

"Sie überreagieren.", erwiderte Crouch lediglich. "Es gibt keine nicht nachweisbaren Gifte. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass die Tränkemeister des Ministeriums besser sind, als die des Unnennbaren."

Moody schnaubte nur. „Herr Minister, mit Verlaub, sie unterschätzen unseren Gegner. Sie haben doch schon selbst gesehen, zu was er fähig ist.

„Und wir haben noch immer keine Ahnung aus welchem Land seine Anhänger alle kommen und welche Fähigkeiten sie haben, wissen wir schon gar nicht.

„Und nur weil unsere Leute nicht in der Lage sind, solche Gifte zu produzieren, muss das nicht auch auf andere Länder der Welt zutreffen."

Dann atmete der Auror einmal tief durch. „Herr Minister. Es geht hier um Ihre Gesundheit und Ihr Leben. Ich würde Sie mit so etwas sicherlich nicht belästigen, wenn ich mir nicht absolut sicher wäre, dass es dringend ist, weil ich weiß, dass Sie ein vielbeschäftigter Mann sind.

„Und ich werde auch nicht von Ihnen verlangen, auf die Annahme der Präsente zu verzichten. Aber wenn Sie auf den Verzehr der Lebensmittel und Genussmittel verzichten würden, wäre das schon mal ein Risikofaktor der ausgeschaltet ist.

„Denken Sie doch an ihre Familie. Was soll die denn machen, wenn Sie sterben. Und wir stecken mitten in einem Krieg. Die Neuwahl eines Ministers würde uns über Wochen lähmen und dem Feind eine Chance geben, noch mehr Terror und schrecken zu verbreiten. Und das kann doch nun wirklich nicht in Ihrem Sinne sein."

"Ich verbitte mir diese Spekulationen, Mister Moody!", erwiderte Crouch nun erbost und stand auf. "Ich bleibe dabei. Sie überreagieren! Und jetzt habe ich zu arbeiten. Lassen Sie mich also allein."

„Sie spielen mit Ihrem Leben, Herr Minister", brummte Moody und wandte sich zur Tür, wo er aber noch mal stehen blieb. „Sie sollten wirklich einmal ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, ob Ihnen Ihr Leben weniger Wert ist, als der kurze Genuss eines Stück Torte, einer Praline oder eines Glas Weins."

Dann verließ er das Büro, um Dumbledore darüber zu informieren, dass man das Gegengift wohl doch brauche. Und jemand vertrauten in der Nähe des Ministers, der es ihm unterschob.

Mit einem Schnauben setzte Crouch sich wieder hin. Solche Hysterie konnte er absolut nicht gebrauchen. Außerdem gab es immer mal wieder Morddrohungen gegen ihn. Seine Leute würden damit fertig werden. Garantiert. Zufrieden mit sich wandte er sich wieder seinen Pergamenten zu und griff nebenbei in eine offene Pralinenschachtel, die sich direkt neben ihm befand.

Moody unterdessen machte sich wieder auf den Weg in sein Büro. Er würde dem Schulleiter gleich per Eule eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Der Kamin war einfach zu riskant für so eine Botschaft.

Wenige Stunden später hatte Professor Dumbledore nicht nur den besorgniserregenden Brief gelesen, sondern auch schon geeignete Maßnahmen ergriffen. Er kannte die derzeitige Untersekretärin des Ministers. Sie war hier Schülerin gewesen, und ihm stets eine gute Freundin geblieben, mit der er gern mal eine Tasse Tee trank. Und sie hatte ihm schon vor längerem anvertraut, dass sie sich gern versetzen lassen würde, um mal etwas anderes zu sehen, als dieses Büro im obersten Stock des Ministeriums. Leider war niemand wirklich dazu bereit, diesen Posten zu übernehmen. Immerhin war mit ihm viel Laufarbeit verbunden und dazu musste man die Launen des Ministers für Magie über sich ergehen lassen. Und dazu hatte sich noch keiner bereiterklärt.

Aber da es auch die Untersekretärin war, die dem Minister seinen Tee brachte, vorzugsweise immer frisch aufgebrüht, war das der perfekte Job, um ihm das Gegengift zu verabreichen. Leider war die junge Frau dem Ministerium sehr treu ergeben. Also fiel sie für diese Stelle aus. Aber er hatte da schon eine Idee, wer diesen Posten vielleicht übernehmen könnte. Dazu musste er nur erst mal mit den entsprechenden Leuten reden, ob die denn dazu bereit waren.

---

tbc


	5. Kapitel 4

Guten Morgen!

Ich mag es gar nicht sagen, aber irendwie ist mir (Imo) diese Seite hier beim Posten entfallen. Im eifer des Gefechts (oder lag es doch an de Wämre) hab ich das neue Kapitel nur auf meiner Homepage online gestellt. I)ch sollte mir besser ne Liste erstellen damit ich nichts vergesse... und das mit geade mal 24 Jahren... o soll das nur enden?

na ja... was solls, gescehen ist geschehen und ihr seit nciht die einzigen...

Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir (Imo) meine Schusseligkeit.

Ein liebes Dankeschön, geht an meine beiden Reviewer. Wir haben uns wirklich sehr darüber gefreut und hoffen, das es euch auch weiterhin so sein wird.

Heute gibt es dann mal einen Kleinen ausblick auf die andere Seite der Maige wie im Vorwort schon angekündigt.

Viel Spaß beim lesen, wir warten gebannt auf eure Meinungen.

Liebe Grüße  
Imo und Mazi

Bei den Malfoys zu Hause

Das Manor war still, wie immer. Niemand rannte herum, niemand lachte laut und tobte gar. Das war nicht erwünscht.

Allein in seinem riesigen Zimmer, das eigentlich nur sein Schlafzimmer war, saß ein fünfjähriger Draco Malfoy auf seinem Bett und bemühte sich, sich richtig anzuziehen. Zum ersten Mal half ihm niemand mehr dabei und soweit er das verstanden hatte, würde das auch niemals wieder jemand tun.

Zu der Traurigkeit, dass er seine Amme nicht mehr wiedersehen würde, war der Junge auch furchtbar aufgeregt.

Heute sollte er seinen Vater kennen lernen.

Bisher hatte er ihn immer nur kurz gesehen und immer nur, wenn er etwas angestellt hatte. Wie zum Beispiel zu laut kreischend durch sein Spielzimmer oder die Korridore des oberen Stockwerks zu toben.

Lucius saß bereits im Esszimmer und wartete auf seinen Sohn. Sie würden heute das erste Mal zusammen essen und eine Unterhaltung auf einer anderen Ebene führen als bisher. Denn sonst hatte Draco ihn nur gesehen, wenn er sich nicht angemessen verhalten hatte. Umgekehrt war das natürlich nicht der Fall. Sicher hatte Lucius seinen Sohn gesehen. Oft hatte er ihn aus seinem Bürofenster beobachtet. Immerhin war der Junge sein Sohn. Sein einziges Kind. Und er hatte sicherzustellen, dass die Amme das Kind mit ihrer Fürsorge nicht verhätschelte.

Selbstverständlich würde er derlei Handeln niemals vor anderen zugeben, entsprach es doch nicht dem Bild, das die Öffentlichkeit von einer Familie hatte, welche als den Dunklen Künsten zugetan galt. Nicht mal vor Narzissa würde er es gestehen, auch wenn er sich im Klaren darüber war, dass sie es wusste. Und sie selbst handelte ebenso, auch wenn Draco zu ihr dann doch noch häufiger Kontakt gehabt hatte.

Aber das war verständlich. Er war ihr Sohn. Sie hatte ihn zur Welt gebracht, das verband inniger als nur der Akt der Zeugung, wenn man es einmal ohne jede Emotion ausdrückte. Und Emotionen waren für die Malfoys ein Fremdwort. Zumindest zeigten sie diese nicht vor Fremden.

„Dobby!", rief Lucius und ein leises Plopp ertönte.

„Master hat gerufen?", piepste der Hauself sich vor ihrem Herren verneigend.

„Es wird Zeit fürs Essen. Hol meinen Sohn", sagte Lucius.

„Sehr wohl, Master." Damit verschwand der Elf in einer erneuten Verbeugung und tauchte im Zimmer von Draco Malfoy wieder auf.

„Master wünscht, dass ich jungen Master jetzt zu ihm führe", piepste Dobby, sich auch hier verneigend.

Der Fünfjährige knotete seine Schuhe noch fertig zu - Schleifen beherrschte er noch nicht richtig und bisher hatte seine Amme immer dafür gesorgt, dass die Knoten wieder verschwanden. Dann stand er auf und nickte. "Ich bin fertig.", verkündete er stolz. Dass seine Kleidung nicht perfekt war, zum Beispiel war sein Hemd schief geknöpft, merkte er nicht.

Dobby musterte seinen jungen Master einen Moment. „Gestatten junger Master, dass Dobby noch schnell seine Kleider richtet?", fragte der Hauself, sehr wohl wissend, dass es ganz sicher auf ihn zurückfallen würde, wenn er es nicht tun würde. Master Lucius war sehr streng, was so was betraf.

"Hab ich mich nicht gut angezogen?", fragte der Junge sichtlich enttäuscht. Immerhin hatte er sich die größte Mühe gegeben. Traurig sah er an sich herunter und zupfte an dem Hemd herum.

„Nein junger Master, ihr habt das sehr gut gemacht", erklärte Dobby. „Es sind nur ein paar kleine Sachen." Dann schnippte er mit den Fingern und das Hemd war richtig geknöpft, die Schuhe vernünftig gebunden und auch sonst saß alles perfekt.

„Kommt junger Master, Euer Vater wartet nicht gern", piepste der Elf und ging dann voraus durch das Manor.

Draco folgte ihm sofort, kannte er sich doch in dem Haus nicht so gut aus, da er es eigentlich fast nie allein erkunden durfte. Und es war wirklich groß.

Doch auch jetzt hatte er kaum Augen für seine Umgebung, da sich irgendein Tier in seinem Bauch eingenistet zu haben schien, das sich jetzt wild drehte.

Dobby brachte seinen jungen Master auf direktem Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

„Geh und trag auf", wies Lucius den Elfen an, kaum dass sie hereingekommen waren. Dann nahm er seinen Sohn in Augenschein.

„Hallo, mein Sohn", begrüßte er ihn dann ruhig und distanziert, interessiert daran wie Draco auf ihn reagierte.

"Ha.Hallo..V.Vater.", stotterte der Junge leicht, weil er so unsicher war. Lucius Malfoy war aber auch eine durchaus einschüchternde Persönlichkeit. Und so groß, wie Draco einmal mehr feststellte.

Lucius sah seinen Sohn einen Moment lang abschätzig an. „Hat es einen Grund, dass du mich fürchtest? Hast du vielleicht etwas angestellt?", fragte der Hausherr ruhig, obwohl er stark bezweifelte, dass irgendwas vorgefallen war.

Dobby derweil brachte drei Teller mit Essen herein und drapierte sie auf dem Tisch und verkündete, dass angerichtet wäre, ehe er sich auf den beiläufigen Wink seines Meisters zurück zog.

"Nein.", versicherte Draco sofort und wirkte gleich noch unsicherer. "Wird... wird Ma... Mutter gar nicht... gar nicht hier sein?" Unsicher biss er sich auf die Lippe, weil er doch nicht Mama sagen sollte, wenn jemand anders dabei. Das hatte er schließlich oft genug erklärt bekommen.

„Deine Mutter wird gleich kommen", sagte Lucius, bei diesem ersten Treffen großzügig über das Gestammel hinwegsehend. Auch er war einmal so klein gewesen und selbst wenn er es nicht mal vor seinem Lord zugeben würde, auch er hatte sich bei dem ersten Treffen vor seinem Vater gefürchtet. Und sein Vater war noch um einiges strenger gewesen, als er es war. Aber man musste nun mal mit der Zeit gehen. Auch in seinen Kreisen galten Dinge nach gewisser Zeit als verpönt und selbst wenn keiner nach außen hin erfuhr, wie man seine Kinder erzog, hielt man sich an solche gesellschaftlichen Muster.

Erleichtert blickte Draco sich um, ob sie vielleicht schon kam. Doch war von Narzissa Malfoy noch nichts zu sehen. "Wann wird sie da sein?", fragte er nun doch etwas munterer, schluckte dann aber, als er wieder zu Lucius aufsah.

„Ungeduld ziemt sich nicht für einen Malfoy", erklärte Lucius streng. „Dir sollte die Aussage, dass sie bald da ist, reichen."

Bei der Rüge zog der Fünfjährige sofort den Kopf ein und blickte zu Boden. "Tut..tut mir leid.", murmelte er nur leise.

Lucius sah seinen Sohn einen Moment durchdringend an. „Merke dir, mein Sohn, dass ein Malfoy sich niemals für etwas entschuldigt. Wir stehen zu dem, was wir tun. Und wir überdenken unsere Taten genau. Außerdem steht ein Malfoy immer aufrecht und sieht seinem Widersacher ins Gesicht. Und nun sollten wir uns setzen, deine Mutter wird jeden Moment kommen."

Da er sich doch fest vorgenommen hatte, alles richtig zu machen, hob Draco auch sofort wieder den Kopf, um seinen Vater anzusehen. Doch glühte sein Gesicht schamvoll. Bei der Aussicht sich setzen zu dürften, flitzte er dann sofort zum Tisch und kletterte auf irgendeinen Stuhl.

Lucius Malfoy zog seine Stirn einen Moment missbilligend in Falten. Doch er würde es für heute genug sein lassen, oder zumindest für diesen Moment. Draco war erst fünf und damit immer noch ein Kind. Und eine Überforderung würde ihn nur zerstören und nicht zu einem richtigen Mann und würdigen Erben erziehen. Noch so etwas, das man keinesfalls vor anderen zugeben würde. Nachsicht mit seinen Sprösslingen.

Leicht zappelig wie Kinder in dem Alter nunmal waren, saß Draco am Tisch und ließ seine Beine baumeln, während er sich darauf freute, seine Mutter wiederzusehen. Zwar war sie erst am Abend vorher bei ihm gewesen, um ihm eine gute Nacht zu wünschen, aber er freute sich immer wieder, wenn er sie traf.

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und Narzissa Malfoy betrat elegant gekleidet den Raum, um sich zu ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn zu setzen. Dabei sah sie Ersteren mit einem neugierig fragenden Blick an.

Lucius hatte selbstverständlich gewartet, bis seine Frau sich gesetzt hatte, ehe er selbst Platz nahm. Narzissa grüßte er mit einem leichten Nicken, wobei er ihr auch kurz zulächelte. Dann wünschte er seiner kleinen Familie einen guten Appetit. Wobei seine Aufmerksamkeit unauffällig mehr auf seinem Sohn lag, als auf seinem eigenen Teller.

Draco konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf seinen Teller, auf dem sich nach einer Vorsuppe, die er geschafft hatte, ohne sich zu bekleckern, nun dicke Nudeln, Fleisch und Soße befanden. Vorsichtig drückte er seine Gabel immer wieder in eine Nudel, tunkte sie in die Soße und beförderte sie dann in den Mund. Nach einer Weile wagte er sich auch an das Fleisch, das er erst mit seinem Messer klein schneiden musste. Doch auch das schaffte er erstaunlich gut.

Lucius zeigte sein Erstaunen nicht. Aber dennoch war er es. Sein Sohn war mit fünf Jahren erstaunlich geschickt im Umgang mit Besteck. Doch ein Lob würde es erst am Ende dieses Abends eben, je nachdem wie Draco sich noch benahm. Und selbst dann würde es nicht all zu groß ausfallen, den ein wirkliches Lob würde sein Sohn sich dann doch erst verdienen müssen.

Narzissa lächelte leicht und war unglaublich stolz auf ihren Sohn. Immerhin wusste sie, wie viel er mit seiner Amme geübt hatte, um es so gut zu können. Und auch wenn Lucius es nicht zu zeigen versuchte, sah sie ihm an, dass er beeindruckt war.

Sich ihr Weinglas nehmend, lehnte sie sich zurück, da sie bereits satt war.

Nachdem auch Lucius und Draco das Essen beendet hatten, ließ der Hausherr zunächst abräumen. Lediglich die Getränke, für Narzissa und ihn Wein, für Draco Kürbissaft, blieben auf dem Tisch.

„Es gibt für dich ab sofort noch einige Änderungen, Draco", sprach er dann seinen Sohn an. „Wir werden ab heute jede Malzeit gemeinsam einnehmen, sofern es meine Geschäfte zulassen daran Teil zu nehmen.

„Das heißt für dich, dass du um acht Uhr angezogen hier zu sein hast. Mittagessen gibt es um eins und das Abendessen findet um sieben statt.

„Außerdem wird morgen eine Privatlehrerin herkommen, die dir Schreiben, Lesen und Rechnen beibringt. Deine Fortschritte werde ich überwachen.

„An einem Nachmittag in der Woche werden deine Mutter oder ich dich darin unterrichten, wie die Welt da draußen aussieht. Die Theorie der Magie. Schwarz und weiß. Was Blutreinheit bedeutet und welche Familie offiziell auf wessen Seite steht."

Draco hatte mit immer größer werdenden Augen zugehört und nickte nun. Es klang nach wirklich sehr viel zu lernen und wenig Zeit zum Spielen. Unsicher blickte er zu seiner Mutter.

"Du wirst uns ganz sicher nicht enttäuschen, Draco.", beruhigte sie den Fünfjährigen sanft lächelnd.

„Natürlich wird er das nicht", sagte Lucius streng, ehe er seinen Sohn mit etwas weicherer Miene ansah, aber keinesfalls lächelnd. „Große Mühen werden irgendwann belohnt werden, Draco. Daran solltest du immer denken."

Draco direkt zu sagen, dass es ein Geschenk geben würde, wenn er sich genug anstrenge, war unter Lucius' Würde und würde den Charakter des Jungen verderben. Er würde sich nur der Geschenke willen anstrengen, vor allem in diesem Alter. Aber so wage formuliert sollte es ihm dennoch ein Anreiz sein, sein Bestes zu geben.

Allerdings würde er auch bei diesem Geschenk dahinter stehen, dass Draco schnell lernte damit umzugehen. Denn es war sicher eine Schande für Reinblüter, wie sie es waren, nicht mit dem Besen umgehen zu können.

"Ja, Vater.", meinte der Jungs sofort, der sich durch das Lächeln seiner Mutter doch sehr viel besser fühlte. Selbst wenn er nicht so genau wusste, woher das kam. "Ich werde der Beste in allem sein..."

Narzissa schmunzelte bei dieser Aussage doch mehr. "Solange du immer dein Bestes gibst, wirst du uns nicht enttäuschen.", meinte sie.

Lucius pflichtete dem nur mit einem Nicken bei. Das sollte seinem Sohn reichen, um zu zeigen, dass er es ebenso sah.

"Darf ich aufstehen und noch spielen?", fragte Draco nach einigen Augenblicken, als er sein Glas geleert hatte. Ihm war gerade schrecklich langweilig, da die Aufregung, mit seinen Eltern zu Abend zu essen, verflogen war.

Lucius sah seinen Sohn einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Du darfst noch eine halbe Stunde deinen Beschäftigungen nachgehen, dann gehst du zu Bett, damit du morgen ausgeschlafen bist. Dobby wird dir bescheid geben", entschied der Hausherr schließlich.

"Nur?", fragte der Jungs sofort enttäuscht, da er mit Zeitangaben noch überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte.

"Eine halbe Stunde ist sehr lange, Schatz.", meinte Narzissa und lächelte wieder aufmunternd. "Nun lauf."

Sofort rutschte Draco von seinem Stuhl und sauste aus dem Zimmer, um nach oben zu gelangen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war er in seiner eigenen Phantasiewelt verschwunden.

„Er sollte schnell lernen die Uhr zu lesen", stellte Lucius fest, ehe er Dobby auftrug Draco in 30 Minuten zu sagen, dass es Zeit fürs Bett war.

"Wir können es versuchen.", murmelte Narzissa, als Dobby wieder weg war. "Aber für ein Kind in dem Alter ist das noch sehr schwer.", setzte sie leiser hinzu und lächelte entschuldigend, weil sie Lucius widersprach.

Lucius musterte seine Frau einen Moment, ehe er sagte: „Er sollte zumindest die vollen Stunden lernen, damit er weiß wann es Zeit zum Essen ist. Und wenn er sich nur merkt, dass es Frühstück gibt, wenn er lange Zeiger auf der 12 und der kurze auf der 8 ist. Das wäre ein Anfang. Wie genau die Zeit heißt, wird mit der Zeit kommen."

"Ich werde gleich morgen mit ihm üben.", antwortete Narzissa, ehe sie den letzten Schluck ihres Weins trank. "Hast du heute Abend Zeit für mich? Oder musst du noch arbeiten?"

„Ich muss noch ein paar Unterlagen durchsehen, aber ich denke, dass das in einer Stunde erledigt sein wird", erklärte Lucius lächelnd. „Dann sollte ich Zeit haben, die ganze Nacht."

Auch wenn man allgemein behauptete, in schwarzmagischen Familien wurden die Kinder zwangsverheiratet, bei ihnen war es trotz allem Zuneigung gewesen. Sie hatten das Glück sich schon früh kennen lernen zu dürfen, was im Nachhinein wirklich ein Vorteil gewesen war.

Narzissa lächelte und es wirkte auch nach dreizehn Jahren Ehe noch schüchtern und anziehend zugleich. "Dann werde ich auf dich warten.", murmelte sie sanft und erhob sich vom Tisch, um in den Salon zu gehen. Dort würde sie sich noch etwas mit einigen magischen Zeitschriften beschäftigen, bis Lucius seine Arbeit erledigt hatte.

Lucius erhob sich ebenfalls und ging in sein Büro. Es lag im ersten Stock im Nordflügel ihres recht groszügig gestalteten Hauses.

Es war mittelgroß, ein ausladender Schreibtisch stand schräg etwa in der Mitte. Rechts gab es einige große Fenster, die vom Boden bis zur Decke reichten und auf einen Balkon führten, von wo aus man den größten Teil des Grundstückes überblicken konnte. Außerdem stand dort noch eine Standuhr aus dunklem Holz.

Hinter dem Schreibtisch, der ebenfalls dunkel gehalten war, gab es eine Schrankwand. Darin verbargen sich nicht nur diverse Kostbarkeiten aus dem Bereich der alkoholischen Getränke sondern auch Arbeitsunterlagen und sonstige magische Gegenstände, die auch unter Auroren beliebt waren.

Lucius' Blick fiel auf die Pergamente, die auf seinem Schreibtisch ausgebreitet lagen. Kostenaufstellungen und Lieferpläne von Dragon Ltd. Seine Zaubertrankzutatenimportfirma. Sie gehörte zu den drei größten in ganz Britannien, lieferte in die ganze magische Welt und bezog ebenso aus ihr Zutaten. Es gab kaum etwas, das er nicht transportierte. Aber die Firma leitete sich nun mal nicht selbst.

Also setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und ging die Monatsbuchhaltung noch mal durch. Sicher hatte er dafür extra Angestellte, aber er traute keinem wirklich. Wie auch? Um eine so komplexe Buchhaltung zu führen, brauchte man Verstand. Aber wer diesen besaß, besaß auch das Wissen darum, wie man andere Menschen hintergehen konnte. Und er würde sich nicht hintergehen lassen.

Aber der Oktober war absolut sauber, so dass er am Ende des Jahres bei der zuständigen Behörde ohne Probleme durchkommen würde. Und da sein Vetter zweiten Grades dort arbeitete, würde die Prüfung nicht mal all zu lange dauern.

Lucius brauchte am Ende dann doch etwas mehr als eine Stunde, ehe er seine Akten zusammenräumte und dann in den Salon ging, wo seine Frau auf ihn wartete.

Narzissa las noch immer in einer der Zeitschriften, die allerlei magische Hilfe in Schönheits- und Kleiderfragen versprach. Doch als sich die Tür öffnete und Lucius herein kam, legte sie das Heft sofort beiseite, auch wenn die abgebildeten Models darüber missbilligend den Kopf schüttelten.

Lucius ging zu seiner Frau hinüber und lächelte leicht. „Ich habe Ende des Monats einen Geschäftstermin in Paris. Möchtest du mich vielleicht begleiten? Wir könnten später einen Bummel durch unsere Modehäuser machen und am Abend irgendwo essen gehen."

"Das würde ich sehr gern.", erwiderte Narzissa sofort und streckte eine Hand nach ihrem Mann aus. Sie unternahmen nur selten etwas zusammen. Meist musste Lucius viel zu viel arbeiten, um überhaupt Zeit für irgendetwas anderes zu haben.

Lucius ergriff die zierliche Hand und zog seine Frau sanft zu sich heran. „Ich werde alles arrangieren, damit das letzte Novemberwochenende nur uns beiden in Paris gehört. Ich denke mal, dass deine Schwester gern ein Auge auf Draco haben wird. Sie ist ja vollkommen vernarrt in den Jungen und kann es gar nicht abwarten, wenn er seinen ersten Zauberstab bekommt." Letzteres hatte er sichtlich amüsiert gesagt. Etwas, dass in der Öffentlich nicht vorkommen würde. Aber hier unter sich… und Bellatrix Lestrange war nun mal wirklich versessen darauf, Draco einige kleine Kniffe der Dunklen Magie beizubringen. Er, Lucius, würde aufpassen müssen, dass sein Sohn dieser Magie nicht verfiel, wenn es soweit war, nur weil Bella es nicht abwarten konnte, zu sehen, wie mächtig sein Spross war.

"Ja, Bella ist in der Beziehung selbst noch fest ein Kind.", meinte Narzissa und lehnte sich langsam gegen Lucius, während sie die freie Hand um seine Taille legte. "Außerdem ist Draco auch gern bei seiner Tante. Es wird also keine Schwierigkeiten geben."

Lucius nickte leicht und schwang einmal kurz seine Hand, um den Plattenspieler im Raum anlaufen zu lassen. Ein sanfter Walzer ertönte leise und das Oberhaupt der Malfoys führte seine Frau in einen Tanz. Dabei sah er ihr tief in die Augen. „Deine Schwester sollte ihrem Mann gegenüber auch den Wunsch nach einem Kind äußern. Ich bezweifele, dass Rudolphus dagegen etwas einzuwenden hätte und unser Lord würde sicherlich auch beipflichten."

Nicht dass sie den Dunklen Lord direkt fragen mussten, wenn eine seiner Anhängerinnen ein Kind bekommen wollte, aber es gab durchaus günstige und ungünstige Zeiten. Und im Gegensatz zu seiner Narzissa war Bellatrix auch eine Frau der Tat. Sie scheute sich nicht davor, sich selbst die Hände schmutzig zu machen.

Wobei Lucius keinen Zweifel dran hatte, dass auch seine Frau zu so etwas im Stande wäre. Aber sie hatte doch mehr von der Verschlagenheit der Blacks abbekommen, als ihre große Schwester. Narzissa verstand es, Dinge ohne Aufsehen oder nur mit minimalem Aufsehen zu erledigen.

Lächelnd tanzten sie durch den Raum und Narzissa genoss es bis zum letzten Moment. "Was hältst du von einem Weihnachtsball?", fragte sie spontan. "Wir haben schon länger keinen mehr ausgerichtet und immer nur zu den anderen zu gehen ist mehr als unhöflich."

Lucius musterte seine Frau kurz nachdenklich. „Warum nicht", meinte er dann. „Es wäre zum einen mal wieder eine gute Gelegenheit alle unsere Freunde zusammenzuführen und auch um Draco in die Gesellschaft einzuführen.

„Und da ich mir Weihnachten generell immer freihalte ist es terminlich auch kein Problem. Wir sollten allerdings auf sehr hohen Besuch gefasst sein und Draco dementsprechend darauf vorbereiten."

Letzteres machte ihm ein klein wenig Sorge. Der Lord mochte Kinder nicht sonderlich gerne.

"Nun.. ja.", stimmte Narzissa zu, die sich im nächsten Moment allerdings einen Narren schalt. Natürlich würde der Dunkle Lord auf dem Ball seiner rechten Hand erscheinen, auch wenn er sonst nur äußerst selten solche Anlässe wahrnahm. "Draco wird bis dahin genug gelernt haben, um sich anständig zu benehmen."

„Es wäre ein Frevel ihn nicht einzuladen und selbst wenn ich keine Antwort bekomme, sollten wir darauf vorbereitet sein, ihn angemessen zu empfangen. Wobei das unsere Gästeliste allerdings nicht einschränken sollte. Vielleicht lassen sich andere Familien, die sich bisher nicht offen zu den Idealen bekannt haben, umstimmen", bemerkte Lucius.

Zu denken, dass der Dunkle Lord sich in solchen Kreisen nicht zu bewegen wusste, wäre ein Todesurteil gewesen. Und es war vielleicht sogar eine gute Idee, dass er so was wie Inkognito auftauchte. Zumindest zu beginn. Später am Abend wenn seine treuen Anhänger unter sich waren, konnte er sich schließlich immer noch offenbaren.

Er musste das einmal gut durchdenken und seinem Herren irgendwie schmackhaft machen. Aber vorsichtig. Der Lord musste unbedingt gute Lause haben und er musste es am besten so aussehen lassen, als würde er das nur tun, um seinem Meister zu helfen und zu unterstützen.

"Du willst auch neutrale Familien einladen?", fragte Narzissa nach, als gerade die Musik zu Ende ging und Lucius sie sich kurz darauf einmal im Kreis drehen ließ. Leise lachend hielt sie sich an ihm fest.

„Nur ganz bestimmte, von denen ich weiß, dass sie mehr zu unserer Seite tendieren, als zur weißen. In erster Linie dachte ich jedoch mehr an Familien, die zwar mit seinen Idealen übereinstimmen, aber diese nicht offen vertreten, oder sich uns anschließen", legte Lucius seine Idee dar. Er schätzte die Meinung seiner Frau sehr. Auch etwas, das nach außen hin niemals jemand erfahren würde.

"Nun. Diese Familien werden sicherlich die Einladung annehmen und sie dann in ein passendes Gespräch zu verwickeln, ist sicherlich auch nicht so schwer.", überlegte Narzissa laut, während sie sich mit Lucius zusammen auf die Couch setzte. "Meinst du, sie lassen sich durch Seine Anwesenheit eher überzeugen? Oder würde es sie nicht eher abschrecken?"

„Wenn er als er selbst kommt, wird es keiner wagen seine Zweifel offen auszusprechen. Den Mut besitzt keiner, dazu hat die Welt da draußen zu viel Angst. Doch wenn er sich dazu entschließen würde, zunächst verdeckt hier zu erscheinen, könnte er sich unter die Gäste mischen und diese Zweifel beseitigen.

„Zugegebenermaßen wäre das etwas unter seiner Würde, aber es könnte sich auch lohnen. Und wenn wir später unter uns sind, könnten wir ihn immer noch angemessen ehren und ein paar Geschenke machen", legte Lucius seinen Plan offen. Das beste Geschenk wären vermutlich die Potters, nur an die kam keiner heran. Ihr Manor glich einer Festung und nur wer lebensmüde war, würde den Versuch wagen, dort einzubrechen. Und dieses Balg, das der Blutsverräter mit diesem Schlammblut in die Welt gesetzt hatte, war selbst auf der Muggelschule gut geschützt. Also musste er sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen.

Narzissa nickte leicht. "Du musst aber bitte vorsichtig sein, wenn du einen solchen Vorschlag machst.", murmelte sie leise. Auch wenn Lucius nie etwas sagte, wusste sie doch mittlerweile nur zu genau, dass er bestraft worden war, wenn er durch irgendetwas die Wut des Dunklen Lords herausgefordert hatte. Und diese Idee war wirklich gut, wenn auch auf den ersten Blick vielleicht beleidigend für den Lord.

„Sicher werde ich das", versprach Lucius und schenkte seiner Frau dann ein Lächeln. „Aber nun genug von geschäftlichen Dingen und Intrigen, mit denen wir uns einschmeicheln", flüsterte er und strich Narzissa sanft über die Wange, ehe er sie zu sich heran zog und küsste.

tbc


	6. Kapitel 5

Guten Morgen,

stolz möchten wir euch unser nächstes Kapitel präsentieren. Wir hoffen inständig das es euch gefaällt und freuen uns auf Eure Meinungen, immerhin ist das der Lohn eines jeden Autors, oder einer jeden Gruppe von Autoren.

Also, drückt das kleine Lila knöpfchen, wir warten gespannt.

Viel Spaß

Eure Imo und Mazi

Dracos erster Unterricht  


Aufgeregt wie selten saß Draco in seinem Zimmer und verknotete mal wieder seine Schuhe. Seine Haare hatte er so ordentlich gekämmt, wie er konnte und auch sein Hemd war heute richtig geknöpft, auch wenn es eher Zufall war.

Gleich nach dem Frühstück würde er seine erste Unterrichtsstunde haben und der Malfoyspross war sehr aufgeregt. Würde er es schaffen? Konnte er wirklich lesen und schreiben lernen oder war er noch zu klein, wie seine Amme einmal zu ihm gesagt hatte, als er gerade vier geworden war und auch so ein Buch lesen wollte, wie sie.

Zappelig verließ er sein Zimmer und flitzte nach unten ins Esszimmer. Dass er fast zwei Stunden zu früh dran war, wusste er natürlich nicht.

Lucius Malfoy saß bereits im Esszimmer. Die Nacht war zwar sehr kurz dafür aber überaus schön gewesen, doch er wollte das, was er und Narzissa gestern beschlossen hatten, mehr als gründlich durchplanen. Seine Angetraute schlief selbstverständlich noch. Und irgendwie hatte er den Drang verspürt, sich hier auszubreiten, anstatt in seinem Büro. Warum, konnte er auch nicht erklären, aber vielleicht hatte er ja auch geahnt, dass sein Sohn hier auftauchen würde, zu einer Zeit, in der er eigentlich noch schlafen sollte.

„Ja, Draco?", fragte Lucius nur, seinen Sohn ruhig musternd.

Der Junge war gleich hinter der Tür, die Klinke noch in der Hand, stehen geblieben. Der Tisch, der, statt zum Frühstück gedeckt zu sein, mit allerlei Papieren überfüllt war, hatte ihn innehalten lassen. "Ich.. wollte frühstücken.", meinte er und trat neugierig näher.

„Wir haben es erst sechs Uhr", erklärte Lucius und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl zurück sinken. „Frühstück gibt es erst in zwei Stunden."

"Oh...", hauchte Draco stirnrunzelnd. "Ist das lange? Kann ich so lang hier warten?", fragte er und kletterte in dem Moment auch schon auf den Stuhl direkt neben seinem Vater. "Was machst du?"

„Das ist noch sehr lange, aber wenn du mich nicht störst, darfst du gern bleiben.", erklärte Lucius und sah kurz auf seine Unterlagen. „Deine Mutter und ich haben gestern beschlossenen einen Weihnachtsball zu geben. Ich überlege grade, wen wir alles einladen könnten. Selbstverständlich nur Familien, die dieselben Ansichten haben wie wir, oder zumindest sehr ähnliche."

Draco wusste bereits, dass es nicht nur Bälle zum Spielen gab, weswegen ihn diese Aussage zumindest nicht verwirrte. "Was sind... Ansichten?", fragte er nachdenklich, weil ihm dieses Wort nicht geläufig war, und zumindest seine Amme hatte er immer alles fragen dürfen.

„Mit Ansichten meine ich die Einstellung, die jemand zu etwas haben kann", erklärte Lucius großzügig. Nun wo sie schon mal dabei waren, konnte er ihm auch gleich einiges erklären. Und es würde wohl auch mehr bringen, da sein Sohn Interesse daran zeigte.

„Ich habe die Ansicht, dass ein Hauself bestraft gehört, wenn er etwas unrechtes tut. Andere denken, dass ein Hauself auch ein Recht darauf hat zu leben, selbst wenn er zu alt ist, um seinen Pflichten nachzukommen." Das war das einfachste Beispiel, das Lucius grade einfallen wollte. Alles andere würde zu tief in die Verknüpfung der Blutlinien führen.

Der Junge legte den Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite. "Ich werd doch auch bestraft, wenn ich was schlimmes anstell... warum dann nicht auch Dobby..", meinte er und sah seinen Vater an. "Ich find das richtig so."

„Es ist ja auch richtig so, aber es gibt nun mal Zauberer, die sehen das anders", sagte Lucius. „Allerdings ist das nicht die Art von Ansicht, die mir wichtig ist bei den Leuten, die ich einladen möchte. Dabei geht es mir vor allem darum, dass sie ebenfalls der Meinung sind, die Muggel und vor allem Muggelgeborenen Hexen und Zauberer haben in unserer Welt nichts verloren."

"Muggel.", grübelte Draco einen Moment, ehe er lächelte. "Leute, die nicht zaubern können. Aber... bin ich auch ein Muggel, weil ich noch nicht zaubern kann?"

Lucius verschluckte sich beinahe in seinem Tee. Nur das jahrelange Training verhinderte, dass er nun heftig husten musste. „Du bist natürlich kein Muggel", sagte er dann streng. „Und dass du noch nicht Zaubern kannst, stimmt auch nicht. Würde ich dir einen Zauberstab geben könntest du ihn durchaus benutzen. Aber das wäre viel zu gefährlich, da du deine Magie noch nicht kontrollieren kannst. Die Gefahr, dass du dich selbst verletzt, wäre viel zu groß. Muggel dagegen haben diese Kräfte gar nicht und sie können sie auch nie erlangen."

"Oh... ich könnte schon zaubern?", fragte Draco, nachdem er sich von dem Schreck, dass sein Vater einen Moment so wütend aussah, erholt hatte. "Wann darf ich es lernen?"

„Mit elf bekommst du deinen ersten Zauberstab", antwortete Lucius.

Draco betrachtete seine Hand. "Ich bin... so alt. Fünf. Wann ist elf?"

„Noch mal so viel und noch einen Finger mehr", sagte Lucius sich dann wieder seinen Pergamenten zuwendend und den Namen seiner Schwägerin und ihres Mannes aufschreibend. Zudem standen schon alle andren Familien des inneren Zirkels des Lords auf seiner Liste. Nun galt es genau abzuwägen, welche der Grauen Familien er einladen konnte, ohne dass es Aufsehen erregte.

"Zwei Hände und ein Finger sind elf.", murmelte Draco vor sich hin, sichtlich zufrieden mit sich. Andererseits war das noch so furchtbar lange. "Kann man mit Zaubern alles richtig machen? Auch Schuhe binden?"

Lucius hob seinen Blick und sah Draco in die Augen. „Sicher kann man das, aber es wäre verschwendete Energie so etwas Einfaches wie Schuhe binden, mit einem Zauber zu machen."

Draco verzog schmollend das Gesicht. "Ich find es gar nicht einfach.", murrte er leise, während er mit den Beinen zu baumeln begann.

„Du musst nur genug üben", stellte Lucius sachlich fest.

"Hm...", kam dazu nur von dem Kleinen, der von Schleifen-binden-üben gar nichts hielt. Außerdem ging es doch so auch, wie er es machte. Und wenn Dobby ihm immer die Knoten weg zauberte, war ja auch alles ok.

Lucius beobachtete seinen Sohn nur aus den Augenwinkeln, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Zeit seinem Sohn zu zeigen, wie es richtig ging. Er musste zusehen, dass er seine Gästeliste fertig stellte, um die Einladungen zu schreiben.

Draco wurde langweilig. Seufzend legte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte. "Wie lange noch, Vater?", murmelte er quengelig.

„Noch ein einhalb Stunden. Geh doch noch mal rauf auf dein Zimmer und beschäftige dich dort. Ich werde Dobby sagen, er soll dich holen, wenn es soweit ist", sagte Lucius.

"Ja. Ich werd mit meinen Rittern weiter spielen!", verkündete Draco und rutschte sofort von seinem Stuhl herunter. Ohne ein weiteres Wort an seinen Vater sauste er aus dem Esszimmer und die Treppe hinauf, auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer.

Lucius schüttelte darüber nur mit dem Kopf. Aber gut, noch konnte der Junge Spaß haben. Sobald Draco aber lesen konnte, würde er als sein Vater dafür sorgen, dass der Junge auch las und lernte. Spielen konnte man noch, wenn man seine Aufgaben erledigt hatte.

In der verbleibenden Zeit bis zum Frühstück schrieb Lucius Namen auf, strich sie wieder und grübelte darüber nach, wie er seinem Lord die Idee, die er hatte, schmackhaft machen konnte.

Doch dann räumte er zunächst die Papiere zusammen und brachte diese in sein Büro, damit die Hauselfen den Tisch decken konnten. Und auch Dobby erfüllte die ihm gestellte Aufgabe, so dass Draco pünktlich am Tisch sein konnte.

Als Dobby in seinem Zimmer erschien, sah Draco enttäuscht auf. "Gleich... ich muss nur noch die Burg erobern und die kleine Hexe retten.", murmelte er bettelnd.

„Dann wird junger Master aber zu spät zum Frühstück kommen", piepste Dobby. „Und das sieht Master gar nicht gern."

Einen Moment sah es wirklich so aus, als wäre es Draco egal. Doch dann stand er, alles stehen und liegen lassend, auf und ging auf Dobby zu, um sein Spielzimmer zu verlassen. "Ist es jetzt wirklich so weit?", fragte er dabei.

„Ja, junger Master, es ist gleich acht Uhr", versicherte Dobby und führte Draco ins Esszimmer, wo Lucius saß und wartete, dass seine Familie zum Essen erschien.

Draco ging sogleich zum Tisch und kletterte wieder auf seinen Platz. Beim Anblick des Essens, das sich schon auf dem Tisch befand, knurrte sein Magen laut. Beim Spielen hatte er gar nicht gemerkt, dass er so hungrig war.

Einige Augenblicke nach ihrem Sohn betrat auch Narzissa Malfoy pünktlich das Esszimmer und setzte sich auf ihren Platz ihrem Mann gegenüber. "Guten Morgen.", wünschte sie dabei.

Auch Lucius wünschte seiner Familie nun einen guten Morgen, und damit war das Frühstück eröffnet.

Sie aßen schweigend und Draco achtete wieder darauf, sich nicht schmutzig zu machen. Doch klappte das mit krümeligen Brötchen und kleckernder Marmelade nicht so wirklich, auch wenn seine Mutter ihm das Brötchen aufgeschnitten hatte, damit er sich nicht verletzte.

Narzissa beobachtete sowohl Draco als auch dessen Vater und hoffte, dass Lucius nicht allzu streng reagieren würde. Immerhin war der Junge erst fünf.

Lucius schwang nur einmal kurz seinen Stab und ließ die herunter geleckte Marmelade von der Kleidung seines Sohnes verschwinden. „Beim nächsten Mal nimmst du weniger, oder etwas das nicht herunter tropfen kann", wies er seinen Sohn beiläufig an.

"Aber.. das schmeckt so guuuuut.", meinte Draco und blickte zu seinem Vater. Sein Blick wirkte so brav, dass man ihm einfach nicht böse sein konnte. Zumindest normalerweise.

Narzissa schmunzelte. Der Junge hatte diese Blicke wirklich schon beinahe perfektioniert.

Lucius zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, während er in sich hinein lächelte. „Dann solltest du schnell lernen, sie richtig zu essen. Und bis du das kannst, nimmst du weniger", erklärte er ruhig.

Sofort verzog Draco das Gesicht zu einem süßen Schmollmund. "Das ist gemein.", beschwerte er sich leise maulend, den warnenden Blick seiner Mutter einfach ignorierend.

„Gut… dann wirst du für den Rest des Monats keine Marmelade mehr bekommen" sagte Lucius ruhig aber hörbar streng, damit sein Sohn wusste, dass es sein voller Ernst war. Und das war es in der Tat, denn je eher der Junge seine Worte überdachte, ehe er sie aussprach, desto besser wäre es für sie alle. Vor allem in Anbetracht des Weihnachtsballs.

Tränen fluteten die Augen des Jungen und in einem Anfall von unüberlegter Wut schleuderte er sein Gedeck quer über den Tisch, ehe er aufsprang und aus dem Zimmer rannte.

Lucius starrte seinem Sohn missmutig hinterher und erhob sich dann betont langsam. „Entschuldige mich bitte, Liebes", sagte er ruhig und ging dann auf das Zimmer seines Sohnes.

Ohne auch nur daran zu denken anzuklopfen, trat er ein.

Draco war gerade dabei in voller Wut sein so sorgfältig aufgebautes Spiel mit der Burg und den Rittern durch die Gegend zu schmeißen, weil er einfach viel zu wütend war. Dass er nicht mehr allein war, merkte er dabei nicht.

Lucius schnippte einmal kurz mit seinem Zauberstab und die durch die Gegend fliegende Figuren bleiben mitten in der Luft hängen. „Hättest du die Güte, mir zu erklären, was du da grade tust?", fragte Lucius ruhig. Zu ruhig würden die behaupten, die ihn kannten.

Der Junge, der im ersten Moment erschrocken und erstaunt zugleich auf seine Spielzeuge gestarrt hatte, wirbelte herum und starrte seinen Vater aus vom Weinen bereits roten Augen an. "Ich hasse dich!", schleuderte er ihm entgegen, ohne eigentlich zu wissen was Hass wirklich war.

„Sprich nicht von Dingen, die du noch gar nicht kennst", brummte Lucius, langsam wirklich richtig wütend werdend.

"Du bist gemein.", erwiderte Draco, ehe er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und seinem Vater schmollend den Rücken zudrehte. Mit gesenktem Kopf und fest zusammen gepressten Lippen stand er da und starrte zu Boden.

„Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede.", wies Lucius seinen Sohn an.

Doch wie Kinder in dem Alter nun Mal waren, reagierte Draco überhaupt nicht. Wenn es sein musste, würde er eine Stunde so dastehen und schmollen.

Lucius' Blick wurde finster und er trat auf Draco zu. Sicher hätte er ihn auch mit einem Zauber zwingen können, sich umzudrehen. Aber wenn er sich etwas geschworen hatte, dann keinen der Unverzeihlichen gegen seinen Sohn zu verwenden.

Fest packte er ihn an den Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich herum und packte ihm an Kinn, damit er in die grauen Augen des Fünfjährigen sehen konnte. „Dein Verhalten ist unter jeder Würde", erklärte er ihm leise. „Und so was kann und werde ich unter diesem Dach nicht tolerieren."

Mit sturem, verbissenem Blick sah der Junge zu seinem Vater auf, antwortete nichts darauf und machte auch sonst keine Anstalten irgendwie zu reagieren, außer dass er versuchte sein Kinn aus der Hand seines Vaters zu winden.

Lucius ließ seinen Sohn los und stand auf. „Du musst lernen dich zu beherrschen. Dein Auftritt war einfach peinlich", sagte er und warf einen abfälligen Blick auf die Burg und die Figuren, die immer noch in der Luft hingen. Mit einem weitern Wink waren diese Verschwunden. Und mit einigen weiteren Schwenkern war auch alles andere verschwunden. „Wenn du dich aufrichtig entschuldigt hast und auch weißt, was Benehmen ist, bekommst du etwas wieder. Und wehe dir, ich höre eine Beschwerde von deiner Lehrerin, dann gibt es noch eine Strafe oben drauf. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Mit stur gesenktem Kopf hatte Draco gar nicht mitbekommen, was seine Strafe sein sollte. Er rührte sich auch nach der abschließenden Frage nicht und antwortete nicht. Alles, was sich in seinem Kopf tat, waren drei Worte, die sich im Kreis drehten. 'Ich hasse dich!'

Lucius' Blick verfinstere sich Zusehens. „Eine Woche Stubenarrest. Dein Essen wirst du hier einnehmen", knurrte er und verließ dann das Zimmer die Tür hinter sich zuknallen lassend. Er würde seinem Sohn schon noch beibringen, zu gehorchen und zu antworten.

Narzissa befand sich auf dem Weg die Treppe hinauf, als sie ihren Mann mehr aus dem Zimmer ihres Sohnes kommen hörte, als sah. "Lucius?", fragte sie vorsichtig, als sie oben angekommen war.

„Draco bleibt bis nächste Woche auf seinem Zimmer. Und seine Spielsachen bekommt er nicht eher zurück, wie er weiß, wie man sich benimmt. Diesen Trotzkopf werde ich ihm schon wieder austreiben", sagte Lucius nur und ging in sein Büro, um sich seiner Arbeit zu widmen.

Vorher wies er jedoch die Elfen an, ihn zu informieren, wenn Dracos Lehrerin kam.

Narzissa seufzte leise, wusste aber auch, dass es falsch wäre, jetzt sofort zu Draco zu laufen. Der Junge musste wirklich schnell lernen, dass er seinem Vater besser sofort zu gehorchen hatte.

Weitere zehn Minuten stand Draco vollkommen still da, bis er sich endlich rührte und sich umsah. Entsetzt klappte sein Mund herunter, als er bemerkte, dass sein sämtliches Spielzeug weg war. Sofort rannte er zu den Schränken und sah hinein. Doch auch diese waren vollkommen leer.

Lucius arbeitete bereits eine halbe Stunde konzentriert an seinen Unterlagen, als Dobby erschien und Mrs. Eames ankündigte. Der Familienvater ging in die Halle und begrüßte sie angemessen, ehe er ihr erklärte, dass Draco Stubenarrest hätte und deswegen der Unterricht in dieser Woche auf seinem Zimmer stattfinden würde.

Alexandra Eames war eine Hexe von grade mal 40 Jahren. Sie war mit Leib und Seele Lehrerin und das seit sie die Schule abgeschlossen hatte. Die ersten Jahre, nach einem entsprechenden Studium, hatte sie tatsächlich Magie unterrichtet. Aber dann hatte sie ihre Liebe zu den Jüngsten entdeckt und war dazu übergegangen, Kindern magischer Familien eine Grundausbildung zu geben.

Und so war sie nun bei der Familie Malfoy angekommen und ließ sich vom Hausherren auf das Zimmer ihres zukünftigen Schülers führen.

Draco lag in einer Ecke auf dem Boden und spielte, indem er mit zwei Fingern über den Teppich 'ging'. Das war einer seiner Ritter, der gerade auf dem Weg in ein Schloss war.

Vor einer halben Stunde, nachdem er einige Minuten lang fassungslos auf die leeren Fächer seiner Schränke und Regale gestarrt hatte, war er sofort aus seinem Zimmer gelaufen, um zu seiner Mutter zu gehen.

Doch zu seiner großen Überraschung hatte sie ihn sofort dafür ausgeschimpft und zurück hierher gebracht. Zuvor hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen gehabt, dass er sein Zimmer nicht verlassen sollte. Doch nun erklärte seine Mutter ihm nicht nur, dass er hier bleiben musste, bis jemand ihm erlaubte wieder heraus zu kommen, sondern auch, wie er sein Spielzeug vielleicht wieder bekam.

Als sich nun also die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete, stand Draco sofort auf und sah seinen Vater unsicher an. Sein Gesicht hatte vom Weinen viele rote Flecken und auch seinen Augen war deutlich anzusehen, dass er erst kürzlich mit dem Weinen aufgehört hatte.  
"Ich möchte... mich entschuldigen, Vater.", wisperte er leise.

Lucius musterte seinen Sohn kurz. „Darüber reden wir später", sagte er nur. „Das ist deine Lehrerin, Mrs. Eames. Ich erwarte, dass du dich benimmst und mir keine Schande machst." Dann ließ er die beiden allein.

Alex sah dem Mann kurz hinterher, ehe sie selbst Draco begrüßte.

Dracos Blick schwamm schon wieder in Tränen, als sein Vater einfach ging. Doch dann sah er zu seiner Lehrerin auf und wischte sich schniefend übers Gesicht, weil seine Nase lief, anstatt nach seinem Taschentuch zu suchen. "Ha..Hallo.", hauchte er leise.

Mit einem leichten Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs hatte Alex ein Taschentuch beschworen und reichte es dem Jungen. „Putz dir die Nase und dann werden wir mal dafür sorgen, dass dein Vater stolz auf dich sein kann. Dann wird er deine Entschuldigung sicher auch bald annehmen", munterte sie den kleinen blonden Jungen auf.

Genau wie vorher mit dem Ärmel wischte sich Draco nun mit dem Taschentuch über die Nase, da er das richtige Putzen genau wie das Schuhe binden allein noch nicht wirklich beherrschte. "Wirklich?"

„Wir könnten es zumindest versuchen, meinst du nicht?", fragte sie und half dem Jungen dann, sein Gesicht wieder sauber zu bekommen. Für sie war Lehrerin zu sein, mehr als das sture Vermitteln von Wissen. Und da sie sich selbstverständlich auch in der Gesellschaft auskannte, in der sie sich bewegte, war es auch nicht schwer, ihren Schülern hier und da noch etwas mehr zu vermitteln. Natürlich nur Kleinigkeiten.

„Ja.", stimmte der Junge schüchtern zu. "Dann bekomm ich bestimmt mein Spielzeug wieder... oder?"

„Das ist die Entscheidung deines Vaters. Aber es würde sicher helfen, wenn du ihm zeigst, dass du lernen willst", meinte die Lehrerin und beschwor auf dem Tisch Pergament und Feder. „Setz dich."

Sofort lief Draco zum Tisch und kletterte auf den Stuhl. Dann betrachtete er fast schon ehrfürchtig die Feder. Eine ähnliche, wenn auch viel schöner, hatte er am Morgen bei seinem Vater liegen sehen. Vorsichtig strich er mit zwei Fingern darüber.

Die Lehrerin schmunzelte leicht und erklärte Draco dann, wie man so etwas am besten hielt. „Und dann tauchst du sie in die Tinte. Aber ganz vorsichtig und nur die Spitze", erkläre sie ihm. „Am besten übst du das erst mal und malst einfach ein paar Linien auf das Pergament."

Mit einem leichten Nicken befolgte Draco die Anweisungen und tunkte die Feder in die Tinte, ehe er mit zwischen den Lippen hervorschauender Zunge und vor Konzentration gefurchter Stirn begann, auf dem Pergament zu malen. Kreise und Linien und Wellen.

„Nicht zu fest drücken. Ganz vorsichtig", meinte die Lehrerin und half ihm etwas, indem sie seine Hand führte.

Draco war mit Eifer bei der Sache, weil er wirklich lernen wollte. Im Moment dachte er überhaupt nicht mehr daran, dass sein ganzes Spielzeug weg war und er es gerne wieder hätte.

Alexandra Eames machte noch eine Weile Federübungen mit dem jungen Malfoy. Dann begannen sie mit einfachen Buchstaben, dabei ging sie aber nicht der Reihe nach vor, sondern einfach wild durcheinander. Bis es Mittagessen gab.

„Dobby bringt das Mittagessen von jungem Master und soll Mrs. Eames in den Salon führen. Der Master möchte Mrs. Eames sprechen", erkläre der Hauself sich verbeugend.

Erst jetzt merkte Draco, wie hungrig er war und sah irritiert auf das Tablett. Dann erinnerte er sich aber wieder an das Gespräch mit seiner Mutter, dass er hier essen musste. Betrübt blickte er auf das Pergament, auf dem gegen Ende die Buchstaben wirklich schon lesbar waren.

„Iss erst mal und dann kannst du ja noch etwas üben. Und wenn dein Vater nach dir sieht, zeigst du es ihm. Aber übertreib dabei nicht und frag nicht nach deinen Sachen. Überlass ihm die Entscheidung. Zeig, dass du deine Strafe akzeptiert hast", riet sie dem Jungen noch, ehe der Hauself sie in den Salon führen konnte, wo bereits das Essen aufgetragen war.

„Mrs. Eames, darf ich Ihnen meine Frau vorstellen...", begrüßte Lucius sie. „Narzissa Malfoy. Narzissa, Alexandra Eames."

„Mrs. Malfoy, es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen", begrüßte Alex die Frau ihres Arbeitgebers.

"Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite.", erwiderte Narzissa lächelnd. "Setzen wir uns doch." Im Hinsetzen musterte sie die Frau vorsichtig. Sie schien nett zu sein und Narzissa hoffte, dass sie es auch während der Arbeit war.

Alex bedankte sich und nahm dann ebenfalls platz. Das essen roch wirklich köstlich. Die Hauselfen hier schienen ihren Job zu verstehen.

Lucius wünschte allen erst mal einen guten Appetit. Er würde sich später erkundigen wie Draco sich machte, falls seine Frau ihm diese Aufgabe nicht abnahm.

Einige Minuten aßen sie schweigend, ehe Narzissa ein Gespräch anfing. "Wie macht sich Draco nach den ersten Stunden?", fragte sie lächelnd nach.

„Gut. Er gibt sich große Mühe und ist mit Eifer dabei", antwortete die Lehrerin.

„Das ist gut so", war Lucius einziger Kommentar dazu. Er war zufrieden mit dieser Aussage. Draco schien zumindest für den Moment begriffen zu haben, wer hier im Haus das Sagen hatte.

Auch Narzissa lächelte, froh darüber, dass Draco sich bemühte. Allerdings sah sie es schon kommen, dass Vater und Sohn häufiger aneinander gerieten, da Draco die Sturheit und Verbissenheit seines Vaters wohl geerbt hatte.

Nach dem Mittagessen verbrachten Narzissa und Lucius noch etwas Zeit mit ihrer neuen Angestellten, um sich zu unterhalten und noch einige Formalitäten zu regeln. Dann war Dracos Pause auch schon vorbei und die Lehrerin ging wieder nach oben zu ihrem Schüler.

Da Lucius wieder in seinem Büro verschwand, ging die Hausherrin in ihren Teil des Manors, wo sich ein kleiner Salon und ihre eigene kleine Bibliothek befanden. Sie liebte es, hier ungestört zu studieren, da selbst Lucius sie hier normalerweise nicht behelligte.

Der Rest des Tages verging dann schneller, als man es hätte erwarten sollen. Und um 18 Uhr wies Lucius Dobby an, Draco zu ihm zu bringen. Denn sein Sohn hatte ihm ja schon heute morgen etwas sagen wollen und nun sollte er seine Gelegenheit bekommen.

Draco saß in seinem leeren Zimmer auf dem Boden und beschäftigte sich, indem er die Feder und das nun verschlossene Tintenfässchen, was ihm zusammen mit den beschriebenen und einigen leeren Pergamentseiten dagelassen worden war, als Material benutzte. Die Phantasie eines Kindes konnte schließlich mit fast allem etwas anfangen.

Als Dobby dann aber kam, stand er sofort auf, flitzte zum Tisch, um die beschriebenen Blätter zu holen, und folgte dem Elfen dann ins Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln flitzte er zu ihm und zeigte, was er geschafft hatte.

Lucius schenkte den Pergamenten jedoch zunächst keine offensichtliche Beachtung. „Du wolltest mir heute Morgen etwas sagen, mein Sohn", sagte er stattdessen, die Pergamente einfach nur auf den Schreibtisch legend.

Enttäuscht folgte Dracos Blick den Blättern, ehe er seinen Vater verständnislos ansah. "Ich... habs vergessen.", murmelte er leise und blinzelte. Doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er sollte sich entschuldigen. "Ich möchte mich entschuldigen.", erklärte er leise.

„Und wofür genau willst du dich entschuldigen?", fragte Lucius ruhig weiter nach. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass sein Sohn verstand, warum er bestraft wurde.

"Ich.. hab böse Dinge gesagt und.. nicht gehört...", murmelte er leise. An mehr konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern.

„Was hast du gesagt? Und warum war das nicht richtig?", fragte Lucius weiter.

"Ich darf.. keine bösen Dinge zu dir sagen.", antwortete Draco und blickte unsicher zu seinem Vater auf. "Ich... weiß nicht mehr, was.. ich gesagt hab.", gestand er leise, während er nervös mit seinem Hemd spielte, dessen rechter Zipfel dadurch schon aus der Hose schaute.

„Du sollst mich doch ansehen, wenn du mit mir sprichst", bemerkte Lucius ruhig. „Außerdem hab ich dir doch gestern schon erklärt, dass ein Malfoy sich niemals seiner Taten schämt. Er steht zu ihnen, wenn er erwischt wurde."

Also hob Draco den Kopf wieder, auch wenn er nicht verstand, was sein Vater meinte. Er wollte doch alles richtig machen.

Lucius sah seinem Sohn fest in die Augen. „Dein Verhalten am Frühstückstisch war peinlich. Eines Malfoys absolut nicht würdig. Und ich will nie wieder von dir hören, dass du mich hasst. Nie wieder.  
Ich bin dein Vater und das Oberhaupt dieser Familie. Was ich sage, hast du zu erfüllen, ebenso wie deine Mutter. Und dabei dulde ich keinen Widerspruch, egal wie wenig du meine Entscheidungen verstehst, oder du das nicht tun willst, was ich sage. Hast du das verstanden?" Seine Stimme war ruhig und hart bei diesen Worten.

Draco nickte hastig, ehe er sich daran erinnerte, dass er besser antwortete, wenn ihm eine Frage gestellt wurde. "Ja, Vater." Das kalte, harte Verhalten machte ihm gerade ein wenig Angst.

„Schön. Dann hoffe ich, dass du dich daran erinnerst, wenn du mal wieder daran denkst, dich wegen etwas Marmelade dermaßen aufzuspielen", knurrte Lucius schon fast, und griff dann nach dem Pergament. „Und nun wollen wir mal sehen, wie du dich am ersten Tag gemacht hast."

Damit ließ das Familienoberhaupt seinen Blick über das Papier gleiten und war dem sehr zugetan, was er sah. Zumindest für einen Fünfjährigen, der das erste Mal geschrieben hatte, war es nicht schlecht.

Mit einem Schwung seines Stabes standen zwei kleine Ritterfiguren auf seinem Schreibtisch. „Erwarte nicht jeden Tag eine so großzügige Belohnung für ein paar neue Buchstaben", sagte er und legte das Pergament hinzu. „Du darfst noch eine Stunde spielen. Dobby wird dir bescheid geben."

Die kleinen Hände grabschten sofort zu und drückten die Figuren wie einen Schatz an die Brust. Draco war schon auf halbem Weg zur Tür, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und sich artig bedankte. Dabei funkelten seine Augen glücklich, wie sie es sonst wohl nur an Weihnachten taten. Dann flitzte er in sein Zimmer zurück.

tbc


	7. Kapitel 6

Ok... Imo schämt isch in grund und Boden. da will sie euch eigentlich Kapitel 7 hochladen und stellt fest... Kapitel 6 ist ja gar nicht online...

Merlin allein weiß, wie ihr das passieren konnte, sie weiß es nicht. es liegt aber ganz sicher nicht an Band 7...

Naja... Imo ist jetzt besser still und gibt euch dafür zwei Kapitel mit einer ganz dicken Entschuldigung und dem Versprechen dass das nie wieder vorkommen wird.

Alles weitere im Vorwort zum nächsten Kapitel.

Eure Imo

06. Verhör

Die Verhörzimmer des Ministeriums dienten verschiedenen Zwecken. Mal sollten sie nur gemütlich sein, mal einschüchtern und manchmal Panik auslösen.

Panik war etwas, das Jeronimo Nott - von seinen Freunden Jerry genannt - eigentlich nicht kannte. Nicht umsonst wurde er mit heikelsten Missionen beauftragt. Doch im Moment fühlte er sich mehr als unsicher und starrte den Mann vor sich an, ohne sich zu rühren.

Er befand sich in einem kleinen, düsteren Raum ohne Fenster, in dem es nichts weiter als einen Tisch und zwei Stühle gab. Doch im Moment existierte nur noch der Stuhl, auf dem er noch immer saß. Der Tisch und der andere Stuhl, der eigentlich für sein Gegenüber gedacht gewesen war, waren nur noch Kleinholz.

Vermutlich saß er auch nur noch deswegen auf dem Stuhl, weil er magisch darauf fixiert war.

Sein Gesicht fühlte sich an, als wäre es zu einem Sandsack mutiert, so oft war schon darauf eingeschlagen worden. Doch würde er keine Antwort geben, ganz egal was der Auror noch alles mit ihm anstellen würde.

Der Auror vor ihm atmete schon hektisch und das trotz seiner Statur. Irgendwie sah der Kerl sowieso schon aus wie ein Schläger - groß und breit wie ein Kleiderschrank, blonde stoppelige Haare. Deswegen war es nicht wirklich überraschend, dass der Kerl tatsächlich mit Foltermethoden ankam.

James wollte eigentlich den Verhörraum vorbereiten, um einem der Auszubildenden zu zeigen, wie man so was in aller Regel machte. Allerdings, was er sah, entsetze ihn doch ziemlich. Tisch und Stuhl waren zerstört und Nott, der, soweit er wusste, mit verbotener Ware gehandelt hatte, sah aus... James fiel einfach kein Ausdruck dafür ein.

Und sein Kollege Zandros Lorcan stand schnaufend wie ein Stier vor dem Gefangenen.

"Ich hoffe, das ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht.", meinte James ruhig, war aber auf alles gefasst. Er wusste, dass Lorcans Familie ermordet worden war. Seine Frau und seine beiden Kinder, das jüngste grade mal 5 Wochen alt. Nur Merlin allein wusste, welchen Schmerz der Mann empfinden musste. Und zu was er fähig werden konnte in diesem Schmerz.

"Womach schieht esch denn ausch?", brachte der Verdächtige mühsam hervor, da sein Gesicht so geschwollen war, dass er kaum noch sprechen konnte, geschweige denn sehen, wer da eben hereingekommen war.

Lorcan wirbelte herum und starrte Potter an. "Er ist ein verdammter Todesser. Ich weiß es einfach, James!"

James seufzte leise. Zum Teufel, sicher war Nott ein Todesser. Aber es gab keinerlei Beweise. Nicht mal einen Funken davon. Nicht mal dieser Gegenstand war einer.

"Und jetzt willst du die Wahrheit aus ihm rausprügeln?", meinte James langsam auf seinen Kollegen zugehend. "Meinst du wirklich, das ist der richtige Weg?"

"Sie werden ihn gehen lassen, James... Garantiert kriegen sie ihn nicht mal wegen der Kette dran! Der windet sich irgendwie raus. Das kannst du doch nicht zulassen wollen."

"Was ich will spielt hierbei keine Rolle, Zandros. Hier zählt das Gesetz. Und das sagt, dass wir Beweise brauchen für eine Verurteilung. Und ein Geständnis, das du aus ihm rausprügelst, hat vor dem Gamott keinen Bestand.", erklärte James, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.

Er würde vermutlich auch durchdrehen, wenn diese Bastarde seine Familie töten würden. Er mochte an so ein Szenario nicht mal denken.

----

Ein Mann in teurer, maßgeschneiderter Robe ging einen Gang im Ministerium entlang und klopfte an einer Tür. Dann strich er sich mit einer langsamen Bewegung eine Haarsträhne hinter sein rechtes Ohr, während er darauf wartete, hereingebeten zu werden.

Alastor Moody sah genervt auf. Er hatte nun wirklich mehr als genug zu tun mit diesen verfluchten Akten.

"Ja bitte.", knurrte er deshalb auch.

Sofort wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein blonder Mann Anfang dreißig trat ein.

"Guten Tag, Mister Moody. Mein Name ist Dorian Aydin Morgan. Ich bin der Zaubergamottbeistand von Jeronimo Nott und möchte ihn gern sehen", begrüßte er den Mann, an den er verwiesen worden war, mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit.

Moodys Blick verfinsterte sich. So was hatte ihnen auch grade noch gefehlt. Ein Beistand für einen Todesser. Allerdings konnte er kaum etwas dagegen unternehmen.

"Fein. Dann machen wir zwei einen Ausflug in die Kerker", sagte er und erhob sich.

"Sind die Kerker der richtige Ort, wenn jemand lediglich das Pech hatte, den falschen Gegenstand verkaufen zu wollen?", fragte Morgan, während sie bereits gemeinsam in Richtung der Aufzüge gingen.

"Dieser Gegenstand ist eine hochgefährliche, durch und durch schwarzmagische Kette. Sie steht auf der Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände. Hätte ihr... Beistandbedürftiger sie vor zwei Jahren abgegeben, als die Liste erweitert wurde, hätte er sie jetzt nicht nötig", erklärte Moody.

Da der Aufzug grade in ihrem Stockwerk gehalten hatte, betraten die beiden Männer ihn und Moody drückte den Knopf fürs Atrium.

"Wenn er diese Liste nicht kannte oder zumindest die Erweiterung? Mister Nott ist sehr oft außer Landes unterwegs und ist erst vor wenigen Tagen von einer Reise zurück gekehrt.", erklärte Morgan, ehe sie aus dem Aufzug traten.

"Wie gesagt der Gegenstand wurde schon vor zwei Jahren in diese Liste aufgenommen und jede Zeitung und jede Zeitschrift, selbst die Klatschblätter haben einen Bericht darüber gebracht. Mehrfach. Deswegen ist das Ministerium der Auffassung, dass es unmöglich ist, so etwas nicht zu wissen.  
Und die Liste ist öffentlich zugänglich. Jeder kann sie anfordern. Wann er will und wie oft er will. Sie wird innerhalb von zwei Tagen verschickt", erklärte Moody möglichst ruhig, auch wenn er diesen Kerl lieber an die Wand nageln wollte, weil er einen Todesser aus dem Kerker holen würde, wo der eigentlich hingehörte.

Morgan erwiderte darauf nichts mehr. Zuerst musste er mit Nott sprechen, um eine Verteidigungsstrategie auszumachen. Gemeinsam mit dem alten Auroren verließ er das Ministerium durch die Hintertür des Geschäfts, was zur Tarnung hier stand und wartete dann, dass dieser das Apparieren übernahm.

Moody packte den Mann fest am Arm und apparierte mit ihm mitten in ein Waldstück. Das Gebiet war weiträumig abgesperrt, angeblich weil ein alter Luftschutzbunker einsturzgefährdet war.

Diesen Bunker gab es auch tatsächlich. Allerdings war er es auch, der zu den neuen ministeriumseigenen Kerkern umgebaut und sogar vergrößert worden war. Und damit kein Muggel, der grade einen Waldspaziergang machte, jemanden aus dem nichts auftauchen sah, hatte man das Gebiet gesperrt.

Mit dem Schwung seines Stabes öffnete Moody eine dicke Stahltür und identifizierte sich mittels eines Ausweises und eines Passworts, welches jede Woche geändert wurde, bei den beiden bulligen Wärtern.

Einer von ihnen öffnete mit einer Stabbewegung die nächste Tür, hinter der sich eine schmale von Fackeln beleuchtete Treppe befand, die steil hinab führte. Diese betrat Moody nun.

Gemeinsam gingen sie noch durch etliche weitere Sicherheitstüren und auch Morgan musste sich am Ende des langen Abstiegs ausweisen und seinen Zauberstab abgeben. Doch dann gingen sie endlich eine lange Reihe von Türen ab.

James hatte grade beschlossen, dass es wirklich besser war, wenn Zandros erst mal Luft schnappen ging, und er würde sich um Nott kümmern, so gut er konnte. Auch wenn ihm das mehr als widerstrebte.

Er hatte aber grade seinen Kollegen am Arm gefasst, um ihn zurück zu ziehen, als die Tür hinter ihnen aufging und Sekunden darauf donnerte Moodys Stimme: "Was in Merlins Namen geht denn hier vor?!"

Der Auror bebte vor Zorn. Er konnte einfach nicht fassen, was er da sah. Sicherlich hatte er den Namen der beiden Männer vorhin auf der Liste gesehen und auch den Grund für ihr Hier sein. Deswegen waren sie ja auch gleich in den Verhörraum gegangen anstatt in die Zelle. Lorcan und Nott konnten nur hier sein, da es gegen die Vorschriften war, einen Gefangenen in der Zelle zu verhören. Aber das hier war einfach unglaublich.

Morgan ging sofort zu Nott, um ihn genau zu betrachten und drehte sich dann zu den Auroren um. "Ich verlange, dass sofort eine Aufnahme von Mr. Notts Gesicht gemacht wird!"

Moody nickte knapp.

"Potter, raus mit ihm und dann besorgen sie einen Fotoapparat. Ist mir gleich, woher. Und sorgen sie für professionelle Hilfe."

„Ja, Sir.", sagte James sofort und sah dann seinen Kollegen an.

"Komm freiwillig mit, Zandros. Ich will dir nicht wehtun müssen."

Lorcans Gesicht wurde bleich, da er erst jetzt wirklich realisierte, was er hier angerichtet hatte. Mit weichen Knien ließ er sich von Potter aus dem Raum führen und lehnte sich im Gang erst mal an die Wand.

"Wehe du rührst dich von der Stelle, bis ich wieder da bin. Dann ist es nicht nur Moody, der dir die Hölle heiß machen wird.", meinte James streng und eilte aus den Kerker nach oben und apparierte dann ins Ministerium, wo sie einige Fotoapparate hatten, die zur Aufnahme von Beweißfotos dienten. Außerdem verständigte er über einen der Kamine einen Heiler, den er im Atrium erwartete.

Der war auch sehr schnell da und James brachte ihn auf direktem Weg in die Kerker.

Als die beiden unten ankamen, stand Zandros noch immer genauso da, wo James ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Mit müdem Blick sah er seinem Kollegen entgegen.

James sagte nichts und betrat die Zelle, in der Moody sich auch behutsam die Verletzungen ansah. Er wusste, dass das ein Nachspiel haben würde. Nicht nur für Lorcan. Sicherlich auch für das Ministerium.

So sehr er Lorcan auch verstand, das hier ging einfach zu weit, um ihn mit einer Rüge davon kommen zu lassen. Der Auror konnte froh sein, wenn er nur seinen Job verlor.

Der Heiler war schlichtweg entsetzt, als er den Raum betrat. Er hatte eher mit einem Übergriff eines Gefangenen auf einen Auroren gerechnet.

James hielt den Heiler zurück, der sofort an seine Arbeit gehen wollte. Stattdessen reichte er Moody die Kamera, der auch gleich widerstrebend ein paar Bilder machte.

Erst dann nickte er Potter zu, der daraufhin den Heiler losließ.

Als der Heiler endlich zu ihm treten durfte, entschlüpfte Nott ein erleichtertes Ausseufzen. Er spürte, wie nach einem Trank als erstes die pochenden Schmerzen nachließen, ehe sich der Mann an die Heilung der Verletzungen, Quetschungen und Brüche machte.

Morgan trat zu Moody, um die magisch gesicherten Rohfotos entgegen zu nehmen, die er selbst zu einem Entwickler geben würde.

Moody sah kurz auf die Fotos und wollte erst noch widersprechen, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als diesem Kerl zu vertrauen. Außerdem gab es noch Potter als unbeteiligten Zeugen, falls die Fotos von ihm manipuliert werden würden. Also drückte er sie ihm in die Hand.

James beobachtete das Ganze von der Wand aus, während er sich fragte, warum Lorcan sich so wenig im Griff hatte. Er hatte zu den besten gehört und jetzt das hier. Ein hervorragendes Beispiel dafür, dass auch sie Schmerzgrenzen hatten, selbst wenn man Hilfe bekam, nach dem Mord an seiner eigenen Familie.

Der Heiler hatte sich ganz auf seine Arbeit konzentriert und räumte nun seine Tasche wieder ein. Die meisten Verletzungen waren schon verschwunden, der Rest würde es in spätestens zwei Stunden sein. Und genau das teilte er nun den Umstehenden mit.

"Gut. Potter, Sie machen das hier weiter. Die Fakten entnehmen Sie dem Inhaftierungsbericht. Ich werde mir Lorcan vorknöpfen.", erklärte Moody, wohl wissend, dass der eigentliche Ermittler Artemis Scott grade auswärts an einer andren heißen Spur arbeitete. Immerhin hatte er ihn selbst dort hingeschickt. Und er wollte ihn von dort nicht abziehen, dazu war die Angelegenheit zu wichtig und James Potter war Profi genug, um mit diesem Wurf ins kalte Wasser umzugehen.

Als der Heiler zurückgetreten war, kam Morgan wieder näher und unterhielt sich flüsternd mit Nott, um herauszufinden, was genau geschehen war und wie sie weiter vorgehen wollten. Die anwesenden Auroren ignorierten sie dabei einfach.

James nickte Moody zu und verschwand dann kurz, um sich die Inhaftierungsakte zu holen und sich über diesen Fall schlau zu machen. Mundungus konnte auch noch etwas warten. Außerdem drohte ihm maximal eine kleine Geldstrafe, im Gegensatz zu Nott.

Nach zehn Minuten betrat James wieder den Verhörraum und räumte erst einmal auf. Tisch und Stuhl wurden repariert und er zeichnete noch einen zweiten Stuhl in die Luft, damit der Beistand sich ebenfalls setzen konnte.

"Sind Sie soweit, oder soll ich Sie noch etwas allein lassen?", erkundigte James sich ruhig.

"Wir sind soweit.", erwiderte Morgan, während er sich setzte. "Und Sie können gleich als erstes zu Protokoll nehmen, dass wir uns zusätzlich zu der Folter darüber beschweren, dass Mr. Nott überhaupt in meiner Abwesenheit verhört werden sollte."

Jerry saß nun vollkommen ruhig und gefasst auf seinem Platz und hörte einfach nur zu. Er wusste mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass er hier sehr schnell und ohne jeglichen persönlichen Schaden herauskommen würde.

James nahm platz, breitete in aller Ruhe seine Pergamente vor sich aus und stellte die Feder aufs Pergament, um ihr etwas zu diktieren. Zunächst Datum und Uhrzeit, dann die Namen der Anwesenden. Dann fügte er angekündigte Beschwerde ein.

"Das Ministerium beschuldigt Mr. Jeronimo Nott am 29.10.1985 eine Hadeskette an Mr. Philiodes Parnas, Inhaber von Parnas Mysterien, verkauft zu haben. Die Zeugenaussage von Mr. Parnas und seiner Frau bestätigen dies.  
Die besagte Hadeskette wurde uns zudem von Mr. Parnas übergeben und ist zweifelsfrei als ein hochgefährlicher, schwarzmagischer Gegenstand identifiziert worden.  
Hadesketten stehen, wegen ihrer Eigenschaft die positiven Gefühle eines Menschen ins Gegenteil umzukehren und negative Gefühle noch zu verstärken seit dem 01.01.1983 auf der Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände, die sogenannte Schwarze Liste des Ministeriums.  
Was sagen Sie, Mr. Nott, zu diesen Anschuldigungen?"

James hatte vollkommen ruhig und neutral gesprochen, aber er war auch mehr als konzentriert darauf, was der Gefangene oder dessen Beistand nun sagen würde.

Nott lehnte sich zurück und begann mit seiner Erklärung: "Ich habe in den letzten Jahren, kaum eine zusammenhängende Woche in England verbracht und bin auch jetzt erst wieder von einer langen Reise nach Osteuropa zurückgekehrt.  
Ich kannte den Inhalt Ihrer Liste einfach nicht. Ich habe die genannte Kette geschenkt bekommen... und wollte nun sehen, was sie eigentlich ist, wozu sie dient. Das wusste ich nicht und Mr. Parnas hatte sich bereit erklärt, sie zu kaufen, ohne mir wirklich zu erklären, wozu sie dient.  
Da ich Geld benötigte, habe ich sie ihm verkauft, in der festen Annahme, dass er mir gesagt hätte, wenn ich etwas Verbotenes tue."

"Es gab wochenlang Berichte über die Erweiterung der Schwarzen Liste. Und Sie wollen mir sagen, dass keiner Ihrer Freunde Ihnen je etwas davon erzählt hat?", meinte James, der nun schon absehen konnte, dass dieser Drecksack davon kam.

"Ich habe selten Kontakt zu meinen Freunden, von denen die Mehrzahl nicht in England lebt.", erwiderte Nott.

"Wer hat Ihnen die Kette geschenkt?", erkundigte James sich weiter.

"Ein Bekannter. Er lebt in Polen. Vladislaus Tscherjinski.", antwortete Nott sofort und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

"Mr. Nott dies dient zu Ihrer Entlastung, denn Sie können sich sicher sein, dass wir Ihre Angaben überprüfen werden. Wenn Sie mir also bitte genau sagen würden, wo wir Ihren Bekannten finden, erleichtert uns das nicht nur die Arbeit sondern spricht auch für Ihre Kooperationsbereitschaft.", erklärte James immer noch höflich, auch wenn er es hasste, anderen alles aus der Nase ziehen zu müssen.

"Natürlich. Entschuldigung. Er lebt in Nowy Dwor, das ist ein kleiner Ort nördlich von Warschau."

"Und er hat Ihnen nicht gesagt, wozu die Kette gut ist?", erkundigte James sich verwundert.

"Nein. Aber vielleicht wusste er es selbst nicht wirklich. Es ist in seiner Familie üblich, Gastgeschenke zu machen, und da er nicht sonderlich viel besitzt, hat er wohl auf ein Erbstück zurückgegriffen. Er wird sicherlich entsetzt sein, was es gebracht hat."

"Er wusste es vielleicht nicht?", meinte James reichlich Verwunderung zur schau stellend, während er das Vielleicht doch etwas mehr betonte. "Sie sind also nicht auf die Idee gekommen, ihn zu fragen, was es mit diesem Geschenk auf sich hat? Sie gehen lieber zu einem Händler für zwielichtige Gegenstände?"

"Nein... würden Sie einen Freund oder Bekannten bei einem Geschenk fragen, ob er Ihnen da gerade etwas Verbotenes unterjubelt? Man sah es der Kette nicht an und ich habe auch nichts gespürt. Allerdings bin ich auch nicht auf die Idee gekommen, die Kette umzulegen."

James lachte leicht. "Also Mr. Nott, der war gut. Dass sie in ihrer Situation noch Scherze machen können." Dann fasste James sich offensichtlich wieder. "Sicher würde ich einen Bekannten fragen, zu was sein Geschenk nütze ist, wenn es denn magische Eigenschaften hat.  
Eine Frage unter Freunden ohne den Beigeschmack irgendeiner Unterstellung. Schließlich muss man ein Geschenk auch zu würdigen wissen.  
Aber warum haben Sie sich die Kette nicht gleich umgelegt. Immerhin ist sie ein schönes Stück." Dabei musterte James kurz das Foto das auch der Akte beilag.

"Es war ein Schmuckstück und er sagte, es ist ein Erbstück. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich nicht, dass es magische Eigenschaften besitzt. Und zu der zweiten Frage... ich trage keinen Schmuck und das weiß Vlady auch. Er meinte, ich könnte es meiner zukünftigen Braut schenken, wenn ich jemals die Zeit fände, mir eine zu suchen."

"So... verstehe", meinte James und überflog noch mal die Unterlagen. "Wie viel haben Sie für das Schmuckstück bekommen?", erkundigte er sich dann.

"Siebenhundert Galleonen.", antwortete Nott und legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. "Habe ich mich noch mehr über den Tisch ziehen lassen?", fragte er nach.

James sah den Mann verwundert an. "Der Regelwert für so einen Gegenstand beträgt 1000 Galeonen. Aber das spielt in ihrem Fall wohl kaum eine Rolle. Sowohl der Gegenstand als auch das Geld gelten als konfisziert, da es aus einem Schwarzmarktgeschäft stammt."

"Das ist schwerlich fair.", erwiderte Nott, doch spürte er sofort Morgans Hand auf seinem Arm und verstummte.

"Der Handel mit Gegenständen, die auf der Liste verbotener Gegenstände des Ministeriums stehen, ist ein Schwarzmarktgeschäft. So besagt es das Gesetz. Und nach den Vorschriften, die dem Gesetz anhängen, ist es uns gestattet, sowohl das Gold aus diesem Handel als auch den Gegenstand aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Dies dient dem Schutz der Bevölkerung vor weiterem Handel mit verbotenen Gegenständen.  
Dass Sie nicht wussten, womit Sie handeln, zählt hierbei nicht als Ausrede. Wenn man etwas verkauft, hat man sich über dessen Eigenschaften vorher zu informieren.  
Ich werde jetzt gehen und Ihre Aussage bezüglich ihres Freundes aus Polen überprüfen. Entweder sehen wir zwei noch mal hier wieder, oder vor einem Ausschuss des Gamott, der über ihre Strafe befindet.  
Oder haben sie noch sachdienliche Angaben zu machen?"

James hasste dieses formale Gesülze. Aber Dienstvorschrift war Dienstvorschrift. Und er wollte Moody ganz sicher nicht noch mehr Ärger machen, als er wegen Lorcan schon haben würde. Also hielt er sich dieses Mal daran.

"Ich möchte nochmals anmerken, dass ich ja zum Zweck der eigentlichen Bestimmung zu Mr. Parnas gegangen bin und er mich dann quasi überredet hat, ihm die Kette zu verkaufen. Eigentlich wollte ich von ihm die möglichen Eigenschaften erfahren."

James notierte dies als besondere Bemerkung auf dem Protokoll.

"In wie weit das eine Strafmilderung zuträgt hat der Gamott zu entscheiden", erklärte er. "Darf ich Sie nun wieder in ihre Räumlichkeiten führen?"

Auch wenn dieser Satz als Frage gedacht war, ließ James durchaus durchblicken, dass ein Nein, eine inakzeptable Antwort wäre.

"Natürlich.", meinte Nott und erhob sich. Dabei sah er kurz seinen Beistand an, der ebenfalls aufstand.

"Mich würden die Räumlichkeiten interessieren.", sagte Morgan und sah den Auroren fragend an. "Ich hoffe, das ist möglich?"

"Es ist eine Standardzelle mit Pritsche, Tisch, Stuhl und einer Toilette. etwa 10 m² groß. Aber wenn Sie es unbedingt sehen wollen. Bitte. Folgen Sie mir.", meinte James und ließ den Gefangenen voran gehen, ebenso wie den Beistand.

Eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, die er allein zu beachten hatte. Halte dir immer den Rücken frei, wie Moody zu sagen pflegte.

Sie betraten den wirklich sehr kleinen Raum und Morgan sah sich um. "Ist das Ihr ernst? Dies ist eine Zelle für Mörder oder dergleichen. Mr. Nott hat lediglich den Fehler begangen, sich beschenken zu lassen und einem Verkäufer zu vertrauen, der sich offensichtlich bei Ihnen anbiedern wollte, indem er einen Kunden zu einem Verkauf überredet, den Mr. Nott sicherlich nicht getätigt hätte, wäre ihm die Tragweite bekannt gewesen."

"Das sind Standardzellen, Sir. Egal ob Tagedieb oder Todesser. Alle bekommen die gleiche Behandlung. Extrawünsche können wir hier leider nicht berücksichtigen", erklärte James.

"Dann sollten Sie zumindest versuchen, sie besser herzurichten.", meinte Morgan nur dazu und wandte sich wieder Nott zu, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden.

"Standardgröße und Standardeinrichtung. Wir sind schließlich kein Hotel", erklärte James und wartete darauf, dass der Beistand die Zelle ebenfalls verließ.

"Die Standardeinrichtung kann man auch etwas besser wählen.", meinte Morgan, während er nach draußen trat und vor Potter her zum Ausgang ging.

"Diese Einrichtung liegt nicht in meiner Entscheidung. Reden Sie darüber besser mit Rufus Scimegour. Der hat die Auslagerung der Kerker geleitet", erklärte James und hielt kurz an einer anderen Zelle inne. "Wir sehen uns in einer Stunde, Dung, ich muss das hier noch erst fertig machen."

"Krieg ich wenigstens meine Pfeife?", fragte der andere.

"Rauchverbot, Dung. Das weißt du doch. Aber keine Sorge sie ist sicher verwahrt. Ich habe sie persönlich abgelegt."

"Das will ich auch hoffen. Wehe mein Mädchen hat auch nur eine Schramme."

James kicherte leise und ging dann weiter mit Morgen Richtung Ausgang. Dung war wirklich eine Nummer für sich.


	8. Kapitel 7

Guten Abend Liebe Leser.

Lang hat es gedauert, aber es geht weiter. Auch wenn Band 7 nun zumindest auf Englich veröffentlicht wurde und Mazi ihn gelesen ist, bzw. ließt. Imo wartet dagegen eisern bis er auf Deutsch in die Läden kommt. mit einem Wörterbuch beim lesen zu sietzen und jedes zehnte Wort nachzuschlagen um überhaupt den Sinn des Satzes zu verstehen, ist ihr nämlich zu nervig auch wenn sie dabei wohl etwas lernen könnte.

Zudem gibt es hier ein versprechen, diese Story wird beendet werden. Ganz bestimmt. Allerdings... wo das Ende liegt, das wissen selbst die Autoren noch nicht. dafür werden sie sich aber bemühen, demnächst schneller upzudaten.

Ein liebes Dankeschön geht an Tempelkatze und koryu, unseren Reviewern vom letzen Mal. Wir haben uns sehr gefreut.

Und noch mehr freuen wir uns, wenn uns ganz ganz viele Leute ihre Meinung zu unseer Geschichte schribne würden. Das beflügelt uns sicher, ganz ganz schnell weitere Kapitel online zu stellen.

Nun aber nun genug der Vorrede, viel Spaß beim neusten Einblick in die dunkle Seite.

Imo und Mazi

7. Angriff in der Nokturngasse

Die Nockturngasse schien selbst am helllichten Tag düster zu sein. Überall gab es dunkle Ecken, in denen sich finstere Gestalten verbargen, um ahnungslosen Passanten, die sich durchaus einmal hierher verirren konnten, aufzulauern.

Doch die vier Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen gingen ganz offen die Gasse entlang und betraten einen kleinen Laden für allerlei magische Utensilien.

Ein Glöckchen über der Tür klingelte leise. Philiodes Parnas, ein kleiner etwas untersetzter Mann eilte aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens nach vorn.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er seine vier eingetretenen Kunden, nachdem er sich von dem Schreck über diesen Andrang erholt hatte.

Eigentlich kamen immer nur ein oder zwei Leute zusammen in seinen Laden, denn seine Kundschaft bewegte sich oftmals am Rande der Legalität und zog es vor, unauffällig hier reinzukommen. Gesehen zu werden, konnte Probleme mit sich bringen, denn jeder der dunkle Gegenstände verkaufte, geriet sofort in Verdacht, auch verbotene Gegenstände zu besitzen.

Deswegen wurde er, wie alle anderen auch, im zwei Wochen Rhythmus überprüft. Immer an verschiedenen Tagen und rein zufällig. Noch ein Grund mehr, sofort zu melden, dass er etwas gekauft hatte, das auf der Liste stand.

Sich umsehend verteilten sich die vier und schließlich trat die einzige Frau unter ihnen auf den Tresen zu.

"Guten Tag. Wir wollen etwas kaufen.", erklärte sie und ihre Augen funkelten dabei kalt.

Bartemius Crouch jnr, seines Zeichens Sohn des amtierenden Zauberministers, bewegte sich in dem kleinen Laden weiter nach links und ließ seinen Blick über die Waren wandern. Keine von ihnen war in irgendeiner Weise interessant für ihn.

Dabei grinste er innerlich. Sein Vater würde sicherlich vor Wut überschäumen, wenn er erfuhr, was sein Sohn hinter seinem Rücken alles tat. Immerhin hielt Daddy seinen Stammhalter für den Engel unter den lebenden Zauberern und ein Musterbeispiel an Ehrlichkeit und Ministeriumstreue. Und auch seine Mutter hatte keine Ahnung, was er in Wahrheit für ein böser Junge war.

Dann schenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit aber wieder seiner einzigen weiblichen Begleiterin.

Und das tat auch Parnas. "Nun was suchen die werte Dame und ihre Begleiter denn?", erkundigte er sich, während er schon gedanklich seinen gesamten Ladeninhalt aufzählte, um zu versuchen, denen noch mehr aufzuschwatzen.

"Nun.. das ist etwas schwierig.", murmelte die junge Frau und lächelte ihn kalt an. "Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit. Das verkaufst du doch an den Meistbietenden, nicht wahr?"

Der Blick, der den Mann nun traf, war eiskalt und Bellatrix Lestrange machte sich keine Mühe mehr, zu verbergen, dass sie keinen Höflichkeitsbesuch machte.

Parnas war im ersten Moment verwundert, bei dem Blick wurde ihm aber mulmig. "Die... die Wahrheit?", stammelte er. "Ich... ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Sie meinen." Dass er zwei Schritte zurück gewichen war, hatte er nicht Mal bemerkt.

"Er weiß nicht, was er meint.", meinte Bartemius, der von allen nur Barty genannt wurde, übertrieben mitleidig. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor. "Ich glaub, wir müssen seinem Gedächtnis etwas auf die Sprünge helfen." Seine Stimme war dabei hart geworden. Ebenso hart wie die seines Vaters, wenn er etwas sehr ernst meinte.

Rabastan, der noch immer in der Nähe der Tür stand, lachte leise auf, was bei ihm allerdings weder fröhlich noch ansteckend wirkte. Sein Bruder Rodolphus stand einige Schritte hinter seiner Ehefrau und blickte ebenso kalt wie sie. "Ich denke, er wird sich gleich erinnern..."

"Die Wahrheit... oder deine Version davon, die du an die Hunde des Ministeriums verkauft hast.", knurrte Bellatrix schon fast, während ihr Mann mit schnellen Schritten vor die Hintertür trat, damit Parnas nicht verschwinden konnte.

Außer Barty hatte noch keiner seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Doch sie waren gut genug trainiert, sodass es nur einen Augenblick dauern würde.

Parnas blickte panisch von einem zum anderen. Natürlich wusste er, was diese Leute meinten, aber dass er gleich dermaßen Ärger bekommen würde deswegen?

"Ich... was hätte ich denn machen sollen?", fragte er verzweifelt. "Das Ministerium taucht hier ständig unangemeldet auf und stellt alles auf den Kopf. Wenn ich nichts gesagt hätte, dann... die hätten mir den Laden zugemacht und... ich hab... Familie. Vier Kinder wollen von mir ernährt werden. Ohne den Laden... geht das einfach nicht."

Barty schnaubte nur abfällig, während er seinen Stab spielerisch in der Hand drehte.

"Dann hättest du einfach nicht gekauft, was dir angeboten wird... aber Verrat wird bei uns gar nicht gern gesehen.", meinte Rabastan nur abfällig.

"Was hast du ihnen alles erzählt?", verlangte Bellatrix zu wissen, gerade als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Doch Rabastan wimmelte den Kunden schnell ab, indem er ihm klar machte, dass sie hier eine Privatsache zu besprechen hatten.

"N.. nur den Namen, sonst nichts. Wirklich. Ich weiß doch sonst auch gar nichts", schwor Parnas sofort.

Wortlos zog nun auch Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab und deutete damit auf den schlotternden Verkäufer. "Das glaube ich nicht. Dann wäre er nicht sofort verhaftet worden... also raus mit der Sprache! Was genau hast du diesen Mistkerlen erzählt?"

"Wirklich.. nur den Namen", erklärte Parnas. "Sie... sie haben ihn sicher verhaftet, weil... weil der Gegendstand auf.. auf der schwarzen Liste steht."

Barty wurde das langsam zu langweilig. Immer die gleiche Leier. "Lasst uns endlich zur Sache kommen. das geht mir auf die Nerven.", brummte er.

"Nicht so hastig.", murmelte Rodolphus leise und grinste dann fies. "Vielleicht sollte ich allerdings mal nach oben gehen und nach den lieben Kleinen schauen. Sicher langweilen sie sich völlig..."

Parnas sah den Mann verschreckt an. "Sie sind gar nicht da", platzte er heraus und war wirklich dankbar dafür, dass seine Frau sie tatsächlich heute früh mit zu ihren Eltern genommen hatte.

Barty sah seinen Mitstreiter finster an, aber er sagte nichts. Er würde sicherlich noch zu seinem Spaß kommen. Dafür würde er schon sorgen.

"Wie schade.. dann werden sie Daddy gar nicht um Gnade flehen hören", murmelte der Todesser und es war mehr als deutlich, dass er die Kinder des Mannes tatsächlich gefoltert hätte.

"Andererseits könnten wir sicherlich herausfinden, wo sie sind... Eine unserer leichtesten Übungen.", warf Rabastan ein und grinste fies.

Parnas keuchte entsetzt auf. "Bitte... ich hab alles gesagt, was ich weiter gegeben habe. Das schwöre ich euch. Bitte... lasst meine Familie in Ruhe."

Die Lestrange-Brüder knurrten fast zeitgleich. Doch schien aus dem Kerl so nichts weiter herauszubekommen zu sein. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen sah Rabastan zu Barty.

"Dann versuch du mal dein Glück.", meinte er nur, da er wusste, wie heiß der Ministersohn darauf war, endlich ein Opfer zwischen die Finger zu bekommen.

Barty huschte ein hinterhältiges Lächeln übers Gesicht, als er näher trat und dabei aufhörte, den Zauberstab in seiner Hand zu drehen. Stattdessen hob er ihn nun leicht und richtete ihn auf den Mann, der vor ihm zurückwich.

"Versuch erst gar nicht, davon zu laufen.", schnarrte er: "Du würdest nicht weit kommen." Dann sprach er mit fester und fast schon vor Vorfreude bebender Stimme den Cruciatusfluch aus und genoss die Schreie seines Opfers.

Keuchend sackte Parnas in sich zusammen, als nach für ihn unendlichen Minuten der Fluch aufgehoben wurde. Sein Körper zitterte, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

"Und? Ist dir doch noch was eingefallen, das du uns sagen möchtest?" fragte Barty freundlich und zu gleich vollkommen unterkühlt. Allein seine Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran, was in den nächsten Minuten geschehen würde.

"Bei deiner Antwort solltest du bedenken, dass wir jederzeit doch noch bei deiner Familie weiter machen können... selbst wenn du tot bist. Du solltest also dafür sorgen, dass dieses Treffen zu unserer... Zufriedenheit abläuft.", mischte sich nun auch Bellatrix wieder ein und ihr Blick schien einen Augenblick lang einen leicht irren Glanz zu haben

"Ich... ich hab aber... doch alles gesagt... Mehr... mehr weiß ich wirklich nicht", keuchte Parnas.

"Falsche Antwort", schnarrte Barty nur und verhängte erneut den Schmerzfluch über den Verkäufer und genoss dessen heiseren Schrei. Er hielt ihn aber nicht all zu lang aufrecht. Noch durfte sein Opfer nicht den Verstand verlieren. Das wäre zu einfach und zu langweilig.

"Wem gibst du deine Informationen weiter. Sind es verschiedene oder immer derselbe?", fragte Bella nach, da sie noch irgendwelche Informationen brauchten.

"Es... es war das erste... das erste mal...", keuchte Parnas noch mehr zitternd.

Ihm war mittlerweile klar, wen er da verraten hatte, und er wünschte sich, dass er es nie getan hätte. Hätte er gewusst, dass er seine Familie dem Dunklen Lord auslieferte, hätte er lieber eine Gefängnisstrafe auf sich genommen.

"Ich hab mit... mit einem Auoren gesprochen."

"Mit welchem Auroren?", verlangte Rodolphus zu wissen.

Dabei packte er Parnas an den Haaren und zog ihn mehr in die Mitte, sodass sie ihn alle gut sehen konnten und er nicht hinter seinem Tresen halb versteckt war. "Ich will einen Namen hören!"

Parnas keuchte auf und unter Tränen keuchte er: "Scott. Artemis Scott."

Barty presste fest die Lippen zusammen, während seine Hand seinen Zauberstab so fest umfasste, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

Bellatrix trat an ihn heran und beugte sich runter. "Dein Weib wird bald bei dir sein... deine Kinder... kommen in gute, loyale Familien und werden sicherlich Mustertodesser.", murmelte sie leise und grinste fies, ehe sie sich wieder Barty zuwandte. "Viel Spaß."

"Nein!" keuchte Parnas und packte nach dem Umhang der Frau, doch dann traf ihn der Schmerzfluch des Todessers.

Barty legte einen Teil seiner Unmut in diesen Fluch. Sicherlich würde ihn das verstärken, aber er war nun auch unbrauchbar. Also war es gleich, was mit ihm geschah.

Keine fünf Minuten später war der Mann ohnmächtig und es machte Crouch jnr, so gar keinen Spaß mehr, den Unverzeihlichen aufrecht zu halten.

"Lasst uns gehen, ich will einen Auroren aufknüpfen", brummte Barty dann und sprach wie beiläufig auch den Todesfluch über den grade Gequälten. So würde er verhindern, dass irgendwer in dessen Geist herum schnüffelte und herausfand, wer das getan hatte.

Denn so schwer es auch war, in einem durch den Cruciatus verwirrten Geist etwas zu finden, unmöglich war es keineswegs. So viel wusste er, auch wenn er seine Fähigkeiten sowohl als Okklumentiker wie auch als Leglimentiker eher bescheiden waren. Sie verließen den Laden, als wäre nichts gewesen und erst am Ende der Gasse drehten sie sich um. Niemand hatte etwas gemerkt.

"Übernimmst du es, Barty?", fragte Rabastan mit einem leichten Grinsen. Barty nickte nur und richtete seinen Stab auf das Dach des Hauses. "Morsmorde", flüsterte er leise, aber mit deutlichem Stolz.

Dann nickte er seinen Begleitern zu, als Zeichen, dass sie zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt zurück apparierten, um sich dort Neu zu besprechen.


	9. Kapitel 8

Guten Abend liebe Leser,

ohne viel Federlesen, nur ein schnelles aber herzliches Danekschön für die Reviews und dann gleich weiter zum neuen Kapitel. Wir hoffen esgefällt euch.

Mazi und Imo

08. Grausame Funde

Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen betrat James den Flur der Aurorenabteilung. Seine Mittagspause hatte er in einem ruhigen Muggelcafe einige Straßen weiter verbracht. Dort konnte er einfach entspannen und abschalten oder in aller Ruhe über seine Fälle nachdenken, die ihm zu schaffen machten.

Doch wirklich gebracht hatte es nichts. Ihm war noch immer nicht das entscheidende Indiz im Fall Gwendolyn Mayers aufgefallen. Und es musste da einfach etwas geben. Vor allem wenn sie eine Überläuferin war oder jemand der aussteigen wollte. Voldemort statuierte keine Exempel ohne dafür zu Sorgen, dass alle dies auch genau wussten.

„Es ist echt zum Wahnsinnig werden, Joe! Ich komm einfach…", begann James stockte dann aber. In seinem Büro saß nicht Joe Smith sein Drittjahrsfrischling für die nächsten paar Wochen, sondern ein anderer ihm wage bekannter junger Mann. Und der war hastig vom Stuhl aufgesprungen.

„Guten Tag, Auror Potter.", grüßte der dunkelblonde Mann mit kantigem Gesicht, ganz wie die Schüler des ersten Jahrgangs es zu tun pflegten, wenn sie einem ihrer Lehrer gegenüberstanden.

James grübelte kurz nach. „Santorius, nicht wahr?", fragte er dann, in der Meinung sich daran zu erinnern, dass dieser Bengel ziemlich geschickt darin war, verschiedene Flüche zu kombinieren. Damit hatte der schon so manch anderen seiner Kameraden überrascht und James auch ein klein wenig beeindruckt. Oder es lag daran, dass er noch nicht so viele Klassen gehabt hatte. Immerhin war er erst seit August in der Situation, auch zu unterrichten.

Denn ganz oben hatte man beschlossen, dass jeder Auror ein paar Stunden bei den Neulingen geben musste. So konnte man effizient alle Mitarbeiter einsetzen und hatte nicht eine Handvoll, die nur auf ihren Hintern saßen und nichts von der Außenwelt mitbekamen. Denn genau darauf sollten sie ja den Nachwuchs eigentlich vorbereiten.

James fand allerdings, dass man die Kehrseite dieser Medaille wohl übersehen hatte. Denn die bisherigen Lehrer waren seit Jahren nicht mehr im Einsatz gewesen und kannten nur noch auf dem Papier, was da draußen vor sich ging. So plötzlich mit der Realität konfrontiert zu werden, hatte schon einem von ihnen den Tod gebracht.

„Richtig, Auror Potter, Mike Santorius.", sagte der Jüngere.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte James, die Akte achtlos auf den Tisch werfend, ehe er sich auf den Stuhl fallen ließ.

Der Jüngere reichte ihm einen Zettel, auf dem James eine Adresse und Apparierkoordinaten fand und auch eine Kurze Meldung des Geschehens. „Aurorenchef Moody war der Meinung, dass das genau das Richtige für Sie wäre, um sich abzulenken. Es ist vor zwei Minuten erst reingekommen."

„Und welche Rolle spielen Sie dabei? Doch sicher nicht nur den Botschafter.", erkundigte sich James, während er seinen vor der Pause abgelegten Umhang überstreifte.

„Ich habe darum gebeten, Sie begleiten zu dürfen. Ihr Schüler begleitet Auror Longbottom in die nichtmagsiche Welt, wegen einigen Ermittlungen. Er kennt sich dort besser aus, zumindest wurde mir das so gesagt. Und ich fühle mich bei meinem Ausbilder ein wenig unterfordert."

Nun wanderten James' Augenbrauen gen Haaransatz. „Unterfordert? Das kann ich mir bei Phelps nur schwer vorstellen." Dann musterte er den jungen Mann noch mal einen Moment. „Ihnen ist schon klar, was die Sichtung des dunklen Mals bedeutet?"

„Ein Überfall der Todesser, bei dem es Todesfälle gegeben hat, Sir."

„Todesfälle, die nicht immer was mit dem Todesfluch zu tun haben. In letzter Zeit werden die Todesser immer brutaler. Denkst du, dass du damit klar kommst?"

Einen Moment schwieg der Mann, ehe er nickte. „Ja Sir, ich denke schon, Sir."

„Gut", sagte James und verließ sein Büro, eine Koffer für die Beweismittelsicherung in der Hand. Lily hatte ihm mal erklärt, dass die Muggel das ähnlich machten, zumindest im Fernsehen. Mit einem Pulver wurden Fingerabdrücke sichergestellt, in Plastiktüten wurde alles andere, was verdächtig war, gut verpackt und dann später untersucht.

Und sie machten das im Grunde genau so. Nur dass ihre Aufbewahrungsgefäße aus Metall und mit allerhand Flüchen gesichert waren. James wusste zwar, was Fingerabdrücke waren, und auch dass sie einen Menschen unverwechselbar kennzeichneten, allerdings erfassten die Magier diese nicht. Warum auch? Für ihre Verbrechen wurden eher Zauberstäbe benutzt und nicht die Hände.

Im Fahrstuhl starrte James einen Momentlang die Türen an, ehe er sich seinem heutigen Begleiter zuwandte. Keine Aufregung war zu erkennen. Er war ruhig wie einer der Senioren. Es machte den Eindruck als hätte er schon Hunderte solcher Einsätze erledigt.

„Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die wir vorher klären sollten, Santorius", meinte James leise. „Erstens, solang wir nicht im Klassenzimmer sind, sprichst du mich mit Potter an. Das reicht vollkommen.  
Zweitens. Du musst auch mit einer Falle rechnen. Die Todesser sind ziemlich versessen darauf, einen von uns in die Finger zu bekommen. Je schneller du ein Duell beendest, desto besser für deine Gesundheit. Wie ist letztendlich deine Sache. Man kann alles irgendwie rechtfertigen, auch wenn mich persönlich dieser Freifahrtsschein stört und ich eigentlich von meinen Kollegen erwarte, dass sie schwarze Magie nur dann benutzen, wenn es keinen anderen Weg mehr gibt.  
Drittens und das ist noch das wichtigste. Du gehorchst bedingungslos meinen Anweisungen, egal wie absurd die auch sind. Selbst wenn ich dir sage, töte mich."

Nun wurden die Augen des Jüngeren doch groß. „Sie töten?"

„Wenn ich eines weiß, dann dass ich neben einigen anderen Kollegen ganz weit oben auf Voldemorts Abschussliste stehe. Ich gehöre zu jenen, die er selbst erledigen will. Und das wird kein schneller Tod. Er wird mich langsam zu Tode quälen und sich vorher so ziemlich alles aus meinem Kopf holen, was er bekommen kann. Und ich bilde mir nicht ein, dass ich mich seiner Folter ewig wiedersetzen kann. Das wäre mehr als vermessen. Jeder bricht irgendwann.  
Und ich habe Dinge in meinem Kopf, die gefährden mehr als nur ein Menschenleben. Und ich sterbe lieber, als sie zu verraten", erklärte James.

„Sie sind einer der besten Lehrer, die wir haben. Ihre Duelltechnik ist vollkommen anders, als dieses Standardzeug. Sie haben Chefausbilder Mitchell richtig fertig gemacht und sind schon drei Mal dem Unnennbaren entkommen", konterte Santorius.

„Vier Mal", korrigierte James wie von selbst. „Und ich will dafür nicht bewundert werden. Es war nichts Grandioses daran. Ich wäre beim ersten Mal fast drauf gegangen. Und genau das ist es auch, was mich ganz weit nach oben auf seiner Abschussliste gebracht hat.  
Du solltest dir also gut überlegen ob ich wirklich ein Vorbild bin. An den richtigen Stellen zu kneifen ist nämlich häufig gar nicht mal so ungesund.  
Und Mitchell… das war abgesprochen. Es sollte euch zeigen, dass die Standardverteidigung nicht immer die bessere ist. Außerdem… ein richtiges Duell sieht noch ganz anders aus. Das sind alles nur Übungen zum Warmmachen, was ihr im Moment veranstaltet. Halte noch ein halbes Jahr durch, dann wirst du erfahren, was richtige Duelle sind."

Dann waren sie im Atrium angekommen und verließen das Ministerium wie einige andere auch durch die Hintertür, wo James den Arm eines ziemlich verwundert dreinschauenden Jungauroren ergriff und mit ihm disapparierte.

In Cornwall war es noch kälter, als James es erwartet hatte. Das lag aber wohl daran, dass sie ganz nah an der Küste waren, mitten auf dem Land. Dort war es immer kühler als mitten in London oder weiter nördlich in Wales, wo er wohnte.

James war nicht direkt zu dem Zielhaus appariert sondern ein Stück weit entfernt, da laut der Notiz Spaziergänger die seltsam geformte Rauchwolke gemeldet hatten. Und er hatte weder bedarf daran, die Vergissmichs rufen zu müssen, noch seinem Schüler ebenfalls das Gedächtnis zu verändern, weil er es selbst in die Hand genommen hatte. Also stapften sie zu Fuß durch den knöchelhohen Schnee.

„Wenn wir da gleich ankommen, überlässt du die Muggel mir. Ich komm mit denen ganz gut zurecht. Und lass in Merlins Namen deinen Stab stecken, bis sie weg sind, es sei denn, wir werden angegriffen.  
Mach einfach nur Fotos von allem, was dir auffällt, egal wie unbedeutend es auch sein mag. Sortieren können wir später immer noch. Und achte drauf, wo du hintrittst."

„In Ordnung, Sir", antwortete der junge Mann und dann kam auch schon das kleine Backsteinhaus mit dem Dunklen Mal darüber in Sichtweite. Die Umgebung war vollkommen unbebaut und ein Wald versperrte die Sicht zum Dorf. Nach den umgestürzten Bäumen zu urteilen, schien es hier in den letzten Tagen richtig gestürmt zu haben. Demnach konnte es also durchaus sein, dass, was auch immer sie finden würden, schon länger her war. Und die Spuren würden alle verwischt sein.

„Mach auch ein Bild von dem Mal, ich geh und sehe zu, dass die verschwinden.", meinte James und nickte zu einer kleinen Gruppe dick eingemurmelter Passanten, die leise tuschelten und das Dunkle Mal begutachteten.

Während hinter ihm ein Fotoapparat klickte, stellte James sich den Leuten als Sonderbeamter von Scottlandyard vor und scheuchte sie dann, mit fadenscheinigen Erklärungen über neue vollkommen ungiftige chemische Stoffe, mit denen hier experimentiert wurde, nach Hause. Lily würde sich vermutlich kugeln vor lachen über die Namen, die er sich da ausdachte, aber für ihn zählte nur eines. Die Muggel mussten weg.

Fünf Minuten später waren sie dann auch endlich außer Sichtweite, zumindest hoffte James, dass sie so weit weg waren, er sah sie schon eine Zeit länger nicht mehr und hatte auch nicht weiter darauf geachtet, sondern die Zeit dafür genutzt die Umgebung nach Spuren abzusuchen. Wie erwartet, war er jedoch nicht fündig geworden.

„Lass uns rein gehen", meinte James und öffnete vorsichtig die Haustür. Eine angenehme Wärme empfing ihn, zusammen mit dem süßlichen Geruch nach verfaultem Fleisch.

Einen Moment lang verzog James das Gesicht. „Ich hoffe, du hast deinen Magen im Griff", meinte er leise und ging langsam weiter hinein.

Eines stand nun schon fest. Wer immer hier auch wohnte, musste schon länger tot sein.

Der Flur war bis auf ein paar Flucheinschläge eigentlich in Ordnung und Santorius machte die Sache mit den Fotos gut, zumindest wenn er nach dem Klicken des Gerätes ging.

Sonst war im Haus nichts zu erkennen, bis sie ins Wohnzimmer kamen, das einem Schlachtfeld glich. Und beim Anblick der Leiche musste sogar er sich einen Moment wegdrehen und die Augen schließen.

Mit Blut wurde er fertig, auch mit Halb totgeschlagenen Frauen und Kindern kam er klar, weil er ihnen noch helfen konnte. Er konnte deren Leben retten, aber einen Menschen in diesem Zustand zu finden, war einfach grausam.

Dann fand sein Blick ein Foto, das offensichtlich von dem Kaminsims herunter gefallen war. Mit tief gefurchter Stirn hob er es auf und fluchte schließlich ungehalten.

„Was ist los?", fragte Santorius hinter ihm.

„Das hier ist nicht irgendein Mord.", brummte James. „Er ist einer von uns. Artemis Scott."

Während James aufstand, drehte er sich auf um, sah aber nicht gleich auf.

„Ich glaube, wir haben einen…", begann James und stockte dann weil sein junger Kollege mit gezogenem Stab vor ihm stand.

„Was wird das?", fragte er verwundert.

„Nach was sieht es denn wohl aus, Potter?", meinte der andere gehässig und abwertend. Nur seine Feinde sprachen seinen Namen in dieser Art aus und James schwante Böses.

„Steck den Zauberstab weg, Junge. Nichts kann das Wert sein."

„Das sehe ich anders", lachte Santorius. „Auf deinen Kopf ist eine Belohnung ausgesetzt. Eine große Belohnung. Wenn ich dich übergebe, wird der Lord erkennen müssen, dass es auch fähige Leute in den äußeren Reihen gibt."

James' Blick wanderte kurz und schnell durchs Zimmer, um seine Lage einzuschätzen. Und die war im Moment nicht grade rosig. Es gab zwar zwei große Fenster, aber die waren mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit unzerbrechlich gezaubert. Immerhin gehörte das schon zum kleinsten Schutzangebot des Ministeriums.

„Du kommst hier nicht raus, Potter", schnarrte Santorius. „Du kannst dich also auch gleich ergeben und es uns beiden so einfacher machen."

„Santorius… Mike. Nun pass mal gut auf. Voldemort lässt sich nicht beeinflussen. Schon gar nicht von einem aus dem äußeren Kreis. Wenn du in seine Elite willst, musst du mehr tun, als mich ihm ausliefern.  
Ganz abgesehen davon, dass du doch sicher den Befehl hast, dich vollkommen Ausbilden zu lassen und uns dann zu unterwandern. Also wird Er alles andere als erfreut darüber sein, dass du deine Tarnung derart leichtsinnig aufs Spiel gesetzt hast."

Doch der junge Mann lachte nur spöttisch. „Wir beide sind hier allein, Potter! Und du hast selbst gesagt, es könnte eine Falle sein.  
Wir beide sind überfallen worden und ich bin auf deine Anweisung hin geflohen, um Hilfe zu holen. Aber wenn ich mit der Verstärkung wiederkomme, bist du leider schon überwältigt und entführt worden."

„Damit wirst du nicht durchkommen", stellte James entschlossen fest.

„Und warum nicht, Potter? Denkst du, ich hinterlasse nicht genug Blut von dir, um zu erklären, dass du verletzt warst? Du warst gezwungen, mich allein gehen zu lassen", lachte Santorius und tat dann so, als würde er überlegen. „Vielleicht sollte ich ein paar Gliedmaßen von dir zurücklassen, die das bestätigen. Immerhin will der Lord dich nur lebend und nicht unbedingt in einem Stück."

„Jetzt reicht es, Santorius. Steck deinen Stab weg, ich habe kein Interesse, dir wehtun zu müssen", erklärte James ernst. Für ihn war mit dieser Aussage die Zeit der netten Plauderei vorbei.

„Das werde ich sicher nicht tun", meinte der andere und im nächsten Moment musste James sich mit einem Sprung nach rechts vor einem Fluch in Sicherheit bringen. Der wurde dann auch noch von den Fenstern gespiegelt und schlug in die Schrankwand ein, wo er ein großes Loch hinterließ. Damit bestätigte sich James' Aussage, mehr noch als er gedacht hatte. Hier herrschte nicht nur minimale Sicherheit. Das war eine gehobene Stufe.

James flüchtete unter den nächsten Flüchen hinter die umgestürzte Couch und zog nun seinen eigenen Stab um Santorius einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. Doch den blockte der andere gekonnt.

„Gib auf, Potter. Ich habe dich studiert. Ich kenne deine Art zu kämpfen in und auswendig. Du kannst nicht gewinnen", rief der andere aus seiner eigenen Deckung und jagte einige Flüche hinterher.

So entbrannte ein hartes Duell zwischen zwei im ersten Moment gleichstarken Gegnern. Aber James merkte sehr schnell, dass Santorius ihn zwar tatsächlich studiert hatte, aber keinesfalls seinen Erklärungen zugehört oder sie verstanden hatte. Denn Verteidigungsmuster waren gut und schön, aber auch nur solang der Gegner sie eben nicht genau studierte und erlernte. Man musste auch flexibel sein.

„Jetzt hab ich dich", lachte der Jüngere, als James von einem Knochenbrecherfluch an der rechten Schulter getroffen wurde und sein Stab klappernd zu Boden fiel.

Kurz presste der Auror Augen und Lippen zusammen, wegen dem heißen Schmerz, der sich über den Rücken, Schulter und Arm ausbreitete und die Körperhälfte praktisch bewegungsunfähig machte.

„Na? Was darf ich dir denn Abscheiden? Eine Hand? Oder doch gleich den Arm. Oder sollte ich dir erst noch mal die Beine brechen? Wäre vielleicht auch ganz sinnvoll", lachte Santorius.

James sagte nichts, sondern konzentrierte sich auf seine linke Hand. Stablose Magie war schwer. Sehr schwer. Und sie kostete Kraft. Jeder Ausbilder riet davon ab, sie im Duell zu verwenden, weil man zu schnell müde wurde, wenn man es denn schaffte, sie richtig zu verwenden. Und es hatte in James' Leben noch keine Situation gegeben, in der er sie wirklich gebraucht hatte. Immer war er so irgendwie davon gekommen. Bis jetzt.

„Vielleicht solltest du erst mal dafür sorgen, dass ich nicht mehr an meinen Zauberstab heran komme", sagte James leise und rief im selben Moment wie Santorius' Blick den Boden streifte: „Accio Zauberstab!"

Und er war wohl noch nie in seinem Leben dankbarer gewesen, das dünne Stück Holz in der Hand zu halten, wie jetzt. Sonst hätte er den Schockzauber, der auf ihn zukam, kaum Blocken können. Und sein nächster Fluch traf dann auch das Ziel, vermutlich weil sein Gegner nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er durchaus in der Lage war, auch einige essentielle Zauber mit links zu sprechen.

Nachdem sein Gegner vom Lähmfluch getroffen am Boden lag, ließ auch James sich erst mal gegen die nächste Wand sinken, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und den Schmerz zu verbannen, der ihn einzunebeln drohte.

„Unterschätze niemals deinen Gegner", flüsterte er dem jungen Mann zu, der ihn entsetzt anstarrte und Sachen von Imperiusfluch und Kontrolle zu stammeln begann.

„Halt den Mund", war aber der einzige Kommentar, den James dazu abgab, ehe er mit ihm zu den Kerkern disapparierte. Er überließ den Wachen den Rest. Den Papierkram würde er später ausfüllen. Jetzt musste er erst mal zusehen, dass er behandelt wurde.

Eine halbe Stunde später, mit einem Arm in einer Schlinge und der Anweisung, diesen in den nächsten Tagen zu schonen, apparierte er zunächst zurück zum Leichenfundort und erledigte das, wozu er bisher nicht gekommen war. Danach füllte er mit Hilfe eines dort stationierten Kollegen die nötigen Unterlagen aus und anschließend ging er wieder ins Büro, wo ihn ein wütender und zeitgleich entsetzter Moody ihn Empfang nahm.

„Das sich dieser Schnösel so was gewagt hat. Du hast ihm doch hoffentlich kräftig den Hintern versohlt", schnappte Moody, der sich kaum beruhigen konnte. Er selbst hatte die neuen Auszubildenden mit ausgewählt. Er war sich so verdammt sicher gewesen, dass sie sich in diesem Jahr kein Kuckucksei einfangen würden. Doppelt und dreifach waren die Anwärter überprüft worden zusätzlich zu den Tests.

„Alastor, es ist gut. So was passiert nun mal. Damit müssen wir rechnen. Außerdem haben wir ein ganz anderes Problem. Der Tote in diesem Haus ist Scott."

„Was?", fragte Moody entsetzt. „Artemis? Diese Schweine haben Artemis ermordet?"

„Nicht ermordet, abgeschlachtet. Ich hab schon viele Leichen gesehen, aber die hier….", sagte James und ließ den Rest offen. Moody war alt genug, um auch schon so manches erlebt zu haben.

„Haben diese Bastarde es also mal wieder geschafft", brummte Moody und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte James.

„Vor zwei Stunden hat Sirius Parnas Frau, seine Schweigermutter und die beiden ältesten Kinder gefunden. Tot. Die jüngsten sind verschwunden."

In James kochte die Wut hoch und ihm fielen gleich ein Dutzend Flüche ein. Doch er hielt sich zurück. „Damit ist der Fall wohl geplatzt", stellte er stattdessen trocken fest.

„Der Gamottberater ist informiert. Der soll das entscheiden, aber ich würde sagen ja. Fürs Ministerium ist der Fall erledigt, wenn wir nicht in den nächsten 48 Stunden weitere Beweise für Notts Schuld finden, mit denen wir ihn für den Rest seines Lebens nach Askaban verfrachten können", sagte Moody.

James nickte. „Soll ich das machen?"

„Du bist verletzt und hast noch einen Schreibtisch voll mit Arbeit, außerdem die Stunden bei den Frischlingen. Carly übernimmt den Fall. Er hat Parnas Leiche gefunden und hat Sirius dazu geholt, als er wusste, welche Leichen er entdeckt hat. Außerdem wird es an der Zeit, dass er sich beweist.  
Du kannst ihm auf die Finger gucken, aber überlass ihm die Leitung, auch wenn er jünger ist."

„Ich weiß, dass Charly Williams gut ist, also gibt es keinen Grund, warum ich die Ermittlungen an mich reißen sollte. Das mach ich nur, wenn er dabei ist, es total zu vermurksen.", erklärte James.

„Was ist mit deinen Stunden, gehen die mit dem Arm? Oder soll Frank die übernehmen?", wechselte Moody dann das Thema.

„Ich schaff es schon, ein Stück Kreide dazu zu bringen, das zu schreiben, was ich sage. Außerdem gibt es kaum eine bessere Gelegenheit, als den Grünschnäbeln zu zeigen, warum man so einige Zauber auch besser mit Links ausführen können sollte.", meinte James schmunzelnd und verabschiedete sich dann in sein Büro, wo er sich einen Tee machte und dann seinen Bericht zu diesem Vorfall schrieb. Oder besser gesagt, er diktierte ihn der Feder nach einem Zauberspruch. Er würde das dann später zusammen mit allem anderen zu Williams bringen.


	10. Kapitel 9

Hallo Liebe Leserinnen und Leser

hier kommt gleich mal das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt, wobei wir doch etwas daran zweifeln. Wenige Klicks, keine Reviews... warum schreibt uns denn keiner was er denkt. Wir beißen bestimmt nicht. Und wir können auch Kritik vertragen. Also her mit euren Meinungen, Fragen, Anregungen. Wir sind für alles offen, selbst wenn es nur ein Smily ist. Nur eine Kleinigkeit dass uns die Hoffnung gibt, dass wir das hier nicht ganz umsonst schreiben.

Also, keine scheu

Eure 

Mazi und Imo

Notts Freilassung aufgrund unzureichender Beweise

Phillip Jones, seines Zeichens einer der bestbezahlten Beistände Englands, war auf dem Weg zu einem Treffen mit dem Zaubereiminister. Doch was er ihm zu sagen hatte, in seiner Funktion als Berater des Zauberergamotts, würde diesem sicherlich nicht schmecken.

Aber er hatte bei Merlins Magie geschworen, immer die Wahrheit zu sagen, und sich für die Gerechtigkeit einzusetzen. Und auch wenn es kein wirklich magischer Schwur war, er wollte ihn dennoch nicht brechen.

Als er die Etage des Ministers betrat, stockte er aber zunächst. „Alice Longbottem?", fragte er mit einem verwunderten Blick auf die Frau, die auf dem Platz der Sekretärin für die Führungsetage der magischen Regierung saß.

Alice blickte auf und lächelte. „So trifft man sich wieder, Mr. Jones. Sie haben einen Termin beim Minister, nicht wahr?"

Sie arbeitete erst seit einer Woche, aber fand sich wunderbar zurecht. Ihre Vorgängerin hatte eine vorbildliche Ordnung geführt, und ihr genügend Hinweise hinterlassen, wie was zu handhaben war, nebst einer hilfreichen Liste mit allen Eigenarten der Führungsetage.

Das einzige, was sie nun schon hasste, war die nahezu immer miese Laune des Ministers. Als Aurorin hatte sie davon praktisch nie etwas mitbekommen und sie war dankbar dafür, denn sonst hätte sie den Job sehr schnell wieder hingeschmissen und sich etwas anderes gesucht. Aber in dieser Funktion war das nicht so einfach. Immerhin galt es dem Minister den Hintern zu retten und Voldemort daran zu hindern, hier die Macht zu übernehmen. Und dafür nahm sie dann doch so einiges in Kauf.

„Ja… Hab ich. Aber was machen Sie hier? Ich dachte, Sie hätte gekündigt?", meinte Jones lächelnd.

„Babypause eingelegt. Aber Neville ist nun 5 Jahre alt und geht zur Schule. Da fiel mir einfach die Decke auf den Kopf. Nur mein Leben wollte ich auch nicht grade riskieren", meinte sie und führte ihn zu der großen Flügeltür.

„Seine Laune ist wie üblich. Wie trinken Sie ihren Tee?"

Jones nickte. „Nur Zitrone, keinen Zucker", antwortete er.

Alice nickte und klopfte dann kurz an. „Herr Minister. Philipp Jones wegen dem Fall Jeronimo Nott."

"Soll reinkommen!", kam von drinnen die Stimme des Minister mit einem deutlich ungeduldigen Tonfall, ganz so als wäre sein Besucher sehr verspätet und würde nun in einer ungünstigen Situation stören.

Philipp schenkte Alice noch ein Lächeln, bei dem er die Augen verdrehte, ehe er eintrat.

„Guten Tag, Herr Minister", begrüßte er ihn mit einem Nicken. Seine Unterlagen zu dem Fall hatte er bereits unter den Arm geklemmt.

"Setzen Sie sich! Was gibt es so dringendes, dass wir es nicht nächste Woche im Gamot besprechen können?", verlangte Bartemius Crouch sofort zu wissen, während er seine Arme auf den Schreibtisch stützte.

Jones setze sich ebenfalls und legte seine Unterlagen auf den Tisch. „Die Tatsache, dass Ihnen dieser Fall platzen wird. Die Beweise reichen einfach nicht und Notts Aussage ist ohne einen Gegenzeugen hieb und stichfest."

Nach einem kurzen Anklopfen betrat Alice noch mal das Büro und stellte ihnen Tee und etwas Gebäck auf den Schreibtisch, ehe sie sich wieder dezent zurückzog.

"Dann finden Sie einen Gegenzeugen! Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein.", explodierte Crouch nahezu und funkelte sein Gegenüber wütend an. "Ich will diesen Kerl verurteilen!"

„Herr Minister. Mr. Und Mrs. Parnas haben selbst ausgesagt, dass sonst niemand im Laden war. Und dann reden wir von einem Laden in der Nockturngasse. Wenn es doch noch Zeugen gibt, wird es praktisch unmöglich, sie zu finden", erklärte Jones und seufzte. „Sie können ihn verurteilen, sicher. Seine Aussagen könnten Lügen sein. Es könnte sich so zugetragen haben, wie Mr. Parnas es ausgesagt hat.  
Aber ich kenne seinen Beistand. Dorian Aydin Morgan. Er ist mit allen Wassern gewaschen. Wenn Sie Nott verurteilen, wird er an die Öffentlichkeit gehen. Wenn nicht über den Tagespropheten, dann über andere Zeitungen, die Sie nicht unter Kontrolle haben. Und dann haben wir ein Desaster ohne Ende.  
Nott ist ein Cousin ersten Grades zu Ernesto Lestrange, dem Oberhaupt der Lestranges. Beide Familien sind finanzkräftig und zeigen sich nicht selten spendabel gegenüber dem St. Mungo und auch bei anderen Gelegenheiten. Und auch sonst ist Mr. Nott niemand Unbekanntes."

"Ich versteh also richtig, dass ich den Mistkerl nicht einsperren kann, ohne Ärger zu bekommen, den ich eher nicht will?", meinte Crouch und es klang so, als gäbe er dem Berater die Schuld. "Also müssen wir ihn laufen lassen..."

„Es würde eine Schlammschlacht in der Presse geben, Herr Minister. Eine entsetzliche Schlammschlacht, bei der das ganze Ministerium mehr Schaden nehmen könnte, als das es Nutzen bringt. So leid mir das auch tut, es wäre besser, wir würden es erst gar nicht zur Verhandlung kommen lassen", erklärte Jones.

Crouch saß einige Minuten lang einfach nur da, die Finger ineinander verschränkt und die Daumen immer wieder gegeneinander tippend, während er gedanklich alle Möglichkeiten durchging, die ihm noch blieben. Keine war wirklich durchführbar.

"Entlassen.", brummte er schließlich und schrieb einige Zeilen auf ein mit dem Ministeriumswappen versehenes Stück Pergament, was seine grade getroffene Anweisung vor den Auroren bestätigen würde.

Jones nickte und raffte dann seine Unterlagen zusammen, ehe er den letzten Schluck Tee nahm. „Ich kümmere mich um alles", versicherte er noch, ehe er das Büro verließ.

„Seine Laune dürfte jetzt noch schlechter sein", flüsterte er Alice zu, und die nickte leicht. Sie wusste über diesen Fall bescheid, allein schon wegen ihrer Ordenstätigkeit. Aber das band sie diesem Rechtsverdreher sicherlich nicht auf die Nase.

„Dann warn ich seine nächsten Besucher lieber vor", meinte sie und Jones lachte leise, ehe er im Aufzug verschwand und ins Büro von James Potter ging.

Der saß, zusammen mit zwei jungen Kerlen und einem anderen Auroren, der ihm als Sirius Black wohl bekannt war, in seinem Büro und schien grade etwas an einer Tafel zu erklären, während sein rechter Arm in einer Schlinge ruhte.

„Darf ich mal kurz unterbrechen?", bemerkte Jones, die Umhänge der anderen in Augenschein nehmend, um dann zufrieden festzustellen, dass alle ein Abzeichen trugen. Zwei das der Aurorenschüler.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte James Potter, den ihm doch sehr wohl bekannten Mann. Er hatte schon das ein oder andere Mal mit ihm zu tun gehabt, wenn er vor dem Gamot hatte aussagen müssen, und nicht selten hatte Jones versucht ihn in eine Falle zu locken.

Jones reichte das Stück Pergament weiter. „Wir haben nicht genug Beweise gegen Mr. Nott. Eine Verhandlung oder gar Verurteilung würde diesem Haus mehr schaden als nützen. Ich werde den Beistand ebenfalls darüber informieren. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass jemand da ist, der den Beistand in die Kerker begleitet."

James starte auf das Stück Papier, während sich in ihm der Wunsch ausbreitete, es in Rauch aufgehen zu lassen. „Sagen Sie Mr. Notts Beistand, dass ich ihn erwarte", erklärte James und brachte sowohl seinen Filius als auch Sirius mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. Nur Sirius neuer Partner, ein junger Kerl, der grade fertig war, bemerkte: „Sie sind verletzt, Sir. Sie dürfen nicht…"

„Will… halt den Mund", unterbrach Sirius ihn unwirsch. William Down hatte seine Ausbildung unter einem der Bürokratenesel unter ihnen absolviert. Aber diese Paragraphenreiterei würde er ihm schon noch austreiben. Und wenn nicht, würde er kaum lange an seiner Seite überleben.

Jones sah zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her, aber er nickte. Ihn ging es nichts an, welche Regeln die Auroren brachen und welche nicht. Zudem kannte er den Ruf von James Potter ziemlich gut. Einer der fähigsten Leute hier, der aber leider auch ein Draufgänger war und eigenwillige Methoden im Umgang mit Gefahrensituationen hatte.

In seinem Büro übertrug er seiner Assistentin die Aufgabe, Notts Beistand zu informieren und widmete sich wieder seiner eigenen Klientel.

Mitten im schönsten Teil Londons saß Dorian Aydin Morgan in seinem Büro und wälzte verschiedene Bücher, blätterte in Pergamenten und machte sich hin und wieder Notizen, als plötzlich sein Kamin aufflammte und ein Stück leicht angesengten Pergaments herausflatterte. Mit erhobener Augenbraue stand er auf und ging hinüber.

Noch bevor der Beistand die Nachricht allerdings aufhob, wusste er, um was es sich handelte und ein triumphierendes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Sein Kunde würde nicht angeklagt werden!

Nur Minuten später erschien Morgan in einer Seitengasse in der Nähe des Ministerium und betrat es durch den Vordereingang, der als Muggel Modegeschäft getarnt war. Doch anstatt ihn einzulassen, hielten ihn die beiden Wachen zurück und meldeten stattdessen seine Ankunft, wie sie meinten.

Als James die Nachricht bekam, dass der Beistand schon da war, hatte er grade die kleine Sitzung beendet. Eigentlich hatte er noch einen Kaffee trinken wollen, aber den schob er seinem schon halb aufgestandenen Schüler zu. „Ich mach das selbst, Joe", erklärte er und warf sich etwas ungeschickt seinen Umhang über.

Auf dem Weg nach unten massierte er sich die von den Bewegungsübungen am Vormittag immer noch leicht schmerzende Schulter, bis er den Eingang erreicht hatte.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Morgan", grüßte James ihn. „Ich nehme an, Sie wollen sofort aufbrechen?"

"Wenn das möglich ist.", erwiderte der Beistand mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln. "Geht es Ihrer Schulter besser? Ich hoffe, es ist kein permanenter Schaden entstanden."

James erster Gedanke war, den anderen anzupflaumen und ihm zu sagen, dass ihn das einen Scheiß anging, aber das tat er selbstverständlich nicht.

„Ich bin in ein paar Tagen wieder voll einsatzfähig ohne bleibende Schäden. Der angerissene Muskel muss sich nur noch erholen. Aber das hindert mich keineswegs daran, einen Gefangenen frei zu lassen, für dessen Schuld wir keine ausreichenden Beweise haben", sagte er stattdessen und öffnete die Tür ins Atrium, da sie das Ministerium auch jetzt durchqueren mussten, um es zu verlassen.

"So war das auch nicht gemeint.", erwiderte Morgan und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Immerhin hatte er Potter nicht angreifen oder herabsetzen wollen, sondern einfach nur eine freundlich gemeinte Konversation betreiben.

James seufzte leise. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Mr. Morgan. Sicher haben Sie das nicht so gemeint. Aber so eine Verletzung zerrt leider reichlich an den Nerven, wenn sich die Akten auf dem Schreibtisch stapeln und man sich nicht richtig bewegen kann. Da merkt man erst, wie wichtig die eigene Gesundheit doch ist."

Damit hielt er ihm die hintere Tür auf, über die sie das Gebäude wieder verließen.

"Ja, das kann ich sehr gut nachvollziehen.", stimmte Dorian zu, ehe er sich von James Potter am Arm greifen ließ, damit er die Apparation vornehmen konnte.

James apparierte sie auch sofort und führte ihn dann durch die wirren Gänge und mehrfachen Kontrollen des Kerkers. Die Entlassungspapiere reichte er dem letzten Beamten der Notts Habseligkeiten aus dem Verwahrungsdepot holen würde. Währenddessen würden James und Morgen Nott aus dem Kerker holen. Den passenden Schlüssel hatte der Wachmann ihm noch gegeben, nachdem er den passenden Erkennungszauber darauf gesprochen hatte.

Auf dem Weg zu der Zelle mussten sie auch an der von Mike Santorius vorbei. Der saß aber nur schweigend da und starrte an die Wand. Nicht mal als James an ihm vorbei ging, ihn sehr wohl ansehend, rührte er sich oder sagte etwas. Erst als die beiden Besucher schon einige Schritte weiter waren, erklang seine Stimme. „Ich hab das nicht freiwillig getan."

James ignorierte das. Moody selbst hatte sich dieses Falls angenommen und bisher keinerlei Hinweise auf Erpressung gefunden. Und Santorius' Aussage betreffend seiner Vermutung über den Zeitpunkt, zu der Imperiusfluch über ihn verhängt worden war, hatten sich bis jetzt nicht als wahr herausgestellt. Also konnten sie auch nicht nachgewiesen werden und galten als widerlegt.

Es war im Grunde genau wie bei Nott, nur dass es dieses Mal zu ungunsten des Inhaftierten war. Es fehlten die Beweise für die Unschuld. Und wenn man an die Vergangenheit dachte, und dem was das Ministerium für gewöhnlich mit den Spionen machte, würde der junge Mann das nächste Jahr nicht überstehen. Hochverrat war die Anklage und darauf standen mindestens 10 Jahre Askaban. Nahm man den Angriff auf ihn noch dazu, der als Mordversuch gewertet wurde, würde er die Insel nie wieder verlassen.

Tief im Inneren tat James dieser junge Mann Leid. Aber nach dem jetzigen Stand der Ermittlungen hatte er es sich auch selbst zuzuschreiben. Er hatte sein Leben weggeworfen, als er sich den Todessern anschloss. Und nun hatte er auch die Konsequenzen zu tragen.

Der Beistand drehte den Kopf einen Moment nach hinten. "Wer ist das?", fragte er nach, während sie allerdings weiter gingen. "Irgendwoher kenne ich ihn doch."

„Vermutlich aus dem Ministerium", antwortete James einfach weiter gehend. „Mike Santorius war bei uns in der Ausbildung. Sein erstes Jahr. Vor ein paar Tagen schien er aber der Überzeugung zu sein, dass er mich überwältigen und Voldemort ausliefern könnte. Das Ergebnis ist meine gebrochene Schulter und seine Inhaftierung." Die Worte waren absolut nüchtern, wie ein Bericht. Keinerlei persönliche Bewertung ließ James mit einfließen, denn Morgan sollte nicht mal ansatzweise auf die Idee kommen, dass ihm die Nerven durchgehen könnten, so wie Lorcan.

"Oh.. das ist natürlich nicht gut.", murmelte der Beistand und blickte nochmals zurück. Dann konzentrierte er sich jedoch auf seinen momentanen Fall, als sie vor der Zelle Notts ankamen.

James sagte darauf nichts, sondern wandte sich an Nott, während er die Tür aufschloss. „Mr. Nott. Aufgrund mangelnder Beweise hat sich das Ministerium entschlossen die Anklage wegen Veräußerung eines Gegenstandes der verbotenen Liste zurückzuziehen. Damit sind Sie frei und dürfen gehen."

Jeronimo Nott erhob sich von seiner Pritsche und trat wortlos zur Tür. "Das habe ich doch von Anfang an gesagt.", meinte er dabei ruhig, innerlich grinste er allerdings zufrieden.

James schwebte sofort eine Erklärung vor, die Nott auf den Boden der Tatsache zurückholen würde. Denn er wurde ja keineswegs für unschuldig gehalten. Man konnte nur das Gegenteil nicht beweisen. Aber das sollte ihm nur recht sein. So würde Nott vielleicht nicht ganz so vorsichtig sein. Und das würde es für den Orden einfacher machen, doch Beweise zu finden. Zumindest wünschte er sich, dass es so kommen würde. Und die Hoffnung starb bekanntlich zuletzt.

„Die Hinweise sprachen gegen Sie, Mr. Nott. Wir haben konform unseren Gesetzen gehandelt", erklärte er also nur ruhig und hielt die Tür soweit auf, dass Nott die Zelle verlassen konnte.

„Ihre Habseligkeiten bekommen Sie vorne zurück."

Nott nickte lediglich und trat an dem Auroren vorbei in den Gang, um dann endlich diesen unterirdischen Käfig zu verlassen. Die Wache vorn reichte ihm seine Sachen und vor allem seinen Zauberstab und das erste, was Nott damit tat, war sich selbst mit einem gründlichen Reinigungszauber zu belegen. Danach wechselte er mit einem weiteren Spruch seine Kleidung.

„Bitte quittieren sie den Empfang", bat der ältere Mann hinter dem Schalter und schob Nott einen Bogen Pergament, Feder und Tinte zu.

James beobachtete das regungslos und emotionslos. Viel zu sagen gab es dazu auch kaum noch.

Nott unterschrieb mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung, ehe er sein restliches Zeug griff und sich verabschiedete. "Ich sage nicht, auf Wiedersehen, Mister Potter.", meinte er dabei und grinste leicht. "Adieu."

„Ich sag doch lieber au Revoir, denn ich bezweifele, dass es das letzte Mal ist, dass wir uns sehen", meinte James dagegen und verschwand dann wieder in sein Büro, nachdem auch er die vollzogene Entlassung gegengezeichnet hatte.

Mit erhobener Augenbraue sah Nott dem davoneilenden Auroren noch nach, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf. "Gehen wir.", meinte er nur zu seinem Beistand und verließ mit diesem dann den Kerker.

Zu Hause angekommen brauchte er eine gute Stunde, um sich zu reinigen und etwas zu essen, ehe er sich auch schon wieder auf den Weg machte. Auf den Weg zu Lucius Malfoy, seinem direkten Vorgesetzten.

Am riesigen Manor des weißblonden Todessers des Inneren Kreises angekommen, atmete Nott nochmals tief durch, ehe er die magische Klingel betätigte.

Der laute Gong hallte durch das gesamte Manor und ließ Lucius aufhorchen. Mit einem kleinen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs hatte er über die Magische Kugel überprüft, wer sein Besucher war.

„Dobby! Geh und öffne die Tür", rief er in das leere Zimmer, wohl wissend, dass sein Hauself ihn hören würde.

Und eben dieser erschien sofort nach diesem Befehl auch an der Tür und öffnete sie. „Guten Tag, Sir, Was kann Dobby für Sie tun?"

"Ich muss zu deinem Herrn. Ist er da?", fragte Nott sofort und blickte sich kurz um. Irgendwie hatte er ein komisches Gefühl, dass sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Doch war er augenscheinlich allein. Den Kopf schüttelnd blickte er wieder den Elfen an und wartete, dass er herein durfte.

„Dobby wird Master fragen. Sir soll bitte hier warten", piepste der Elf und verschwand lautlos, nachdem er den Besucher in die Halle gelassen hatte.

„Bring ihn her", sagte Lucius, ehe seine Elfe auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte.

Also verschwand Dobby wieder in die Vorhalle. „Der Master hat Zeit, Sir. Dobby führt Sie zu ihm", erklärte er und brachte den Gast ins Büro seines Meisters.

„Man hat dich also wieder gehen lassen", stellte Lucius Malfoy kühl fest, nachdem die Tür geschlossen und Dobby verschwunden war.

"Das war ja auch der Plan. Diesen kleinen Verräter Parnas zu überführen und ein Exempel zu statuieren.", meinte Nott nur, während er den Kopf etwas zur Seite legte. "Oder nicht? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihr mich loswerden wolltet."

„Wenn wir dich hätten los werden wollen, hätten wir das Exempel an dir statuiert", erklärte Malfoy. „Der Lord will dich sofort nach deiner Entlassung sehen. Also sollten wir keine Zeit vertrödeln." Damit hielt er seinem Gast die Tür auf und führte ihn dann durchs Haus zu einer geheimen Tür, die auf ein kleines, leeres und mit Pflanzen überwuchertes Grundstück hinter seinem Anwesen führte. Im Grunde gehörte es auch zu seinem Anwesen, aber er hatte es davon ausgegrenzt, um einen Ort zu haben, an dem er und wichtige Gäste nach belieben auftauchen und verschwinden konnten, ohne gesehen zu werden.

Dort verwandelte er mit einem einfachen Zauber seine Robe in die eines Todessers und zog die dazugehörige Maske übers Gesicht. Schließlich hielt er Nott seinen Arm hin, damit sie gemeinsam apparieren konnten.

Nott folgte dem Beispiel und Augenblicke später stand er ebenfalls in Todesserrobe und mit weißer Maske neben Lucius. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen ihnen beiden war, dass man jetzt an Lucius' rechtem Ringfinger einen einfachen, silbernen Ring sehen konnte. Dieser diente jenen, die darüber Bescheid wussten, als Erkennungszeichen dafür, dass sie ein Mitglied des Inneren Kreises vor sich hatten. Denn mit ihren Masken und Kapuzen sahen sie sich alle so ähnlich, dass man niemanden wirklich unterscheiden konnte.

Tief durchatmend trat Nott näher und griff nach Lucius' Oberarm.

Kaum dass Nott ihn berührt hatte, apparierte Lucius sie zu ihrem Versteck. Er war einer der wenigen, vermutlich im Moment wohl der einzige, der jederzeit unangemeldet beim Dunklen Lord auftauchen konnte. Allerdings sah er das keineswegs als Freibrief dafür an, seinen Herren mit allem Möglichen zu belästigen. Eher im Gegenteil. Er nutzte dies nur, wenn es unbedingt notwenig war, oder so wie jetzt einen seiner Schützlinge umgehend zu ihrem Herrn zu bringen.

Der Ring an seiner Hand entriegelte die Schutzzauber auf der Tür des großen, düster wirkenden Hauses und ließ sie eintreten.

Eine kleine Hauselfe mit einem verwaschenen Geschirrtuch um den dünnen Leib tauchte sofort auf und führte sie zu ihrem Herrn, der sich in seinem großräumigen Büro aufhielt.

Kaum eingetreten ging Lucius sofort auf die Knie und senkte demütig das Haupt. „My Lord", grüßte er ihn leise murmelnd.

Auch Nott war sofort auf die Knie gesunken, ohne sich überhaupt erst in dem Raum umzusehen. Es stand ihm nicht zu, unaufgefordert ins Gesicht des Lords zu blicken.

Voldemort saß an seinem Schreibtisch, als es geklopft hatte, erhob sich aber sofort. "Er ist also zurück. Sie haben lange genug gebraucht, um festzustellen, dass sie nichts mehr in der Hand haben."

„Haben sie, My Lord. Was uns erneut aufzeigt wie unfähig Sie doch sind", erklärte Lucius Malfoy, nachdem er sich auf allen Vieren zu seinem Lord begeben hatte, um ihm erst die nötige Anerkennung zukommen zu lassen, ehe er sprach.

Voldemort blickte auf die beiden herab und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Äußeren zu. "Hast du noch irgendetwas erfahren, Nott?"

"My Lord?", erwiderte Nott mit leicht schwankender Stimme, da er nicht so oft mit Voldemort selbst sprach. "Ich... nun ich hatte nicht sehr viel Kontakt. Aber was ich weiß, ist, dass ein Aurorenrekrut jemanden in.. in Eurem Namen angegriffen hat und deswegen eingesperrt wurde."

Der Lord hob langsam eine Augenbraue und runzelte dann die Stirn. Dann sah er Lucius fragend an.

Der hatte aber auch so gar keine Ahnung, worum es ging. „Ich habe so einen Befehl nicht weiter gegeben, My Lord. Aber mit eurer Erlaubnis werde ich versuchen herauszufinden, was vorgefallen ist und wer dafür verantwortlich ist", erklärte er demütig.

"Das solltest du besser... und schnell.", knurrte Voldemort leise, ehe er sich wieder Nott zuwandte. "Ich will, dass du erneut Kontakt zu den hiesigen Vampiren herstellst."

"Ja, My Lord.", versicherte der Todesser sofort mit einem leichten Lächeln und verneigte sich kniend.

Nott war durchaus stolz darauf, dass er seinem Lord die Vampire näher gebracht hatte. Endlich war sein Cousin zweiten Grades mal zu etwas gut gewesen, nachdem er sich vor Jahren hatte zum Vampir machen lassen. Doch durch ihn hatte er Kontakt zu einer größeren Vampirgruppe bekommen und diese nach und nach von den Idealen und Plänen Voldemorts überzeugen können.

Lucius Malfoy hörte unbeteiligt zu. Er konnte diese Blutsauger nicht ausstehen, ebenso wenig wie er Werwölfe leiden konnte. Aber sein Meister hielt sie für nützlich, also würden sie das auch sein. Und er hatte schließlich seine eigene Aufgabe, für die ein Treffen mit Rookwood wohl unumgänglich war. Vielleicht sollte er aber erst mal mit Morgan sprechen. Immerhin war es auch möglich, dass der irgendwas gehört hatte.

Ja das würde er als erstes tun. Rookwoods Position war viel zu lukrativ, als dass man sie so leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen konnte.

"Als Zeichen, dass ich durchaus ernst meine, was ich verspreche, habe ich eine Anzahl Frauen für deine Freunde. Wenn sie sich anschließen, können wir über einen stetigen Nachschub sprechen.", erklärte Voldemort, während er auf die beiden weiter knienden Todesser herab sah. "Ich erwarte schnellstmöglich eine Antwort."

"Natürlich, My Lord.", erwiderte Nott demütig, ehe er auf einen Wink seines Lords verschwand.

"Nun zu dir, Lucius. Ich will wissen, wer für den Zwischenfall verantwortlich ist. Wer ist der Bengel in diesem Kerker und wie kommen wir an ihn heran."

„Selbstverständlich, My Lord. Ich werde mich umgehend darum kümmern", versichte Lucius Malfoy mit gesenktem Kopf.

"Gut. Enttäusche mich besser nicht.", meinte Voldemort nur und bedeutete dann auch Lucius, dass er sich entfernen durfte.

Lucius nickte noch mal und begab sich dann ebenfalls aus dem Büro, wo Nott noch auf ihn wartete.

Er musterte Nott einen Moment abschätzig. „Du weißt nicht zufällig, welchen Auroren es erwischen sollte, oder?", erkundigte er sich eher beiläufig auf dem Weg nach draußen.

"Ich.. bin nicht sicher. Aber Potter war heute verletzt...", meinte Nott und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht weiß der Beistand mehr. Immerhin hat er sich viel länger mit den Auroren unterhalten."

Malfoy nickte ungehalten. „Ich werde am Besten gleich zu Morgan gehen." Dann warf er noch einen genaueren Blick auf Nott. „Dass du dich in nächster Zeit besser bedeckt hältst, muss dir ja keiner sagen. Wo dieser Blutsverräter Potter seine Finger drin hat, ist Dumbledore meist nicht weit."

"Ich werde darauf achten.", versicherte Nott sofort, während sie das Gebäude verließen und dann auch schon nacheinander disapparierten.

Nachdenklich blickte Nott sich Augenblicke später in der Nähe seiner Villa um, konnte aber nichts verdächtiges entdecken.

_Mach dich nicht fertig!_, schalt er sich selbst und betrat sein Heim.

---

tbc


	11. Kapitel 10

Einen wunderschönen Tag, wünsche ich (oder wir) euch allen.

Vielen Dank für das Review, dass muntert uns doch schon irgendwie auf, immerhin gibt es zumindest eine(n) die/der sich für diese Geschichte interessieren.

Wir hoffen inständig das bleibt so (noch schöner wäre es, wenn es sich noch steigert) und wünschen euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

Morgan und Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy ließ kurz vor dem apparieren seine Todesserrobe verschwinden und verschwand dann in die Nähe des Büros des Beistandes.

Gekleidet in einen einfachen Anzug machte er sich auf den Weg in dessen Büro, eine finstere Mine aufsetzend, hasste er es doch, sich unter Muggeln zu bewegen. Aber grade in dieser Gegend war es mehr als unangemessen auch noch einen Umhang zu tragen. Er würde nur aufsehen erregen und das schickte sich für einen Mann seines Standes so gar nicht.

Stillschweigend trat er in das Büro des Beistandes. Von außen machte es sogar im Grunde den gleichen Eindruck, nur eben, dass es ein Beistand für Muggel war. Die wurden, so war es zumindest bei den andren Beiständen, durch einen Zauber davon abgehalten, hier reinzuschneien. Sie dachten, dass man sich diesen… wie auch immer die Muggel solche Leute nannten, nicht leisten konnte.

„Ich würde gerne mit Mr. Morgan sprechen. Umgehend, wenn das irgendwie möglich ist", sagte er und legte der Frau seinen Siegelring auf den Tisch, auf ihm waren zwei ineinander verschlungene Schlangen zu sehen.

Selbst ohne den Ring hätte Miranda Halgrows den vor ihr stehenden Zauberer erkannt. "Einen Augenblick, Mister Malfoy. Ich werde nachschauen.", beschied sie ihn mit einem Lächeln und verschwand durch eine Tür schräg hinter ihrem Schreibtisch. Einige Augenblicke später war sie wieder da. "Treten Sie doch bitte ein."

Malfoy nahm seinen Ring wieder an sich und folgte der Aufforderung ohne jede weitere Reaktion. „Verzeihen Sie diesen plötzlichen Überfall, Mr. Morgan, aber ich muss mit Ihnen etwas besprechen, das von höchster Dinglichkeit ist", erklärte er, dem Mann die Hand hinhaltend.

Dorian Morgan nickte leicht und versiegelte mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes sein Büro. "Setzen Sie sich doch. Kann ich Ihnen dazu etwas zu trinken anbieten?", fragte er aus Höflichkeit nach und deutete auf einen sich selbst öffnenden Schrank, in welchem allerlei Flaschen mit alkoholischem und nichtalkoholischem Inhalt standen.

„Danke, nein", erklärte Lucius Malfoy und nahm Platz. „Ich denke, ich komme lieber gleich zur Sache. Sie haben noch zu tun, und auch meine Arbeit erledigt sich nicht von allein.  
Sie waren doch vor einer Stunde bei Mr. Notts Freilassung dabei. Haben Sie sich zufällig mit Mr. Potter über einen jungen Mann unterhalten, der dort einsitzt, weil er einen Auroren angegriffen hat?"

Morgan lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete sein Gegenüber genau. Natürlich wusste er, wen er vor sich hatte und was genau dieser war. Doch für ihn war ein Todesser ein Kunde, wie jeder andere auch. Meist sogar ein sehr gut zahlender Kunde, auch wenn er bisher noch nicht mit Malfoy selbst gearbeitet hatte.

"Das habe ich in der Tat.", antwortete er nach einigen Augenblicken des Überlegens. "Sein Name ist... Santos...Santros..." Einen Moment schloss er die Augen. "Santorius. Mike Santorius. Aurorenschüler im ersten Jahr. Offenbar meinte er, dass er James Potter überwältigen und Ihrem ... Vorgesetzten? .. ausliefern könnte."

Malfoy schnaubte innerlich. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wer dieser Santorius war, den Namen hatte er noch nie gehört, aber wirklich helle konnte er nicht sein. Jeder Neuling bekam eingetrichtert, sich niemals allein mit einem Auroren anzulegen. Und er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass Potter ein durchaus ernstzunehmender Gegner war.

„Wird dieser... Santorius besonders bewacht?", erkundigte Lucius sich möglichst neutral klingend, allerdings auch wohl wissend, dass es mehr als nur schwer werden würde, ihn aus den Kerkern zu bekommen.

"Nein, nicht mehr als die anderen.", erwiderte der Beistand schulterzuckend. "Der schwierige Teil an der Aufgabe wäre, ihn zu finden. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sich die Kerker des Ministeriums befinden, außer dass sie nicht mehr im Ministerium sind."

Malfoy sah den Mann finster an. „Das ist ein Problem, über das Sie sich nicht den Kopf zerbrechen sollten. Wir haben unsere Mittel und Wege, so was in Erfahrung zu bringen", erklärte er streng und erhob sich. „Danke, dass Sie mir ihre Zeit geopfert haben. Falls jemand fragt, wir haben uns hierüber unterhalten. Ein Vertrag über Lieferbedingungen mit einer asiatischen Firma. Ich habe Sie das noch mal durchsehen lassen", erklärte er und verschwand dann aus dem Büro, um sich auf dem schnellsten Wege mit Rookwood in Verbindung zu setzen.

Er musste rausfinden, wer diesem Bengel den Auftrag gegeben hatte. Wo die Kerker waren, wussten sie schon länger, aber das wollten sie das Ministerium nicht wissen lassen. Manchmal wog man seinen Feind besser in Sicherheit. Und den Knaben da rauszuholen würde schon irgendwie gehen. Es gab genug Auroren, die sich unter den Imperius stellen ließen, vor allem wenn der Sprecher mächtig genug war. Und wenn der Minister endlich das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte, konnten sie auch ihre eigenen Leute dort stationieren. Dann würde es noch leichter werden.

Sein Weg führte ihn in die Winkelgasse zum Postamt, wo er schnell einige Zeilen an den Mysteriumsabteilungsmitarbeiter schickte. Er wollte ihn, wenn möglich, zum Mittagessen in einem Restaurant treffen.

Die Zeit bis zu diesem Termin verbrachte er mit Einkäufen, die er eigentlich erst morgen hatte erledigen wollen. Aber wo er schon mal hier war, konnte er das auch tauschen.

Pünktlich um eins saß er dann am vereinbarten Treffpunkt und wartete bei einem Tee auf seinen Gast.

Einige Minuten verspätet traf Algernon Rookwood ein und trat nach kurzem Umschauen zu dem Tisch, an dem Lucius saß. "Ein paar Anfänger haben mich aufgehalten.", meinte er nur als Erklärung für die kurze Wartezeit, ehe er sich ebenfalls einen Tee bestellte und Malfoy dann nachdenklich musterte.

„Anfänger… nun da sind wir ja auch gleich beim Thema. Was sagt der Name Mike Santorius dir?", meinte Malfoy sonst nicht weiter darauf eingehend. Zudem hatte er sich darauf eingestellt zu warten, immerhin hätte Rookwood auch so eingespannt sein können, dass er keine Zeit hatte. Und seine Tarnung ging nun mal vor.

"Ein Frischling... ist aufgrund seiner guten Noten und Fitness versuchsweise bei den Auroren eingesetzt.", antwortete Rookwood sofort, verstummte aber als die Bedienung seinen Tee brachte.

Lucius wartete noch bis die Frau wieder weg war und nickte dann. „Und er hat weit über die Stränge geschlagen. Wollte Potter unserem Herren ausliefern, indem er ihn allein überwältigt. Und nun sitzt er im Kerker", informierte er dann und wartete, wie sein Gegenüber reagieren würde.

"Er wollte... was?", fragte Unsägliche mit erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck, ehe er sich kurz unauffällig umsah. Doch niemand schien sie zu beachten. "Das wusste ich nicht. Verdammter Mist!"

Lucius nickte leicht. „Ein guter Bekannter", dabei rieb er sich einmal leicht über den Linken Unterarm, „ist darüber ebenfalls nicht erfreut und würde sich sehr gern einmal mit ihm unterhalten. Und auch mit seinem Vorgesetzten."

Das brachte Rookwood zum Schlucken. "Verstehe. Nur dürfte es mehr als schwer sein, diese Unterhaltung herbeizuführen. Die Vorkehrungen gegen zu viele Besucher sind sehr streng."

Lucius' Blick wurde ernst. „Du weißt ebenso gut wie ich, dass unser Bekannter sich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden geben wird. Und ich habe die Aufgabe bekommen dieses Treffen herbeizuführen und ich habe nicht die Absicht, die Konsequenzen für ein Versagen zu tragen. Also… wer war sein Vorgesetzter? Du?"

Ein langsames kaum merkliches Nicken kam auf die Frage von Rookwood, ehe er tief durchatmete. "Ich werd sehen, was sich machen lässt. Ich habe noch ein oder zwei Leute, die helfen könnten, einen passenden .. freiwilligen Kandidaten zu suchen."

„Beil dich lieber damit, denn wenn unser Bekannter ungeduldig wird, und das an mir auslässt, kannst du dich darauf verlassen, dass es dich ebenso treffen wird", erklärte Lucius ruhig, aber auch mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme, ehe er sich erhob und etwas Silber auf den Tisch legte. „Ich erwarte deine Antwort in spätestens zwei Tagen." Damit ließ er ihn allein.

Rookwood saß noch einige Zeit lang in dem Cafe, trank seinen Tee und starrte vor sich hin. Am liebsten wäre er nun sofort in diesen Kerker gestürmt und hätte Mike Santorius mit seinen bloßen Händen erwürgt! Wie oft hatte er dem Bengel erklärt, wie wichtig es war, sich bedeckt zu halten? Er konnte es nicht einmal mehr zählen!

Irgendwann war auch sein Glas leer und als die Bedienung schon kam, um ihn nach weiteren Wünschen zu fragen, zahlte er und ging zurück an die Arbeit. Allerdings nicht an die Arbeit des Ministeriums. Kaum war er in seinem Büro, verfasste er ein Memo an einen anderen seiner Untergebenen und teilte ihm unauffällig einen Treffpunkt mit.

Danach versuchte er erst einmal genau herauszubekommen, was zwei Tage vorher passiert war.


	12. Kapitel 11

Halli, hallo.

Hier das neue Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt und wir bekommen viele viele Reviews. Mit dem Zaunpfahl wink

Viel Spaß

Eure Imo und Mazi

11. Rookwoods Nachforschungen

Lange vor dem Ende seiner Mittagspause und ohne irgendetwas anderes, als den Tee zu sich genommen zu haben, betrat Algernon Rookwood seinen Arbeitsplatz. Dabei überlegte er bereits, wie er an die Informationen kommen konnte, die er benötigte.

Am einfachsten wäre es vermutlich, wenn er sich in die Ermittlungen einklinken würde. Bei solchen Vorfällen wurde meist ein unabhängiger Unsäglicher hinzugezogen, da die Auroren untereinander vielleicht voreingenommen waren.

Also machte Rookwood sich sogleich auf den Weg zu seinem Chef, mit dem er sehr gut auskam, und fragte ihn, wer an dem Fall arbeitete und ob er helfen könne, da sein letzter Fall gerade abgeschlossen wäre.

Tatsächlich brauchte er kaum Überredungskunst. Im Gegenteil war sein Chef sogar froh, noch einen zusätzlichen Mann für den Job gefunden zu haben.

Mit einer Akte zu dem Fall zog Rookwood sich erst einmal in sein Büro zurück.

Erst gegen Abend, als er alle Fakten kannte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu James Potter, um mit ihm zu sprechen.

James war grade dabei, seine letzten Unterlagen zusammenzupacken, ehe er nach Hause wollte, wo er sicher schon erwartet wurde.

Rookwood versuchte es als erstes in Potters Büro und klopfte dort an. Dass der Auror noch irgendwo im Ministerium war, wusste er recht sicher, da er am Empfang nachgefragt hatte.

Verwirrt sah James auf, der grade dabei war seinen Umhang anzuziehen. „Ja bitte?"

Rookwood öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Mit einem leichten Lächeln nickte er. "Potter. Gut, dass ich Sie noch antreffe.", meinte er freundlich und streckte dem Auroren eine Hand entgegen, wobei er dessen Schulter kurz musterte.

James reichte seinem Gast die linke Hand und wies auf den Platz gegenüber seinem eigenen Schreibtisch. „Was kann ich für sie tun, Mr. …?"

"Rookwood. Algernon Rookwood.", stellte er sich vor und nahm auch den angebotenen Platz an. "Mysterienabteilung. Ich wurde dem Fall, der den Angriff auf sie betrifft, zugeordnet und würde gern noch einmal von Ihnen selbst hören, was genau vorgefallen ist."

James seufzte und ließ sich auf seinen Platz fallen. „Ich hab meine Aussage zwar schon gemacht, aber wenn ihr alle so sehr darauf aus seid, es selbst zu hören, bitte.

Ich kam in mein Büro wo Mike Santorius mich erwartete mit einer Meldung über einen Mord, die kurz zuvor reingekommen war. Zudem hatte er Moody geben, mich begleiten zu dürfen.

Ich kannte Mike aus dem Unterricht. Ein sehr fähiger Mann, der schnell lernt. Und da Moody dem zugestimmt hatte, hatte ich auch keine großartigen Bedenken. Mein eigener Partner war zu der Zeit grade mit Frank Longbottom in der Muggelwelt unterwegs.

Vor Ort angekommen war alles ruhig und es war eigentlich ein Routinejob. Muggel mit Ausreden abspeisen und dafür sorgen, dass sie verschwinden und dann Tatort sichern und das Mal verschwinden lassen.

Ich hatte grade die Leiche begutachtet und erkannt, dass es ein Kollege ist, als Santorius mich mit seinem Zauberstab bedrohte. Er redete davon, dass Voldemort ihm Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde, wenn er mich ihm ausliefert, und dass er mich in den letzen Wochen beobachtet hätte und es für ihn so ein Leichtes wäre, mich zu überwältigen.

Ich habe versucht, ihm diese bescheuerte Idee auszureden, aber er griff mich an. Also musste ich mich verteidigen.

Das Platzangebot im Wohnzimmer war nicht sonderlich groß und da über dem Haus auch ein Schutz des Ministeriums war, waren meine Möglichkeiten, für mehr Platz zu sorgen, eingeschränkt.

Ein Knochenbrecherfluch traf mich an der Schulter und Santorius war sich seines Sieges schon sicher, doch mir gelang es, meinen Zauberstab in die linke Hand zu bekommen und ihn zu lähmen. Dann hab ich ihn festgenommen und eingekerkert. Anschließend ließ ich meine Verletzung behandeln und ging dann zurück um den Tatort zu sichern."

"Sie sind sofort noch mal zurück gegangen, um selbst den Tatort zu sichern?", fragte Rookwood nach. Innerlich war er bei der Nennung des Namens seines Meisters zusammengezuckt. Doch nach außen hin blieb er ruhig. Es wäre auch mehr als verdächtig und für seine Position als Unsäglicher und gleichzeitig Spion abträglich, wenn er vor dem Namen des Dunklen Lords zurückschreckte.

„Diese Hunde haben einen meiner Kollegen auf dem Gewissen. Sie haben ihn regelrecht abgeschlachtet", erklärte James ruhig, auch wenn ihn der Gedanke stinksauer machte. „Ich wollte verhindern, dass die Verwesung Spuren vernichtet. Das Duell mit Santorius hatte schon genug Schaden angerichtet."

"Nun. Das ist durchaus verständlich. Aber immerhin sind Sie nicht der einzige Auror. Oder fürchteten Sie, einen weiteren Verrückten mitzunehmen?", wollte Rookwood nicht ganz ernst wissen, um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.

James schmunzelte nur. „Ich sah es einfach als meine Pflicht einem toten Kollegen gegenüber an."

"Gut... Und dann hat Mr. Moody den Fall übernommen?", fragte der Unsägliche weiter, während er sich Notizen machte.

„Ja… Ich war allerdings bei dem Verhör zugegen. Hab durch ne einseitig durchsichtige Wand zugesehen und gehört. Er faselt nun Sachen über einen Imperiusfluch und Kontrolle. Aber wenn Sie mich fragen, ich kauf ihm das nicht ab. Dazu war er zu überzeugt davon, mich überwältigen zu können, weil er mich im Unterricht genau studiert hat. Und das würde keiner sagen, der unter dem Imperius steht. Die reden bei weitem nicht so viel."

"Vermutlich nicht.", stimmte Rookwood zu, während er den Bengel innerlich in die siebte Hölle wünschte. Santorius war doch wirklich so ein Idiot! Wieso hatte er ihn überhaupt in so eine brisante Position gebracht? Die Antwort darauf war recht simpel. Die Noten des Jungen waren ausgezeichnet, sodass er fast schon mit Sicherheit angenommen wurde, und sie brauchten jemanden bei den Auroren. Aber dass dieser Bengel gleich größenwahnsinnig werden würde...

"Was hat er bei den Verhören sonst noch gesagt oder getan?", wollte der Unsägliche weiter wissen.

„Sonst nichts. Nur ständig seine Unschuld beteuert und versucht sich rauszureden", erklärte James und seufzte. „Ich bin nicht nachtragend, Sir. Wirklich nicht. Wenn einer von uns wirklich unter diesen Fluch gerät und dann Scheiße baut, liegt das nicht in seiner Verantwortung. Es gibt viele starke Todesser deren Imperius nur schwer zu brechen ist.

Aber mein Gefühl sagt mir eindeutig, dass Santorius nicht unter diesem Fluch stand. Und wenn er dann so eine Scheiße baut, ist er dafür voll und ganz selbst verantwortlich und hat die Strafe zu tragen. Es ist nur verdammt frustrierend zu sehen, wie so begabte junge Menschen ihr Leben einem Verrückten wie Voldemort vor die Füße werfen für einen Krieg, der sinnlos ist."

Rookwood nickte verstehend. "Es ist traurig, aber vermutlich nicht zu verhindern. Wenn Er das Blaue vom Himmel herunter verspricht, gibt es immer wieder Leute, die das wirklich glauben.", meinte er leise seufzend. Er hätte garantiert nicht so lange unerkannt bleiben können, wenn er kein guter Schauspieler wäre. "Ich würde mich auch gern noch mit dem jungen Mann unterhalten."

James seufzte. Er wusste genau, dass Moody schon im Feierabend war und morgen hatte sein Boss frei. Außerdem wusste James auch ziemlich gut, was Alastor von diesen Ermittlungsmethoden hielt. „Ich nehme an noch heute Abend, nicht wahr?" fragte er deshalb, sich in Gedanken schon vornehmend, sich bei seiner Frau zu melden, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machte.

"Wenn das noch geht. Ich will Sie aber auch nicht aufhalten...", meinte Rookwood, sich innerlich freuend, wie einfach es war.

„Geben Sie mir einen Moment, um meine Frau zu benachrichtigen"; erklärte James. „Dann bring ich Sie hin." Damit zückte er eine Diktierfeder und stellte sie auf ein Stück Pergament. „Wird später, mein Engel. Muss erst noch was erledigen", diktierte er und entfachte dann den Kamin. „Potter Manor", sagte er deutlich und warf das Papier dann hinein. Kurz darauf erlosch der Kamin.

„So. Nun können wir", sagte er, sich zu dem anderen umwendend und seinen Stab in die linke Tasche verschwinden lassend. Er würde dafür keinen Ärger bekommen. Ganz sicher nicht. Denn er würde diesen Unsäglichen keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen.

Rookwood erhob sich und verließ zusammen mit dem Auroren dessen Büro und dann auch das Ministerium. Anschließend apparierten sie zu den jetzt als Kerker dienenden Ruinen eines Bunkers.

James führte ihn an den Wachen vorbei direkt zu der Zelle, in der Santorius untergebracht war. Der lag noch wach auf der Pritsche und starrte an die Decke.

„Besuch für dich, Mike", erklärte James, als er die Zelle öffnete.

Der angesprochene sah zur Seite und erstarrte für Sekunden. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Sollte bei all seinem Pech nun auch das noch hinzukommen?

Rookwood sah sich in der Zelle um und stellte fest, dass er hier ganz sicher nicht untergebracht sein wollen würde. Zu klein, zu deprimierend. "Na los, hoch mit Ihnen, Santorius. Ich habe einige Fragen an Sie."

Nur langsam stand der junge Mann auf. „Ich hab schon alles mehrfach erzählt", sagte er, obwohl er eigentlich wusste, dass es mehr als nur unklug war, seinem direkten Vorgesetzen zu wiedersprechen. Aber solang Potter hier war, konnte er sich wenigstens sicher sein, nicht gefoltert zu werden. Und wenn er jetzt widerstandslos gehorchte, würde dass auch auffallen. So verhielt sich kein Gefangener.

"Und jetzt erzählen Sie es mir noch mal.", meinte Rookwood lediglich und hielt die Tür auf, damit sie aus diesem engen Raum heraus kamen. In einem Verhörzimmer würde er sich wesentlich wohler fühlen.

Mit deutlich widerwilligem Gesichtsausdruck folgte Santorius der wortlosen Aufforderung und ließ sich von Potter und Rookwood in einen Verhörraum bringen. James stellte sich ruhig an die Wand, wie es für einen stillen Beobachter üblich war, sein Blick lag aber fest auf dem jungen Mann, der sich setzte.

Santorius' Blick schweifte einmal kurz zu Potter rüber, ehe er meinte: „Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnere, ist, dass ich nach Hause gegangen bin. Das war am Dienstagabend. Ab da versinkt alles im Nebel. Es sind nur wage Erinnerungen daran wie ich ins Büro gehe und Auror Potter bitte, ihn begleiten zu dürfen. Und dann befiehlt mir irgendwas Auror Potter anzugreifen.

Ich will das nicht, ich versuch mich auch zu wehren, aber ich schaff es nicht.

Das nächste, was ich wirklich weiß, ist, dass ich am Boden liege. Belegt mit einem Lähmfluch in einem fremden Haus. Auror Potter ist bei mir, offensichtlich verletzt. Und dann nimmt er mich fest, wegen dem Mordversuch an ihm."

Rookwood ließ eine Feder mitschreiben und studierte nebenbei die vorherigen Aussagen in seinen Unterlagen. "Das klingt durchaus plausibel... wenn auch irgendwie einstudiert.", meinte er dann und hob den Blick, um Santorius zu mustern. "Sie haben verdächtig viel geredet, während Sie angeblich unter dem Imperius standen..."

„Ich sagte, ich kann mich nicht wirklich daran erinnern. Mag sein, dass ich viel geredet habe", erklärte Santorius.

„Hör endlich auf mit diesem Unfug", brummte James. „Ich hab schon mehr als einen unter dem Imperius gesehen. Und keiner von denen hat damit geprotzt bei Voldemort aufzusteigen, wenn er ihm ein Opfer bringt. Die haben einfach drauf losgeflucht. Aber du hast erst noch Volksreden gehalten.

Warum gestehst du nicht einfach und ich bemüh mich darum, dass du nicht für den Rest deines Lebens nach Askaban kommst. Würde nämlich ne verdammt lange Zeit werden."

Rookwood nickte nur leicht. "Potter hat Recht. Du hast dich verdammt dämlich angestellt und dein einziges glaubwürdiges Alibi damit zerstört, dass du meintest, den großen Überhelden markieren zu können.", murmelte er und sah den anderen wieder an. "Niemand wird dir das abkaufen..."

„Ich werde nichts gestehen, was ich nicht freiwillig getan habe", brummte Santorius.

James seufzte. „Denk darüber nach, Junge. Noch haben wir ein paar Dementoren in Askaban und ich kann dir versichern, das ist kein schönes Vergnügen.

Außerdem gehe ich immer noch davon aus, dass du ein Todesser bist. Und wenn Voldemort rausfindet, dass du direkt vor der Nase seiner Schoßhunde sitzt, wird deine Seele zu ihrem Hauptgericht."

Nun wurde der junge Mann doch bleich. Potter hatte Recht. Verdammt recht sogar. Aber sein Tod war vermutlich so oder so schon beschlossene Sache. Also warum dann erst hier in den Kerkern verrotten, ehe man ihn holte, wenn er es auf Askaban auf eine schmerzlosere Art haben konnte. Das brachte ihn auch dazu den Mund zu halten und zu schweigen.

Rookwood drehte sich zu James und musterte ihn kurz. Dass er von dessen Worten überrascht war, war noch untertrieben. Doch zeigte er es nicht weiter. Als er sich wieder Santorius zuwandte, war klar, dass dieser nicht darauf eingehen würde und darüber war Rookwood mehr als erleichtert. Immerhin würde es in Askaban leichter sein, an den Jungen heran zu kommen als im Kerker des Ministeriums.

„Ich denke, wir beenden diese Sache. Der Junge hat seine Chance gehabt, uns die Wahrheit zu sagen", erklärte James nüchtern.

Rookwood betrachtete ihn und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. "Ja. Wir sollten die Verhandlung bald ansetzen."

„Oh ich bin sicher, dass Crouch das so schnell wie möglich über die Bühne bringen will. Immerhin geht es um die Ehre der Auroren", versicherte James und brachte den blassen Santorius dann in seine Zelle zurück.

„Aus dir hätte wirklich was werden können, Junge", seufzte er schließlich und wandte sich ab. Immer musste es die Besten erwischen. Die, von denen man dachte, sie seien zu klug, um auf Voldemorts Tricks reinzufallen.

Rookwood erhob sich. "Wer weiß... Wenn nicht Voldemort, dann hätte er sich sicherlich von irgendjemand anderem einwickeln lassen.", meinte er nur.

Santorius ging schweigend und mit eiserner Miene voraus. Er würde keinen Ton mehr sagen. Nicht ein einziges Wort. Er hatte sich entschieden. Er starb lieber durch die Dementoren, als hier unten zu verrotten, denn Hilfe konnte er nach seinem törichten Fehler nicht mehr erwarten.

Nachdem Santorius den Raum betreten hatte, schloss James die Eisentür und versiegelte sie gründlich. „Dieser Krieg geht mir so langsam richtig auf die Nerven. Wenn diese verbohrten Reinblüter denken, dass Muggelgeborene nichts wert sind, ist das doch ihr Problem. Sollen sie doch weiter untereinander Heiraten, um diese ach so tolle Blutreinheit zu bewahren. Von mir aus könnten sie ihre schwarzmagischen Rituale auch in ihren Kellern durchführen, solang sie damit keinem Schaden.

Aber die Muggel, Muggelgeborenen oder anders denkenden Reinblüter da mit reinziehen, ist eine Schande für unsere Gesellschaft", schnaubte James.

Innerlich kochte Santorius über diese blutsverräterische Einstellung. Aber er konnte sich so grade noch zusammennehmen, dass Potter nicht ins Gesicht zu sagen. Seine Verteidigung mit dem Imperius wäre sofort hinfällig.

Rookwood ging es nicht anders. Aber für ihn wäre es noch weitaus fataler, erführe Potter von seiner wahren Gesinnung. "Wir werden sie schon in ihre Schranken verweisen.", stimmte er dem Auroren zu und machte sich dann mit diesem zusammen auf den Rückweg durch die Gänge, um wieder nach oben zu gehen. "Das war aufschlussreich.. auch wenn er nichts Neues gesagt hat."

James sagte nichts darauf. Was sollte er auch sagen. Er war bei zwei Verhören von Santorius dabei gewesen. Und zwei Mal hatte er die gleiche Leier gehört. Sicher gab es immer mal wieder Leute, die tatsächlich durch diesen Fluch zu ihren Taten gezwungen wurden. Oder sie wurden mit dem Leben ihrer Liebsten erpresst. Merlin, wenn Voldemort seine Frau oder seinen Sohn haben würde, würde er vermutlich ähnlich handeln. Aber wenn man sie schon beim Lügen erwischte, dann konnten sie doch auch gestehen. Viel ändern würde das vor dem Gamott kaum, außer dass die Hälfte der Herren und Damen wohl vom Stuhl fallen würde.

Draußen an der Luft atmete James dann einmal tief durch. „Ich nehme an, das war es?", fragte er.

"Ja. ich werde Sie nicht länger von Ihrer Familie fernhalten.", meinte Rookwood und streckte James erneut die Hand entgegen.

James ergriff sie auch dieses Mal mit der linken. „Man tut, was man kann, um der Gerechtigkeit genüge zu tun", erkläre er und wünschte ihm dann noch einen schönen Abend.

Rookwood nickte und verabschiedete sich, um zuerst zurück ins Ministerium zu gehen. Anschließend würde er dann den doch recht schweren Weg zu seinem Meister antreten, um ihm zu berichten, was sich genau zugetragen hatte und seine sicher folgende Strafe zu empfangen.

TBC


	13. Kapitel 12

Guten Abend ihr lieben, ja ich schaffe es auch hier ein neues Chap online zu stelllen, wenn auch recht spät am Samstag.

Für alle die Langsam den Überblick verlieren, im Profil findet ihr den Link zu Imos Homepage. Dort müsst ihr nur auf FanFictions gehen und ziemich am Ende der Liste findet ihr dann auch diese Geschichte, wo es auch einen Link zu einer Charakterliste gibt. Sie wird eigentlich imme aktuallisiert, wenn jemand neues Autaucht. Wenn ihr also nicht mehr wissen, wer eine bestimmte Person auch noch war guckt einfach mal rein. Auch über die Charas aus den Büchern sind dort infos zu finden.

So und nun viel Spaß beim lesen  
Mazi und Imo

Geschenke an die Vampire

Die Eingangshalle war düster wie immer, als Jeronimo Nott aus den Kerkern des Dunklen Lords trat. Er mochte sie nicht mehr, nachdem er erst vor zwei Tagen den Kerkern des Ministeriums entkommen war. Doch hatte er hier etwas zu erledigen gehabt.

Neben ihm ging ein blondgelockter junger Mann ruhig und scheinbar seinem Schicksal ergeben her. Doch was man dem kaum Siebzehnjährigen nicht ansah, war, dass er unter dem Imperius stand, weil er sonst vollkommen in Panik ausgebrochen wäre.

Der Grund, wieso er ursprünglich in den Kerkern Voldemorts gelandet war, hatte sich bereits erledigt. Der Junge sollte sicherstellen, dass sein Onkel, dessen einziger Neffe er war, im St. Mungos genau das tat, was der Dunkle Lord wollte. Doch Gunther Smitz, ein ausländischer Heiler, meinte wohl, sich dem Widersetzen zu können, ohne dass dem Jungen, den er sicher in der Schweiz glaubte, etwas zustieß. Zumal in wenigen Tagen das halbe Jahr, das er in England arbeiten wollte, vorüber gewesen wäre.

Doch er hatte damit sehr falsch gelegen. Als Warnung für alle folgenden Heiler, die eher unfreiwillig dem Dunklen Lord dienten oder dienen würden, war er hingerichtet worden und nun war der Junge als Pfand überflüssig.

Nott grinste leicht. Allerdings würde er noch einen Zweck erfüllen können. Den jungen Zauberer am Arm greifend, disapparierte er aus der Halle und landete in einem düsteren Waldstück in der Nähe Londons.

Mit gezogenem Zauberstab sah er sich dann aufmerksam um. "Santino."

Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt reagierte auf die Nennung des Namens und trat geschmeidig wie eine Katze aus dem Schatten der Bäume, während er mit einem knappen Handzeichen die anderen davon abhielt, sich auf die Besucher zu stürzen.

Obwohl es hier dank der Dämmerung bereits recht dunkel war, konnte man die blutrote Strähne in seinem ansonsten pechschwarzen Haar gut erkennen. Ebenso war die goldene Kordel, die den ärmellosen Umhang über seinen Schultern zusammenhielt, nicht zu übersehen, geschweige denn die bleiche, fast weiße Haut. Und jeder, der in seine Nähe kam, hätte sofort ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt. Selbst Muggel spürten die bedrohliche Aura eines Vampirs, auch wenn sie nicht zu sagen vermochten, was es war.

„Jerry", begrüßte er seinen Verwandten lächelnd und entblößte dabei ein wenig seine Fangzähne. Der Blick aus den wasserblauen Augen lag dabei aber nur kurz auf diesem. Er huschte schnell wieder zu dessen Begleitung, die vollkommen regungslos dastand. Imperiusfluch, das war nicht zu übersehen. „Wen hast du denn da mitgebracht?"

"Ein.. Geschenk.", erwiderte Nott und nickte auch den anderen Vampiren kurz zu, die sich weiter im Dunkeln hielten. "Als Zeichen dafür, dass der Dunkle Lord zu seinem Wort steht.. Kein einfacher Muggel, sondern reinstes Zaubererblut. Und ihr könnt ihn so lange als Quelle behalten, wie ihr wollt. Niemand sucht ihn."

Genüsslich leckte Santino sich über die Lippen und trat näher an den jungen Mann heran. „Das ist wirklich zu großzügig von deinem Lord", sagte er leise, während er mit dem Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand langsam über die Halsschlagader strich.

„Bringen wir ihn ins Lager. Michail, erwartet dich bereits", sagte er dann und ging voraus, quer durch den Wald.

Weit ab von den Wegen der Jäger und Förster stand eine alte, verlassene Villa. Niemand wagte sich hier her, zu viel Bedrohung verbreitete die Aura der fünfzehn Vampire, die hier lebten. Die größte Gruppe, die sich in England zusammengerafft hatte, denn das alte Clansystem gab es hier schon lange nicht mehr und die meisten Vampire lebten allein. Nur vereinzelt gab es Jagdgemeinschaften.

Es war Michails Idee gewesen, auch zusammen zu leben. Er hatte ihnen allen die Vorteile des Clansystems dargelegt und Santino musste zugeben, dass er ein guter Redner war. Wohl eine Gabe seines Alters. Er wusste, wie man Verhandlungen führte, und noch besser wusste er, wie man Spuren verwischte, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. So brauchten sie auch die Vampirjäger nicht fürchten. Alle hatten ihn als ihren Vorstand akzeptiert, doch wenn es ein anderer von ihnen darauf anlegte, war dieser nicht lang zu halten, den Michail war nicht der stärkste von ihnen. Allerdings hatte Santino es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Störenfriede im Ansatz zu eliminieren. Er hatte kein Interesse daran, diese Art des Lebens wieder aufzugeben, nur weil ein dahergelaufener Trottel der Meinung war, sie müssten der Menschheit zeigen, was Angst bedeutete, und nicht heimlich jagen wie feige Hunde.

Natürlich, war Santino Reinblüter und vertrat die Ansicht, dass gewisse Individuen nichts in der Magischen Welt verloren hatten, aber er war nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass die Vampire im Alleingang etwas erreichen konnten. Deswegen hatte er ja auch, als sein Cousin zu ihm gekommen war, ein treffen mit Michail ausgemacht. Die Erfolgschancen auf ein besseres Leben standen bei weitem höher, wenn sie jemanden wie den Dunklen Lord unterstützten.

Die Haustür öffnete sich ohne Zutun und Santino führte Nott und den Gefangenen den Flur entlang in ein geräumiges Wohnzimmer. Deutlich sah man, dass dieses Haus einmal wohlhabenden Muggeln gehört hatte. Unbewegte Landschaftsmalereien hingen an den Wänden, teure dunkle Möbel bestückten die Räume. Dank Magie sahen diese auch aus wie neu. Parkett bedeckte die Fußböden. Läufer hier und da ließen es gemütlich wirken. Die Wände waren alle in einem sanften Vanille gehalten und hellten die Räume wieder etwas auf. Einzig und allein die Fenster waren alle mit Zaubern getönt und so für das UV Licht vollkommen undurchdringlich gemacht. Die Brokatvorhänge in dunkelblau und weinrot dienten nur zur Zierde.

Im Wohnzimmer an dem großen, halbrunden Tisch saß Michail. Ein mittelgroßer, dunkelblonder Mann. Er trug mit Vorliebe helle Umhänge, die ihn noch bleicher erscheinen ließen. Die kurzen Haare waren leicht gewellt und sein Gesicht verriet ein Alter von grade mal 35 Jahren. Wie alt er in Wahrheit war, hatte noch keiner erfahren.

Ein Glas mit dunkelroter Flüssigkeit stand vor ihm auf dem Tisch, auf seinem Schoß ruhte ein dicker Wälzer.

Die anderen Vampire hatten sich auf dem Weg zum Wohnzimmer zurückgezogen, so dass sie nun nur noch zu dritt eintraten.

„Mr. Nott. Schön Sie zu sehen", begrüßte Michail sie, das Buch beiseite legend, wobei man die russischen Schriftzeichen gut erkennen konnte.

"Michail. Ich freue mich auch, Sie wiederzusehen.", erwiderte Nott ebenso freundlich. Er hätte den Vampir auch noch zuvorkommender angesprochen, doch legten sie ihren Nachnamen mit ihrer Verwandlung ab, da sie nicht mehr zu ihrer vorherigen Familie gehörten. Es wäre die größte Beleidigung gewesen. Selbst Santino sah sich nicht mehr als Nott, sondern als Teil einer anderen Welt, wie Jerry in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte.

"Ich habe ein Geschenk. Ein Zeichen, dass wir es ehrlich meinen.", sprach er weiter und ließ den blonden Jungen neben sich weiter auf den Sessel zugehen, auf dem der Russe saß. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war vollkommen leer, während er auf die Knie fiel und Michail dann sein linkes Handgelenk darbot.

Michail mustere den Jungen lächelnd. Diese Geste des Lords war großzügig und er roch wirklich vortrefflich. Ganz behutsam nahm er das Handgelenk des Jungen und leckte mit der Zunge darüber. Dabei achtete er nicht darauf, was der tat, schließlich stand er unter dem Imperius. Etwas schade, machte Adrenalin das Blut doch noch schmackhafter, aber für einen erstes Kosten sollte ihm das erst mal so genügen.

Sanft, ja fast schon vorsichtig biss er zu, saugte kurz und lehnte sich dann zurück. Magisches Blut… welch eine Delikatesse und eine für sie doch sehr seltene noch dazu. Immerhin konnten sie nicht einfach so auf Zaubererjagd gehen.

Mit einem leisen Murmeln schlossen sich die beiden Bisswunden und Michail nickte Nott zu. „Richten Sie Ihrem Lord unseren Dank aus", sagte er und bat dann Santino, den Jungen in eines der oberen Zimmer zu bringen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sich noch keiner an ihm vergriff. Er würde sich später darum kümmern, dass jeder zu seinem Recht kam.

Nachdem die beiden verschwunden waren, erhob sich der Gastgeber und deutete auf einen Sessel. „Bitte, setzen Sie sich und verraten mir, was ich Ihnen zu trinken anbieten darf. Vielleicht einen Tee? Oder doch lieber ein Glas Wein. Ich habe erst gestern eine Flasche vorzüglichen Bordeaux erstehen können."

"Auch wenn der Wein ein verlockendes Angebot ist, möchte ich doch lieber eine Tasse Tee.", erwiderte Nott, nachdem er in dem zweiten Sessel platzgenommen hatte. Mit seiner Nachricht wartete er noch, bis auch Michail bereit war zuzuhören.

Mit nun doch gezogenem Zauberstab, auch wenn es nicht unbedingt notwenig gewesen wäre, beschwor Michail ein Kännchen Tee, etwas Zitrone, Milch und einige Kekse. Dann schenkte er ihm noch ein, wohl wissend, dass sein Gast sich mit dem Verfeinern selbst bedienen würde. Er dagegen blieb bei der roten Flüssigkeit in seinem Weinglas, wartete aber geduldig, bis sein Gast sich weiter versorgt hatte.

Als Nott seine Tasse in der Hand hielt, sah er den Vampir sich gegenüber wieder an und lächelte leicht. "Darf ich erfahren, ob Sie sich entgültig entschieden haben, dass Angebot des Dunklen Lords anzunehmen?", fragte er mit trotz der Zurückhaltung deutlich hörbarer Neugier nach.

„Sicher dürfen Sie das. Dazu haben wir uns schließlich getroffen", erklärte Michail lächelnd. „Sie müssen verstehen, die Männer und Frauen hier sind so etwas wie meine Familie, auch wenn keine Blutsverwandtschaft besteht. Ich muss Vor- und Nachteile einer solchen Entscheidung genauestens überdenken.  
Allerdings, bei dem Angebot, das der Lord mir und damit uns allen hier unterbreitet hat, ist es schwer abzulehnen, bringt es vor allem uns sehr viele Vorteile. Sie dürfen Ihrem Lord also gern ausrichten, dass er unsere vollste Unterstützung hat."

Nott neigte leicht den Kopf und war innerlich mehr als erleichtert, dass er seinem Lord gute Nachrichten bringen würde. "Wir haben insgesamt acht Frauen für euch. Ihr könnt mit ihnen machen, was ihr wollt, solange sie am Ende tot sind.", erklärte er dann.

„Das dürfte vielen hier gefallen", erklärt Michail. Der größte Teil seiner Mitstreiter hatte schon seit Jahren keinen engen Kontakt mehr zu einem weiblichen Wesen gehabt und diese von der Straße entführen, war nicht die Art der Vampire. Außerdem hatten sie sich geschworen, keine Morde in diesem Haus zu begehen. Man wollte unter keinen Umständen die Auroren auf sie aufmerksam machen. Die würden eine so große Ansammlung von Vampiren kaum dulden. „Besteht die Möglichkeit, sich eine Weile in den Räumlichkeiten aufzuhalten, in denen die Frauen zur Zeit untergebracht sind?"

"Das müssten wir mit dem Verantwortlichen besprechen.", erwiderte Nott sofort. "Ich werde Sie mit William Carstens bekannt machen. Er war für die Requirierung der Frauen verantwortlich. Er und seine Leute wissen, wo sie sich genau befinden."

Michail nickte zustimmend und gleichzeitig auch anerkennend. Der Lord führte seine Organisation gut. Nicht jeder wusste alles. Wenn einer erwischt werden würde, konnte er nicht gleich alles in Gefahr bringen. „Können Sie mir schon sagen, wann und wo ich Mr. Carstens treffen kann?"

"Ja. Er kann Sie morgen oder übermorgen Nacht treffen.", erklärte Nott, während er seinen Tee trank.

Michail überlegte einen Moment lang. Er würde es Handhaben wie der Lord. Nicht jeder sollte den Standort ihres Unterschlupfs kennen. Die Gefahr war auch für seine Leute zu groß. Allein die Tatsache, dass Santino für Notts Aufrichtigkeit gebürgt hatte, hatte Michail dazu gebracht, diesem den Zutritt zu gewähren. Nur das würde er dem Boten sicherlich nicht auf die Nase binden. „Ich fürchte, ich bin morgen den ganzen Tag beschäftigt und für übermorgen Nacht habe ich selbst geplant auf die Jagd zu gehen.  
Doch übermorgen in den Vormittagsstunden habe ich geschäftlich in London zu tun und in der Nockturngasse gibt es doch genügend Etablissements, wo man ein solches Gespräch führen kann, ohne belauscht zu werden."

"Ich werde es ihm ausrichten. Es sollte Carstens keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Der gehängte Mann ist für unsere Zwecke sehr gut geeignet.", stimmte Nott zu und musterte Michail dabei, ob dieser wieder einen anderen Vorschlag machen würde.

„Das ist doch hervorragend. Ich hoffe, zehn Uhr ist in Ordnung? Bis dahin sollte ich das Gro meiner Geschäfte erledigt haben. Man sollte gar nicht glauben, wie beschäftigt unsereins auch am Tage sein kann." Michail wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht, aber auch nicht ohne Hintergedanken. Diese Menschen sollten erst gar nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass man sie würde herumkommandieren können, wie es diesen beliebte. Bei Merlin, dass sollte besser keiner wagen, andernfalls würde aus Freundschaft sehr schnell erbitterte Feindschaft werden, selbst wenn der Gegner der Dunkle Lord sein würde. Ebenso wie dem Ministerium konnten sie auch ihm Schaden zufügen, wenn sie es nur wollten.

Erneut neigte Nott leicht den Kopf, um zuzustimmen. Dann stellte er allerdings seine halbvolle Tasse auf den Tisch zurück und verschränkte die Finger ineinander. "Auch der Dunkle Lord wünscht ein Treffen mit Ihnen, Michail.", erklärte er und diesmal hatte sich seine Stimme ein wenig geändert. Ein Wunsch des Lords war ein Befehl und nichts anderes, das sollte Michail begreifen.

„Das war abzusehen", sagte Michail, um seinem gegenüber verstehen zu lassen, dass er dazu durchaus bereit war. Er hatte es sogar erwartet und wäre wohl etwas enttäuscht gewesen, wenn er den größten Zauberer aller Zeiten nicht wenigstens ein Mal zu Gesicht bekommen dürfte. Man mochte es kaum glauben, aber die Vampire bekamen einiges mehr mit, als die Menschen glauben mochten. Auch wenn sie meist in der Abgeschiedenheit lebten, sich nicht selten sogar versteckten, wussten sie, was in der Welt vor sich ging, und Michail war klar, dass eine Weigerung schwerwiegende Konsequenzen haben würde.

„Ich würde dennoch vorschlagen, dass wir eines nach dem anderen klären. Meinesgleichen unterliegt einer noch strengeren Kontrolle als die Mondsüchtigen und wenn ich zu oft in bevölkerten Gebieten gesehen werde, zitiert man mich ins Ministerium und verlangt Rechenschaft über jeden meiner Schritte. Und auch alle Menschen, die ich in dieser Zeit getroffen habe, werden befragt. Zudem stellt man mich unter noch strenge Beobachtung und dieses Prozedere ist so gar nicht in meinem Sinn und ich bezweifele, dass es im Sinne des Lords ist. Es schränkt meinen Handlungsspielraum ziemlich ein und bringt vor allem Ihre Gruppe in Gefahr.  
Daher halte ich es für sicherer, wenn wir ein Treffen für Dezember, sagen wir in vier Wochen ausmachen. Das dürfte unverfänglich genug sein, wenn sich alle Parteien umsichtig verhalten."

"Um sich mit dem Dunklen Lord zu treffen, müssen Sie nicht in eine bewohnte Gegend gehen.", erwiderte Nott, ehe er einen Moment nachdenklich schwieg. "Ich werde Sie und Santino einige Tage nach Ihrem Treffen mit Carstens zu meinem Vorgesetzten bringen. Der wird Ihnen dann den Weg ins Hauptquartier zeigen."

Michail dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach zu widersprechen, entschied dann aber, dass dies wohl sehr unklug sei. Offensichtlich wollte der Lord ein sehr baldiges Treffen. „Nun gut. Wenn uns niemand sieht, ist das selbstverständlich etwas anderes. Geben Sie nur einige Stunden vorher Bescheid, wann das Treffen ist, damit wir uns entsprechend vorbereiten können."

"Natürlich. Ich denke, dass Carstens Ihnen in zwei Tagen den Termin nennen kann. Ich werde dann eine halbe Stunde vorher hierher kommen.", erwiderte Nott und beugte sich vor, um etwas eindringlicher zu sprechen: "Pünktlichkeit ist bei Terminen mit dem Dunklen Lord essenziell. Sie würden ihn nicht verärgern wollen, indem Sie ihn auch nur eine Minute warten lassen..."

„Das versteht sich von selbst, Mr. Nott. Wenn Sie kommen, werden wir zur Abreise bereit sein", erklärte Michail, ließ jedoch mit der Tonlage seiner Stimme durchblicken, dass diese Bemerkung überflüssig gewesen war. Ihm wäre es nicht mal im Traum eingefallen, den Dunklen Lord warten zu lassen. Schon gar nicht bei ihrem ersten Treffen. Immerhin zeugte so etwas von Unzuverlässigkeit.

"Ich wollte Ihnen nicht unterstellen, dass Sie dies nicht wissen, Michail. Es sollte lediglich eine ehrliche Warnung sein. Wenn der Dunkle Lord ungehalten wird, ist das selten... angenehm.", erklärte Nott den Grund seiner vorherigen Worte.

Michail nickte verstehend. Für ihn war mit dieser mit etwas Wohlwollen als Entschuldigung zu wertenden Aussage das Thema erledigt.

Nott nahm nochmals seine Tasse und trank den restlichen Schluck Tee aus, ehe er sich erhob. "Dann sehen wir uns in einigen Tagen, Michail. Es freut mich, dass Sie nun zu uns gehören."

_Vor allem_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu_, weil ich dadurch einen Auftrag erfolgreich beendet habe, der mich weiter nach oben bringt._

„Wir werden Sie erwarten", sagte der Vampir nur und brachte den Todesser dann zur Tür, wo ein anderer Bewohner des Hauses grade im Begriff war, jagen zu gehen. Der wurde von Michail jedoch angewiesen, erst Mal dafür zu sorgen, dass Nott ohne auch nur einen Kratzer den Wald verlassen konnte. Nicht auszudenken, was der Lord machen würde, sollte seinem Diener hier etwas geschehen.

"Ich werde den Imperius vor der Apparation von dem Jungen nehmen.", meinte Nott noch und nickte Michail zu.

Zusammen mit dem jungen Mann neben sich, dessen Namen er noch nicht kannte, machte er sich dann auf den Weg zurück zu dem Punkt, an dem er auch erschienen war. Er konnte sehr gut nachvollziehen, weshalb Michail nicht wollte, dass zu dicht an seinem Versteck appariert wurde. Das Ministerium würde dann vielleicht nur unnötig aufmerksam werden und eine Untersuchung starten.

Von der kleinen Lichtung aus disapparierte der Todesser dann direkt in die Nähe von Lucius Malfoys Anwesen, um diesem vom Auskommen des Treffens zu berichten und den Ort, wo Michail sich mit Carstens treffen wollte, zu nennen, damit dieser es Carstens Vorgesetztem weitergeben konnte.

Nachdem Nott gegangen war, begab sich Michail nach oben. Dort berichtete er Santino kurz, was grade eben besprochen worden war, und dann bat er ihn zu gehen. Er wollte sich erst mal allein mit ihrem neuen Gast unterhalten und ihm die Umstände erklären, wenn dieser denn in der Lage war zuzuhören.

Santino nickte leicht und zog sich zurück. Es war ihm schwer gefallen, sich nicht auf den Jungen zu stürzen, und jetzt würde er erst mal jagen gehen. Sein Blutdurst musste gestillt werden, sonst würde er noch dem Wahnsinn verfallen.

Michail hob unterdessen den Verschlusszauber auf und betrat das recht komfortabel eingerichtete Zimmer. Ein weicher Teppich in dunkelblau bedeckte den Boden, in massiver Eichenschrank stand an einer Wand und gegenüber der Tür befand sich ein großes, gemütliches Bett. Keines mit Baldachin, das war Michail zu kitschig. Vampire brauchten keine Himmelbetten. Etwas Luxus war in Ordnung, aber man musste es nicht übertreiben. Vielleicht lag diese Einstellung aber auch in den Wurzeln seiner Kindheit vergraben. Als jüngstes Kind einer russischen Zarenfamilie war er überschwänglichen Luxus gewöhnt gewesen und nachdem man ihn gebissen hatte, hatte er ganz auf sich allein gestellt mit dem nötigsten Leben müssen. Eine ziemliche Umstellung und nachdem er dann hierher gekommen war, es geschafft hatte an Geld zu kommen, hatte er dem Leben mit zu viel Luxus längst eine Absage erteilt. Geld sparte man für schlechte Zeiten, um nicht auf der Straße zu sitzen.

Ansonsten gab es in dem Zimmer noch einen Schreibtisch, und eine Couchgarnitur um einen kleinen Beistelltisch. Zudem brannte ganz in der Nähe der Sitzgelegenheiten eine Feuerstelle. Santino hatte sie vermutlich angezündet. Nicht das auch nur einer von ihnen diese Wärmequelle nötig gehabt hätte, aber Menschen brauchten so was. Kälte lähmte ihren Geist und machte den Körper träge.

Außerdem war diese Feuerquelle zur Zeit auch die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum. Die Fackeln an den Wänden flammten erst mit einem Schnipsen von Michail auf. Sicher hätte er seinen Gast auch in diesem Halbdunklen gefunden, aber für ein vernünftiges Gespräch war es dem Menschen sicherlich lieber, er würde auch ihn sehen können.

Der Junge stand mit einem abwesenden Blick in der Mitte des Zimmers und rührte sich nicht. Noch immer unter dem Imperius stehend, wartete er auf einen weiteren Befehl, den er über die Verbindung mit dem Sprecher des Fluches erhalten würde.

Doch dann war sie plötzlich fort. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf, um ihn wieder klar zu bekommen, und sah sich im nächsten Moment erst neugierig und dann panisch um, als er merkte, dass er nicht allein war. "Comment tu es? Où je suis?", brachte er mit sich fast überschlagender Stimme hervor, während er sich in die Ecke hinter der Couchgarnitur zurückzog.

Michail lächelte sanft und schloss die Tür. Stumm dankte er Merlin dafür, dass er mehrere Jahre in Frankreich gelebt hatte, denn Übersetzungszauber hasste er wie die Pest. Sie übersetzen immer viel zu ungenau und dazu war französisch eine viel zu liebliche Sprache. Bei ihr klangen selbst die übelsten Schimpfwörter wie eine Liebeserklärung.

„Um deine erste Frage zu beantworten, ich heiße Michail", sagte er ruhig und ging langsam auf ihn zu. „Und wo du bist, spielt keine Rolle."

"Non.. Bleiben.. Sie fort." Sein Blick huschte panisch umher, auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg.

Das Letzte, an das er sich klar und deutlich erinnern konnte, war eine dunkle Zelle gewesen, in der er mehrere Tage, wenn nicht gar Wochen verbracht hatte. Jemand war gekommen und danach war alles verschwommen. Sie waren in einem Wald gewesen und dann in einem Haus. Und ... und ein Vampir...

Mit einer hektischen Bewegung packte er sein linkes Handgelenk.

„Ganz ruhig", sagte Michail und hielt erst mal inne. „Wie ist dein Name? Est que il y a tu t'apelle?"

Der Junge atmete so hektisch, dass er schon fast hyperventilierte. Dass er allerdings in seiner Muttersprache angesprochen wurde, ließ zumindest seinen panisch umherhuschenden Blick wieder auf den Mann vor sich fallen, der nun auch stehen geblieben war. "Jean... Jean Michelle ... Sarnjeé."

„Das ist ein schöner Name", sagte Michail. „Kommst du aus Frankreich?"

Den Kopf schüttelnd brachte Jean seinen Atem dazu, wieder etwas ruhiger zu werden. "Suisse ... Suisse romande."

„Aus der Schweiz also. Ein schönes Land. Zumindest das, was ich davon sehen konnte. Nur die Menschen waren mir gegenüber nicht sonderlich freundlich gestimmt. Dabei bin ich im Grunde vollkommen harmlos", sagte Michail lächelnd, und auch wenn dabei kurz die Fangzähne aufblitzen, meinte er das vollkommen ernst. Viele von Seinesgleichen jagten und mordeten, wann immer sie konnten. Sie benahmen sich wie die Wilden. Er trank nur, wenn es nötig tat. Nicht, dass er ein Problem damit hatte, einem Menschen jeden Tropfen Blut aus dem Körper zu saugen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Aber er wusste sich eben zu benehmen und den Situationen anzupassen, um nicht aufzufallen.

"Sagen... Sagen Sie mir, warum ich hier bin.. warum ich in diesem Kerker war. Bitte." In dem Moment sah er noch viel jünger aus, als die gerade einmal siebzehn Jahre. Er wollte nichts weiter, als wieder nach Hause, wo er mitten in der Nacht auf dem Nachhauseweg vom Theater entführt worden war. Zumindest war dies das Letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, ehe er in dem dunklen Loch aufgewacht war.

Michails leichtes Lächeln verblasste. Die Todesser legten wohl nicht viel wert darauf, ihren Pfand zumindest darüber zu informieren, dass er ein Solcher war. Und an einer Sprachbarriere konnte es nicht gelegen haben, denn Jean verstand ganz offensichtlich englisch, sprach es ja sogar, wenn auch mit einem starken Akzent. Aber man konnte ihn verstehen.

„Warum du in diesem Kerker warst, weiß ich nicht. Ich vermute jedoch, dass dein Leben die Versicherung dafür war, dass ein Angehöriger das tut, was der Dunkle Lord will", erklärte Michail ruhig, als würde er über das Wetter reden. „Bei uns bist du, weil der Dunkle Lord dich nun entbehren kann. Er hat dich mir und damit auch meinen Freunden geschenkt, als Zeichen dafür, dass er in der Lage ist, seinen Teil einer Abmachung einzuhalten." Michail mochte keine Lügen und den Jungen zu belügen, hätte wenig Sinn gemacht. Je eher er begriff, dass dies hier für ihn die Endstation war, desto besser war es für ihn.

"Ich werde... sterben?", fragte Jean ruhiger, als er sich fühlte, während er mit der rechten Hand noch immer sein linkes Handgelenk umschloss, wo er wusste, dass er schon einmal gebissen worden war. Dann versuchte er in einer verzweifelten Aktion über den Sessel schräg vor sich zu springen und aus dem Zimmer zu flüchten.

Michail musste sich nicht mal groß anstrengen, um den Jungen zu packen. Er zog ihn eng an sich heran und hielt ihn mit beiden Armen fest, so dass der Junge sich nicht wehren konnte. „Das hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor. Aber wenn du einen solchen Unsinn noch mal versuchst, werde ich keine andere Wahl haben", raunte er ihm mit heiserer Stimme zu. „Es ist also ganz allein deine Entscheidung. Versuch wegzulaufen und sei dir sicher, dass du sterben wirst, oder reiß dich zusammen und erlebe den Rausch, wenn ein Vampir nur ein paar Schluck von dir kostet." Damit ließ er den Jungen langsam los, um ihm wirklich die Möglichkeit zu geben zu entscheiden.

Herumschnellend stolperte Jean rückwärts von dem Vampir fort, bis er mit dem Rücken an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ankam, wo er erneut am ganzen Körper vor Angst bebend stehen blieb. Die Zähne des Vampirs waren ihm viel zu dicht an seinem Hals gewesen.

Sein Herz hämmerte ihm in wilden Schlägen gegen die Brust und sein Blut schien in seinen Ohren zu rauschen. "Je veux aller à la maison.", wisperte er erneut in seiner Muttersprache, in die er immer dann zurückzugleiten schien, wenn die Angst zu groß wurde. Tränen sammelten sich in den grünen Augen und rollten langsam über die bleichen Wangen, während er fast in Zeitlupe an der Wand nach unten rutschte und sich so klein wie möglich machte.

„Ich fürchte, das wird nicht gehen. Nach Hause kommst du so oder so nicht mehr", sagte Michail ruhig, dem die Angst des Jungen langsam das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ. Kurz leckte er sich über die Lippen. „Du hast nur die Wahl zwischen dem Tod oder bei uns zu bleiben und uns als Quelle zu dienen." Langsam ging er auf den Jungen zu. „Und das ist nur halb so schlimm, wie es sich anhört. Wir würden nur grade genug von dir trinken um satt zu werden. Du würdest damit nie zu einem von uns werden. Du würdest ein Mensch bleiben. Und dir würde es hier gut gehen. Wir können dir Bücher besorgen, oder eine Staffelei… was du willst. Dir würde es hier an nichts mangeln."

Mittlerweile war er bei dem vor Angst zitternden Bündel angekommen. „Lass es mich dir zeigen. Ich beweise dir, dass es nicht weiter schlimm ist und auch fast nicht weh tut", hauchte er.

"Qu...Quelle?", hauchte der Junge leise, während er den Vampir vor sich nicht auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ und sich fast noch mehr gegen die Wand drückte, als könne er mit ihr verschmelzen.

Dennoch arbeitete es in seinem Kopf. In der Schule hatte er in seinem letzten Jahr Vampire behandelt und so wusste er, was eine Quelle war, auch wenn er die Schule danach abgebrochen hatte. Fünf Jahre hatten ihm genügt, um zu erkennen, dass er lieber einen nichtmagischen Beruf ergreifen wollte - zumal er schon von Kindesbeinen an Schauspieler werden wollte, noch bevor er erfahren hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war.

Außerdem wollte er nicht sterben.

Langsam und deutlich zitternd hob er seine rechte Hand.

„Du bleibst bei uns, ernährst uns, soweit es für deine Gesundheit ungefährlich ist. Niemand wird dich zum Vampir machen", sagte Michail, ehe er den Arm des Jungen ergriff und den Ärmel nach oben schob. Sanft strichen dabei seine kalten Finger über die warme Haut. Er sah, wie sich die feinen Härchen aufstellten. Langsam näherte er sich der pulsierenden Schlagader und er spürte, wie der Junge sich in Erwartung eines Schmerzes verkrampfte. „Nicht… dann wird es wehtun. Du musst dich entspannen", raunte er heiser, sich kaum noch beherrschen könnend.

"Wie denn?", wisperte Jean, hauchte es fast nur. Dann schloss er jedoch die Augen und versuchte sich wegzuwünschen, gedanklich nach Hause zu gehen, die Berge zu betrachten. Vielleicht konnte er sich so entspannen.

Es musste funktioniert haben, denn plötzlich spürte er einen leicht stechenden Schmerz in seinem Handgelenk und riss die Augen auf, nur um Michail zu sehen, wie dieser seine Zähne in sein Fleisch bohrte. Doch war da schon im nächsten Moment kein Schmerz mehr, als das Rauschen in seinen Ohren sich wieder verstärkte, während das Blut aus der Wunde gesogen wurde.

Tausende kleiner Lichter tanzten vor seinen Augen, flammten auf und erloschen wieder und ein Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, das ihn ans Fliegen erinnerte. Als würde er schweben. Sein Körper wurde absolut weich und nachgiebig, während sich der letzte Rest seines noch vorhandenen Verstandes wünschte, dass es niemals enden möge.

Michail nahm langsam und genüsslich einige Schlucke des noch von Adrenalin schwangeren Blutes, ehe er sich lösen konnte und die Wunden auch gleich heilte. Verheißungsvoll leckt er sich über die Lippen und beobachtete dann den Jungen mit einem versonnenen Lächeln.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, der abwesende Blick verschwand, wurden Jeans Augen riesig mit der Erkenntnis, was gerade geschehen war. Zitternd, allerdings diesmal vor Kälte durch den Blutverlust schlang er seine Arme um seinen Körper, war es doch immerhin der zweite Biss innerhalb kurzer Zeit. "Magnifique.", hauchte er leise und suchte den Blick des anderen. "Ist ... ist es immer so wundervoll?"

„In der Regel schon", sagte Michail und beschwor eine Decke, um sie dem Jungen überzulegen. „Die Kälte geht wieder vorbei. Du musst dich nur etwas ausruhen und deinem Körper die Zeit geben, den Blutverlust auszugleichen. Ich werde dir etwas zu essen besorgen. Hast du vielleicht einen besonderen Wunsch?"

"Alles... nur keinen schleimigen Brei.", wisperte Jean leise, während seine Lider langsam immer wieder herabsanken. "Davon hatte ich genug für ein Leben."

„Ist in Ordnung", sagte Michail und hob den Jungen vorsichtig, aber dennoch mit Leichtigkeit hoch, um ihn aufs Bett zu legen, wo er ihn noch einmal zudeckte. „Schlaf und verlass nicht dieses Zimmer. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dich erst mal keiner mehr stört und besorge dir das zu essen."

Nur noch schwach nickend war Jean im nächsten Moment auch schon eingeschlafen.

Seine Träume brachten ihm merkwürdigerweise Ruhe, auch wenn sie wieder und wieder auch die Nachteile seines neuen, folgenden Lebens aufzeigten. Doch immer war Michail da und beschützte ihn vor dem raueren Gebaren der anderen Vampire. Warum, konnte er allerdings auch nicht sagen.

Die Zeit würde zeigen, ob Träume Wirklichkeit wurden...

---

TBC


	14. Kapitel 13

Guten Morgen,

ist denn hier wirklich keiner so mutig und meldet sich mal? Wir beißen doch nicht. Wir sind absolut harmlos, ganz sicher. Und gegen Kritik haben wir auch nichts einzuwenden. Als seit doch nett zu uns und meldet euch. zwinker

* * *

Verschwunden und Beschwert

James kam mit guter Laune ins Ministerium. Die Heilerin hatte ihm grade erst volle Einsatzfähigkeit bescheinigt, da störte ihn auch der Haufen Arbeit nicht, den er vor sich hatte. Außerdem mit einer Laune, die Regenwolken beschwören konnte, würde die Arbeit sich erst recht nicht erledigen lassen.

Joe war noch nicht da, als James sein Büro erreichte, also setzte er ihnen erst mal Tee an und wühlte dann in dem Stapel Mappen herum, bis er den Fall gefunden hatte, mit dem er sich heute als erstes beschäftigen wollte. Weit kam er damit allerdings nicht. Ein Memo segelte direkt auf das Berichtspergament und entfaltete sich dort.

_An das Aurorenbüro des Zaubereiministeriums._

_Leider musste ich erfahren, dass Mr. Nott von einem Ihrer Mitarbeiter ohne jeglichen Grund beschattet und damit belästigt wird.  
Wir sind gewillt, Ihnen die Gelegenheit zu geben, diese Person zur Räson zu bringen. Sollten Sie dies nicht schnellstmöglich tun, werden wir förmlich Anzeige erstatten._

_Dorian Aydin Morgan_

James runzelte die Stirn. Jede ministeriellen Ermittlungen gegen Nott direkt waren eingestellt. Sein Name existierte nur auf dem Papier in der Parnasmordsache. Und selbst da hatten sie bei weitem nicht genug Beweise, um ihm auch nur ansatzweise eine Beteiligung nachzuweisen.

Und vom Orden war keiner so dämlich, sich erwischen zu lassen, wenn sie ihn denn überhaupt beschatteten. Zwar hatte er schon mit dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts gesprochen, aber selbst für eine Ermittlung des Ordens waren die Beweise viel zu dünn.

Dennoch schnappte sich James seinen grade erst abgelegten Umhang, hinterließ eine Notiz für Joe und machte sich auf den Weg zu Notts Haus. Mal nachzusehen, wer da die Dinge in die eigene Hand genommen hatte, konnte nicht schaden. Und eine wage Vermutung hatte James auch schon.

Die sollte sich auch bestätigen, als er die Villa erreichte. Auf der andren Seite gab es einen kleinen Park, der zur Straße hin mit Bäumen abgegrenzt war. Und hinter einem von diesen verbarg sich der Übeltäter.

"Bist du eigentlich noch zu retten?", fuhr James seinen ehemaligen Kollegen an.

Zandros Lorcan schreckte so heftig herum, dass er gegen den Baum prallte und sich die Schulter prellte. "Ich werde beweisen, dass er ein Todesser ist", erwiderte er leise knurrend.

"Aber nicht auf diesem Weg. Morgan hat dem Ministerium eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Er droht mit einer Anzeige, wenn du Nott noch einmal verfolgst", zischte James energisch.

"Und wie sonst?", fragte der ehemalige Auror zurück und richtete seine vor Zorn blitzenden Augen wieder auf die Villa. Er konnte förmlich spüren, dass Nott da drin war und sich vermutlich totlachte.

"Das bereden wir woanders. Sofort. Ehe man dir den Arsch noch mehr versohlt", zischte James und packte den anderen am Arm.

Lorcan versuchte sich zuerst loszureißen, ließ es aber schon nach einer Sekunde wieder. Schließlich wusste er, dass Potter sehr wohl Recht hatte und nach Askaban wollte er nicht wirklich. Der kurze Aufenthalt während seiner Ausbildung hatte ihm völlig gereicht.

James führte ihn energisch einige Straßen weiter, wo sie dann disapparierten. Und zwar zu ihm nach Hause. Etwas, das wahrlich nicht oft vorkam. Aber sein Familienanwesen war mehr als gut geschützt. Zu den ganzen Schutzzaubern des Ministeriums kamen noch einige des Schulleiters von Hogwarts und ein paar, die sein Großvater entwickelt hatte.

Sie durchschritten die große Eisenpforte und an der Haustür sprach er den Öffnungszauber. Es war grade mal kurz nach acht. Lily war also noch an der Schule und würde erst in zehn Minuten wieder hier sein. Also einiges an Zeit, Lorcan den Kopf zu waschen und dann ein Angebot zu unterbreiten, das er wahrscheinlich nicht würde ablehnen können.

Lorcan sah sich gegen seinen Willen interessiert um, war er doch noch nie hier gewesen. Doch dann blickte er James abwartend an.

"Lily ist Harry zur Schule bringen", meinte der und führte Lorcan durchs Wohnzimmer in sein Büro und bat ihn dort Platz zu nehmen. Dann rief er die Hauselfe und ließ ihnen Kaffee bringen.

"Und nun erklär mir mal, was du mit dieser Scheiße erreichen willst?"

Lorcans Gesicht verschloss sich bei der Frage sofort und er sah zur Seite. "Wonach sieht es denn aus?"

"Es sieht danach aus, dass du dich wie ein Frischling nach der ersten Woche benimmst", brummte James. "Du benimmst dich schlimmer als ein Frischling. Selbst der weiß, dass man nicht einfach so einen potentiellen Todesser bespitzelt."

"Aber außer mir tut es niemand. Verdammt, James!", knurrte Lorcan und atmete dann tief durch, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. "Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Zu Hause sitzen und Däumchen drehen, bis mir die Decke auf den Kopf fällt?"

"Du willst also was tun? Du willst diese Schweine wirklich dran kriegen?", fragte James.

"Auf jeden Fall. Sie sollen dafür bezahlen, was sie der Welt antun und angetan haben!", erwiderte der ehemalige Auror heftig. Dabei ging es ihm nicht nur um seine eigene Familie, sondern um alle Opfer dieses Verrückten und seiner Anhänger.

"Es gäbe da vielleicht einen Weg", meinte James. "Aber auch der hat Regeln. Und man tut wirklich besser daran, sich an diese zu halten. Ein Verstoß ist weitaus unangenehmer, als das Donnerwetter von Moody."

"Wovon redest du genau?", fragte Lorcan nach einem Moment nach und legte dabei neugierig den Kopf zur Seite.

"Was weißt du über den Orden des Phönix?", erkundigte sich James ruhig.

"Nur die Gerüchte, die jeder kennt... wobei ich nicht glaube, dass auch nur die Hälfte davon wahr ist. Sie kämpfen gegen Voldemort, so viel ist recht sicher...", erwiderte Lorcan und seine Aufmerksamkeit stieg schlagartig noch mehr an. "Willst du sagen, du weißt mehr?"

"Was hältst du vom Orden des Phönix?", fragte James weiter.

"Was ich davon halte? Also wenn es diesen Orden wirklich gibt, wird es auch Zeit. Jemand muss diesem Irren Einhalt gebieten.", erwiderte Lorcan sofort.

"Dass es ihn gibt, steht allein schon wegen den Zeitungsberichten außer Frage. Gibt es was, was du zum Orden beitragen könntest? Abgesehen von deiner wilden Entschlossenheit, diese Hunde dahin zu schicken, wo sie hingehören", erkundigte sich James, wohl wissend, nun auf sehr dünnem Eis zu stehen. Für gewöhnlich wurden Neurekrutierungen mit Dumbledore abgesprochen, aber James war sich sicher, wenn er diesem Mann keine Alternative zu dem anbot, was er jetzt tat, würde er in Askaban landen. Und dort nützte er keinem mehr etwas.

"Meine ... Ausbildung. Alles was ich bin und was ich habe.", erwiderte Lorcan nach einem Moment. Und es stimmte, es gab nichts, das er verteidigen musste; nichts, für das er leben musste. Er konnte alles riskieren.

James musterte den Mann einen Moment. "Es gibt Regeln, die man zu befolgen hat. Nicht unbedingt die des Ministeriums, aber Regeln. Und wenn man gegen sie verstößt, gibt es mehr als nur einen Rüffel. Das kann einem das Leben kosten."

"Solange die Regeln nicht besagen, dass ich Todesser laufen lassen muss, habe ich kein Problem damit, ihnen zu folgen. Ganz im Gegenteil."

James erhob sich langsam und stützte sich auf den Tisch, damit Lorcan wusste, dass er es todernst meinte. "Die Aufgabe des Ordens ist es, Beweise gegen die Todesser zu sammeln.  
Es wird keiner festgenommen oder verhört. Die Mitglieder beschatten, sammeln Beweise oder, wenn es sein muss, mischen sie sich in geplante Angriffe ein. Alles andere ist Aufgabe des Ministeriums.  
Und das ist eine verdammt kniffelige Angelegenheit, denn Voldemort weiß vom Orden und auch, was er tut. Der kleinste Fehler, die kleinste Eigenmächtigkeit oder gar eine unüberlegte Handlung kann nicht nur die Arbeit von Wochen zunichte machen. Sie könnte den ganzen Orden in Gefahr bringen. Und so wie gewisse Leute drauf sind, könnte das sogar als Landesverrat gewertet werden. Und was die Betreffenden dann erwartet, muss ich dir wohl kaum sagen."

"Ich hab auch nicht davon geredet, dass ich die Wahrheit aus jemandem rausprügeln will... Egal was mit Nott war... Aber ich will nicht hören, dass jemand unantastbar ist, weswegen auch immer. Wenn ein Verdacht besteht, muss dem nachgegangen werden können."

James ließ sich seufzend in seinen Sessel fallen.

"Sicher geht man solchen Hinweisen nach", meinte Lily, die schon lang genug in der Tür stand, um zu wissen, um was es ging und auch ahnte sie, was James vorhatte. "Aber es gibt auch Situationen, in denen man genau weiß, wer nun ein Anhänger ist und wer nicht. Aber dieses Wissen zählt nicht als Beweis, weil man gar nicht dort gewesen sein dürfte. Oder man hat keine ausreichende Erklärung für seine Anwesenheit an einem Ort, die unverfänglich wäre.  
Und genau dann muss man schweigen, auch wenn es noch so schwer fällt. Selbst wenn man genau weiß, wer der Böse ist."

Lorcan drehte sich abrupt herum und sah Lily an. "Dann sind die Regeln genauso schwachsinnig, wie die des Ministeriums.", erwiderte er und stand auf. "Wenn ich weiß, dass jemand schuldig ist, gebe ich keine Ruhe, bis ich bewiesen habe, dass ich Recht habe. Punkt."

"Lorcan. Wenn man solche Beweise verwenden würde, würde derjenige sich selbst zum Hochverräter machen. Und das ist doch nicht Sinn der Sache", erklärte James.

"Außerdem heißt diese Regel ja nicht, dass man nicht weiter sucht und auch versucht andere Beweise zu finden. Aber eben genau dieser eine ist für das Ministerium nicht existent, weil er die eigene Existenz bedroht", fügte Lily an.

"Was nützt die ganze Geheimhaltung, wenn man deswegen den Feind eher stärkt? Warum diese Gerüchte schüren?", fragte Lorcan weiter und sah James herausfordernd an. Um solche Regeln zu befolgen, brauchte er wirklich einen guten Grund.

"Weil es manchmal die einzige Chance ist", meinte James. "Wenn wir jeden Hinweis, jedes verfluchte Indiz, das wir haben, an das Ministerium geben würden und es auch schaffen zu erklären, warum wir es haben und die finden dann nichts weiter sind die Verdächtigen gewarnt und noch vorsichtiger."

Dann sah er kurz Lily an und musste wieder an Parnas' Frau denken. "Ich geb dir mal ein Beispiel. Ich hab im Verhör mit Nott erwähnt, das Parnas' Frau ebenfalls eine Zeugin ist.  
Zwei Tage später hat Williams sie gefunden. Tot. Ebenso ihre Mutter und die beiden ältesten Kindern. Hingerichtet auf die brutalste Art, die du dir vorstellen kannst. Mir ist schon beim Anblick der Bilder schlecht geworden. Und die beiden Jüngsten sind weg. Verschwunden. Vermutlich mittlerweile in einer oder zwei Todesserfamilien, die keine eigenen Kinder haben können. Wir werden sie wohl kaum je wieder finden. Und nun gib mir mal deine Schlussfolgerung."

"Dass sämtliche Beisteher nach Askaban gehören!", erwiderte Lorcan heftig. Was er nicht hinzufügte, war, dass auch James in den Hintern getreten gehörte, weil er einem potentiellen Todesser gegenüber so was gesagt hatte.

"Sein Beistand war der einzige, der mit der Information, dass auch Parnas' Frau eine Zeugin war, aus den Kerkern konnte. Aber das reicht nicht. Du weißt selbst, dass es Indizien sind. Die Kaufleute aus der Nokturngasse haben alle irgendwie geschäftlich mit den Todessern zu tun. Der Beisteher wird sagen, dass es Zufall war, dass es grade Parnas und seine Familie gewesen ist. Und das weißt du genau so gut wie ich.  
Aber ich weiß auch, das Nott und vermutlich sogar der Beistand seine Finger im Spiel hatten. Es besteht zumindest bei Nott schon länger ein ziemlich vager Verdacht, dass er zu den Todessern gehört und der hat sich nun verdichtet.  
Aber wenn wir nun versuchen, Nott dran zu bekommen, wird der Beistand das tun, was ich gerade sagte und dann ist Nott gewarnt. Er wird noch mehr auf der Hut sein. Er wird aufpassen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass deine Aktion es nun schon schwerer macht", erklärte James.

"Na ja... nicht unbedingt", bemerkte Lily. "Der Ausraster muss noch entschuldigt werden. Vor allem vor diesem Beistand. Vielleicht erreichen wir bei dem ja was auf die Mitleidstour. Nicht grade fein, aber es könnte helfen. Außerdem gibt es bei Lorcan keinerlei Beweise, dass er zum Orden gehört. Er wurde noch nie mit einem der üblichen Verdächtigen gesehen, oder hat sich privat sonst je mit einem Todesser angelegt."

"Ich werde mich garantiert nicht entschuldigen. Schon gar nicht vor diesem Speichellecker!", erwiderte Lorcan und stand auf. "Ich werde versuchen, ihn allein dran zu kriegen, wenn ihr nichts weiter unternehmen wollt."

"Hören Sie", meinte Lily und stellte sich dem Mann in den Weg. "Das, wovon wir reden, sind Ausnahmefälle. Leute wie Lucius Malfoy, die mit allem durchkommen, weil sie Gold haben und ihre Finger in den höchsten Regierungskreisen. In der Regel haben wir aber schon genug Beweise, um die Todesser festzunageln."

"Sie hat recht. Erinnerst du dich an diesen Italiener? Giovanni? Der, der vor drei Monaten wegen Mordes in zehn Fällen nach Askaban geschickt wurde? Die meiste Arbeit hat der Orden gemacht. Ich selbst hab mir so einige Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen", meinte James, wohl wissend, dass er damit vor Lorcan zugab, ein Mitglied zu sein.

"Sie sehen, der Orden ist nicht unfähig oder eifert dem Ministerium nach. Wir müssen nur von Zeit zu Zeit in den sauren Apfel beißen und den Mund halten, damit wir nicht die ganze Gruppe gefährden. Aber das sind wirklich eher die Ausnahmen. Und irgendwann bekommen wir auch diese Leute dran. Wir müssen nur geduldig sein", meinte Lily sanft.

Lorcan sah die beiden abwechselnd an. "Ausnahmen ja?", meinte er. Immerhin war er lange genug Auror gewesen, um zu wissen, dass sie die ganz großen nicht so leicht kriegen konnten. Langsam nickte er. Vielleicht sollte er es einfach probieren.

"Ja Ausnahmen", bestätigte James. "Aber ich möchte, dass du dir das wirklich gut überlegst. Der Orden ist keine Privatarmee. Er konzentriert sich nicht auf einen bestimmten Todesser. Wir arbeiten an mehreren Fronten."

Lorcan nickte erneut leicht. "Ich werde es versuchen... oder heißt es: Für immer oder gar nicht?"

"Nein, das heißt es nicht. Wir sind ja nicht die Todesser", meinte Lily ruhig, auch wenn sie diese Aussage schon etwas entsetzte.

"Aber es geht auch um die Geheimhaltung", bemerkte James. "Immerhin arbeitet der Orden verdeckt und wenn du mitmachst, dann wirst du automatisch einige Mitglieder kennen lernen. Und dir ist doch sicherlich klar, dass wenn der Orden auffliegt und Namen an die Öffentlichkeit geraten, diese zu Hochverrätern werden. Man braucht nur ein paar Tatsachen verdrehen und was dazu dichten."

"Das ist mir klar... und ich würde niemals etwas verraten. Meinethalben könntet ihr mir auch die Erinnerung daran nehmen, falls ich tatsächlich wieder aussteigen will.", meinte Lorcan und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

James seufzte leise. Er wusste ziemlich gut, was Dumbledore von dieser Sache halten würde. Solche Methoden waren eigentlich nicht seine Sache.

"Ich mach dir einen anderen Vorschlag. Ich zeig dir erst mal, wie der Orden arbeitet. Dann kannst du dir ein Bild davon machen, ob dir das zusagt oder nicht. Und da du ja sagst, dass du uns nicht verpfeifst, muss ich mir ja auch keine Sorgen machen."

"Einverstanden.", stimmte Lorcan zu. "Wann hast du Zeit dafür?"

"Was hast du denn jetzt vor?", fragte Lily, während James überlegte.

"Nichts... deswegen frage ich ja.", erwiderte Lorcan und setzte sich nun wieder hin. "Oder spricht etwas dagegen, es bald zu machen?"

"Nein, es spricht nichts dagegen", meinte James.

"Was ist mit diesem Carstens? Wo ist er zur Zeit?", erkundigte Lily sich.

James musterte seine Frau. "Winkelgasse. Da wo er immer ist, wenn er nicht grade Hausbesuche macht", sagte er schließlich.

"Fein... Dann Lorcan, machen wir beide mal einen kleinen Ausflug. Es geht um William Carstens. Er steht im Verdacht mehrere Frauen überfallen und entführt zu haben. Es geht dabei wahrscheinlich um Erpressung. Ziel ist es die Frauen zu finden. Wir sind uns sicher, dass sie nicht im dunklen Hauptquartier sind", informierte Lily routiniert den ehemaligen Auroren.

"Ich hol Harry nachher ab, ok, Liebling?", fragte James noch, ehe er sich selbst auch wieder an die Arbeit machte.

"Alles klar", erwiderte Lily und gab James einen flüchtigen Kuss. "Ich werfe mir nur eben was über, das ich in der Winkelgasse nicht so auffalle. Eine Minute. Machen Sie es sich doch solang gemütlich."

Lorcan überlegte. "Das.. ist der Fall von Frank, oder?", fragte er, doch da war James bereits verschwunden. Etwas nachdenklich musterte der Ex-Auror die Frau seines Kollegen und schluckte. Er mochte es seit einiger Zeit nicht sonderlich, wenn sich Frauen in zu große Gefahr brachten. Seit seine eigene Familie ermordet worden war, um genau zu sein.

"Das ist es", bestätigte Lily. "Die Longbottoms und wir sind gute Freunde. Unsere Söhne sind im gleichen Alter. Und da wir wissen, dass Frank mehr als genug zu tun hat, hat der Orden beschlossen, ihm etwas unter die Arme zu greifen. Immerhin ist es auch in unserem Interesse, dass dieses Schwein endlich hochgenommen wird. Vorzugsweise aber erst nachdem wir wissen, wo die entführten Frauen sind."

Dann verschwand sie ins Schlafzimmer, um sich ein paar zauberertypische Kleider anzuziehen. Etwas, was sie sonst nur tat, wenn sie mit Harry einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse machte. Ansonsten ging sie auch schon mal in Jeans und Shirt dorthin. Sollten diese reinblütigen Schnösel doch denken, was sie wollten. Sie stand dazu, dass sie eine Muggelgeborene war.

Allerdings für so eine Beschattungsaktion waren Muggelkleider zumindest in der Winkelgasse denkbar ungünstig. Also zog sie sich, wie alle Hexen, ein dunkles, warmes und langes Kleid an und darüber einen dazu passenden warmen Umhang, der sie ganz sicher nicht würde frieren lassen. Ihre rote Lockenmähne wurde mit ein paar schnellen Frisierzaubern in eine Tiefschwarze verwandelt und zusammengeflochten. Mit einem weiteren Zauber legte sie sich etwas Schminke auf und ihre grünen Augen verwandelte sie in Blaue. So würde so schnell niemand die Mutter von Harry Potter wiedererkennen.

Den Zauberstab im Umhang verschwinden lassend ging sie wieder nach unten zu Lorcan, um sich dort noch aus ihrer normalen Jacke ihren Geldbeutel zu holen und sich auch noch einen Schaal umzulegen.

"So von mir aus können wir nun gehen", meinte sie dann, sich zu Lorcan umdrehend.

Dieser betrachtete sie einen Moment lang und nickte leicht. "Die Verkleidung ist sehr gut.", meinte er, während er aufstand und dann mit Lily zur Tür ging. Offensichtlich hatte er es wirklich mit Profis zu tun.

"Danke", sagte Lily und verließ mit dem Mann das Haus, um dann die Tür per Passwort so zu sichern, dass nur einer aus ihrer Familie oder Remus und Sirius sie wieder öffnen konnten. Zumindest war das theoretisch so. Niemand konnte zu einhundert Prozent sagen, dass es den Todessern nicht gelingen würde, diesen Zauber aufzuheben. Aber es würde ihnen zumindest das Eindringen schwerer machen und darum ging es im Prinzip.

"Darf ich es mir erlauben, Sie zu führen?", erkundigte Lily sich schließlich, als sie auch das Grundstück verlassen hatten und die Tore geschlossen waren.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns duzen würden? Oder ist das jetzt zu aufdringlich?", fragte Lorcan, während er Lily seinen Arm hinhielt, damit sie ihn bei der Apparation mitnehmen konnte.

„Nein, das ist vielleicht sogar eine gute Idee. Dann fallen wir nicht so auf", meinte Lily. „Ich würde allerdings Lily vorziehen, Lilian klingt mir zu spießig." Damit reichte sie ihm die Hand. „Und dein Vorname ist wie?"

"Zandros.", erwiderte er lächelnd und schloss dann, sich konzentrierend, die Augen.

Lily nickte leicht und konzentrierte sich dann, ehe sie sich beide nach London brachte. Als Ziel hatte sie sich den Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels ausgesucht. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob wir unseren Verdächtigen finden", murmelte sie und öffnete den Zugang zur Winkelgasse.

"Wie viel wisst ihr schon über ihn?", wollte Lorcan wissen, während sie durch das sich öffnende Portal auf das Kopfsteinpflaster der Winkelgasse traten.

Lily musterte den Mann einen Moment lang. Das waren nun schon tiefgehende Geheimnisse des Ordens. Aber das wusste James auch. Und wenn der ihre Idee nicht gut gefunden hätte, hätte er dem nicht zugestimmt.

„Grunddaten…45 Jahre alt, glücklich verheiratet und hat drei Kinder. 14, 11 und 7. Die Kinder gehen nach Hogwarts, Slytherin und ganz gute Schüler. Reinblüter.

Seine Frau ebenfalls und reichlich hochnäsig. Sie geht einmal die Woche zum Frisör und Maniküre. Ich hab mich einmal mit ihr unterhalten und ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die auch zu den Todessern gehört. So was von hochnäsig. Arbeiten geht sie natürlich nicht.

Er ist Geschäftsführer und Inhaber von Papyrus hier in London und in Hogsmeade. Ein reichlich strenger Chef, wie mir eine seiner Angestellten hier anvertraut hat, der auch mal laut wird. Er treibt regelmäßig Sport. Fechten um genau zu sein. Wie ein Reinblüter auf so was kommt, frag mich nicht. Das konnte James mir nicht erklären.

In Verdacht geraten ist er, als vor zwei Monaten seine Nachbarin aus ihrer Küche entführt werden sollte. Die gute Frau ist aber zum Glück nicht nur halbblütig sondern auch klug und kann sich nicht nur mit dem Zauberstab zur Wehr setzen. Sie hat ihrem Angreifer nämlich eines mit einem Messer verpasst und dann kam der Mann auch noch früher Heim, sodass er unverrichteter Dinge abziehen musste.

Die Frau hat sein markantes Aftershafe erkannt und auch die Art Wunde hat gepasst. Aber dafür hatte er eine fadenscheinige Ausrede. Ein Sportunfall. Und das hat sein Freund, der angebliche Verursacher bestätigt, sowie fünf andere aus diesem Verein.

Während des Angriffs war er zu Hause und hat an seinem vierten Kind gearbeitet, während der jüngste bei der Oma war.

Außerdem trifft er sich mit Lucius Malfoy und der steckt so tief in diesem Verein, dass seine weiße Weste mehr Flecken hat, als James' Umhang nachdem er mit Harry auf einer regendurchweichten Wiese Fußball gespielt hat", erzählte Lily, während sie weiter die Straße entlang in Richtung des Ladens gingen, den ihr Verdächtiger hier hatte.

Lorcan hatte mit nicht geringem Staunen zugehört. "Und woher habt ihr all die Informationen? Nur durch beobachten und vorsichtig fragen? Oder gibt es noch andere Möglichkeiten? Also... Quellen im Ministerium oder dergleichen...", fragte er weiter, fügte aber sofort hinzu: "Du musst nicht antworten, wenn es mich noch nichts angeht."

„Du weißt doch, dass der Orden Informationen sammelt. Wir nutzen eben alle Quellen, an die wir kommen können und die uns vertrauenswürdig erscheinen", meinte Lily. „Und ich würde behaupten, dass nicht alle diese Quellen dem Ministerium schmecken. Und da liegt eben der Unterschied. Wir gehen auch die Wege, die das Ministerium wegen seiner Verblendung nicht gehen will."

Dann nickte sie kurz einer jungen Frau in einem Cafe zu, das direkt gegenüber des Geschäfts war, das sie heute im Auge behalten würden. Diese runzelte kurz die Stirn, aber erwiderte dann das Nicken lächelnd.

„Du kennst doch sicherlich die Geschichte über den Mordanschlag auf uns. Was denkst du, woher wir wussten, dass Voldemort in den Fideliuszauber eingeweiht worden ist?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich dachte, es wäre Glück gewesen.", erwiderte Lorcan ehrlich, während er sich setzte und die Karte studierte, um sich etwas zu bestellen. Dabei sah er immer wieder zu Lily. "Wie war es tatsächlich?"

„Also ich versichere dir, es war kein Glück", meinte Lily und bestellte sich einen Kaffee. „Die offizielle Version lautet, dass Peter Pettigrew, unser Geheimniswahrer, uns erst verraten und im letzen Moment doch noch zur Besinnung gekommen ist und uns vor dem Übergriff gewarnt hat. Deswegen wurde Peter auch von _Ihm_ hingerichtet."

"Und die Wahrheit lautet?"

„Peter hat diesen Mut nicht gefunden, leider", meinte Lily mit deutlicher Enttäuschung. „Aber andere Menschen können auch zur Besinnung kommen, durch die merkwürdigsten Gründe."

"Und mehr darf ich nicht erfahren, nehme ich an?", meinte Lorcan, der zu der Bedienung aufsah, die ihnen in dem Moment ihren Kaffee brachte.

„Ich fürchte nicht, Zandros. Sonst muss James dir dein Gedächtnis doch noch verändern, weil der Verrat dieser Namen ihren Tod bedeuten könnte, und das können wir uns nicht leisten. Ich hoffe, das verstehst du", meinte Lily und zog den Zettel unter dem Untersetzer ihrer Tasse hervor.

_Ziel um 8 Uhr gekommen, ist im Büro im ersten Stock, hatte Aktentasche bei sich. _

_Eddi löst dich um eins ab._

Lily lächelte leicht. „Bis eins müssen wir hier bleiben und aufpassen", erklärte sie leise und ließ den Zettel in ihren Umhang verschwinden, der hinter ihr über den Stuhl hing.

Lorcan nickte leicht und sah zu dem Geschäft hinüber, in dem der Verdächtige war. "Was findet er daran, Pergamente zu verkaufen... ich würde mich sehr langweilen."

„Pergament wird immer gebraucht", meinte Lily. „Außerdem gibt es da auch anderes Schreibzubehör. Ich hab selbst als Schüler dort im Sommer eingekauft. Es ist der beste Laden hier und der einzig wirklich gute in Hogsmeade. So was ist nun mal eine wahre Goldgrube.

Allerdings, ich könnte mir das auch nicht vorstellen, den ganzen Tag in einem Laden zu stehen. Da würde mir wirklich etwas fehlen."

Währenddessen beobachtete auch sie den Laden unauffällig und musterte jeden einzelnen, der dort hinein ging oder raus kam. Allerdings war noch niemand aufgetaucht, den sie kannte.

Lorcan wusste nicht einmal, wie der Verdächtige aussah. Doch war er sicher, dass Lily ihn schon darauf hinweisen würde, wenn etwas zu sehen war. "Wie hast du James kennen gelernt?", fragte er nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.

Zunächst sah Lily verwundert auf, aber dann lächelte sie. „Wir sind zusammen auf Hogwarts eingeschult worden. Und beide in Gryffindor. Sich da nicht zu kennen, wäre ein ziemliches Kunststück gewesen. Aber es war keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Nicht mal auf den zweiten", erzählte sie.

„James war seit dem ersten Tag ein ziemlicher Aufreißer. Schon im Schulzug hat er sich zusammen mit einem neugewonnenen Freund mit jemandem angelegt, der den dunklen Künsten reichlich zugetan war.

Und dieser arme Junge sollte in Zukunft das bevorzugte Ziel der Rumtreiber werden, wie sich James und seine drei Freunde später genannt haben. Einen davon kennst du übrigens auch. Sirius Black. Er ist praktisch James' Bruder, so nah stehen sie sich.

Aber auch der war in der Schulzeit unerträglich. Am angenehmsten war mir noch Remus Lupin. Er hat nie allem hinterhergestarrt, was einen Rock trug, oder sich benommen wie ein Rüde umgeben von läufigen Hündinnen. Er war noch der ruhigste und normalste von ihnen."

Dabei konnte Lily nicht anders, als daran zu denken, dass Remus' beinahe schon schüchterne Ader wohl am ehesten mit seinem Mondproblem zusammengehangen hatte.

„Schon in unserem dritten Jahr hat James angefangen, sich für mich zu interessieren. Und zwischen all den andren Mädchen hat er immer wieder versucht mich anzubaggern. Aber ich hatte keine Lust zu einer Eroberung von ihm zu werden, die er nach einigen Wochen sitzen lässt. Und dass es so kommen würde, war mir klar. Immerhin bin ich eine Muggelgeborene. Und die Einstellung ist seit zwanzig Jahren die Gleiche."

Lily konnte nicht anders als lächeln. „Dass er anders ist, hab ich erst vier nervenaufreibende Jahre später erfahren, als James, trotz der wohl hundert Strafarbeiten und noch viel häufigeren Regelbrüchen mit mir Schulsprecher wurde.

Ich hab in der Zeit dieser Zusammenarbeit gemerkt, dass James so ganz anders war. Auf den Besprechungen mit den Vertrauensschülern hat er mehr als einmal die Muggelgeborenen an der Schule verteidigt, wenn irgendwer anders schlecht über sie geredet hat. Das hat mich beeindruckt und mir gezeigt, dass Remus recht hatte. Unter der überheblichen Fassade von James Potter steckt ein guter Kern.

Und als er mich dann um Halloween fragte, ob wir zusammen ins Dorf gehen würden, habe ich zugestimmt. Allerdings unter der Bedingung, dass er sich nicht hinterher wie ein Vollidiot benimmt, sondern normal bleibt.

Und da er das geschafft hat, war das nicht unser einziges Date. Wir sind sogar vor Weihnachten noch zusammengekommen. Woran die anderen Rumtreiber nicht mehr geglaubt haben."

Lorcan hatte genau zugehört und sich dabei so seine Gedanken gemacht. Schließlich legte er den Kopf etwas zur Seite und stellte die erste Frage, die sich ihm aufgedrängt hatte: "Wie kann man einem Elfjährigen während einer Zugfahrt ansehen, dass er den Dunklen Künsten zugeneigt ist? Ich meine... dieser Junge wird doch sicherlich nicht damit angegeben haben oder dergleichen?"

„James war schon auf der ersten Fahrt erpicht darauf, neue Leute kennen zu lernen. Er wollte schon von Anfang an abklären, wer Freund und Feind sein konnte. Immerhin war auch sein Vater schon Auror. Und als er das Abteil eines kleinen, schwarzhaarigen, blassen Jungen betreten hat, hat der den Fehler begangen, in dem Moment in einem nicht so ganz weißmagischen Buch zu lesen. Und James, der schon vorher zu Haus etwas zaubern durfte, hat wohl etwas angeben wollen.

Später auf Hogwarts war dann schnell klar, dass dieser Junge eine durch und durch schwarzmagische Erziehung genossen hat. Er hat nie Flüche benutzt, die einen Schulverweis gerechtfertigt hätten, aber er hat welche benutzt, die James und auch seine Freunde so manche Nacht auf der Krankenstation beschert haben", erklärte Lily. Wohl darauf bedacht keinerlei Namen zu nennen. Es ging Zandros nichts an, dass Severus dieses Schicksal ereilt hatte. Vor allem nicht im Hinblick darauf, dass er ihn sicherlich irgendwann einmal kennen lernen sollte, würde er dem Orden beitreten.

"Bedauerlich... zumal ein Kind wohl schwerlich etwas dafür kann, wie es erzogen worden ist.", meinte Lorcan und überraschte sich mit dieser Aussage sogar selbst etwas. Immerhin hasste auch er Schwarze Magie.

„Ja, bedauerlich. Und James bereut sein Handeln von damals sehr. Einiges hätte nicht so kommen müssen, wie es gekommen ist, wenn er sich nicht so extrem verhalten hätte. Aber sein Vater war Auror, der Krieg gerade am Aufkeimen und alle Welt glaubte, wenn die Weißmagier fest zusammenstehen und allen zeigen, was wir von der Dunklen Magie halten, kann es nicht schlimm werden. Und so ist James erzogen worden", bemerkte Lily.

Sicherlich wusste sie, dass James sich nicht die Schuld an Severus' Todessermitgliedschaft gab. Daran war wirklich nur er allein schuld. Aber James war schon der Überzeugung, dass Severus nicht so früh in ihre Fänge geraten wäre, hätte er ihn nicht ständig dazu gebracht, sich auf seine eigene Art zur Wehr zu setzen.

Gesagt hatte er das Severus aber nie und er würde es auch nicht tun. Beim ersten Treffen, nach ihrer Flucht vor Voldemort 1981 hatte James sich für die Warnung offen und ehrlich bedankt und es war zu dem Waffenstillstand gekommen, der bis heute noch zwischen ihnen anhielt. Vergangenheit war nun mal wirklich Vergangenheit.

Dann wurde Lilys Aufmerksamkeit aber von einer Person abgelenkt, die den Laden verließ. Sie war hochgewachsen, hatte braune Haare und trug einen dunkelblauen Winterumhang.

„Das ist er", meinte Lily und warf schnell ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch, um ihm folgen zu können.

"Ist es klug, ihm allein zu folgen?", fragte Lorcan leise nach, als sie das kleine Lokal verlassen hatten und wieder auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster standen. "Sollten wir nicht wenigstens jemanden benachrichtigen?"

„Dazu machen wir das ja" meinte Lily, dem Mann, der Richtung Gringotts ging, langsam folgend. Zum Glück war das Gedränge hier nicht ganz so groß. „Und so viel kann uns doch nun auch nicht passieren." Dann hakte sie sich bei dem Mann ein, damit es eher den Anschein eines Stadtbummels erweckte, als einer Verfolgung.

Lorcan legte eine Hand auf die Lilys an seinem Arm und lächelte leicht. "Es kann immer etwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren und dann sollte jemand wissen, wo man sich befindet. Zumindest habe ich es so gelernt.", antwortete er leise.

„Personalmangel ist so eine Sache. Da müssen manchmal einige Dinge drunter leiden", erklärte Lily unverfänglich, damit die Passanten um sie herum nicht mitbekamen, worüber sie hier in Wahrheit sprachen.

Sicherlich hatte sie schon mal darüber nachgedacht, was wohl geschehen würde, wenn der Beobachter entführt werden würde. Es hatte sogar schon mal Überlegungen dazu gegeben, sich bewusst entführen zu lassen, aber damit war Albus so gar nicht einverstanden gewesen, weil das Risiko zu sterben viel zu groß war und er wollte keinen von ihnen in den fast sicheren Tod schicken.

"Auch die Sicherheit?", fragte Lorcan leise weiter, während sie dem Verdächtigen weiter folgten. Dann verschwand der Mann hinter den großen Türen von Gringotts. "Folgen oder warten?"

Lily zog den Mann zu einem nahegelegenen Schaufenster eines Ladens für Quidditchsachen, von wo aus sie die Türen der Bank in der Spiegelung sehen konnte.

„Wenn es nicht anders geht", bestätigte Lily und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Wir alle wissen worauf wir uns eingelassen haben und keiner wird dazu gezwungen solche Beschattungen zu machen. Unter normalen Umständen machen das eh nur die, die sich im Notfall auch verteidigen können."

Lorcan sah sie einen Moment an, ehe er ebenfalls wieder auf die Auslage und gleichzeitig auf die Tür hinter sich blickte. Es wäre unhöflich gewesen, jetzt zu fragen, warum es heute anders war. Doch schwor er sich, auf James' Frau aufzupassen, wie er auf seine eigene hätte achten sollen.

Anstatt der Tür musterte Lily den Mann einen Moment lang in der Spiegelung. Er sah nicht sonderlich glücklich aus. Allerdings sagte sie nichts. Es gab keine tröstende Worte, um den Verlust zu mildern. Außerdem hatte Zandros sicherlich schon genug Mitleid zu hören bekommen.

Dann kam ihre Zielperson aber auch schon wieder aus der Bank raus und machte sich auf den Weg in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Gehen wir ihm nach", meinte Lily leise, nachdem sie Carstens einen kurzen Vorsprung gegeben hatten.

Lorcan wurde es etwas mulmig, als er sah, in welche Richtung der Verdächtige lief. "Geht er häufiger in Nokturngasse?", fragte er leise nach, als sie ihm folgten und er auf die kurze Treppe zusteuerte, die zu der tiefer gelegenen Gasse führte.

„Ab und zu", meinte Lily, die sich dort auch nicht wirklich wohl fühlte, auch wenn es nicht das erste Mal war, dass sie dort hinunter ging. Allerdings ging sie nie mit jemandem dorthin, den sie eigentlich nicht kannte. Aber das ließ sie sich jetzt nicht anmerken.

Langsam gingen sie die Treppe hinunter und folgten weiter dem Zauberer, der nun hier herausstach wie eine Zitrone unter Kartoffeln. In den dunklen Ecken drückten sich Gestalten herum, die alles andere als vertrauenerweckend waren. Ohne es wirklich zu merken, legte Lorcan einen Arm um Lilys Schultern.

Lily war im ersten Moment wirklich versucht, Zandros Hand beiseite zu schieben, aber dann verzichtete sie doch darauf. Es diente schließlich der Tarnung.

Und ab hier beobachtete sie dann nicht nur ihre Zielperson, sondern auch den Rest der Umgebung. Doch im Moment gab es nichts, was wirklich eine Gefahr darstellte.

Es ging ein ganzes Stück weit hinein in die dunkle Straße und als Carstens den Gehängten Mann betrat, seufzte Lily leise auf.

Sie war nur ein einziges Mal in dieser Kneipe gewesen. Zusammen mit Remus, als er Thomas in den Orden hatte holen wollen. Er wollte ihre Meinung dazu haben und da Thomas nur eine kurze Pause zur Verfügung hatte, war sie hierher gekommen. Und ihr war schlecht geworden.

Der Boden war verdreckt, es stank nach Schweiß, Rauch und Alkohol, auch wenn man das, was hier verkauft wurde, allenfalls als Aufguss bezeichnen konnte, denn jedes Getränk wurde mit so viel Wasser gestreckt, dass die Farbe kaum noch zu erkennen war. Was aber bei dem Dämmerlicht da drin sowieso egal war. Das machte wiederum diesen Laden zu einem beliebten Treffpunkt für zwielichtige Gestalten.

„Was soll's", murmelte Lily und trat auch auf die Tür zu.

"Glaubst du das ist klug?", fragte Lorcan erneut, der sich so langsam richtig Sorgen machte. "Wer weiß, was dort drinnen für Gestalten warten.", murmelte er warnend. "Ich weiß, ich klinge wie ein Babysitter... aber ich will James nicht erklären müssen, dass dir in meinem Beisein etwas geschehen ist, Lily."

Lily war einen Moment überrascht von dieser Führsorge, aber dann lächelte sie und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich weiß schon, was ich tue, und mir wird nichts passieren." Dann öffnete sie die Tür zum Pub und sah Zandros auffordernd an. Sie würde ihn nicht zwingen, ihr zu folgen, wenn er nicht wollte. Allerdings würde sie sich in Begleitung sicherlich wohler fühlen. Zumal Frauen hier gern angesprochen wurden. Aber sie würde auch damit schon fertig werden, wenn es sein musste.

Aber selbstverständlich ging Lorcan mit hinein. Es wäre aus seiner Sicht einfach unverantwortlich gewesen, die Frau allein gehen zu lassen.

Lily suchte sich einen freien Platz in einer unverfänglichen Nähe zu Carstens und bestellte ihnen Kaffee. Was anderes kam für sie in so einem Laden gar nicht infrage, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie sowieso kaum Alkohol anrührte.

Absichtlich hatte sie sich so hingesetzt, dass sie Carstens nicht sehen konnte. Sie hatte ihn lediglich beim Eintreten kurz gemustert, ebenso wie seinen Begleiter. Ein mittelgroßer Mann, mit kurzen gewellten dunkelblonden Haaren und im Gegensatz zu den meisten hier, waren seiner Kleider in einem hellen Beige gehalten, was seine unnatürliche Blässe noch unterstrich. Außerdem spürte sie eine unterschwellige Gefahr. Ein Vampir war in der Nähe und sie war sich fast sicher, dass Carstens Begleiter dieser sein musste.

Das Gespräch der beiden war leider reichlich leise und überall in der Umgebung wurde leise gesprochen, sodass man nicht all zu viel verstehen konnte.

Es ging ganz offensichtlich um ein Geschäft. Blut spielte eine Rolle und scheinbar wurden nur die letzten Details geklärt. Doch da Lily ziemlich gut wusste, dass Carstens sich noch nie mit diesem Mann getroffen hatte, James hätte es mit Sicherheit erwähnt, wenn Vampire ins Spiel gekommen wären, musste es noch andere geben, die hier mitmischten. Sehr wahrscheinlich war ein anderer Todesser der Mittelsmann gewesen.

Und das eben Gehörte im Zusammenhang mit dem gesehen, was sie schon über Carstens wussten, oder wegen was sie ihn verdächtigten, ließ Lily einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagen. Sie mochte sich nicht mal Ansatzweise vorstellen, was diesen armen Frauen blühte.

Auch Lorcan spitzte die Ohren, um auch ja viel mitzubekommen. Dabei sah er Lily die ganze Zeit in die Augen, so als wären sie ein verliebtes Paar, das keine Worte brauchte, um einander zu verstehen. Sonst würde es vielleicht auffallen, dass sie nicht miteinander redeten.

Was er hörte, war recht zusammenhanglos. Doch bekam er genug mit, dass auch in seinem Blick neue Sorge entflammte.

Lily nippte nun vorsichtig an ihrem Kaffee ohne dabei Lorcan aus den Augen zu lassen, und auch dessen Blick zu sehen. Ihren verzog sie dann allerdings für einen Moment, da der Kaffee wirklich abscheulich war.

Kurz darauf wurden Stühle gerückt und die beiden Männer verschwanden aus dem Pub.

Lily nahm Lorcans Hand, die auf dem Tisch ruhte und nickte ihm leicht zu und sah dann zur Tür, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er Carstens folgen sollte. Sie hoffte allerdings inständig, dass er ihr genug Vertauen schenkte, um sie wirklich allein zu lassen.

Die Augen des Ex-Auroren weiteten sich geschockt. "Warum?", hauchte er nur leise, da er nicht verstand, wieso Lily hier bleiben wollte. Er hatte ein mehr als ungutes Gefühl.

„Zu auffällig und nun geh. Ich find dich schon", raunte sie ihm zu. Sie durften Carstens nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Vor allem nicht, wenn er sie grade jetzt zu den Frauen führen würde. Und dann war da noch der Vampir. Lily wollte wissen, wo er wohnte. Und solang es hell war, war sie vor ihm relativ sicher. Er würde ihr nicht all zu viel tun können.

Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Aber Lily hatte Recht. Es wäre reichlich auffällig, wenn sie nun direkt nach Carstens auch wieder gehen würden. "Ich geh schnell schauen, wo David bleibt. Nicht, dass er uns vergeblich sucht. Ich bin gleich zurück...", meinte er und sprach dabei laut genug, dass es einige Leute hören konnten, aber doch scheinbar nur zu Lily.

Lily nickte nur und wartete nur einen Moment länger bis Lorcan gegangen war. Es gab hier hinten keine abzweigenden Wege. Und der Vampir konnte nur in eine Richtung gegangen sein, wenn er nicht vollkommen lebensmüde war. Denn in der Winkelgasse kam selbst im schmuddeligen Novemberwetter mal die Sonne raus. Und das war ja bekanntlich reichlich ungesund für sie.

„Sagen Sie meinem Mann, wenn er vor mir zurück kommt, dass ich schnell was besorgen bin", meinte Lily souverän zu dem Wirt und legte ihm etwas mehr Silber als nötig auf den Tisch und eilte ebenfalls aus dem Pub und warf sich dann die Kapuze ihres Umhangs über, um noch tiefer in diese Straße vorzudringen. Zum Glück hatte sie flache Schuhe angezogen, die hier kein Geräusch machten. So konnte sie ihrem neuen Ziel schneller hinterher eilen.

Einige Minuten folgte sie ihm in sicherer Entfernung, denn sie wusste, dass diese Wesen ein Gespür für einen Verfolger hatten. Ihre rechte Hand war deswegen auch schon an ihrem Zauberstab. Es war ein ziemliches Risiko, das sie hier einging, aber es musste sein. Wenn sie wusste, ob der Kerl hier wohnte, konnte James seinen Namen herausfinden und vielleicht gab es einen Weg, ihn für eine Weile aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Das würde ihnen Zeit geben, die Frauen zu finden.

Nach einer scharfen Biegung war der Vampir allerdings verschwunden und Sekunden danach wurde sie von hinten mit ihrem Namen angesprochen. Erschrocken und den Stab ziehend fuhr sie herum, sah dann aber in das Gesicht des besten Freundes ihres Mannes.

„Merlin, Remus, tu das nie, nie wieder", flüsterte sie leise.

„Was tust du hier? Allein?, fragte er und sah sich kurz um. Er hatte den Vampir deutlich gerochen und nicht nur ihn. Auch Lilys Geruch war für ihn unverwechselbar, egal wie sie aussah. Er würde sie unter jedem Verwandlungszauber erkennen, je selbst unter dem Vielsafttrank, denn auch der veränderte nicht den Geruch eines Menschen, sondern nur sein Äußeres.

„Ich such was, aber ich fürchte, dass ist weg", meinte Lily seufzend. „Lass uns gehen, sonst dreht mein Beschützer wohl durch. Aber was tust du hier?"

„Ich war bei Thomas. Musste was mit ihm besprechen wegen der nächsten Vollmondnacht und Mr. Monagan hat heute morgen angerufen und mir gesagt, dass seine Kinder krank sind", erklärte sich der Werwolf. „aber nun sag mal, wer ist denn dein Beschützer? Dein Angetrauter wohl kaum, oder?"

„Ein ehemaliger Kollege von Krone, der jemanden in einer ungünstigen Situation zusammen geschlagen hat, und heute früh noch mehr Dummheiten machen wollte", berichtete Lily so neutral wie es ging, damit kein heimlicher Zuhörer ihnen auf die Schliche kam.

„Verstehe", meinte Remus. Er hatte schon von Sirius gehört, dass ein Kollege wohl die Nerven gegenüber einem Gefangenen verloren hatte.

Dann hatten sie auch schon die Treppe erreicht, die sie wieder in die Winkelgasse führte. Remus griff nach Lilys Arm, um sie näher zu sich zu ziehen, da er ihr noch etwas zuflüstern wollte.

„Thomas hat mir grade gesteckt, dass er zwei Stammkunden hatte, die jetzt ein Kind haben. Etwa 5 Wochen alt. Aber vor vier Monaten war die Frau ganz sicher nicht schwanger."

Lilys Blick verfinsterte sich. Sicherlich gab es auch in ihrer Welt Möglichkeiten ein Kind legal zu adoptieren, aber das tat im Moment kaum jemand, weil alle sich mehr um sich selbst sorgten.

Lorcan war unterdessen Carstens gefolgt, der die Nokturngasse auf schnellstem Wege wieder verlassen hatte, nachdem er aus dem kleinen Lokal getreten war und sich von seinem Begleiter verabschiedet hatte.

Doch geschah nichts außergewöhnliches. Der Verdächtige ging auf direktem Weg in seinen Laden zurück und verschwand dort im Hinterzimmer, wie der Ex-Auror beim Vorbeigehen am Schaufenster noch merkte. Einige Minuten ging er noch die Winkelgasse hinauf, ehe er umdrehte, um zu Lily zurück zu gehen.

Doch musste er gar nicht so weit zurück, als er seine Begleiterin gerade die Stufen der Grenze zwischen Nokturngasse und Winkelgasse heraufkommen sah. Im nächsten Schritt stockte Lorcan, da jemand bei Lily war, den er vom Sehen her kannte und von dem er wusste, dass es ein Werwolf war.

Vor einigen Monaten hatte er einen Freund im Werwolfskontrollbüro besucht und der war gerade mit diesem Mann beschäftigt gewesen, dessen Namen Lorcan allerdings nicht kannte.

Als er dann sah, wie der Mann Lily am Oberarm packte und diese alles andere als glücklich darüber zu sein schien, setzte Lorcan sich sofort wieder in Bewegung und ging auf die Beiden zu. "Lassen Sie sofort die Finger von meiner Verlobten!"

Remus blickte sofort auf und fragte sich, ob das nun ein besonders mutiger Passant war, oder der Beschützer, von dem Lily ihm grade erzählt hatte. Er tippte allerdings auf letzteres, da der Mann ihm vage bekannt vorkam. Und da es nur zwei Auroren gab, mit denen er sich freiwillig anlegte, ließ er Lily auch gleich wieder los und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

Lily, so sehr sie auch grade noch geschockt gewesen war, lächelte leicht. „Beruhig dich, Liebling. Es ist alles in Ordnung", meinte sie und löste sich von Remus Seite. Allerdings drehte sie sich noch mal zu ihm um. „Wir sehen uns sicher in den nächsten Tagen."

Remus nickte leicht und musterte den anderen noch mal kurz. Er schien wirklich gut auf Lily aufzupassen, zumindest wenn er wusste, wo sie war. Und dass das grade nicht der Fall gewesen war, war nicht schwer zu erraten gewesen. Aber er sagte dazu nichts. Lily wusste immer, was sie tat und sie war alles andere als Wehrlos. Wer drei Mal Voldemort aus einem Kampf heraus entkam, konnte sich ganz sicher zur Wehr setzen, egal wie kurz diese Duelle auch gewesen waren. Denn die meisten, die Remus kannte, hatten keine drei Flüche gegen dieses Monster durchgehalten.

Nachdem Remus die Straße nun runter ging, wandte Lily sich wieder Lorcan zu. „Wie sieht es aus. Wo ist unser Vogel?"

"Im Hinterzimmer seines Geschäfts.", erwiderte Lorcan und sah dem davon gehenden Werwolf nach. "Du kennst ihn?"

Lily lächelte leicht und zog Lorcan mit in die Richtung eines Buchladens, von dem sie den Laden ebenfalls sehen konnten. „Das war Remus Lupin. Der Freund meines Mannes, von dem ich dir vorhin schon erzählt habe."

In der Spiegelung der Fensterscheibe beobachtete Lily ihn. Sie war gespannt darauf, wie er reagieren würde. Sicher war es im Büro von James nicht wirklich ein Geheimnis, dass er einen Werwolf zum Freund hatte. Aber bis auf die wenigen Auroren, die im Orden waren, kannte niemand den Namen. James wollte Remus so nicht in Gefahr bringen, in Voldemorts Schusslinie zu geraten, so wie Sirius, von dem ja jeder wusste, dass sie befreundet waren.

"Oh... dann ist er der Werwolf, aus dem James kein Geheimnis gemacht hat.", meinte Lorcan und sah nun Lily von der Seite her an, da er sich ja nicht sicher sein konnte. Vielleicht war dieser Remus erst seit kurzem ein Werwolf und hatte es seinen Freunden noch nicht gesagt?

„Woher weißt du, dass er ein Werwolf ist?", meinte Lily nun überrascht. Schließlich trug Remus weder ein Schild vor sich hier, noch waren irgendwelche Narben zu erkennen. Was im Grunde ein Wunder war, bedachte man, dass Moony sich einmal im Monat mit einem anderen männlichen Werwolf anlegte. Der immer wieder aufs neue seine Stärke beweisen wollte.

"Ich habe ihn vor einigen Wochen bei einem Freund im Werwolfskontrollbüro gesehen.", antwortete Lorcan und lächelte leicht. "Keine Sorge... ich hab nichts gegen Werwölfe, solange sie friedlich sind und nicht auf die falsche Seite wechseln."

„Remus steht so sehr auf unserer Seite, dass ich ihm das Leben meines Sohnes in die Hände legen würde", erklärte Lily. „Und deine Einstellung beruhigt mich ungemein. Das erspart uns einige Diskussionen über Vertrauen zu Leuten, die von vielen nicht als vertrauenswürdig erachtet werden."

Dann entdeckte sie vor dem kleinen Cafe von vorher Edgar Bones, die Ablösung. Und der schien offensichtlich noch nach Dorcas Ausschau zu halten. Deswegen ging sie nun auch auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn höflich.

Zunächst war er offensichtlich verwirrt, aber als Lily ihm dann den Siegelring von James zeigte, den sie an einer Kette um den Hals trug, nickte er leicht und sie konnte ihm leise und im Plauderton erzählen, was bisher vorgefallen war.

„Ich werde drauf achten", meinte Edgar und setze sich dann in das Cafe, um dort seine ausgedehnte Mittagspause zu verbringen.

„Von mir aus können wir jetzt gehen", meinte Lily, wieder zu Lorcan heran tretend.

Lorcan nickte Bones kurz zu, ehe er sich wieder Lily zuwandte. "Ja. Wir können gehen.", stimmte er zu und bot ihr seinen Arm an, um auch noch den restlichen Weg in ihrer Tarnung zurück zu legen.

Das war wirkliche in aufschlussreicher Vormittag gewesen.

---

tbc


	15. Kapitel 14

Hallo und einen schönen Nachmittag.

Ja es geht heue noch weiter, auch wenn es schon spät ist. Schuld ist Imo die schlichtweg verpennt hat, dieses Kapitel zu beenden. Sie schämt isch auch dafür, ganz sicher.

Dieses Kapitel beinhaltet auch wieder mehr von der weißen Seite als von der dunklen, etwas das ganz sicher noch häufiger vorkommt, wenn auch nicht permanent, doch um beide Seiten zu beleuchten ist es unumgänglich... aber keine Bange die Bösen kommen auch hier vor, so ist es ja nun nicht.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen Euch  
Imo und Mazi

Verrat

Lily war gar nicht begeistert davon, dass James am frühen Abend seines freien Tages in die Nokturngasse aufbrach, um eine Informantin zu treffen, und das nicht, weil sie sich den Abend anders vorgestellt hatte. Vielmehr machte sie sich Sorgen, weil James allein dorthin ging.

Vor allem in den Abendstunden war die Einkaufsstraße der dunkleren Magie nicht ungefährlich. Viele zwielichtige Gestalten liefen dort herum, die einen Auroren liebend gern in die Finger bekommen würden. Doch es gab keine Alternative. Sirius hatte Dienst, Remus war für den Orden unterwegs und sonst kam niemand in Frage. James wollte die Identität seines Informanten nicht mal ihr verraten. Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass es sich um eine junge Todesserin handelte, deren kleine Schwester entführt und im Hauptquartier des Dunklen Ordens festgehalten wurde.

Mit einem dunklen Umhang bekleidet schlenderte James Potter durch die hell erleuchtete Winkelgasse und studierte hier und da ein Schaufenster. Allerdings beachtete er den Inhalt ganz und gar nicht. Viel mehr nutzte er die Spiegellungen in den Scheiben, um mögliche Verfolger zu entdecken und erst als er sich sicher war, allein zu sein, betrat der Auror die Nebenstraße der magischen Einkaufswelt und tauchte damit in den Schatten ab, den die schwarze Magie warf.

Sich die Kapuze des Umhangs überlegend, passte James sich seiner Umgebung an. Nichts genau ansehen, Selbstbewusstsein ausstrahlen und jedem, der ihn dennoch ansprach, verdeutlichen, dass dieses Handeln unerwünscht war.

Man konnte nicht behaupten, dass James sich wirklich wohl fühlte, vor allem nicht ohne Rückendeckung. Doch Melinda hatte auf ein schnelles Treffen bestanden, denn sie wusste etwas über eine sehr kurzfristig geplante Aktion. Etwas das James sich keinesfalls entgehen lassen konnte, nicht wenn es um Menschenleben ging. Sein Gewissen wehrte sich massiv dagegen.

In einem ziemlich heruntergekommenen Pub suchte er sich einen freien Tisch etwas links von der Mitte des Raumes. Von hier hatte er über alles einen guten Überblick, ohne sich wirklich umdrehen zu müssen und man wurde von der Tür aus auch leicht gesehen. Der Rauch von Tabak mit magischen Zusätzen hing ebenso schwer in der Luft, wie der von hochprozentigem Alkohol, doch es war noch früh und nur wenige Leute anwesend, die sich flüsternd unterhielten.

Bei dem fahlhäutigen Wirt bestellte James sich einen Blue Mountain. Ein doppelter Feuerwhisky, dem durch das Beifügen von magischen Essenzen eine halluzinierende Wirkung verliehen wurde, zumindest wenn man ihn in einem Zug runterkippte. Trank man ihn langsam, gelangte zu wenig von dem Wirkstoff auf einmal ins Blut, um diesen Effekt auszulösen. Zudem war er alles andere als billig für das eigentliche Klientel hier, was ihn zu einem idealen Erkennungszeichen machte. Allerdings musste James ihn auch aus diesem Grund sofort bezahlen.

Minute um Minute verging und je mehr die vereinbarte Zeit in die Ferne rückte, desto unruhiger wurde James. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Melinda verspätete sich allenfalls um ein paar Minuten, aber nie um eine halbe Stunde. Hinter James knarrte eine Tür und ein sehr behutsamer Blick in die Richtung ließ zwei Personen in schwarzen Roben in den Augenwinkeln des Auroren auftauchen.

Allein ihr Anblick reichte, um James' Alarmglocken schrillen zu lassen. Die Schlägertypen unter den Todessern, diejenigen die die richtige Drecksarbeit machen mussten oder noch nicht lang genug dabei waren, um mit Wichtigerem beauftragt zu werden, erkannte man auf den ersten Blick.

Möglichst unauffällig ließ James seinen Blick weiter wandern. Vorne aus seiner Position links von der Tür saßen zwei weitere Gestalten, die den reingekommenen zunickten. Auf seiner Höhe saß ein alter Mann allein vor einem Glas Punsch und nickte ebenfalls leicht.

_Fünf gegen einen, das wird unangenehm,_ schloss er und musste sich im nächsten Moment korrigieren. Durch die Eingangstür traten noch zwei Gestalten, die auch dazu gehörten. _Sieben. Da meint es aber jemand verdammt ernst._

Seine Hand hatte James schon lang an seinem Zauberstab und checkte nun kurz, welche der zwei Fluchtmöglichkeiten ihm noch blieben und das Fazit war ernüchternd. Weder die Haupttür, noch die Tür hinten raus konnte er einfach so erreichen. Zudem würde eine Flucht hinten raus bedeuten, er müsste sich eine Verfolgungsjagd durch ein von Vampiren, Tagedieben und Halunken bewohntes Gebiet liefern und nicht wenige von ihnen würden sicherlich einiges darum geben, sich vor Voldemort zu profilieren.

_Also, auf in den Kampf in Richtung Haupttür, _beschloss James. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und pumpte Adrenalin durch seinen Körper. Seine Sinne schärften sich noch etwas und seine Muskeln wurden mit Blut versorgt. Leicht würde es gewiss nicht werden, aber er hatte nicht vor, sich den Todessern zu ergeben. Eher würde er sterben.

Thomas Mainfield hatte für heute Feierabend und machte sich nun auf den Weg nach Hause. Dort würde er sich ein entspannendes Bad gönnen, um sich dann anschließend mit ein wenig Suppe vom Mittagessen und seinem Lieblingsroman in einen Sessel kuscheln, auch wenn er das Buch schon an die hundert Mal gelesen hatte. Für etwas Neues reichte sein Geld einfach nicht. Nicht mal ein Abo eines Zaubertrankfachmagazins konnte er sich leisten und es war ihm schon unendlich peinlich, dass Lily Potter ihn damit versorgte, selbst wenn sie behauptete, dass die Hefte bei ihr sowieso wegkommen würden und was sie behalten wollte kopiere sie sich vorher, oder fasste es von Hand zusammen. Es wurde aber seinem Gefühl nach wirklich an der Zeit, dass er einen Weg fand, sich dafür bei ihr erkenntlich zu zeigen.

Während zwei der Todesser langsam auf James zukamen, hob er sein Glas an, so tuend, als hätte er sie noch gar nicht bemerkt. Doch als sie nah genug waren, sprang er auf, schüttete einem seinen Cocktail ins Gesicht. Wie er vermutete, hatte der Mann aus Reflex einen schnellen Schildzauber gesprochen, doch kein aus dem Handgelenk beschworenes Schild war im Stande, Materie aufzuhalten. So kniete der Todesser schreiend und sich die Hände auf die Augen pressend am Boden, während seine Kameraden James unter Beschuss nahmen.

Der hechtete, selbst nun auch Flüche sprechend hinter eine Säule und versetzte dem Gepeinigten von grade mit einem Schockzauber den letzen Stoß, dann griff er sich die zwei von vorn reingekommenen und verpasste ihnen einen harten Rückstoßzauber, der sie gegen die nächste Wand warf.

Jetzt war die Bahn frei und James nutzte diese Chance, um mit einem Sprint hier rauszukommen. Wahllos warf er Flüche in die Richtung seiner Angreifer, damit diese in der Defensive blieben, doch mit den übrigen Gästen, die nun ebenfalls versuchten zu fliehen, hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Einer von ihnen wurde hinter James von einem Fluch getroffen und riss den Auroren mit zu Boden. Hart prallte er mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden auf und sah kurzzeitig Sterne, bis ihn ein heißer Schmerz am rechten Bein wieder richtig zur Besinnung brachte.

Mit einem kräftigen Stoß schob er den Mann von sich runter und konnte grade noch einem Todesfluch ausweichen, ehe er wieder auf die Füße kam und zur Tür hinaus hechtete. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen humpelte er die Straße hinunter, so schnell er konnte. Er spürte das heiße Blut sein Bein hinunter rinnen, mit jedem Schritt schoss neuer Schmerz durch seinen Oberschenkel. Die zerrissene Hose, wurde ziemlich schnell mit Blut durchtränkt.

An ihm vorbei zischende Flüche begruben die Hoffnung, dass die Todesser ihn aufgegeben hatten. Sie verfolgten ihn und kamen immer näher. Sich im Seitwärtsgang verteidigend und selbst auch versuchend, den ein oder anderen von ihnen zu erwischen, stieß James plötzlich mit jemandem zusammen und ging zu Boden.

Thomas bemerkte gar nicht, in was er da hinein lief, so sehr war er mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt, wie er sich bei Lily erkenntlich zeigen konnte. Auch er landete unsanft auf dem Boden, halb begraben unter einer anderen Person, die sich unwirsch fluchend herumrollte und dann ein Schild beschwor das einen Fluch unter einem Vibrieren aufhielt.

„Machen Sie, dass Sie wegkommen", wurde Thomas dann angefaucht und endgültig aus seiner Starre gerissen. Die Stimme kannte er, doch ihm blieb keine Chance, James darauf aufmerksam zu machen, wer er war. Ein Fluch durchschlug das Schild und traf seine Schulter schmerzhaft.

Ab da war es für ihn nur noch Reaktion und Instinkt. Er war nie ein guter Duellant gewesen, aber er würde einen Teufel tun und nun das Weite suchen, selbst wenn das die klügere Entscheidung sein sollte.

Auf die Füße kommend riss er seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervor und nahm die Angreifer ins Visier, die aufgrund von James' Sperrfeuer an Flüchen in Hausnischen Deckung suchten.

Ob es wirklich gut gezielt war, oder sein Opfer sich bewegt hatte und der Fluch deswegen traf, wusste Thomas nicht, doch es war egal. Er hatte ihn erwischt und damit kampfunfähig gemacht.

James hatte nach diesem Glückstreffer einen kurzen Seitenblick riskiert und erkannte, dass sich doch kein Fremder hier einmischte, sondern jemand, der zumindest wusste, auf was er sich einließ. Wenn er es richtig anstellte, gab es wohl doch eine Chance ein paar weitere Todesser aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Zumindest glaubte James das, bis die vier verbliebenen Todesser Verstärkung bekamen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Thomas hart gegen eine Wand geschleudert wurde und er selbst schaffte es nur so grade noch, sich vor einem Fluch in Deckung zu bringen.

Thomas kam nach zwei Atemzügen, in denen er Sterne gesehen hatte, keuchend wieder auf die Füße. Merlin sei dank war er ein Werwolf und hielt etwas mehr aus, als ein Mensch, sonst wäre er vermutlich nun besinnungslos. Er traf für Sekunden James' Blick und bedeute ihm, dass es halb so wild war. Dabei ignorierte er das Dröhnen seines Schädels, die warme Flüssigkeit, die ihm über den Nacken lief und das langsam aufkommende Taubheitsgefühl in seiner linken Schulter.

Die Todesser kamen allerdings ihrem Ziel immer näher und schienen gewillt zu sein, ihren Auftrag umzusetzen auf Leben und Tod. Aber sie würden wohl auch tot sein, wenn sie es nicht schafften, ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen. Soweit es Thomas wusste, duldete der Dunkle Lord kein Versagen und die Winkelgasse war nicht mehr all zu weit entfernt.

James tat so ziemlich alles weh und ihm war klar, dass er seine Belastungsgrenze erreicht hatte. Lang würde er sich unter diesen Bedingungen nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten können. Es half wohl nur noch eins. Chaos stiften.

„Lauf!" schrie er Thomas zu, der etwas weiter vor ihm war, vermutlich, um ihm Deckung zu geben, und kaum dass der Werwolf sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, ließ er mit einem gewaltigen Bombarda die Straße praktisch zu Schutt zerbersten. Unter einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall flogen Steine durch die Luft und Staub wirbelte auf.

James rannte, so schnell er konnte, und von Thomas mitgezerrt in Richtung Winkelgasse, während Schreie und Flüche ihnen folgten. Auf halbem Weg kamen ihnen mehrere Männer entgegen. Sie gehörten zur privaten Schutztruppe der Winkelgasse, die von den Ladenbesitzern und dem Ministerium zu gleichen Teilen finanziert wurde. Im Grunde waren es Zivilisten, die nur einen Crashkurs in Angriff und Verteidigung gemacht hatten, aber dennoch die Erlaubnis besaßen auch Todesser festzusetzen.

„Todesser verfolgen uns!", rief James ihnen zu und dann stürzten sie auch schon an ihnen vorbei. Damit wurde der Unterschied noch deutlicher. Wären es Auroren gewesen, wäre wenigstens einer von ihnen dageblieben, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie in Sicherheit waren und versorgt wurden. Aber besser so als nichts.

Mit etwas Mühe schaffte es James die Stufen hinauf in die Winkelgasse, wo er sich erst mal gegen eine Wand lehnte. „Geh da vorn in den Pub und sag sie sollen die Auroren rufen", bat er den Werwolf dann und der gehorchte sofort.

Es dauerte nur zwei Minuten, da kam Thomas auch schon zurück, und James konnte das Ausmaß der Verletzungen richtig in Augenschein nehmen. Er sah übel aus.

„Komm. Du musst versorgt werden", sagte James und stieß sich von der Wand ab, um sich dann taumelnd an Thomas festhalten zu müssen. Er hatte kaum noch Gefühl in seinem verwundeten Bein.

„Es gibt im Mungos Leute, deren Job es ist, sich um jemanden wie mich zu kümmern", antwortete der Werwolf fest zupackend. „Außerdem vertrag ich was. Aber du brauchst wirklich Hilfe."

„Meine Hilfe wartet zu Hause und wenn du dann schon mal da bist, kann Lily sich auch gleich deinen Verletzungen annehmen", meinte James, sein Gleichgewicht wiederfindend.

Thomas erstarte für einen Moment, ehe er sich von James mit zum Ausgang ziehen ließ. „Danke aber, dass kann ich mir niemals leisten. Ich bring dich nach Hause und geh dann ins St. Mungo. Die machen das schon."

James seufzte frustriert. „Warum müsst ihr Werwölfe eigentlich immer denken, dass jeder was von euch haben will."

Thomas schwieg darauf einfach nur und half James so gut er konnte. Aus dem Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels apparierten sie dann direkt vor die Tore des Anwesens der Potters, wo Thomas gar nicht mehr daran dachte, James allein zu lassen und das nicht nur, weil der sich doch sehr auf ihn stützte, der Anblick des Herrenhauses nahm ihn gefangen.

Er hatte sicherlich schon von Remus gehört, dass die Potters seit vier Jahren in James' Elternhaus lebten und dass dieses einst der Familienstammsitz der Potters gewesen war, wusste er auch. Immerhin kam er auch aus einer wohlhabenden alten Familie, die ein nicht kleines Heim ihr eigen nennen konnte, doch wenn er dieses Haus sah, musste er doch gestehen, das Haus in dem er aufgewachsen war, war klein.

„James", keuchte jemand und holte Thomas in die Gegenwart zurück. Lily war ihnen ein Stück entgegen gekommen und wirkte entsetzt.

„Halb so wild, Schatz. Du müsstest mal die Todesser sehen", versuchte James einen Scherz zu machen, der ihm aber gründlich misslang, wie Lilys Blick deutlich zeigte.

„Sie sehen garantiert besser aus als du, denn von zwei oder drei Todessern lässt du dich nicht so zurichten und da auch Thomas einiges abbekommen hat, waren es auch mehr als vier", erklärte Lily Potter ihren Mann abschätzend musternd.

„Acht, wenn ich mich nicht irre", sagte Thomas leise und meinte dann zu James. „Ich denke, du bist jetzt gut versorgt."

Er hatte keine Angst vor Lily, dazu wusste er von Remus viel zu gut, dass sie eine reine Seele hatte, aber ihm war grade klar geworden, dass hier irgendwo ein fünf Jahre alter Junge herumschwirren musste und er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Harry Angst bekam. Deswegen wollte er sich schon abwenden und verschwinden, doch ein ziemlich fester Griff um seinen Arm hielt ihn auf.

„Komm mit rein, Thomas. Deine Wunden müssen auch versorgt werden und ich weiß, wie die Heiler mit euch umgehen. Du musst dir diese Respektlosigkeit nicht antun", erklärte Lily nun viel ruhiger aber auch fest.

„Ich hab nur eine Hand voll Knuts bei mir, außerdem braucht James dich dringender und ich bin Abneigung inzwischen gewohnt", versuchte Thomas abzuwiegeln.

„Remus hat dir wohl noch nicht gesagt, dass Behandlungen bei mir gratis sind und ich meine Patienten mit Tee und Gebäck versorge, was?", meinte Lily und zog den Werwolf einfach mit sich ins Haus und dort ins Wohnzimmer.

„Setz dich", war alles was er noch zu hören bekam, ehe Lily verschwand.

James hatte inzwischen seinen Platz auf einem Sessel gefunden und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. „Tu besser, was sie sagt, wenn Lily wütend ist, wird das nämlich ziemlich ungemütlich", kam es dennoch von ihm.

Doch ehe Thomas sich setzen konnte, tauchte ein kleiner schwarzer Haarschopf auf. „Daddy?"

Thomas schluckte hart, wich sogar etwas zurück, während James sich aufsetze. „Hey, Sonnenschein", meinte er lächelnd und streckte Harry die Arme entgegen. „Komm ruhig her, es ist alles ok."

„Aber du blutest", bemerkte der keine Junge nun das Wohnzimmer ganz betretend und auch den Fremden bemerkend. „Wer ist das, Dad?"

„Das ist Thomas. Er ist ein guter Freund von Onkel Remus und hat mir vorhin geholfen", erklärte James seinem Sohn, ehe er ihn auf die Sessellehne hob.

„Ist er auch ein…", flüsterte Harry seinem Vater ins Ohr, doch Thomas hörte es genau und er schluckte leicht.

James sah Thomas kurz forschend an, ehe er sich seinem Sohn zuwandte. „Ja, Harry. Thomas ist ein Werwolf, aber du musst vor ihm genau so wenig Angst haben wie vor Remus. Er wird weder dir noch uns irgendwas tun."

„Sonst wäre er doch auch kein Freund von Onkel Remus", sagte Harry und James konnte nicht anders als zu schmunzeln.

„Das stimmt. Wenn er zu den bösen Männern gehören würde, wäre er kein Freund von Onkel Remus."

„Solltest du nicht schon im Bett sein, junger Mann?", erkundigte sich Lily Potter streng, auch wenn das nicht zu ihrem Gesichtsausdruck passte.

„Ich hab Dad gehört", verteidigte sich der Kleine und kuschelte sich dann an seinen Vater.

„Das ist ja schön. Aber ich denke doch, dass du jetzt ins Bett gehst. Wenn ich die Verletzung deines Vaters versorgt habe, kommt er zu dir und deckt dich zu."

„Ich will aber hier bleiben."

„Nein Engelchen. Das ist noch nichts für dich. Außerdem ist es nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht. Das meiste Blut ist schon getrocknet", sagt James und schob seinen Sohn sanft von der Sessellehne. „Geh du rauf. Ich bin in ein paar Minuten bei dir und les dir dann auch noch was vor."

Harry schien erst widersprechen zu wollen, nickte dann aber und verabschiedete sich sogar richtig höflich von Thomas, was den richtig stutzen ließ. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry das alles so selbstverständlich aufnahm.

Doch erst nachdem James' Wunden versorgt waren und der zu dem kleinen Jungen gegangen war, erfuhr er, was dazu geführt hatte.

„Seit Harry ein Baby ist, war er mit Remus zusammen. Du weißt doch, wie gut James und er befreundet waren und es war auch für mich immer eine Selbstverständlichkeit die Freunde meines Mannes auch meine Freunde zu nennen. Immerhin kannten wir uns aus der Schule alle recht gut. Und auch nachdem ich erfahren habe, was Remus' Geheimnis war, hatte ich keine Scheu vor ihm. Deswegen haben wir Harry auch nie vor ihm versteckt, selbst wenn Remus anfangs ähnlich reagiert hat, wie du. Und wir haben auch nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, was Remus ist. Sobald Harry das erste Mal fragte, warum sein Onkel zu bestimmten Zeiten so blass war, oder manchmal auch nicht kam, wenn Sirius hier war, haben wir es ihm erklärt. Und mittlerweile weiß Harry auch sehr gut, dass es Werwölfe gibt, die wirklich gefährlich sind andere aber nicht."

„Und weil James ihm gesagt hat, dass ich nicht gefährlich bin, hat er keine Angst?", fragte Thomas leicht zweifelnd.

„Na ja… Das und weil du Remus' Freund bist. Harry ist im Moment noch der festen Überzeugung, dass niemand, der ein Freund seiner Onkel ist, eine Gefahr darstellt, selbst wenn das nicht immer stimmt.

Doch noch ist Harry etwas zu jung, um das alles wirklich zu verstehen, und fürs erste reicht es auch so und die, die Harry wirklich gefährlich werden, bringen wir ja erst gar nicht in seine Nähe. Auf jeden Fall wird Harry dich nicht anders behandeln, nur weil du ein Werwolf bist. Ich an deiner Stelle würde sogar damit rechnen, dass er irgendwann einmal anfängt dich nach der Verwandlung zu fragen. Ob es weh tut, und was für ein Gefühl das ist. Harry ist nämlich neugierig und Remus wollte ihm darauf einfach nicht antworten", meinte Lily und legte Thomas dann einen Verband an.

Thomas bewunderte diese Einstellung, sowohl von Lily und James als auch von Harry. Er wäre in so einer Situation vermutlich wahnsinnig geworden vor Angst um sein Kind. Doch bei der anschließenden Tasse Tee, um die er nicht herum kam, erklärte James selbst ihm, dass er sich durchaus um sein Kind sorgte, doch er wollte Harry auch von Anfang an vermitteln, dass nicht alles schlecht und böse war, selbst wenn es die Allgemeinheit so sah. Harry sollte auch hinter die Fassade blicken und Meinungen nicht Aufgrund von Vorurteilen fällen.

Es war weit nach zehn Uhr, als Thomas endlich nach Hause kam, um einige Erfahrungen reicher, vor allem aber um die Erkenntnis wohl einen neuen Freund gewonnen zu haben, auch wenn der erst fünf Jahre alt sein sollte. Und nicht nur das, er wusste nun noch besser, wofür er kämpfte. Für die Zukunft von Kindern wie Harry.


	16. Kapitel 15

15. Aufnahme der Vampire

Genau sechs Tage nachdem er das letzte Mal im Wald der Vampire gewesen war, tauchte Nott wieder auf der kleinen Lichtung auf und rief den Namen seines Cousins in das ihn umgebende Dämmerlicht.

Lucius hatte er nicht mitgebracht. Sie würden stattdessen als erstes zu ihm apparieren.

Lautlos traten Santino und auch Michail aus dem Schatten der Bäume. Beide waren sie in schwarze seidene Umhänge mit silbernen Stickereien gehüllt. „Einen wunderschönen guten Abend", begrüßte Michail den Mann, ebenso wie Santino.

"Auch euch einen guten Abend.", erwiderte Nott und nickte den beiden Vampiren zu. "Wir werden als erstes zu meinem Vorgesetzten apparieren. Er erwartet uns bereits. Auch wenn wir angemeldet sind, kann nur ein Mitglied des Inneren Kreises jemanden ins Hauptquartier bringen, der kein Mal besitzt."

„Verstehe", sagte Michail leicht nickend und auch Santino stimmte zu. Dann reichten sie beide dem Todesser ihre Hände.

Nott griff zu, konzentrierte sich und disapparierte. In der Nähe von Malfoy Manor erschienen sie dann wieder und der Todesser führte die beiden den Weg entlang zum eisernen Gartentor des Grundstückes, wo er ihr Kommen durch eine magische Klingel ankündigte.

Lucius Malfoy erwartete sie bereits. Und da er keinerlei Wert darauf legte, diese Blutsauger auch nur einen Schritt auf seinen Grund und Boden tun lassen, schon gar nicht wo sein Sohn noch auf war und lernte, ging er ihnen entgegen. Allerdings vermummt wie er auch seinem Herrn gegenüber trat. Sie sollten sein Gesicht nicht sehen, oder seine Stimme erkennen.

„Guten Abend die Herrschaften. Wir sollten sofort aufbrechen", erklärte er, nicht mal daran denkend den beiden die Hand zu geben.

Nott erwiderte die Begrüßung, indem er seinen Kopf leicht neigte. "Sir." Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte seine Kleidung ebenfalls in die übliche Todesserrobe und einer weiteren Geste erschien seine weiße Maske.

Michail und Santino verfolgten das Ganze wachsam und gingen nun auch langsam hinter den Männern her. Keiner von beiden hatte mit einer ernsthaften Begrüßung gerechnet. „Was haben wir gleich zu beachten?", erkundigte sich Michail schließlich leise. Er legte keinen Wert darauf, den Dunklen Lord schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen wütend zu machen.

Nott blickte kurz zu Lucius, doch da der keine Anstalten machte zu antworten, erwiderte er leise: "Wir knien vor unserem Lord... und vor allem solltet ihr ihn nicht direkt anschauen, wenn er euch nicht dazu auffordert."

Die beiden Vampire nickten und ließen sich dann von dem fremden Todesser an einen Stadtrand apparieren. Große weiße Villen standen hier, schöne Vorgärten säumten die Häuser. Keiner der beiden Vampire hatte erwartet, dass in so einer Gegend das Hauptquartier des Dunklen Ordens stand. Und sie konnten nur vermuten, dass zu dem Outfit der Todesser auch ein ich-seh-nicht-recht Zauber gehörte, andernfalls konnten sie sich nicht erklären, dass den Muggel die seltsamen Gestalten nicht bemerkten.

Lucius führte die Gäste durch die Haustür direkt in den Salon, wo ihr Herr sie bereits erwartete. „Die Vampire Michail und Santino, My. Lord", stellte er sie vor, nachdem er seinen Herren standesgemäß begrüßt hatte.

Die beiden Vampire hatten sich im Haus nicht weiter groß umgesehen. Für die galt es erst mal dieses treffen über die Bühne zu bringen. Deshalb gingen sie auch, ebenso wie Malfoy in die Knie und senkten die Köpfe, kaum dass sie den großen Raum mit dem thronartigen Stuhl betreten hatten.

Auch Nott war auf die Knie gesunken. Doch folgte er Lucius' Beispiel nicht, der auf Voldemort zugekrochen war, um den Saum von dessen Robe zu küssen. Mit demütig gesenktem Kopf wartete er neben Santino.

Voldemort stand vor einem Tisch und blickte auf die beiden Vampire herab, die zwischen seinen Dienern knieten. "Ihr habt euch also entschlossen, mir zu dienen... mit allem was ihr seid. Für eine bessere Welt, in der sich niemand mehr verstecken muss.", begann er und musterte die beiden. "Schau mich an, Michail."

Michail hob den Blick und sah fest in die roten Augen. „So ist es, Euer Lordschaft", sagte er vollkommen ruhig. Er wusste es nun mal nicht besser. Sicherlich hatte er gehört, dass der Lord mächtig war und er hegte auch keine Zweifel daran, dass dies der Wahrheit entsprach. Doch solang er ehrlich war und den Lord nicht verärgerte würde es kaum einen Grund geben, ihn diese Macht spüren zu lassen.

"Dann macht es dir sicherlich nichts aus, wenn ich mich überzeuge.", murmelte Voldemort und spielte dabei mit seiner rechten Hand bereits mit seinem Zauberstab.

Michail war einen Moment lang versucht zu widersprechen. Er ließ nicht gern andere Menschen in seinem Geist herum wühlen. Dass dies der Lord vorhatte konnte er sich denken, denn jemand wie er, der über 300 Jahre alt war, besaß einiges an Wissen in der Magischen Welt. Auch Wissen, das unter Umständen gefährlich war. Doch dies war wohl der einzige Weg zu beweisen, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Also konzentrierte er sich einen Moment, um die bei Vampiren fast schon natürlich vorhandene Abwehr gegen Legilimentik zu senken. „Sicher dürft Ihr das, Euer Lordschaft", sagte er dann.

Mit einem lautlosen Legilimens drang Voldemort in den Geist des Vampirs ein und konnte sich so nicht nur von dessen Aufrichtigkeit überzeugen, nein, auch Michails Stärke entging ihm nicht. Was auch immer er von Halbwesen und speziell Vampiren halten mochte, dieser hier war ein wertvoller Zugewinn in den Reihen seiner Todesser.

Langsam und ebenso schmerzlos, wie er eingedrungen war, zog er sich auch wieder zurück. "Deinen Arm... den Linken. Entblöße ihn."

Ohne zögern folgte Michail den Anweisungen und entblößte seinen linken perlweißen Unterarm und hielt ihn seinem Gegenüber entgegen.

Santino hatte das Ganze aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet und fragte sich im Stillen, ob auch er diese Prozedur über sich ergeben lassen musste. Im Gegensatz zu Michail, wusste er ziemlich genau, was der Lord tat, immerhin war Nott sein Cousin und er als Vampir nicht ungeschickt im Stellen der richtigen Fragen. Und er war mehr als bereit, seinem Cousin auf diesem Weg zu folgen und nach Kräften dem Lord zu beweisen, dass auch er dieser Ehre würdig war.

Voldemort griff mit seinen bleichen, kühlen Fingern das fast noch kältere Handgelenk des Vampirs und strich mit seinem Zauberstab einmal über die Stelle, die gleich sein Mal zieren würde. Dann bewegte er den Stab in einer fließenden, komplizierten Bewegung darüber, während er gedanklich den tiefschwarzmagischen Fluch sagte, der Michail, so wie unzählige vor ihm, an ihn band. Als die Spitze des Stabes schließlich die Haut berührte, bildeten sich sofort schwarze Linien unter der wächsernen Haut, die sich nach und nach zu einem Totenkopf verbanden, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wandte.

Michail keuchte auf vor Schmerz. Etwas das ihm wahrlich nicht oft passierte. Nicht mal wenn die Sonne seine Haut berührte, verspürte er derartige Schmerzen. Sogar sein sonst nur sehr schwacher Herzschlag beschleunigte sich unter dem Tun des Magiers und seine Sinne nahmen deutlich den magischen Bund war, welcher von dem Mal ausging und ihn an den Dunklen Lord band. Ein beachtlicher Zauber, wie er nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins feststellte.

Dann aber nahm der Schmerz ab und Michail brauchte tatsächlich einen Moment, um wieder ruhig zu Atmen. Mit leicht zitternden Fingern der rechten Hand fuhr er über das tiefschwarze wie eine Tätowierung wirkende Mal.

Voldemort ließ die Hand los und wandte sich Santino zu. "Und das ist dein... Stellvertreter?", fragte er ruhig, während er den verwandten Notts betrachtete.

„Stellvertreter wäre zu weit gegriffen, da wir kein wirklicher Clan sind, My Lord. Aber er ist mein engster Vertrauter und die anderen würden sicherlich auch auf ihn hören, sollte mir etwas zustoßen denn seine Geschicke sind meinen sehr ähnlich", erklärte Michail breitwillig.

Voldemort nickte leicht und betrachtete den jungen Mann, der erst wenige Jahre ein Vampir war, zumindest weitaus weniger als Michail. "Schau mich an!", befahl er und bei Santino war es ein wirklich deutlicher Befehl.

Santino folgte dieser Anweisung sofort, als hätte er diesen Befehl schon oft bekommen. Genau wie sein Vorgänger hielt er dem Blick aus den roten Augen stand. Er hatte nichts getan was den Zorn des Lords hätte beschwören können, also gab es auch nichts zu fürchten. Schon gar nicht, was den Charakter einer Bestrafung hatte. Allerdings senkte er schon aus reiner Vorsicht auch seine Abwehr gegen das eindringen Fremder. Immerhin konnte er nicht erwarten als potentieller Nachfolger von Michail ebenso zuvorkommend vorgewarnt zu werden, was der Dunkle Lord zu tun gedachte.

Ein leichtes Nicken Voldemorts zeigte, dass er das Senken der Schilde bemerkt hatte und damit zufrieden war. Dann drang er auch in Santinos Geist ein und betrachtete sich dessen Gedanken und Erinnerungen.

Santino empfand das als äußerst unangenehm. Er mochte dieses Gefühl überhaupt nicht, aber er hielt den Drang zurück, diese fremde Präsenz einfach rauszuwerfen. Das würde dem Lord vermutlich gar nicht gefallen und er legte keinen Wert darauf einen Cruciatus abzubekommen, auch wenn er jetzt als Vampir mit Schmerzen weitaus besser umgehen konnte, wie als Mensch.

Zufrieden mit dem, was er sah, zog Voldemort sich zurück und blickte anschließend noch einige Augenblicke in die Augen Santinos. "Deinen Arm.", verlangte er schließlich auch von ihm.

Wie auch Michail entblößte Santino seinen linken Arm und hielt ihn dem dunklen Zauberer entgegen. Und genau wie bei seinem Vorgänger war der Schmerz, den er bei der Bindung empfand, unermesslich. So was hatte er in seinem Leben noch nicht ertragen müssen. Keuchend sackte er etwas in sich zusammen, als es vorbei war.

"Über dieses Mal kann ich euch zu mir rufen. Spürt ihr den Ruf, konzentriert ihr euch darauf und disappariert. Ihr werdet an meiner Seite landen, sollte ich mich außerhalb dieses Gebäudes aufhalten und ansonsten draußen in der Halle.", erklärte Voldemort, ehe er zu Nott trat und nach dessen Arm verlangte.

Jerry hatte vollkommen still dagekniet und sich nicht gerührt. Erst als er angesprochen wurde, hob er sofort seinen Arm und entblößte ihn.

"So fühlt sich mein Ruf an."

Im Gegensatz zum Erstellen dieser Bindung empfanden die beiden Vampire das Brennen als sehr angenehm. Aber es war deutlich genug, um nicht übersehen zu werden. Probehalber konzentrierten sich beide Vampire auf das Gefühl und dank ihrer erweiterten Wahrnehmung erkannten sie das mächtige Stück Magie dahinter.

„Ihr seit wahrheftig ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer, Euer Lordschaft. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden unsere Entscheidung nicht bereuen", erklärte Michail mit einem leichten Neigen des Kopfes, das seine Hochachtung ausdrücken sollte und Santino pflichtete dem mit einer ähnlichen Geste bei.

Voldemort wandte sich nun Lucius zu. "Wem unterstellen wir die beiden und ihre Leute?", fragte er den Blonden, der unter der Maske und mit der Kapuze nicht zu erkennen war, von dem Voldemort aber dennoch genau wusste, wer er war.

Lucius überlegte kurz. Gern hätte er ja Severus Snape vorgeschlagen, allein um zu sehen, wie der Giftmischer darauf reagierte sich mit Vampiren abgeben zu müssen, aber wegen dessen Position auf Hogwarts, kam das wohl kaum in Frage. „Wie wäre es mit Avery, My Lord", sagte er stattdessen.

Voldemort nickte leicht, während er sich wieder an Nott wandte, der unaufgefordert seinen noch immer entblößten linken Arm hob. Erneut drückte Voldemort seinen Zauberstab in das Dunkle Mal darauf und wenige Augenblicke später klopfte es an der Tür. 

"My Lord.", murmelte ein weiterer Todesser, während er auf die Knie fiel und dann auf Voldemort zukroch, um dessen Robensaum zu küssen. Trotz der Position, in der er sich nun befand, war mehr als deutlich, dass er überaus groß und kräftig war.

"Ich habe hier zwei neue Untergebene für dich, Marc.", begann der Lord und deutete auf die beiden unmaskierten. "Michail ist der Anführer einer Gruppe Vampire, die ab sofort deinem Kommando unterstehen. Der zweite ist Santino. Führ sie ein. Zeig ihnen alles und so weiter..." 

"Wie Ihr wünscht, My Lord.", erwiderte Marc Avery ruhig, während sein Blick auf die beiden Vampire zu liegen kam.

Michail und Santino sahen beide ebenfalls den Todesser abwartend an. Sie waren gespannt, was nun kommen würde. Keiner konnte sich das recht vorstellen und vor allem Michail bezweifelte, dass dieser Mann ihm noch etwas in Sachen Duell beibringen konnte. Er hatte schon vieles gesehen und gelernt. Außerdem war er ein Vampir, der seine ganz eigene Art zu töten hatte. Der Todesfluch war in seinen Augen etwas absolut Primitives, auf das nur diejenigen zurückgriffen, die keinerlei Phantasie hatten, oder eben keine Vampire waren.

Avery erhob sich nach einer weiteren Verneigung, da eine Geste des Lords ihn entließ. "Kommt. Ich zeige euch alles hier.", meinte er und verließ den Raum.

Auch Nott erhob sich und folgte Avery, um sich draußen von seinen Cousin zu verabschieden.

Auch die beiden Vampire folgten und Santino blieb noch einen Moment bei Nott. „Es war wirklich eine gute Idee, die du da vorgebracht hast", meinte er. „Ich schulde dir etwas."

"Sorg einfach dafür, dass ich nie gezwungen bin, es zu bereuen.", erwiderte Jerry und klopfte Santino kurz auf die Schulter, ehe er durch das Tor des Hauptquartiers verschwand.

Marc Avery hatte dem nur zugeschaut. "Ihr könnt mich Marc nennen.", meinte er und hielt Michail seine rechte Hand hin.

„Michail. Nachnamen sind bei uns Vampiren ohne Bedeutung", sagte der Vampir und ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand fest, aber nicht über die Maßen. Und auch Santino stellte sich noch einmal vor. Dann warteten beide ohne eine offenkundige aber dennoch sehr wohl vorhandene Neugier, was sie nun zu sehen bekommen würden.

"Kommt... ich zeige euch das Haus und die Anlagen. Auch wenn ich nicht denke, dass ihr körperliches Training braucht. Aber wenn ihr trotzdem wollt, hat hier niemand etwas dagegen." Sie verließen die Eingangshalle und gingen den Gang entlang nach hinten, wo sie zuerst auf einige Wohnräume stießen und dann auf eine riesige Bibliothek. "Wenn der Lord es wünscht, bleiben einige von uns hier.. vor allem bei Forschungen verlangt er das manchmal." Sie traten durch eine kleinere Tür, die in einen Hof führte, der jetzt fast in absoluter Dunkelheit lag und tagsüber die meiste Zeit im Schatten blieb. "Neue und vor allem sehr junge Mitglieder trainieren hier.. Schließlich brauchen wir nur selten Kanonenfutter. Jeder soll die Fähigkeit haben, am Leben zu bleiben. Doch jeder Todesser ist bereit für einen Auftrag auch sein Leben zu geben, wenn es das erfordert, um ihn zu erfüllen. Es ist immer eine Frage der Wichtigkeit und es ist vor allem selten gut, den Lord durch Versagen zu verärgern."

Sie gingen wieder hinein und zurück in die Eingangshalle, wo Avery eine weitere Tür öffnete. "Hier geht es zu den Kerkern und zu den Laboren..."

"Wo ich gerade hinwill! Also versperr nicht den Weg, Avery.", kam eine kalte, schnarrende Stimme aus ihrem Rücken und als Marc sich umdrehte, fand er sich Severus Snape gegenüber, der alles andere als gute Laune zu haben schien, auch wenn man es seinem kalten Gesicht nicht unbedingt ansah. Ohne noch auf die drei zu achten, ging der Trankmischer an dem anderen Inneren und den beiden Neulingen vorbei und verschwand die Kerkertreppe hinunter.

„Dürfen wir erfahren, wer dieser höfliche Zeitgenosse war?", erkundigte sich Michail, ohne eine weitere Spur der Bewertung in seine Stimme mit einfließen zu lassen. Nur die Worte sprachen davon, dass er über solch einen Umgang nicht grade erfreut war.

"Der Giftmischer des Dunklen Lords.", antwortete Avery, während er Snape hinterher blickte. "Einer der besten, die es gibt und soweit ich weiß, der jüngste Meister, den es je gegeben hat. Wer weiß, welche Laus ihm über die Leber gelaufen ist. Habt ihr noch Fragen?"

Michail sah kurz zu Santino. „Die Begrüßung des Dunklen Lords. Auf welchem Umstand beruht der Unterschied?"

Marc schien einen Moment zu überlegen, was der Vampir meinen konnte, ehe ihm einfiel, dass auch ein Äußerer anwesend gewesen war. Nott vermutlich.

"Nur Todessern des Inneren Kreises ist es gestattet, sich dem Lord zur Begrüßung zu nähern und den Saum seiner Robe zu küssen. Wenn der Dunkle Lord einem Äußeren diese Ehre zuteil werden lassen will, tritt er nah genug an diesen heran.", erklärte er dann ruhig.

Michail nickte verstehend. „Wenn ich das vorhin richtig verstehen habe, bist du verantwortlich für die Aufgaben, die man mir und meinen Freunden überträgt. Bedeutet dies auch, dass du uns jederzeit aufsuchen können musst?"

"Auf jeden Fall. Ist das ein Problem?", fragte Marc sogleich nach, während er die beiden Vampire von der Tür zu den Kerkern wegführte. "Das wäre auch meine nächste Frage gewesen. Wie erreiche ich euch?"

Michail überlegte einen Moment, ehe er einen Zettel mit den Koordinaten erscheinen ließ. „Dies ist der Punkt, der möglichst nah an unserem Unterschlupf liegt. Zu viele Apparationen in einer eigentlich vollkommen unbewohnten Gegend könnte das Ministerium auf uns aufmerksam machen.  
Zudem sollten wir ein erstes Treffen direkt jetzt absprechen, damit du nicht von meinen Freunden versehendlich für einen ungebetenen Gast und damit als Beute angesehen wirst. Das könnte nicht gut ausgehen, da sie sich oft zu dritt auf die Jagd begeben.  
Ich werde mir aber auch etwas überlegen, das diese Umständlichkeit aus dem Weg schafft. Dann kannst du ohne eine Eskorte zu uns kommen und auch die anderen Apparationspunkte nutzen. Das bedarf jedoch zunächst einiger Recherchen und vermutlich auch Vorbereitungen."

"Ich habe im Moment Zeit. Wir könnten uns also sofort mit euren Freunden treffen. Ich habe keine Lust angegriffen zu werden, schon gar nicht von Personen, die eigentlich für mich arbeiten sollten.", erwiderte Marc leicht säuerlich.

Michail schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich fürchte hier bahnt sich grade ein Missverständnis an, Marc. Ich möchte das Treffen erst in einigen Tagen abhalten, damit ich bis dahin Zeit habe einen Weg zu finden, dich überall und jederzeit vor Angriffen meiner Leute zu schützen. Ihnen einfach nur zu sagen, dass du ein Freund bist und keine Beute wird leider nicht ausreichen. Ich muss einen magischen Schutz recherchieren und womöglich etwas umwandeln und das Bedarf etwas Zeit. Mit solchen Dingen spielt man besser nicht leichtsinnig herum. Die Unfälle, die dabei passieren könnten, könnten sehr gravierende Folgen haben."

"Deine Leute gehorchen dir also nur, wenn du dabei bist? Oder wie muss ich das verstehen?", fragte Avery nach. "Wieso sollte es nicht gehen, wenn wir jetzt gemeinsam zu eurem Versteck kommen?"

„Natürlich gehorchen mir meine Leute, auch wenn ich nicht anwesend bin", erklärte Michail scharf. „Sie sind aber darauf fixiert unser Versteck zu schützen und definieren damit jeden als Feind, der unangemeldet auftaucht. Und ich bezweifle doch mal, dass du jedes deiner Kommen Stunden vorher per Eule ankündigen möchtest. Also muss ich für dich eine Art Ausweis erschaffen, damit du diese Besuche überlebst."

"Was spricht dann dagegen, dass ich jetzt mit euch gehe, um zu sehen, wo und wie ihr lebt, und wie viele ihr seid?", erwiderte Avery nun auch ungehaltener. Er mochte es ganz und gar nicht, dass er von einem Äußeren derart angefahren wurde. "Wenn du diesen Schutz gefunden hast, kannst du dich dann melden und bis dahin werde ich mich eben immer anmelden. Oder aber dich zu mir rufen."

„Wie du möchtest", erklärte Michail lediglich. „Wollen wir sofort aufbrechen?"

"Ja.", stimmte Marc zu und beruhigte sich dabei wieder etwas. "Wir können von hier aus apparieren."

Michail nickte nur und griff dann nach dem Arm des andren, um ihn mitzunehmen. Das würde schneller gehen, als einzeln zu apparieren.

„Das hier ist einer der Punkte. Den, den wir nutzen, um angemeldeten Besuch abzuholen", erklärte Michail und führte dann die kleine Gruppe durch den dunklen Wald an. Hier und da hörte man ein Rascheln, ab und zu ein Murmeln oder Zischen. Hin und wieder rief ein Uhu oder ein Waldkauz.

Michails Sinne nahmen seine Kameraden in der Umgebung sehr gut war. Sie beobachteten sie und tuschelten miteinander darüber, wer der Fremde in ihrer Mitte war. Dann erreichten sie das Haus.

Auch Avery spürte, dass sie nicht allein im Wald waren, ließ sich das aber nicht weiter anmerken. Als sie aus dem Wald auf eine kleine Lichtung mit einem geräumigen, wenn auch alten und überwucherten Haus traten, sah er sich erst einmal kurz um. "Ein hübsches Plätzchen."

„Es ist unscheinbar und vergessen", sagte Michail und öffnete die alte schwere Eichentür mit dem Wink seiner Hand. Zu sehen war die Tür nicht. Zumindest nicht für einen Menschen, lag sie doch im Schatten der Überdachung, die auf zwei runden grauen Säumen ruhte. Drei Stufen, nicht sehr hoch und in Form von Halbkreisen gehalten, überbrücken den kleinen Höhenunterschied zwischen Hauseingang und Waldboden.

Das Gewächs, das den eigentlich grauen Putz überwucherte war Efeu. Er hatte sich in all den Jahren über die ganze Front ausgebreitet. Nur die Fenster hatten die neuen Bewohner freigelegt, um nicht in völliger Dunkelheit zu leben, auch wenn sie den Schatten bevorzugten.

Drinnen war alles mit einem alten Holzboden ausgestattet. Die darin lebenden Würmer, eine Plage die bei altem Holz keine Seltenheit war, hatte man auf magischem Wege vertrieben.

Michail führte seinen Gast durch den langen Flur hinein ins Wohnzimmer. „Setz ich, Santino wird dir deine Wünsche nach einem Getränk erfüllen. Ich werde derweil nachsehen, wer noch oder schon wieder im Hause ist, um ihn dir vorzustellen. Erwarte aber nicht zu viel. Die meisten sind um diese Uhrzeit jagen und kommen erst in einigen Stunden zurück."

Avery nickte leicht und ließ sich von Santino einen Feuerwhiskey geben. "Wie lange bist du schon ein Vampir, Santino?", wollte er von dem scheinbar Jüngeren wissen.

„Seit fast fünf Jahren", antwortete der, sich selbst etwas aus einer Falsche Wein einschenkend. Jedoch war es kein Wein, dazu war es trotz der idealen Lagerungstemperatur von 37 Grad zu dickflüssig.

Avery beobachtete ihn genau und verzog keine Miene, obwohl er sehr wohl wusste oder zumindest sehr sicher war, was sich in der Flasche befand. "Fünf Jahre ist noch nicht sehr alt für einen Vampir."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Aber mit jemandem wie Michail an seiner Seite lernt man eine Menge", sagte Santino. „Und mit 36 war ich auch als Mensch noch nicht alt und ich muss sagen, der Gedanke, äußerlich niemals zu altern, gefällt mir ausgesprochen gut. Zumal… wenn der Dunkle Lord uns erst mal befreit hat, steht auch der Familiengründung nichts mehr im Wege."

"Hat er dich verwandelt?", fragte Avery weiter, weil er die Strukturen innerhalb der Gruppe verstehen wollte, nickte jedoch wegen der anderen Worte. Wenn sie erst einmal gesiegt hätten, würden sich keine magischen Wesen mehr verstecken müssen.

„Michail?", meinte Santino. „Nein. Nein er war es nicht. Es war keiner aus unserer Gruppe hier. Der, der mich verwandelt hat, lebt in Schottland."

"Was macht dich dann zu Michails Stellvertreter, wenn nicht die Tatsache, dass er dein... nunja Vampirvater ist?", fragte Avery weiter, während er an seinem Wein nippte.

„Ich bin nicht sein Stellvertreter. Wir haben aber ähnliche Ideen und Vorstellungen, wie wir zusammenhalten sollten, was für unsere Sicherheit gut ist und von wem man sich besser fern hält. Und da ich es war, der Jerry hergebracht und damit den Kontakt zum Dunklen Lord geknüpft hat, hielt Michail es für das Sinnvollste, wenn ich ihn begleite als seinen potentiellen Nachfolger, sollte ihm was zustoßen. Denn es ist sehr wahrscheinlich dass die andren Vampire dann auf meinen Rat hören, sollte Michail einmal nicht mehr sein.  
Wir haben ihr keine Clanwirtschaft, wo einer das Oberhaupt ist. Wir folgen dem, der für unser aller Wohl sorgen kann, und damit geistig der stärkste ist. Michail meinte mal, die Feder sei ab und zu mächtiger als das Schwert und ich denke, das trifft es doch ganz gut."

"Manchmal mag das sein. Aber die meiste Zeit hören die Menschen dort draußen nicht auf das, was andere schreiben. Man muss seine Ziele eindrücklicher klarstellen.", erwiderte Avery ruhig. "Wie auch immer eure Struktur hier sein mag. Wenn ich nicht mit Michail sprechen kann, werde ich mit dir reden..."

„Das kannst du halten, wie du es für richtig hältst", erklärte Michail, der grade wieder herein kam. Ihm folgte eine sehr jung aussehende Frau mit dunklen, lockigen Haaren und braunen Augen. Sie war dezent geschminkt, so dass man ihre vampirtypische Blässe gar nicht bemerkte. Sie trug ein schwarzes, knöchellanges Kleid, das ihren wohlgeformten Körper umschmeichelte, ja fast sogar umspielte.

Hinter ihr betraten zwei Männer den Raum. Zwillinge wie man auf den ersten Blick erkannte. Sie glichen sich, wie ein Ei dem anderen. Beide hatten sehr kurzes, helles Haar und eisgraue Augen. Sie waren groß und kräftig gebaut. Ihre Gesichter kantig und die Gesichtszüge ernst. Die dunklen Hemden lagen eng an ihren Körpern und darunter zeichneten sich deutlich die Sehnen und Muskeln ab.

„Marc, das sind Elias und Jonas", stellte Michail zunächst die beiden Männer vor, die er in Finnland hatte kennen lernen dürften. „Und die junge Dame ist Anastasija. Sie kommt aus meiner alten Heimat." Dass alle drei so was wie seine Kinder waren, ging Avery nichts an. Wer von wem gebissen wurde, spielte in ihrer Ordnung keine wirkliche Rolle. Es bedeutete weder untrennbar zu sein, noch war man in irgendeiner Weise seinem „Vater" oder seinen „Kindern" verpflichtet. Das sie noch zusammen waren, lag einzig und allein daran, dass es für alle das Praktischste war.

Anastasija hatte bei ihrer Vorstellung einen leichten Knicks gemacht und Avery zugenickt während sich die beiden Männer darauf beschränkten, nur kurz zu nicken.

„Die anderen sind alle auf der Jagd, wie ich es erwartet habe. Sie werden wohl erst kurz vor Sonnenaufgang zurück sein"; erklärte Michail noch, warum nur drei ihm gefolgt waren.

Avery erhob sich und nickte den dreien zu, ehe er den Blick langsam von einem zum anderen wandern ließ. "Ich hoffe, euch ist klar, dass der Dunkle Orden kein Picknickverein ist. Wir werden keine Flugblätter verteilen oder sonst etwas in der Art. Wenn ich euch einen Auftrag zukommen lasse, wird es in den meisten Fällen darum gehen, jemanden einzuschüchtern, damit er genau das tut, was wir wollen; ihn zu entführen, um Informationen zu erhalten... oder ihn zu töten. Ich möchte niemals eine Frage nach dem Warum hören, wenn ich nicht von allein einen Grund nenne. Hab ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

Elias und Jonas waren bei diesen harschen Worten schon einen Schritt vorgetreten, doch Michail hielt sie mit dem bloßen Heben seiner Hand zurück. Dafür trat Anastasija nun langsam und sehr elegant auf den Mann zu und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen. „Es ist meine Spezialität, jemanden dazu zu bringen, zu tun, was ich möchte", erkläre sie sanft, fast schon lieblich.

Santino lächelte in sich hinein. Oh ja.. Er hatte Anastasija schon zugesehen bei der „Arbeit." Die meisten Männer fraßen ihr aus der Hand. Sie war eine der wenigen, die hier lebte, die sich bis in die Stadt vorwagte, um sich dort einen Mann zu suchen und ihn in die Wälder oder einfach nur eine dunkle Seitenstraße zu locken. Sie hatte eindeutig Stil und wusste sich selbst in dieser Welt sicher zu bewegen, ohne dass es auffiel, wie alt sie tatsächlich war.

"Tatsächlich.", erwiderte Avery ruhig und beobachtete jeden Schritt, den sie machte. "Und was könnte es sein, das du gerade möchtest?"

Anastasija trat langsam näher und wer genau hinsah, konnte sehen, dass ihre Augen ein leichtes goldgelbes Leuchten bekommen hatten. „Ich? Hier zählt nicht, was ich möchte. Es zählt einzig und allein, was du möchtest. Ich gebe mich ganz deinen Wünschen hin."

"Das klingt gut.", raunte Avery, dem plötzlich seine Umgebung vollkommen egal war. Einzig die Frau vor ihm war interessant. Langsam streckte er die linke Hand nach ihr aus und zog sie näher zu sich.

Anastasija lächelte leicht und folgte der Hand sofort. „Willst du das wirklich?", fragte sie leise flüsternd.

"Sehe ich so aus, als wüsste ich nicht, was ich will?", raunte Avery, wobei er den Blick nicht von ihren Augen nehmen konnte. Als sie direkt vor ihm stand, beugte er den Kopf langsam und in dem Moment, als sich ihre Lippen trafen, kam ihm der Gedanke, was er hier eigentlich tat. Das war nicht richtig. Es war sogar so falsch, wie es nur sein konnte...

Im nächsten Moment packte er mit der linken Hand ihr Genick, während in der rechten sein Zauberstab erschien, den er ihr seitlich gegen den Hals drückte. "Tu das noch einmal und du bist die erste, die herausfindet, dass ich verdammt sauer werden kann, wenn man mich verarscht."

Anastasija zuckte nicht zusammen oder wehrte sich in irgendeiner Form, auch wenn sie innerlich gern zurück gewichen wäre. Aber das käme einem Schuldeingeständnis gleich. Die einzige äußere Regung, die zu sehen war, war, dass ihre Augen nicht mehr leuchteten.

„Ich würde mir niemals anmaßen, Euch zu verlabern", erklärte sie ruhig, aber keineswegs mehr irgendwie aufreizend.

„Das wollte sie sicherlich nicht, Marc. Sie wollte nur beweisen, dass wir in der Lage sind, die Ansprüche des Lords an uns zu erfüllen, egal wie sie aussehen", sagte Michail auf die beiden zutretend. „Und wenn du ihr etwas antust, ist das nur von Nachteil für uns alle", fügte er beschwichtigend an.

"Eine Strafe würde keinen permanenten Schaden hinterlassen.", erwiderte Avery und blickte nun wieder in die Augen der Vampirin. "Und wenn du das nächste Mal eine kleine Vorführung deiner Fähigkeiten starten willst, suchst du dir ein anderes Versuchskaninchen, sonst bist du die erste, die erfährt, was genau ich unter einer Strafe verstehe." Damit ließ er sie los, trat aber nicht zurück, sondern überließ es ihr, sich zurückzuziehen, während er seinen Zauberstab wieder wegsteckte.

Anastasija nickte und verließ dann den Raum. Es kam nur selten vor, dass ein Mann ihr widerstehen konnte.

„Für einen von uns wäre es ein leichtes ihr zu wiederstehen. Es ist eine mentale Fähigkeit, die zwar nicht jeder Vampir besitzt, ehrlich gesagt, können es nur sehr wenige, aber fast alle von uns sind gegen diese Art der Manipulation immun. Unsere Gefühle sind beschränkter, als die eines Menschen. Und Anastasija manipuliert Gefühle. Sie ist in der Lage die Menschen über ihre Gefühle dazu zu zwingen, dass zu tun, was sie will. Der Mensch bekommt nichts davon mit, weil es seine Gefühle sind. Er denkt, er will… sie küssen, mit ihr schlafen… oder einen anderen Menschen töten, ihn verletzten, oder auch nur etwas stehlen", erklärte Santino, was hier grade vor sich gegangen war.

"Das klingt auf jeden Fall vielversprechend.", erwiderte Avery wieder ruhiger. "Haben noch andere unter euch spezielle Fähigkeiten?"

„Unter uns hier gibt es keine anderen besonderen Fähigkeiten. Und soweit ich weiß sind besondere Fähigkeiten unter Vampiren sowieso eine sehr seltene Sache", erklärte Michail und erlaubte auch den Zwillingen wieder zu gehen, damit auch sie ihren Durst stillen konnten.

Avery nickte leicht. "Dann werde ich jetzt wieder gehen. Ich melde mich, falls ich demnächst einen Auftrag für euch habe. Und sobald du einen Weg gefunden hast, wie ich gefahrlos hierher kommen kann, melde du dich... Eulen finden mich."

„Selbstverständlich", versicherte Michail und brachte Avery dann selbst zum Rand der Schilde, damit ihrem Gast nichts geschah. Und anschließend machte er sich selbst auf die Jagd. Ihm stand der Sinn nach frischem Blut und Jean hatte heute, nach dem Zauber auf seinem Zimmer schon genug Besuch gehabt. Die Gefahr, dass er einen körperlichen Schaden erlitt, war ihm zu groß. Deswegen auch der Zauber, der nicht mehr als zwei Besucher alle zwei Tage zuließ. Außerdem konnte jeder von ihnen (mit der Ausnahme von Michail selbst als Hausherr) dieses Zimmer nur alle zwei Wochen einmal betreten. Ein ziemlich aufwendiger und komplexer Zauber war das gewesen, aber für die Sicherheit dieses jungen Mannes war ihm nichts zu aufwendig gewesen.

TBC


	17. Kapitel 16

Halli, Hallo

Ja die Imo ist ein Trottel, das musste sie grade feststellen.

Diejenigen unter euch die dieses Kapitel schon kennen, ahnen was gemeint ist. Imo hat nämlich die Falsche Version, die mit den ganzen Fehlern hochgeladen, anstelle der korrigieren. Das kommt davonwenn man nicht aufpasst und genau hinschaut wo ICQ die Dateien ablegen soll.

Imo hat nämlich, anstatt die alte Version zu ersetzten, die Datei einfach so angenommen und dann wird sie in einem anderen Order abgelegt.

Nun ja... passiert ist passiert, hier ist die korrigierte Version.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Mazi und Imo

Funde wo man sie nicht vermutet

Thomas war seinem Chef mehr als dankbar, dass er ihm den Montagnachmittag frei gegeben hatte. So konnte er sich um das neu entstandene Problem von Remus und ihm kümmern.

Letzte Woche schon war sein Freud zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm erklärt, dass „ihr" Haus, in welchem sie bisher die Vollmondnächte verbracht hatten, abgerissen wurde. Und dass noch in dieser Woche. Und damit brauchten sie etwas Neues, wo sich zwei ausgewachsene Werwölfe die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen konnten. Möglichst abgelegen und geräumig.

Und weil Remus nun schon so viel für ihn getan hatte, hatte Thomas sich angeboten, einen geeigneten Platz zu suchen. Schon die ganze letzte Woche hatte er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, Zeitschriften durchforstet und war auch durch die abgelegensten Vorstädte und Gegenden mit niedrigen Grundstückspreisen geschlichen.

Und genau dabei war er auch auf ein altes, verlassenes Industriegelände etwas außerhalb von Glasgow gestoßen. Schon seit Jahren war es stillgelegt, wie ihm mitteilungsfreudige Menschen vom Glasgower Stadtrand erzählten und es wurde gesagt, dass es im Besitz eines ausländischen Geschäftsmannes war, der es wohl als eine Art Steuervergünstigung unterhielt und so schnell auch nicht verkaufen würde.

Und genau das war nun sein Ziel. Alarmanlagen ließen sich mit einfachen Zaubern abstellen und sie hatten ja auch nicht vor zu randalieren. Zumindest nicht, ohne später wieder alles in Ordnung zu bringen. Sie brauchten nur einfach einen großen Raum für eine Nacht im Monat.

Als Thomas an seinem Zielort ankam, musste er gestehen, dass es auf den ersten Blick nicht grade einladend aussah. Große, graue, rechteckige Blöcke, die vermutlich als Produktionshallen gedient hatten. Dazu drei Meter hohe Schornsteine, aus denen allein Merlin wusste was für Qualm gestiegen war. Die Umgebung war trist und jetzt unter einer Schneedecke begraben. Ein hoher Zaun umschloss das Grundstück.

Und da Thomas keinerlei Interesse an einer Kletterpartie hatte, apparierte er ein zweites Mal, jetzt ins Innere des Zaunes, um sich ganz genau umzusehen.

Die erste Halle, die er betrat, war vollgestellt mit seltsamen Geräten, die er nicht kannte. Sie dienten aber vermutlich der Metallherstellung, denn das hier war mal eine Anlange gewesen, die zu diesem Zweck gedient hatte. Und so gut kannte er sich bei den Muggeln nun auch wieder nicht aus.

Kurz musterte er die Geräte, doch dann entschied er sich weiter zu gehen. Hier gab es zu viele Ecken und Kanten. Keine Spielwiese für einen Werwolf. Ein leerer Keller oder so was, war ganz sicher wieder das Beste. Immerhin machten zwei Werwölfe auch einen ziemlichen Lärm.

Durch eine Stahltür betrat Thomas den nächsten Raum. Er war groß und hier standen einige karrenähnlichen Wagen rum, die mit Kohle gefüllt waren. Außerdem gab es eine eiserne Luke in einer Wand, die sich nur schwer öffnen ließ.

„Ein Ofen", stellte Thomas fest, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Noch jetzt, Jahre nach der Stillegung, witterte er den kalten Rauch.

Im nächsten Raum, sah es dann schon anders aus. Hier gab es nur an der Decke ein paar hängende Ketten mit Haken und zwei Geräte, die Thomas als Förderbänder zu erkennen glaubte. Ansonsten war die Halle leer. Außerdem waren alle Türen aus Eisen, die sich mit einfachen Zaubern verstärken ließen. Also ein Raum, der in Frage kam, wenn es hier keinen Keller gab.

Doch seine Hoffnung war noch nicht am Ende. Es gab noch eine Tür hier und hinter der verbarg sich, Thomas dankte Merlin, dass er es gut mit ihm meinte, eine Treppe, die nach unten führte. Mit seinem Zauberstab nun für Licht sorgend ging er hinunter. Dicke Rohre wie in jedem Keller gab es hier und Räume, die offensichtlich als Warenlager dienten.

Als er die nächste Tür durchschritt hatte er das Gefühl, ein Teppich würde sich über ihn legen. Eindeutig ein Apparierschild. Und nach wenigen Schritten drangen Geräusche an sein Ohr.

Der Werwolf hielt die Luft an und schlich auf Zehenspitzen weiter, bis er die Stimmen zweier Männer erkennen konnte.

„Ich hoffe, die Blutsauger kommen bald. Ich hab so langsam keine Lust mehr hier zu sitzen. Meine Frau macht mir auch schon die Hölle heiß, weil ich Nachts so selten da bin."

„Will sie immer noch ein Kind?", lachte der andere.

„Wir wollen es beide. Und sie ist nicht grade begeistert davon, dass man mich hier her kommandiert hat. Sie denkt, wir würden die Weiber hier ständig flach legen:"

„Igitt. Diesen Dreck?"

„Hab ich ihr aus gesagt", meinte der erste Mann.

„Na ja.. Die Blutsauger werden das vermutlich nicht so eng sehen. Die bekommen eh kaum Weiber zwischen die Beine."

„Es ist mir scheiß egal, was die machen. Solang die bald kommen."

Thomas schluckte leicht und schlich dann, so schnell er konnte, wieder weg. Allein vom Zuhören war ihm nun schon ganz übel und er wusste, dass er ganz schnell jemandem Bescheid sagen musste. Jemandem, der ihm glauben würde. Jemandem aus dem Orden.

Aber Remus war bei den Muggelkindern, die er unterrichtete, und Sirius auf der Arbeit. Genau wie James. Und ganz abgesehen davon, dass er das Ministerium mied, solang es nur ging, kam er dort ohne Termin nicht rein.

Aber Lily. Sie würde sicherlich rein kommen. Oder zumindest einen sehr viel unverfänglicheren Eindruck machen, als ein Werwolf.

Auf seinem Rückweg raus aus dem Schutzschild starb Thomas tausend Tode. Wenn ihm hier einer begegnen würde, wäre er geliefert. Er war kein guter Duellant schon gar nicht gegen Vampire. Aber zu seiner Erleichterung begegnete er keinem und er disapparierte direkt zum Haus von Remus' bestem Freund.

Lily schenkte sich und Lorcan grade eine weitere Tasse Kaffee ein. Dem ehemaligen Auroren hatte die Arbeit im Orden sehr wohl zugesagt und er hatte sich vorgestern entschlossen Mitglied zu werden.

Zum einen hatte er erkannt, dass James und sie die Wahrheit sagten, zum anderen hatte er angegeben, dass er mit den Kontakten, die Lily ihm in der letzen Woche etwas näher erläutert hatte, einfacher war Dinge heraus zu finden.

Und nun war es auch an Lily ihn ganz in den Orden einzuweihen. Albus hatte zur Zeit eine Menge um die Ohren. Der Schulbeirat wollte unbedingt noch mehr Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für das Schloss. Dann musste vorübergehend ein Ersatz für Professor Sinistra gefunden werden, die nach einem seltsamen Sturz von der Treppe schwer verletzt im Mungos lag und der Orden hatte auch noch genug andere Aufgaben.

Doch grade als sie jetzt die Kaffeekanne beiseite gestellt hatte und Lorcan darüber aufklären wollte, dass es Todesser im Orden gab, spürte sie, dass sich der Alarmzauber auf dem Tor aktivierte.

„Wir bekommen Besuch", meinte Lily und allein ihre Stimmlage zeigte, dass sie damit nicht gerechnet hatte.

Sofort stellte Lorcan das Milchkännchen wieder ab und stand auf. "Ungebetener Besuch...", stellte er mehr fest, als er nachfragte, während seine Hand bereits zu seinem Zauberstab fuhr. Mittlerweile wusste er, dass sich Lily in viel größerer Gefahr befand als andere Frauen.

Nicht nur, dass sie eine Muggelgeborene war. Auch Voldemort war hinter den Potters ganz besonders her. Es war ihm nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr dieser selbsternannte Lord diese Familie vernichten wollte.

„Sagen wir mal unangemeldeter Besuch", korrigierte Lily und eilte zum Wohnzimmerfenster und warf vorsichtig einen Blick hinaus.

„Was will Thomas denn hier?", fragte sie mehr sich selbst als ihren Gast, der den ja nun noch gar nicht kannte.

"Du kennst ihn?", fragte Lorcan, der auch kurz einen Blick hinaus geworfen hatte. Doch sah der Mann alles andere als gefährlich aus, sodass er seine Hand wieder vom Zauberstab nahm.

„Ich weiß, wer er ist, ja. Und wir haben uns auch schon gesehen. Aber wirklich gut kennen tut ihn nur Remus", erklärte Lily und ging dann zur Tür, an der es läutete.

„Wer da?", fragte sie ruhig, als wäre nichts.

„Ein Fuchs in Not", antwortete Thomas mit dem Notfallcode des Ordens, der besagte, dass jemand dringend Hilfe brauchte.

Mit einem Blick auf Lorcan öffnete Lily die Tür. „Was ist los, Thomas?"

„Die Frauen..:", keuchte Thomas. „Ich.. ich weiß, wo… sie sind."

Lorcan horchte sofort auf und trat nun ebenfalls in die Türöffnung. "Wo genau sind sie und was gibt es für Sicherheitsmaßnahmen... und wichtiger, wurden Sie gesehen?", stellte er sofort die wichtigsten Fragen.

Thomas zuckte leicht zurück. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Lily allein war.

„Schon gut. Er gehört dazu", beruhigte Lily den zweiten Werwolf in ihrem Bekanntenkreis und zog ihn ins Haus. „Atme mal tief durch und dann sag uns, was du weißt."

„Sie… sie sind auf einem alten Fabrikgelände bei Glasgow. Im Keller. Da waren zwei Todesser, die haben über sie gesprochen. Und über Vampire, die sie wohl bald ablösen würden", erklärte Thomas.

„Gut… gesehen hat man dich nicht?" meinte Lily den Mann aufs Sofa schiebend.

„Nein. Nein, ganz sicher nicht."

Lily nickte leicht, während sie schon überlegte, wen sie alles alarmieren musste. „Ihr bleibt hier. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Lorcan ins Hauptquartier kann. Ihr kommt dann nach und wir besprechen uns dort."

Damit eilte sie auch schon aus dem Haus, während sie sich darüber im Stillen ärgerte, dass Albus Lorcan persönlich hatte einweihen wollen.

Lorcan setzte sich Thomas gegenüber und stellte sich erstmal vor: "Zandros Lorcan."

„Thomas Mainfield", antwortete er, erleichtert darüber, dass Lily ihm wirklich glaubte. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er hätte tun sollen, wenn das nicht der Fall gewesen wäre. Allerdings fühlte er sich alles andere als wohl hier allein im Haus zu bleiben.

"Sie sind auch im Orden richtig? Ich werde gerade von Lily eingeführt.", versuchte Lorcan ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Wobei er aber etwas unsicher war, da er sein Gegenüber so gar nicht einschätzen konnte, und auch sonst noch keine weiteren Mitglieder kannte.

„Ja. Ich bin im Orden, seit… fast 2 Jahren", meinte Thomas. „Remus hat mich damals eingeführt, aber… Lily ist genau so lang dabei wie er. Sie wird das sicher gut machen. Unser Ordensleiter vertraut ihr."

Lorcan nickte. Nach einer etwas unangenehmen Pause fragte er dann weiter: "Wie ist das Klima so? Also zwischen den Mitgliedern?"

„Also… ich bin nicht so oft auf Treffen. Aber, soweit ich weiß, ist das Klima gut. Alle respektieren sich und vertrauen sich. Jeder darf seine Meinung sagen, Vorschläge machen und Kritik äußern", bemerkte Thomas.

Der Ex-Auror nickte. So ähnlich hatte Lily es ihm auch erzählt. Aber es war immer auch gut, verschiedene Meinungen zu hören. Erneut entstand eine lange Pause, in der keiner von ihnen so recht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

Thomas fuhr heftig zusammen als es eine Stichflamme über dem Wohnzimmertisch gab. „Merlin, Fawkes. Musst du mich so erschrecken."

Dann hielt er dem Phönix seinen Arm hin, wo der Vogel landete und dann ein Pergament in seine andere Hand fallen ließ. Dann erhob sich das majestätische Tier wieder und verschwand, so wie es gekommen war.

Thomas entrollte das Pergament und lächelte. „Ich denke, dass ist für Sie."

Damit reichte er das Stück Pergament, beschriftet von Dumbledore weiter.

Erstaunt nahm Lorcan den Zettel entgegen und las sich den Inhalt durch.

_Das Nest des Phönix ist in Fair Haven in der Church Street 31 zu finden._

„Gut merken und dann verbrennen Sie den Zettel", wies Thomas den anderen an, während er zur Tür ging. „Und dann sollten wir gehen. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die anderen auch da sind."

Lorcan las es sich noch ein zweites Mal durch, nickte leicht und zog dann seinen Zauberstab, um das Pergament zu verbrennen. Anschließend stand er auf und folgte Thomas.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Grundstück und Thomas apparierte sie dann zum Hauptquartier, welches sie auch sofort betraten.

Es war ein kleines weiß gestichenes Haus, am Dorfrand Fair Havens, nahe der schottischen Nordküste. Hier oben lagen bereits einige Meter Schnee und es war klirrend kalt. Zum Glück war das Hautquartier mit einem Heizzauber belegt, so dass es drinnen angenehm warm war.

„Unser Versteck", meinte Thomas und führte den anderen ins geräumige Wohnzimmer. Oder das, was es einmal gewesen war. Nun stand dort ein Tisch für 15 Personen, der allerdings noch um einige Plätze erweitert werden konnte.

„Da hinten sind Bad und Küche. Oben gibt es drei Schlafzimmer und im Keller sind zwei absolut ausbruchsichere Kerker. Da kommt nicht mal ein Werwolf raus", erklärte Thomas. Letzteres hatte er schon aus lauter Verlegenheit einmal selbst austesten dürfen, in seiner ersten Nacht als Ordensmitglied und Werwolf. Er hatte sich damals einfach geschämt Remus zu fragen, wo er die Nächte verbrachte. Deswegen hatte er das Angebot des Schulleiters angenommen.

Lorcan sah sich neugierig um und merkte sich auch alles, was ihm erklärt wurde. "Warum gibt es Schlafzimmer hier? Ist das mehr als nur ein Treffpunkt?", fragte er nach.

„Das Haus ist eigentlich ein ganz normales Wohnhaus, deswegen gibt es Schlafzimmer. Wir nutzen sie in erster Linie dafür, um evtl. leichtere Verletzungen zu behandeln. Etwas das für meinen Geschmack leider viel zu häufig vorkommt, sich aber auch kaum umgehen lässt, wenn wir aktiv in einen Überfall der Todesser eingreifen", erklärte Alus Dumbledore, der nun gerade das Haus betreten hatte.

„Es freut mich, dass Sie sich entschlossen haben, uns zu unterstützten und ich muss mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Sie nicht selbst in den Orden eingeführt habe. Aber im Moment gibt es so viele Dinge, die ich erledigen muss und wir wollen ja kein Aufsehen erregen."

Lorcan drehte sich um und seine Augen leuchteten regelrecht. "Professor Dumbledore.", begrüßte er den Schulleiter und streckte ihm auch gleich eine Hand entgegen. "Ich freue mich, dazu zu gehören."

Dumbledore nickte leicht und meinte dann, während mit einer Handbewegung einige Stühle zurück rutschten: „Setzten wir uns doch schon mal. Lily wird sicher auch gleich mit Sirius und James kommen und ist ebenfalls unterwegs noch zwei weitere Mitglieder holen."

„Klang es, als würden die Vampire bald auftauchen, Thomas?", wandte er sich dann an den Werwolf.

„Irgendwie schon. Und… ich hab nur zwei Todesser gehört, Sir. Ich würde nicht beschwören, dass es nur zwei sind", antwortete er.

Der Schulleiter lächelte milde. „Ich rechne mit mehreren Todessern, Thomas und auch mit dem Treffen auf Vampiren. Ich hoffe, wir könnten trotzdem auf dich zählen?"

Einen Moment schwieg der Mann, aber nickte schließlich. „Ich werde mich zusammennehmen."

Lorcan setzte sich und sah neugierig zu Thomas, wollte aber auch nicht unbedingt fragen, was dieser für ein Problem mit Vampiren hatte.

Thomas wollte grade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, aber da traten auch schon James, Sirius, Lily, Fabian Prewett und Benjy Fenwick ein.

„So, da wir nun vollzählig sind, möchte ich euch nur kurz ein neues Mitglied vorstellen. Zandros Lorcan. Er ist ehemaliger Auror und wird uns ab sofort zur Seite stehen", erklärte der Schulleiter und gab allen kurz die Gelegenheit sich mit einem Nicken zu begrüßen.

Dann bat er Thomas einmal genau zu berichten, was er gesehen und gehört hatte.

„Wir sollten uns wirklich beeilen", meinte Lily.

„Das sollten wir. Sirius, du gehst rein und lockst sie nach oben." Doch ehe der Schulleiter weitersprach, blieb sein Blick an James Potter hängen. „Fühlst du dich einem solchen Kampf gewachsen, James?" Es war ernst, sehr ernst und auch wenn er Lily vertraute und wusste, dass die ihren Mann nicht mitgebracht hätte, wenn sie nicht überzeugt war, dass es ihm gut ging, überzeugte er sich lieber selbst.

James zögerte, aber nur eine oder auch zwei Sekunden. „Ich bin in der Lage, mich gegen ein paar Todesser zu wehren und auch gegen die Blutsauger, wenn es sein muss. Das was ich noch spüre, wird mich in keiner Weise behindern."

Dumbledore nickte leicht. „Gut, dann werden James und Zandros die Todesser zusammen mit Sirius ausschalten. Fabian, Benjy, Thomas und ich werden runter gehen und eventuell verbliebene Angreifer erledigen. Vor allem die Vampire, da sie, wenn sie schon da sind, sicherlich nicht so einfach nach oben kommen werden.  
Lily du gehst Heim und holst Heiltränke und kommst dann nach. Die Frauen werden sicherlich Hilfe brauchen.  
Hat jemand noch Fragen, Anmerkungen, Einwände?"

Während der Ordensleiter sprach hatte Lorcan die anderen beobachtet, um vielleicht schon einen Teil ihrer Fähigkeiten einschätzen zu können. James und Sirius kannte er aus dem Ministerium und wusste somit, wie gut sie waren. Bei den anderen beiden würde er sich darauf verlassen müssen, dass Dumbledore schon die richtigen aussuchte.

Fragen hatte er keine. Doch konnte er nicht umhin, erleichtert zu sein, dass Lily nicht direkt am Kampfgeschehen teilnehmen würde.

Da niemand mehr sprach gab Dumbledore die Anweisung aufzubrechen.

James drückte seiner Frau noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange und sie ermahnte ihn aufzupassen, immerhin wäre Harry gerade in der Schule und hatte von nichts, was hier lief, eine Ahnung.

Am Fabrikgelände angekommen, nahmen James und Sirius Lorcan dann in die Mitte. „Als Schnuffel oder wie hast du es dir gedacht, Tatze?", erkundigte James ich.

„Das ist am unauffälligsten", meinte Sirius und wandte sich an Lorcan. „Ich bin ein Animagus. Ich geh als Hund runter und mach etwas Lärm. Vermutlich werde ich einen dieser Scheißkerle auch beißen müssen, damit sie mir nachjagen." Beim letzen Satz verzog er etwas das Gesicht.

„Wir sind also für ein paar Sekunden auf uns allein gestellt, bis Sirius was Sicheres gefunden hat", fügte James hinzu. Er hatte keinerlei Bedenken mit dem Mann zu kämpfen. Sie hatten alle dieselbe Ausbildung genossen und Lorcan hatte sogar einige Jahre Berufserfahrung mehr.

Der Ältere nickte nur leicht, war aber ehrlich erstaunt, dass Black ein Animagus war. Das war zumindest nicht allgemein bekannt, soweit er wusste. Sicherlich hätte er davon gehört.

Auf Dumbledores Anweisung hin führte Thomas die Gruppe bis zu der Tür, die in den Keller führte. Dann formierte sich die Gruppe neu. Dumbledore suchte sich mit den Leuten, die ihn begleiten würden, ein Versteck nahe der Tür, während James sich eines in einiger Entfernung suchte.

„Dann mal los", meinte Sirius und verwandelte sich.

Es kam nicht all zu oft vor, dass er auf diese Weise den Gegner austrickste. Das Ministerium sah das gar nicht gern, da seine Kampffähigkeit gegenüber einem Feind wie den Todessern stark eingeschränkt war.

James war hochkonzentriert, während er seinem Freund nachsah, der durch die von Albus offengehaltene Kellertür verschwand. Er wusste, dass Sirius auf sich aufpasste. Und Merlin sollte ihren Seelen gnädig sein, sollten sie ihm irgendwas antun. Er würde demjenigen dafür die Hölle heiß machen.

Lorcan sah dem schwarzen Hund nach und nickte dann James zu, damit sie schon mal in Deckung gingen, wenn Sirius mit einem oder mehreren Feinden wieder nach oben kam. Hoffentlich waren es nicht zu viele auf einmal. Doch andererseits hatte er einen erfahrenen Partner an der Seite.

Sirius feine Nase hatte sofort die Witterung aufgenommen. Menschen waren hier. Einige davon hatten Angst, andere davon waren erregt. Und dann roch es noch nach menschlichen Exkrementen und Blut. Thomas konnte froh sein, dass sich sein Geruchssinn erst nächste Woche wieder einstellen würde. Es war einfach ekelerregend.

Praktisch lautlos tapste Sirius durch die Gänge, bis er auch Stimmen hörte, die davon sprachen, dass die Frauen nun wohl ihnen gehörten und sie mit ihnen machen durften, was sie wollten. Immerhin waren sie ein Geschenk. Wichtig sei dem Dunklen Lord nur, dass keine mehr entkam.

Es war also höchste Eile geboten, stellte Sirius fest und sah sich suchend um. Er wollte nicht unbedingt durch hundetypische Laute auf sich aufmerksam machen. Allerdings gab es hier nichts, womit dies sonst möglich gewesen wäre.

_Na gut. Dann eben die tollwütige Masche._

Sirius schüttelt sich einmal kurz, sodass sein sowieso schon zottiges Fell noch unordentlicher aussah, setzte eine finstere Miene auf und schlich nun langsam weiter, bis zu einer weiteren Tür die halb aufstand.

Durch die hindurch geschlüpft, fing er bedrohlich an zu knurren und hatte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit von vier in schwarzen Umhängen gehüllten Gestalten und drei weiteren, die man allein am Aussehen als Vampire erkennen konnte, auf sich gelenkt.

„Wie kommt das Vieh denn hier rein?", fragte einer der Vampire und einer der Todesser mutmaßte, dass ein offenes Fenster irgendwo Schuld daran sei.

„Hau ab, du dreckige Töle", fauchte einer der anderen Todesser und warf mit einer leeren Bierflasche nach Sirius.

_Das war dein Fehler._

Mit diesem Gedanken sprang Sirius auf den Kerl zu, der unter einem Aufschrei rücklings vom Stuhl kippte und im nächsten Moment hatte der Hund auch schon seine Zähne in den Arm des anderen versenkt. Aber nur kurz.

Sirius sprang, gedanklich das Gesicht wegen dem Schweißgeschmack verziehend von dem Todesser runter, der nun vor Schmerzen fluchte und wich dann zwei grellgelben Blitzen aus, die auf ihn zujagten.

In einer rasanten Jagd ging es durch die Gänge, während ihm die vier Todesser folgten und immer wieder Flüche nachjagten.

Fast an der Treppe heulte Sirius einmal auf, um deine Freunde oben zu warnen.

James hasste diese Anspannung und vor allem das Warten. Sirius war als Hund häufig reichlich draufgängerisch und Remus hatte eigentlich recht, wenn er meinte, Sirius würde an eine kurze Leine gehören.

_Nun reiß dich mal am Riemen_, schalt er sich selbst um seine Konzentration wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt zu fokussieren. Aber solche Erinnerungen waren für ihn die beste Ablenkung.

Doch lange musste er nicht mehr warten. Das Heulen seines Freundes ließ seinen Puls noch mal ansteigen und er gab Lorcan ein Zeichen, dass es gleich losgehen würde. Sekunden darauf stürzte Sirius aus der Tür, verfolgt von vier Todessern.

Sekunden gewährte James ihnen noch, um von der Tür weg zukommen, ehe er ihnen Flüche auf den Hals jagte, gleichzeitig mit Dumbledores Zeichen an die andern, nach unten zu gehen.

Auch Lorcan griff mit allem an, was ihn seine Ausbildung und seine Erfahrung gelehrt hatte, damit die Todesser abgelenkt waren und gar nicht auf die Idee kamen, sich umzudrehen und dabei die anderen zu sehen, die sich jetzt gerade nach unten begaben.

Sirius hatte sich, kaum dass er in Deckung war, zurückverwandelt und unterstützte nun seine Kollegen und Mitstreiter nach Kräften. Allerdings waren die Todesser ganz offensichtlich keine Neulinge, denn sie wussten sehr gut, wie man sich gegen Auroren zur Wehr setzte. Außerdem kam ihnen scheinbar zugute, dass sie, wenn auch nur um einen Mann, in der Überzahl waren.

Thomas unterdessen führte die anderen nach unten, den Gang entlang zu der Stelle, an der er vorhin geflüchtet war. Doch dort wurden sie schon erwartet.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass du dich anschleichen kannst, Werwolf?", fragte der größte von ihnen kalt lächelnd und im nächsten Moment fanden sich auch die vier nach unten gegangenen in einem Duell wieder, das ihnen alles an Können abverlangte, was sie aufbringen konnten. Immerhin waren Vampire starke Gegner.

Aber die Kämpfer des Ordens wussten sich gut zu verteidigen. Und vor allem Thomas verließ sich auf seine Instinkte. Denn die waren da, auch wenn der Werwolf in ihm noch schlief.

Oben versuchte man unterdessen die Todesser immer noch zu überwältigen.

„James runter!", hallte es plötzlich zu ihnen rüber und der Gemeinte reagierte im selben Moment, wie er die Stimme seiner Frau erkannt hatte. Haarscharf jagte ein giftgrüner Blitz über ihn hinweg und schlug krachend in eine der Maschinen ein.

Davon hörte er aber nur das Geräusch, denn er hatte sich auf den Urheber des Fluches gestürzt, wohl wissend, dass seine Frau ihm den zweiten Angreifer vom Hals halten würde.

Und das tat Lily, da ihr auch kaum etwas anderes übrig blieb. Die Warnung hatte auch sie in die Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser mit einbezogen. Und einer davon schien es auf sie abgesehen zu haben.

„Na komm, Schlammblut. Zeig mal, was du kannst", schnarrte der Mann, gefolgt von einem Fluch, den Lily blockte.

Auf diese Plumpe Beleidigung erwiderte sie nichts, außer einem starken Schockzauber, der ein hartes Duell eröffnete.

Albus Dumbledore hatte schon viel in seinem Leben erlebt, aber er musste sich gestehen, dies war sein erstes Duell gegen einen Vampir. Lord Voldemort zog diese Geschöpfe gerade erst auf seine Seite und Grindelwald hatte diesen Schritt nicht gewagt.

Und so ernst es auch war, es war durchaus interessant. Und Lehrreich. Vor allem in der Hinsicht, dass der Orden unbedingt verhindern musste, dass sich zu viele dieser Wesen Tom Riddle unterordneten.

Als er seinen Gegner nach etlichen Minuten eines harten Duells endlich gegen die Wand gedrängt hatte, versuchte er ihn zur Aufgabe zu überreden, aber der lachte nur hämisch und setze zu einem gewaltigen Sprung an.

Doch im selben Moment, wie Dumbledore sich vor diesem in Sicherheit bringen wollte, zerfiel der Vampir zu Staub und ein Holzpflock landete klappernd auf dem Boden.

Hinter ihm setzte auch Benjy den dritten auf die gleiche Weise außer Gefecht, während Thomas sich um Fabian kümmerte, der sich die Halsschlagadern abdrückte.

„Lasst uns mal nachsehen, ob das wirklich alle waren", meinte Dumbledore und nickte Benjy zu, der, wie er feststellte, einige Fluchwunden abbekommen hatte.

Zu der Rettung sagte er nichts. Tief im Innern war er sich bewusst, dass dies der einzige Weg gewesen war, sich selbst zu retten, aber töten wiederstrebte ihm. Für ihn hatte jeder ein Recht auf Leben, egal ob Werwolf oder Vampir oder Mensch. Selbst Tom hatte irgendwie ein Recht darauf zu leben.

Denn der Tod war im Grunde nur eine Erlösung von irdischem Schmerz und eine Rettung vor einer Strafe, die härter war als der Tod.

Nachdem im Erdgeschoss James seinen Gegner endlich ausgeschaltet hatte, kam er seinem Freund zu Hilfe, der, von einem Fluch am Bein verletzt, nun doch ziemlich in die Enge getrieben worden war. Gemeinsam war es aber dann ein leichtes den Todesser aus dem Weg zu räumen und kurz darauf gingen auch die beiden anderen Todesser geschockt von ihren jeweiligen Gegnern zu Boden.

Keuchend kniete Lorcan am Boden, da ihn der Kampf doch sehr mitgenommen hatte... zumal er sich ab dem Moment, wo Lily Potter aufgetaucht war, zusätzlich Sorgen gemacht hatte. "Alle so weit in Ordnung?", fragte er in die Runde.

„Nicht so ganz", brummte Sirius mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, während er mit einer Hand versuchte, die Blutung zu stillen.

James sah rüber zu seiner Frau, die sich grade ihre Haare neu zusammenband, während sie zu ihnen rüber eilte. Dabei entging ihm nicht die Brandwunde an ihrer linken Hand und der zerrissene Umhang.

„Bei mir ist alles o.k.", sagte sie aber trotzdem, ehe sie sich an die Behandlung von Sirius machte, der darunter aufstöhnte.

„Hier, runter damit", meinte Lily und reichte ihm eine Phiole, die er auch sofort leerte.

„Nur Schrammen, und du?", meinte James, während er seinen Blick über Lilys Rücken wandern ließ, aber nur ein paar Kratzer erkennen konnte.

"Auch nichts ernstes... gehen wir runter.", meinte Lorcan und machte sich auch sofort auf den Weg zur Tür, um den anderen nach unten in den Keller zu folgen.

James nickte, warf aber trotzdem noch einen Blick in die Runde.

„Geh, ich pass schon auf dein Goldstück auf", meinte Sirius nur und kam mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wieder auf die Beine.

„Ich würde wetten, dass ich auf dich aufpassen muss", mutmaßte Lily, ehe sie ihren Mann mit einem Wink ihrer Hand wegschickte und sich daran machte, die geschockten Todesser zu fesseln.

James lächelte kurz, ehe er mit Lorcan vorsichtig den Keller betrat.

"Deine Frau ist sehr von sich überzeugt.", murmelte Lorcan leise, während sie langsam die Treppe hinunter gingen. Dann sicherte er jede Wende, die in dem folgenden Gang kam.

„Lily kann kämpfen, Lorcan. Ich selbst hab es ihr beigebracht. Wäre es anders, hätte ich es nicht erlaubt, dass sie mitkommt oder nachkommt"; sagte James leise aber entschieden. Außerdem wusste er sehr gut, dass das grade nur Stichelei sein sollte, weil Sirius kaum sich selbst schützen konnte. Aber es war auch klar, dass es auf Fremde anders wirken musste.

Dann flog plötzlich ein weißleuchtender Phönix durch sie hindurch und James hörte klar und deutlich die Worte des Schulleiters, dass sie die Gegner überwältigt hatten, alle Frauen wohlauf waren und das sie bleiben sollten, er würde sich um den Rest kümmern.

„Dann machen wir uns wohl besser unsichtbar", schloss James und nickte Lorcan zu.

Lorcan hatte sich sichtlich erschrocken, doch das weiße Etwas im nächsten Moment als Patronus identifiziert. Doch dass dieser zu ihm sprach, ließ ihn James einen mehr als ungläubigen Blick zuwerfen. "Wie geht das denn?"

„Im Grunde, genau so, wie du nen Patronus erschaffst, nur du musst dich noch auf die Botschaft konzentrieren, die du übermitteln willst, und darauf, dass er den Empfänger berührt", meinte James. „Ist die sicherste Möglichkeit zu kommunizieren. Und würdest du dich nun bitte desillusionieren. Einer der anderen schickt nämlich einen anonymen Hinweis ans Büro, wo die Frauen zu finden sind. Wir stehen hier solang Schmiere, bis die da sind. Damit es keine böse Überraschung gibt", erklärte James und sah sich kurz um. „Am besten gehen wir da in den Raum, bis sie da sind. Dann nichts wie weg hier." Damit machte James sich unsichtbar.

Lorcan folgte James' Beispiel sofort, während er in Gedanken noch immer über die Antwort zu dem modifizierten Patronus nachdachte. Es war wirklich mehr als nützlich und er musste gleich als Nächstes üben, dies auch zu schaffen.

In dem kleinen Raum blieben sie stehen und warteten dann schweigend.

James war ganz ruhig und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

Es dauerte etwa vier Minuten, in denen es vollkommen ruhig war. Fast schon unheimlich. Für James waren diese Momente die Schlimmsten. Dieses Warten unter der Gefahr, dass hier Todesser auftauchen konnten, war manchmal unerträglich. Und es war bei weitem nicht so, dass nie etwas geschah. Er hatte schon erlebt, dass auf einmal noch mehr Todesser aufgetaucht waren und sogar Voldemort.

Und an diese Begegnung mochte er sich gar nicht gern erinnern. Es war eines von jenen drei Malen gewesen, die er und Lily ihm nur knapp entkommen waren. Zwei Wochen hatte er anschließend im Krankenhaus verbracht.

Plötzlich erregten Geräusche seine Aufmerksamkeit und jeder Muskel spannte sich an. Doch dann hörte er die Stimme eines Kollegen, der eine Gruppe in ihre Richtung befahl. Nur wer es war, konnte James grade nicht erkennen.

„Freunde", wisperte er trotzdem in die Stille hinein und kurz darauf flog die Tür zu ihrem Versteck auf. Doch da sie nicht zu sehen waren, lief der Auror, gefolgt von drei weiteren Männern an ihnen vorbei.

„Nun raus hier, ehe die alles auf den Kopf stellen", wies er Lorcan an, ohne zu wissen, wo dieser war. Aber er war davon überzeugt, dass der Ältere ihm gehorchen würde.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren sie am obersten Treppenabsatz angekommen, wo sie sich an zwei Wachen vorbeischleichen mussten. Zwei weitere bewachten die gefangenen und gefesselten Todesser beziehungsweise brachten diese gerade einzeln weg.

Doch darauf achtete Lorcan nicht weiter, sondern verließ die Lagerhalle auf schnellstem Weg und disapparierte mit einem kaum hörbaren Geräusch.

Auch James beeilte sich aus dem Gebäude zu kommen und apparierte schnellstens nach Hause, um sich dort ein paar frische Sachen anzuziehen und dann ins Ministerium zu apparieren. Allerdings war dort keiner großartig verwundert über sein plötzliches Verschwinden und jetziges Wiederauftauchen. Fast jeder Auror, der etwas länger dabei war, hatte so seine Leute, die ihnen kleine Tipps oder Informationen gaben. Und somit verschwand auch jeder von ihnen mal für ein oder zwei Stunden.

Sirius dagegen erhob sich grade von einem Stuhl im Hauptquartier, um sich ebenfalls auf den Weg ins Büro zu machen.

„Lorcan", begrüßte Sirius ihn und hielt ihm die Tür auf, ehe er mit leicht verkniffenem Gesicht aus der Tür trat. Vollständig konnte er sein Humpeln nicht verbergen, aber mit etwas Glück würde es reichen, bis er auf seinem Stuhl saß.

"Sirius...", meinte Lorcan und sah dem Auroren nach. "Du solltest vorsichtiger beim Treppensteigen sein. Da kann man sich schnell mal was verstauchen.", fügte er zwinkernd hinzu.

Sirius drehte sich um und grinste den anderen an. „Ich werd es mir merken." Dann suchte er sich einen Platz zum Apparieren.

Lily versorgte derweil die Wunden der anderen, die gegen die Vampire gekämpft hatten. Insbesondere Thomas, der halb nackt auf dem Stuhl saß und sich den Rücken verarzten ließ. Dabei begutachtete sie die Wunden, die wohl von der letzten Vollmondnacht stammen mussten.

„Remus lernt immer mehr dazu", stellte sie fest.

„Du hast ihn gut unterrichtet", meinte er gequält lächelnd. Er wusste, dass Lily die Salben für Remus herstellte und es machte ihn einfach nur wütend, dass er auch auf diese zurückgreifen musste, weil sein Gehalt einfach nicht reichte.

Dumbledore derweil wandte sich an den grade Angekommenen. „Gab es noch Probleme?"

"Nein, alles glatt gegangen.", antwortete Lorcan und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Dann bemerkte er allerdings Thomas oder besser dessen Rücken und konnte sich nicht mehr losreißen. Das waren eindeutig keine Kampfspuren von heute.

„Gut. Dann werden die Frauen ja bald wieder bei ihren Familien sein", schloss der Schulleiter. „Danke für eure Hilfe." Damit verschwand der Schulleiter aus dem Hauptquartier, um an seine Schule zurück zu kehren, falls jemand aus dem Ministerium auf die Idee kam, ihn zu kontaktieren.

Thomas lächelte leicht, auch wenn er den Blick von Lorcan hinter sich deutlich spürte. „Gib mir das, Lily. Den Rest kann ich allein. Mr. Lorcan braucht auch noch deine Hilfe."

„Gut", meinte die Frau und wandte sich dem neusten Mitglied des Ordens zu. „Zieh dein Hemd aus, bitte."

"Sie sind auch ein Werwolf, oder?", fragte Lorcan, während er Lilys Aufforderung nachkam und sein Hemd auszog. Er hatte einige Verletzungen, die er aber kaum spürte. Dafür hatte er schon zu viel erlebt.

Während Thomas einige Kratzer auf seinen Armen behandelte warf er einen kurzen Blick hinter sich. „Ja", sagte er nur knapp.

„Thomas ist genau so harmlos wie Remus", meinte Lily, während sie eine lange schnittwundenähnliche Verletzung versorgte.

"Ich habe kein Problem damit.", versicherte Lorcan in Thomas' Richtung und zuckte leicht zusammen, da es gerade wirklich weh getan hatte. Doch sagte er nichts dazu, sondern fragte stattdessen: "Wie schlimm sieht es aus?"

„Ich hab schon weitaus Schlimmeres gesehen und das nicht nur im Mungos", erklärte Lily, während sie konzentriert weiter machte. „Spätestens morgen sind die Narben verschwunden."

Währenddessen verabschiedeten sich auch die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens. Nur Thomas blieb noch zurück und machte sich einen Kaffee. Die Begegnung mit den Vampiren wollte er erst mal verdauen.

„Sag mal, wieso hast du dich eigentlich da umgesehen?", erkundigte Lily sich. Es war bei Weitem nicht so, dass sie dem Werwolf misstraute, aber es war schon irgendwie seltsam.

„Dann hat Remus euch noch nichts gesagt?", mutmaßte Thomas und als Lily ihn fragend ansah, berichtete er von ihrem Dilemma mit dem Haus.

„Das ist ein Problem", bemerkte James' Frau, während sie schon über eine Lösung nachdachte.

Lorcan überlegte nun ebenfalls, wie man den beiden Werwölfen helfen konnte und hatte auch schon eine Idee. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, sprach er sie aus: "Ich habe ein großes Haus, das meistens leer steht. Und dazu gehört ein riesiger Keller... der müsste zwar entrümpelt werden..."

Lily war überrascht von diesem Angebot und auch Thomas glaubte im ersten Moment, sich verhört zu haben. Nur Lilys Blick sagte ihm, dass er den anderen doch richtig verstanden hatte.

„Das ist… dieses Angebot klingt wirklich verlockend aber… es macht Ihnen wirklich nichts aus, zwei Werwölfen Obdach zu bieten? Ich mein… sicher würden wir dafür sorgen, dass Ihnen nichts geschieht, aber… wir sind nun mal Werwölfe", erkundigte Thomas sich doch etwas verunsichert.

"Na und? Ihr gehört zum Orden und ich habe nichts gegen Werwölfe... außerdem werden wir doch wohl zu dritt genug ausbruchssichere Schutzzauber und einige Stillezauber zustande bringen, damit es sicher ist.", meinte Lorcan nur.

"Rede doch mal mit Remus über den Vorschlag und seht euch den Keller dann an", schlug Lily vor. "Dann könnt ihr es euch immer noch überlegen."

Thomas überlegte nur kurz, ehe er nickte. "Ich rede mit Remus. Wo können wir Sie erreichen?"

Lily derweil war fertig mit Lorcans Wunden und widmete sich nun ihren eigenen. Vor allem die Verbrennung an der Hand, die mittlerweile doch etwas schmerzte.

"Zuhause... oder hier.", meinte Lorcan und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann nannte er die Adresse seiner kleinen Villa.

„Ich… oder wir werden uns melden", meinte Thomas und verabschiedete sich dann.

Lily sah ihm noch kurz nach, ehe sie begann, den Verband um ihre Hand zu legen. „Soll ich uns noch einen Kaffee machen?", fragte sie dabei in Lorcans Richtung.

Dieser stand auf und trat zu ihr, um ihr die Binde abzunehmen und selbst zu verbinden. "Ich werde den Kaffee machen. Mit einer Hand brüht es sich nur schlecht auf und beschworener schmeckt lange nicht so gut.", meinte er dabei.

Lily konnte nicht anders als zu schmunzeln, während sie ihren Pulli und auch ihr Unterhemd abstreifte. „Du könntest zuerst die Wunden auf meinem Rücken damit reinigen. Das ist allein nämlich nicht so leicht."

Zuerst leicht geschockt und dann irritiert starrte Lorcan auf Lily oder eher auf das Kleidungsstück, was sie nun nur noch am Oberkörper trug. "Was... was ist denn das?", fragte er nach.

Lily kicherte leicht. Genau so hatte James vor Jahren reagiert, als er sie das erste Mal ohne Kleidung gesehen hatte.

„Das ist ein BH. Ein Muggelkleidungsstück", erklärte sie.

"Das... sieht nicht sonderlich bequem aus.", meinte Lorcan, ehe er sich ein steriles Tuch nahm und erst einmal die Wunden am Rücken reinigte.

Lily zuckte leicht zusammen wegen dem brennenden Schmerz. Aber nur kurz. Sie war selbst auch schon weit schlimmer verletzt gewesen als das. „Das sieht nur so aus. Ich finde es ohne eher unbequem." Dass James mit der Zeit seine Freude an diesem zusätzlichen Kleidungsstück gefunden hatte, war viel zu intim, um es zu erwähnen. Außerdem würde sie dann wohl erklären müssen, dass es durchaus einige Varianten gab, wo der Verschluss zu finden war.

Vorsichtiger machte Lorcan weiter, als er das Zucken bemerkte. "Entschuldige... aber eine der Wunden ist doch ziemlich tief.", murmelte er leise. Konzentriert arbeitete er weiter.

„Schon gut. Ich bin nicht aus Zucker und kann was aushalten", erkläre Lily. „Außerdem war mir klar, dass es ein wenig mehr sind, als nur Kratzer. Aber sag mal… kannst du denn eigentlich richtig Kaffee kochen?" Lily war nun irgendwie neugierig geworden. Der Mann kannte keinen BH. Also konnte er bisher nicht all zu viel mit Muggeln zu tun gehabt haben. Zumindest nicht privat.

"Ja... ich kann Kaffee kochen. Ist das so ungewöhnlich?", fragte Lorcan nach und lächelte in sich hinein. "Meine Schwägerin hat es mir vor Jahren gezeigt..."

„Ach so. Ich dachte nur… der BH… da lag der Schluss nahe, dass du privat noch nicht viel mit nichtmagischen zu tun hattest und dann Kaffeekochen. Ich hab schnell gelernt, dass für mich die selbstverständlichsten Dinge für Zauberer vollkommen fremd sind", erklärte Lily ihr Verhalten und zog sich nun wieder an, da Lorcan fertig war.

„Und ich muss gestehen, es war immer richtig amüsant James dabei zuzusehen, wie er so was lernt, wie Kaffee kochen."

"Wenn man einmal geschmeckt hat, wie anders selbst gekochter Kaffee schmeckt, will man keinen beschworenen mehr.", erklärte Lorcan und ging mit Lily zusammen in die Küche, als sie fertig angezogen war. "Die meisten Zauberer denken wohl, dass der Kaffee von Elfen eben deswegen besser schmeckt, weil sie Elfen sind, und wissen nicht, dass diese ihn selbst kochen."

Lily nickte nur und ließ sich dann in der Küche nieder, um Lorcan beim Kochen zuzusehen.

Lorcan stellte einen Topf mit Wasser auf den Herd und erhitzte ihn. "Ich weiß, dass Muggel dafür Maschinen haben, die diese Aufgabe leichter machen.. aber ich finde es so auch in Ordnung.", erklärte er dabei und lächelte Lily an. Während sich das Wasser erhitzte, sah er sich nach Kaffeepulver um.

"Im Schrank rechts vom Ofen. Hinter den Bergen von Teebeuteln", verriet Lily ihm das Kaffeeversteck, während sie die Sache mit dem Topf lächelnd zur Kenntnis nahm. Sie selbst hatten eine Kaffeemaschine zu Hause, wenn auch unter einigen Anstrengungen modifiziert, gab es auf dem Manor doch keinen Strom.

"Ah.", meinte Lorcan, als er endlich die Dose in der Hand hielt. Als das Wasser mittlerweile kochte, gab er Kaffeepulver hinein und regelte magisch die Hitze etwas herunter, damit es nicht weiter sprudelte. Nach einigen Minuten war er dann fertig. "Gibt es hier ein feinmaschiges Sieb?", fragte er nach.

Lily überlegte kurz und kramte dann selbst in einigen Schubladen, bis sie das Gesuchte in der Hand hielt. Eigentlich war es für das Sieben von Tränken gedacht. Es musste hier geblieben sein, als vor einiger Zeit hier noch Tränke gebraut wurden. „Da ist es."

Lorcan hatte eine Kanne gefunden und filterte den Kaffee nun, nachdem er das Sieb vorsichtshalber gereinigt hatte, hinein. Dann stellte er sie auf den Tisch. "So... jetzt noch Tassen und Milch und alles ist perfekt.", meinte er.

Lily nickte zustimmend und holte das Gewünschte aus den Schränken, da sie sich hier nun wirklich bei Weitem besser auskannte. „Und? Wie fandest du deinen ersten richtigen Einsatz?", fragte sie dann, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte.

Lorcan schenkte ein und setzte sich ebenfalls. "Es hat sich nicht wesentlich von einem Auroreneinsatz unterschieden... außer dass es keinen Papierkram gab.", antwortete er dann. "Naja und kein Kompetenzgerangel und solche Kleinigkeiten, was im Ministerium gerne mal vorkommt."

Lily schmunzelte. „Ja davon hat James mir schon erzählt, auch wenn ich das absolut nicht verstehe. In den Berichten stehen immer alle Namen, jeder bekommt gleich viel vom Ruhm ab. Das ist so was von idiotisch."

"Tja... Auroren sind große Kinder und jeder will intern gewinnen", meinte Lorcan und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vor allem die ganz Jungen "

tbc


	18. Kapitel 17

Nächtliche Unterkünfte

Thomas war noch am Abend der Befreiung zu Remus appariert. Zuerst musste er ihm aber die ganze Geschichte mit der Befreiung erzählen, ehe er zum eigentlichen Thema kommen konnte und auch Remus war überrascht über dieses Angebot. Allerdings war er auch nicht ganz so zögerlich, wie sein Freund es vermutet hatte.

So lang war es leider nicht mehr bis zum Vollmond, also konnten sie kaum auf ein besseres Angebot warten. Sicher würden sie Notfalls bei James unterkommen können, aber Remus wiederstrebte es, sich in Harrys Nähe aufzuhalten, während er nicht Herr seiner Sinne war. Deswegen wollte er sich Lorcans Keller in jedem Fall einmal ansehen gehen.

Wie das Schicksal es aber so wollte, hatte Remus erst drei Tage später Zeit gefunden und damit waren es nur noch vier Tage vor Vollmond, als sie bei Lorcans Villa an die Tür klopften.

Thomas hatte sich Merlin sei dank kurzfristig den Nachmittag frei nehmen können.

Lorcan kam zur Tür und öffnete langsam. Als er die beiden Werwölfe sah, schmunzelte er leicht. "Meine potentiellen Untermieter.. kommt doch rein.", meinte er zwinkernd. "Ich führe euch gleich herum."

Während Thomas etwas überrascht war, nickte Remus nur und folgte dem Mann ins Haus, wo ihn schon eine kleine Überraschung erwartete. Für gewöhnlich waren die Villen der Zauberer eher dunkel gestaltet. Selbst Potter Manor wirkte dunkel, wenn auch nicht bedrohlich. Aber das hier war das krasse Gegenteil davon.

Die Wände waren weiß gestrichen mit einem breiten, hellgrünen Streifen auf halber Höhe, der als Farbtupfer wahre Wunder wirkte und von dem sich die holzgerahmten Bilder gut absetzten.

Die linke Seite bestand aus mehreren Glastüren, hinter denen wohl eine Veranda lag, die schneebedeckt war. Der Boden war gefliest, aber nicht mit Marmor, obwohl die Platten diesen Eindruck erweckten. Grünpflanzen standen in den Ecken, teilweise auf Hockern. Und etwas weiter hinten im Raum, entdeckte er noch eine breite Wendeltreppe.

Entweder war Lorcans Frau ein Muggel gewesen oder sie hatten sich sehr viel mit diesem Thema beschäftigt. Er hatte noch nie ein Haus betreten, das so untypisch für einen Zauberer war, wie dieses hier.

„Ich bin beeindruckt", stellte er fest während sein Blick noch mal in die Runde ging. „Sie haben es hier wunderschön."

Thomas konnte dem nur zustimmen. Es war ein Traumhaus. Zugegeben er hätte vermutlich andere Farben gewählt, anstelle des hellen grün vielleicht ein kräftiges Blau oder dunkles Rot, aber ansonsten war es wirklich herrlich.

"Ich finde es ehrlich gesagt zu groß und viel zu still.", murmelte Lorcan und einen Moment lang überschwemmte ihn die Trauer von neuem, die er immer so gut unter Kontrolle hielt. "Sollen wir erst nach unten gehen? Oder wollt ihr eine Stärkung vor der Arbeit?", fragte er dann, als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

Remus hatte die Trauer des Mannes spüren könne, aber er wusste nicht wirklich, wie er ihm helfen konnte.

Deswegen hielt er es für das Beste den Mann einfach abzulenken. Es war zwar nicht die beste Methode, aber sie waren auch wohl kaum Freunde genug, als dass sich Lorcan bei ihm würde ausweinen, oder auch nur über seine Trauer reden.

„Lassen Sie uns erst nach unten gehen. Und dann entscheiden wir, ob wir eine Stärkung brauchen", schlug Remus vor und Thomas stimmte dem voll und ganz zu.

"Wenn ihr schon meine Keller demolieren werdet, können wir uns auch duzen oder?", meinte Lorcan grinsend, als er sich einer etwas kleinen, versteckten Tür zuwandte, um nach unten zu gehen. "Ich bin Zandros..."

„Remus", erwiderte der Jüngere und auch Thomas nannte seinen Vornamen, als Zeichen der Zustimmung, ehe sie dem Mann folgten.

„Das mit dem Demolieren werden wir aber wohl noch sehen. Ich bin es nämlich gewohnt, nach so einer Nacht auch wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, was ich verwüste", fügte Remus dann an.

"Das war auch nicht wirklich ernst gemeint, Remus.", meinte Lorcan schmunzelnd, während mit einem Zauberstabwink eine Reihe von Fackeln entflammte. Von einem kleinen Vorraum aus, in dem sie nun standen, gingen zwei Türen ab. "Dort...", er deutete auf die rechte Tür, ".. ist der Weinkeller... oder zumindest gab es da früher Wein. Jetzt lagert dort alles, was ich nicht mehr brauche, aber auch nicht wegwerfen will, zusammen mit den Lebensmittelvorräten. Und hier ist eure Spielwiese." Damit öffnete er die andere Tür und sie traten in einen riesigen Raum, der allerdings klein wirkte, weil er mit allerhand Gerümpel so vollgestellt war, dass man kaum noch treten konnte. "Also, wenn das erstmal alles weg ist, versteht sich..."

Remus blieb tatsächlich erst mal in der Tür stehen. „Jap, wenn das weg ist", stimmte er zu. „Moony würde zwar sicher seine helle Freunde dran haben, es auch so zu verwüsten, aber von dem Inhalt der Kisten und auch alles andere dürfte hinterher nicht mehr all zu viel da sein."

Thomas schmunzelte leicht. „Wir zu zweit, Remus. Da wird einfach alles hin sein."

„Stimmt", sagte Remus.

"Vielleicht solltet ihr eure Dienste als Abbruchhelfer zur Verfügung stellen.", meinte Lorcan lachend. "Ein Schutzschild über das Haus und dann euch zwei an Vollmond rein... Ist sicher ne Marktlücke."

Remus konnte nicht anders als lachen, auch wenn er es noch so sehr hasste, ein Werwolf zu sein.

„Der Spruch könnte glatt von Sirius stammen", bemerkte Thomas ebenfalls kichernd.

"Oh ja. Nur dass Tatze mir wohl auch gleich einen Entwurf für ne Webeanzeige im Propheten präsentieren würde", fügte Remus grinsend an. „Wo willst du den ganzen Kram denn hin haben?", erkundigte er sich dann, um sich mal ein Bild davon zu machen, was mit den Sachen geschehen sollte.

"Das meiste davon kann eigentlich ganz weg... und was nicht, stellen wir einfach in den Nebenraum.", meinte Lorcan und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Oder meint ihr, ich kann einiges davon verschenken?"

Remus musterte die ganzen Sachen nachdenklich. „Ich würde sagen, dass wir erst mal danach sortieren was noch wirklich zu gebrauchen ist und was nicht", schlug er vor und warf dann einen Blick auf die Spielsachen. „Und dann müssen wir mal sehen, was davon noch mit Magie belegt ist, und ob wir das aufheben können."

"Es ist nicht viel magisches dabei. Meine Frau mochte das nicht sonderlich.", meinte Lorcan leise und streichelte einen schwarz-weißen Plüschhund, der daraufhin mit dem Schwanz wedelte und zu hecheln begann. "Vielleicht würden die Sachen Lilys Sohn gefallen?"

Remus lächelte leicht. „Darüber freut er sich ganz sicher. Harry liebt Hunde", bemerkte er. „Aber lass uns wirklich erst mal sortieren und dann sehen, was du wirklich abgeben möchtest und was nicht. Wir finden ganz sicher ein Plätzchen für die Sachen."

„Notfalls schaffen wir uns welchen. Raumverzerrungszauber sind Remus' Spezialität", erklärte Thomas ebenfalls aufmunternd lächelnd.

"Im Prinzip kann alles weg, was sich hier unten befindet... ich.. hatte nur bisher nicht den Nerv dazu.", murmelte Lorcan leise und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Also los."

Remus stimmte dem lediglich mit einem Nicken zu. Er fühlte sich in solchen Situationen hilflos und er hasste es hilflos zu sein.

Thomas dagegen musterte den Mann eine Zeit lang, ehe er mitfühlend meinte: „Ich weiß, dass es nur ein schwacher Trost ist, aber irgendwann wird es nicht mehr ganz so wehtun."

"Das sag ich mir auch immer... aber es scheint nicht zuzutreffen.", meinte Lorcan nur leise und riss sich dann von dem Plüschhund los, der sich daraufhin zusammen rollte, als würde er schlafen.

Er nahm sich die erstbeste Kiste vor und sah hinein, nur um laut loszulachen. "Also gut, das hier kommt definitiv weg!"

In der Kiste befand sich ein wirklich hässliches Kaffeeservice, das seine Schwiegermutter als Hochzeitsgeschenk ausgesucht hatte.

Remus konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. „Das verstehe ich vollkommen", stimmte er zu.

In der Kiste waren Teller, Tassen und eine Kaffeekanne geschmückt mit kleinen blauen Blümchen die gelbe Punkte in der Mitte hatten. Das war eindeutig ein Geschirr, das auch bei ihm in einer Kiste im Keller landen würde.

Auch Thomas konnte dem nur gedanklich beipflichten. „Ich würde sagen, die Sachen, die weg können, bringen wir gleich rauf in den Flur. Dann entsorgen wir alles zusammen", schlug er vor und bot sich auch gleich an, Lorcan die Kiste abzunehmen.

Nach kurzem Überlegen hob Lorcan die Kiste an und reichte sie an Thomas weiter. "Aber vorsichtig auf der Treppe.", meinte er nur noch, da er ja wusste, dass die Stufen manchmal trügerisch waren.

Dann machte er sich daran, in die anderen Kisten zu schauen.

„Ich pass auf", meinte Thomas nur und brachte die Kiste schon mal nach oben.

Remus derweil nahm sich auch eine Kiste vor, doch als er sie öffnete, stockte er. War ja klar, dass ihm das passieren musste. Er sah sich kurz zu Zandros um, und nahm dann eines der Babystrampelanzüge in die Hand. Er war Blau mit einem kleinen weißen Elefanten vorne drauf.

„Was möchtest du mit den Kleidern machen?", fragte Remus leise.

Lorcan drehte sich gar nicht erst um, da er sich denken konnte, was Remus gerade gefunden hat. "Alles weg... nichts davon ist magisch, wir können es also verschenken. Weißt du, wie man das am besten macht?" So gut kannte er sich bei den Muggeln auch nicht aus, dass er das wüsste.

„Schon", meinte Remus und warf noch mal einen Blick in die Kiste, doch dann nahm er sie ebenfalls hoch und brachte sie nach oben.

Thomas derweil kam wieder nach unten und machte nun auch eine Kiste auf. Darin waren einige seltsame Apparate zu sehen. Aber nur eines davon erkannte er tatsächlich. Eine dünne Stange auf einem Holzsockel, die leicht vibrierte.

„Eh… Zandros, was ist mit den Sachen hier. Der Geheimnisdetektor und das?"

"Oh..." Lorcan drehte sich um und sah in die Kiste. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das hier unten ist.", meinte er und fing an, darin herum zu kramen. "Das Zeug ist zum Teil noch von meinem Vater und Großvater. Vor allem mein Großvater war sehr paranoid und hat sich mit allem möglichen schützen wollen."

„Verstehe", meinte Thomas und sah sich um, als Remus dazu kam.

„Wow. Da hast du aber einige alte Dinger", meinte er und nahm die murmelähnliche Kugel in die Hand. Ein Taschenspikoskop. „Damit haben einige versucht, sich vor unseren Streichen zu schützen", schmunzelte er und nahm dann vorsichtig einen kleinen Spiegel in die Hand, in dem nur verschwommen Schatten zu sehen waren. „Ein Tischfeindglas. So was hat James auch in seinem Büro. Genau wie das Ding da, mit den vielen Kugeln", fuhr er fort und nahm dann noch eine zweite Kugel in die Hand, dessen Rauch sich gleich rot färbte. „Ja, ja… ich weiß, dass es noch vier Tage zum Vollmond sind. Aber das darf man doch wohl mal für ein paar Stunden beiseite schieben", murmelte Remus und reichte die Kugel Zandros. Er hasste diese Dinger. Sie erinnerten ihn immer zu an sein Problem.

Lorcan nahm das Erinnermich entgegen und betrachtete den weißen Rauch darin. Zu viel erinnerte ihn hier an das, was er eigentlich vergessen wollte. Dennoch grinste er in sich hinein. "Meine Großtante hat es mir geschenkt... oder eher befohlen es zu nehmen.", meinte er leise lachend. "Ich hatte behauptet, dass ich ihren Besuch vergessen habe, um sie zu ärgern. Sie war meine Lieblingstante und ich hätte sie niemals vergessen. Zur Strafe hat sie mich durchs halbe Haus gejagt und am Ende kopfüber in die Eingangshalle gehängt. Ich war gerade sieben und es war mein Geburtstag, sodass ich die nächsten Gäste aus dieser Position heraus begrüßen musste."

Remus konnte nicht anders als leise kichern. „Deine Gäste haben sich sicher gewundert."

Auch Thomas musste schmunzeln. Aber nur leicht, weil bei ihm Erinnerungen an seine eigene Familie hochkamen, die er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

"Ja... allen voran mein Großonkel Theobaldus. Er war der erste, der rein kam und beinahe rückwärts wieder zur Tür rausgefallen ist.", erzählte Lorcan weiter, während seine Augen leicht funkelten, wie sie es in letzter Zeit so gut wie gar nicht mehr getan hatten.

„Kann ich mir irgendwie gut vorstellen", schmunzelte Remus. Und legte die Sachen zurück, die er in der Hand hatte. „Ich denke, die lassen wir irgendwo hier unten. Man weiß nie, wozu man sie noch gebrauchen kann. Oder willst du sie loswerden?", meinte er dann.

"Nein. Das will ich auf jeden Fall behalten. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich das hier unten gelagert hatte.", meinte Lorcan, während er den Karton wieder schloss, um ihn dann nach nebenan zu bringen.

Remus sah ihm kurz nach und seufzte dann. „Er will sich damit nicht auseinander setzen."

„Vielleicht kann er es nicht", meinte Thomas leise.

„Dann sollte er es lernen, ehe die Trauer und der Hass ihn auffressen", bemerkte Remus leise und machte die nächst Kiste auf in der noch mehr Kinderkleidung war.

Nach einigen Augenblicken kam Lorcan dann wieder und sie arbeiteten weiter. Immer wenn er eine Kiste mit Kindersachen in die Hände bekam, trug er sie einfach nach oben, ohne auch nur einen weiteren Blick hinein zu werfen. Er konnte und wollte sich damit nicht auseinander setzen.

Remus lenkte sich mit dem Durchstöbern der Kisten von dem Drang ab, Lorcan zu helfen. Und dabei entdeckte er einige grüne Lederbücher, von denen er auch gleich eines heraus zog. Auf der Vorderseite prangt das Wappen von Hogwarts.

Das mussten Lorcans Jahrbücher sein.

Neugierig schlug er es auf. Wie auch in seinem, das irgendwo in einem Regal verstaubte, waren auf der ersten Seite die Lehrer abgebildet.

Einer von ihnen war Professor Slughorn. Der Zaubertranklehrer und Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Ein Schleimer wie er im Buche stand. Jeder, der in seinem Unterricht Begabung zeigte, wurde zu seinen kleinen Privatpartys eingeladen. Er hatte sogar versucht Lily zu umgarnen, aber die war nie wirklich darauf eingegangen. Nur in ihrem letzen Jahr war sie dort hingegangen.

Und dann war da natürlich Professor McGonagall. Seine Hauslehrerin und die Frau, die für ihn auf Hogwarts wie eine Mutter gewesen war. Sie hatte sich immer um ihn gekümmert. War ihn nach den Vollmondnächten im Krankenflügel besuchen gekommen, hatte ihm was Süßes mitgebacht und Zusammenfassungen der Stunden, die er versäumt hatte.

Anfangs hatte er geglaubt, dass sie das tat, weil der Schulleiter es ihr so aufgetragen hatte. Dass sie ihn nicht wie viele andere für ein Monster hielt, hatte er erst später erfahren und im Nachhinein war er dankbar dafür. Sehr dankbar. Er hatte mit ihr über seine Sorge reden können, wegen einer kleinen Regelverletzung der Schule verwiesen zu werden, seine Sorge, dass seine Freunde die Wahrheit heraus fanden und sich von ihm abwandten. Einfach alles.

Natürlich war auch Albus Dumbledore zu sehen. Zumindest war sein Foto genau an der Stelle in der es auch bei ihm klebte, nur der alte Zauberer war grade nicht auf dem Bild zu sehen. Aber der Namensschriftzug verriet ihn.

Neugierig blätterte Remus, der mittlerweile von Thomas Gesellschaft bekommen hatte, weiter über die Fotos der Mitschüler aus Lorcans Jahrgang. Dem Fünften wie der Schriftzug über den Schülerbildern der ersten Seite verriet. Und auch wenn die Bilder alle schwarz-weiß waren, es war der Einband des Buches der Remus gesagt hatte, das erst die Slytherins drin stehen würden, weil es das Jahrbuch eines Slytherins war.

Lorcan trat ebenfalls zu den beiden und lächelte leicht. "Die besten Freunde, die ich je hatte.", meinte er leise, während er die Bilder betrachtete. Dann grinste er spitzbübisch. "Wir haben uns die unglaublichsten Dinge ausgedacht... wie man Lehrer am besten hereinlegt oder unbemerkt aus der Schule ins Dorf kommt."

Remus grinste breit. "Wirklich? Wie viele Geheimgänge habt ihr gefunden?" Remus brauchte nicht mal nachzählen. Maximal sechs konnte er tatsächlich gefunden haben, der siebte wurde erst nach seiner Zeit angelegt.

Thomas sah kurz zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ich denke, wir machen mal eine Kaffeepause", schlug er vor, mit der Vermutung, dass dies wohl ein längeres aber auch sicher interessantes Gespräch werden würde.

"Wir kannten drei. Einer davon ging fast direkt von den Kerkern raus, sodass wir gar nicht weit gehen mussten.", antwortete Lorcan und nickte bei Thomas' Vorschlag. "Gehen wir nach oben. Dann mach ich uns einen Kaffee."

Remus und Thomas folgten Zandros. „Drei ist gut. Auch wenn der aus den Kerkern, für einen Gryffindor etwas ungünstig lag. Wobei ich gestehen muss, wir haben ihn auch benutzt. Der im fünften Stock war allerdings um einiges verlockender, endet er doch direkt unterm Honigtopf."

„Unterm Honigtopf?", meinte Thomas erstaunt. „Nun wird mir auch klar, woher Marc und Gabriell die ganzen Naschsachen herbekommen haben, wenn sie abends für ne Stunde weg waren."

„Das Phänomen kenn ich nur zu gut von Sirius und James. Die haben Tütenweise Süßes von ihren Ausflügen mitgebracht", schmunzelte Remus.

"Bei dem Gang von den Kerkern war es nur etwas nervig, dass er ausgerechnet am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes endete. Damals dachten wir noch, dass sich allerlei Ungeheuer darin verbargen.", meinte Lorcan schmunzelnd. "Aber wir sind dennoch gegangen und haben uns .. nicht nur Süßkram geholt. Ab der Siebten dann auch härtere Sachen." Während er sprach, machte er sich daran, Kaffee zu kochen.

„Ich muss gestehen, Angst hat mir der Wald nur den ersten Monat gemacht. Als es auf Vollmond zuging, wusste ich, dass am Rand nichts ist, was einem Menschen gefährlich werden würde. Und nach meinem fünften Jahr, war ich vermutlich das gefährlichste dort drinnen.  
Und welcher 16 jährige, der die Schleichwege aus dem Schloss kennt, geht nur wegen einem Butterbier das Risiko ein erwischt zu werden?  
Wir haben Partys gefeiert und getrunken ohne Ende. Und wenn McGonagall kam… das hat ein Donnerwetter gesetzt. Und wehe dem, sie hat uns vorher schon mit dem Feuerwhiskey und allem ertappt.  
Ich hab ja schon einige Strafarbeiten machen müssen, aber die nach diesem Auffliegen war wohl die schlimmste."

"Kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen... Slughorn hat uns meistens in Ruhe gelassen. Es hat ihn wenig interessiert, was die Großen so angestellt haben, solange sie sich nicht von den anderen Lehrern erwischen ließen.", meinte Lorcan nebenbei, während er zusah, wie das Kaffeepulver in dem Kochtopf umherwirbelte.

„Ja, ja, der gute alte Sluggy. Merlin konnten seine Privatpartys nerven. „Ich war mit Christy, eine Ravenclaw aus unserem Jahrgang und nebenbei meine Freundin, mal dort. Es war einfach grauenhaft. Diese Schleimerei gegenüber ihr, und mich hat er nicht mal mehr mit dem Hintern angeguckt, nachdem ihm klar wurde, dass ich außer meinem zweiten Ich nichts interessantes an mir habe. Ich war praktisch Luft für ihn."

„Ja, die Partys. Das war immer mein Alptraum", stimmte auch Thomas zu. Er hatte eine dieser Partys mitgemacht und sich anschließend immer davor gedrückt. Es war ihm einfach zuwider gewesen, sich in einen Raum mit so vielen Fremden sperren zu lassen und dann auch noch reden zu müssen.

"Da hab ich zum Glück überhaupt nichts mit zu tun gehabt. Irgendwann ziemlich am Anfang hat er mich über meine Familie ausgefragt und als klar war, dass Dimitrus Lorcan nicht direkt mit mir verwandt ist, war ich in der Beziehung zum Glück Luft für ihn."

„Du darfst dich wirklich glücklich schätzen", meinte Remus und seufzte. „Ja, ja. Sluggy war eine Sache für sich. Er hat nie jemanden wirklich bevorzugt im Unterricht. Alle hatten eine faire Chance. Ok… einige haben nur mehr Beachtung bekommen.  
Aber wehe dem, wenn er uns bei einem Streich gegen sein Haus ertappt hat. Er konnte richtig streng werden. Einmal hat er James und mich dazu verdonnert, Zaubertrankzutaten einzulegen. Krötenaugen einkochen, Baumschlangenhaut in Streifen schneiden, Blutegel einsammeln. Grausam. Einfach nur grausam. Und das nur, weil er uns in den Kerkern mit einem Haarfärbemittel erwischt hat. Und das war nun wirklich nicht für die Slytherins gedacht, sondern für ein paar Hufflepuffs die nen kleinen Denkzettel verdient hatten."

"Ja, allerdings.. da konnte er rigoros sein. Allerdings auch in die Gegenrichtung. Wir wurden einmal erwischt, wie wir etwas gegen einige Ravenclaws unternehmen wollten. Dummerweise war Slughorn auch mit dabei. Er hat die Bestrafung selbst übernommen, auch wenn Flittwick das erst nicht so toll fand. Nunja... es war nicht schön.", meinte Lorcan und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mehr muss ich wohl nicht sagen. Aber ich vermute, dass er eher bestrafen wollte, dass wir uns haben erwischen lassen..."

Remus schmunzelte. „Wie schön wäre es gewesen, wenn ich das auch von Professor McGonagall behaupten könnte. Zu ihren Strafarbeiten, die wir nicht selten bekommen haben, gehörte immer eine Strafpredigt, die sich gewaschen hatte", erklärte Remus und fügte dann an: „Die von Professor Dumbledore waren aber immer die schlimmsten."

"Ja, dann fühlt man sich irgendwie, als hätte man seinen Großvater schwer enttäuscht und betrogen. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie er dieses Gefühl erzeugt.", meinte Lorcan und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Allerdings habe ich das nur einmal hinbekommen..."

Mittlerweile war der Kaffee fertig und er schütte ihn durch ein Sieb in die bereitstehenden Tassen.

„Und wie oft war es bei dir Remus?", fragte Thomas neugierig.

„Oh… ich weiß nicht. Also doch schon mehr als einmal. Aber bei weitem nicht so oft wie James und Sirius.  
Ich bin bis heute noch der festen Überzeugung, dass James nur Schulsprecher geworden ist, weil Albus Lily und ihn zusammenbringen wollte. Denn auch wenn seine schulischen Leistungen gut bis sehr gut waren, er war sechs Jahre lang ein Unruhestifter, wie er im Buche steht.  
Zugeben tut Albus das aber nicht, er hüllt sich mit einem Lächeln in Schweigen. Selbst James und Lily gegenüber", meinte Remus.

"Hm.. ich würde es Dumbledore tatsächlich zutrauen, sowas abzuziehen.", meinte Lorcan in sich hinein schmunzelnd. "Wurde James denn etwas ruhiger, nachdem er Schulsprecher geworden ist? Oder hat er noch immer so viele Streiche gespielt?"

Remus lächelte. „Er wurde ruhiger, aber nicht weil er Schulsprecher geworden ist. Lily hat das bewirkt. Denn es hat nicht lang gedauert, bis sie erkannt hat, dass James kein so großes Ekel ist, wie sie angenommen hat. Noch vor dem Weihnachtsfest in unserem siebten Jahr, sind sie zusammengekommen.  
Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Albus das irgendwie geahnt hat.  
Aber so ganz haben wir nie mit unseren Streichen aufgehört. Lily hat sogar hin und wieder ein klein wenig geholfen. Vor allem dann, wenn sie dabei war und wir kurz davor standen, erwischt zu werden."

Thomas schmunzelte. „Ich hab Lily immer für ein braves Mädchen gehalten."

„Oh… ihre Standpauken hinterher können es mit denen von Minerva durchaus aufnehmen", versicherte Remus.

Lorcan lachte auf. "Das kann ich mir wirklich lebhaft vorstellen. Ich hoffe, dass ihr Sohn das nicht zu häufig erfahren muss... aber bei dem Vater wird er es sicher schon in den Genen haben, in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten." Genüsslich tranken sie den selbstgemachten Kaffee. "Ich hoffe, es schmeckt euch."

Remus nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck und nickte. „Besser hätte ich ihn auch nicht machen können." Und eine ähnliche Meinung hatte auch Thomas. Der hatte Kaffee auf diese Art noch nicht selber gekocht, aber er schmeckte ihm.

„Der kleine Harry hat es im Übrigen nun schon faustdick hinter den Ohren. Außerdem ist Sirius sein Pate. Also hat der Kleine gleich zwei Lehrer, von denen es sich einer ganz sicher nicht nehmen lassen wird, Harry einige Tipps zu geben", erklärte Remus dann.

Lorcan lachte nur. "Ich kann mir schon lebhaft vorstellen, was der Junge dann in der Schule alles abziehen wird. Kommt er dieses Jahr schon in die Grundschule? Oder ist er schon drinnen?"

„Er geht schon zur Schule und es macht ihm ein Riesenspaß. Am meisten liebt er die Pausen auf dem Schulhof mit den Klettergerüsten", erklärte Remus. „Und den Sportunterricht."

"Das klingt gut... und wie gefallen ihm die anderen Fächer? Fällt es ihm leicht?", fragte Lorcan weiter, den das wirklich interessierte. Im Moment dachte er nicht an seinen eigenen Sohn, der gerade mal ein Baby gewesen war und niemals in die Schule kommen würde.

„Sie lernen grade schreiben und lesen. Und das, was ich davon bisher gesehen habe, war ganz gut für einen Fünfjährigen. Mögen tut er Sprache aber nicht und Mathe findet er auch ziemlich nervig. Aber mal ehrlich, welcher Fünfjährige geht schon wirklich gern in die Schule. Ich hab es in seinem Alter nicht getan", meinte Remus, nicht daran denkend, was ih im zweiten Schuljahr für ein grausames Schicksal ereilt hatte. Denn ab da war die Schule wirklich hart gewesen.

Thomas lächelte leicht. Er hatte die Grundschule auch nicht sonderlich gemocht. Vor allem nicht, wenn es um Klassenarbeiten ging. Denn er hatte es nie geschafft, besser zu sein als seine Geschwister.

"Nun... meine Tochter mochte die Schule immer. Meine Frau wollte, dass sie auf eine normale Schule geht, anstatt von einem Privatlehrer unterrichtet zu werden.", murmelte Lorcan und seufzte leise. Dann lächelte er aber wieder. "Ich bin sicher, dass es Harry trotzdem Spaß macht.. mit all den Kinder neues zu lernen."

„Die gleiche Einstellung hatten auch James und Lily. Beide waren der Meinung, dass Harry ein so normales Leben führen soll, wie es geht, trotz der Gefahr für ihn und seine Familie. Und es macht ihm Spaß. Er hat sogar schon ein paar Freunde gefunden. Und das ist für Lily das wichtigste. Harry soll keine Angst haben vor anderen. Und er soll auch lernen, dass Muggel keineswegs schlechter sind als Zauberer. Sie sind eben nur etwas anders", berichtete Remus. Sicher hatte er die leise Wehmut in Zandros Stimme gehört, aber er wollte jetzt nicht einfach das Thema wechseln. Er wollte dem Mann die Möglichkeit geben, einfach darüber zu reden, wenn ihm danach war.

„Ich finde es falsch, wenn Kinder zu Hause unterrichtet werden. Sie lernen keinen Gemeinschaftssinn kennen, mit anderen zu teilen, zuzuhören. Alles was wichtig ist später", meinte Thomas.

"Ja, genau das ist das Problem bei vielen, wenn sie nach Hogwarts kommen und dann das erste mal mit anderen zusammen sind... noch schlimmer wenn sie auch noch Einzelkinder sind.", stimmte Lorcan zu und lächelte leicht. Sein Kaffee war mittlerweile alle und seine Stimmung auch schon wieder besser.

Remus nickte zustimmend und trank auch den letzen Rest seiner Tasse leer. „Ich denke, wir sollten weiter machen. Da wartet noch eine Menge Arbeit auf uns", meinte er.

Lorcan nickte und da auch Thomas fertig war, säuberte er mit einem Spruch sämtliches Geschirr und stapelte es wieder im Schrank. "Gehen wir.", meinte er zu den beiden und trat nach draußen in die Halle. Dann gingen sie wieder nach unten.

Die nächsten Stunden wurden Kisten durchgesehen und weggeräumt und alte Möbel geschrumpft und aus dem Weg geschafft. Dabei kamen noch so einige Schätze zu Tage, die Lorcan noch gar nicht vermisst hatte, aber auf jeden Fall behalten wollte.

Nach fast vier Stunden Arbeit waren sie fertig und Remus sah sich um. „Also ich würde sagen, hier ist genug Platz, um dir deinen Rang klar zu machen", meinte er schmunzelnd.

„Pass du mal auf, dass ich dir nicht zeige, wo dein Platz ist", schmunzelte der andere und Remus lachte leise.

Auch Lorcan lachte nun auf. Die letzten Stunden waren trotz der zum Teil traurig machenden Gegenstände sehr lustig gewesen. "Wisst ihr... ich würde das zu gern sehen.", meinte er schmunzelnd und kicherte leise. "Das Bild stell ich mir köstlich vor, wie einer von euch beiden am Ende mit eingezogenem Schwanz am Boden liegt und winselnd aufschaut..."

Remus konnte nicht anders als lächeln, meinte dann aber: „Es ist wohl eher der Fall, dass am Ende einer von uns, blutend in einer Ecke liegt und seine Wunden leckt. Gewinselt wird erst, wenn der andere wieder in die Nähe kommt."

„Und der Kampf ist wirklich kein schöner Anblick", fügte Thomas bei. „Außenstehende denken vermutlich, dass wir uns gegenseitig umbringen."

Remus sagte dazu weiter nichts. Dieser Fall war nämlich seine schlimmste Befürchtung, doch er wusste auch, dass Thomas sich wohler fühlte, wenn jemand in seiner Nähe war. Daher sagte er davon nichts.

"Sind die Verletzungen sehr schlimm?", fragte Lorcan sofort nach und machte sich schon mal eine mentale Notiz genug Verbandsmaterial und Heiltränke zu beschaffen, um den beiden dann zu helfen.

„Wir sind nicht grade zimperlich miteinander. Es ist von Vollmond zu Vollmond ein Kampf um den Platz als Alpha und keiner von uns beiden ist wirklich bereit, den herzugeben und da wir gleichstark sind, gibt es nie denselben Gewinner", meinte Thomas.

"Bildet ihr eigentlich ein richtiges Rudel?", fragte Lorcan nun ehrlich interessiert weiter. Immerhin hatte er noch nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, sich ausführlicher mit Werwölfen zu unterhalten, die auch noch gewillt waren, mit ihm zu reden.

„Offiziell ist die Definition, was ein Rudel angeht, die Ansammlung von zwei oder mehr Werwölfen, die eine jagende Gemeinschaft bilden und sich auch als Menschen umeinander kümmern.  
Streng genommen könnte man uns als solches bezeichnen. Würden wir uns nicht einschließen, würden wir sicher auf die Jagd gehen und uns nicht nur selbst zerfleischen. Und da wir auch Freunde sind und vor allem nach den Nächten uns gegenseitig versorgen, trifft das schon zu", erklärte Remus.

„Aber keiner von uns beiden ist wirklich so stolz auf das, was er ist, wie andere Werwölfe. Wir akzeptieren es und leben damit. Deswegen bezeichnen wir uns auch nicht als Rudel. Außerdem hat Remus seines ja schon", fügte Thomas an.

Remus schmunzelte darüber. Es stimmte schon. Er hatte ein Rudel, wenn auch ein ziemlich bunt gemischtes.

Fragend und leicht verwirrt sah Lorcan wieder zu Remus. Irgendwie verstand er das jetzt gar nicht. "Du hast ein Rudel? Wieso bist du dann nicht bei ihnen?"

Nun musste Remus leise lachen. „Mein Rudel sind Sirius und James", erklärte er. „Wir sind nun mal seit der Schule die besten Freunde und stützen uns gegenseitig und da ich als Tier nun mal das stärkste bin, bin ich ihr Rudelführer. Wobei… eigentlich war immer James so was wie der Anführer der Rumtreiber und Sirius sein Stellvertreter."

"Dann ist James auch ein Animagus?", fragte Lorcan weiter nach. Es war immer wichtig, die Stärken der Leute zu kennen, mit denen man arbeitete.

Remus sah ihn leicht verwundert an. Er war eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass Lorcan das schon wusste, immerhin war James mittlerweile gemeldet.

Das war auch der Grund warum er die Annahme des anderen bestätigte. „Er ist ein Hirsch. Ein verdammt großer", fügte Remus dann noch an.

Der verwunderte Blick ließ Lorcan schmunzeln. "Meinst du, ich hätte es wissen müssen?", fragte er nach und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte nur selten mit James zu tun und wir haben dann garantiert nicht darüber geredet."

„Na ja… nach der Sache bei den Frauen war ich davon ausgegangen, dass er es erwähnt hat, als du es auch über Sirius erfahren hast. Aber so kann man sich irren", bemerkte Remus.

Thomas schmunzelte leicht, ehe er meinte: „Ich unterbreche das nur ungern, aber wenn wir zwei hier noch ein paar Schutzzauber aufbauen wollen, sollten wir das noch heute tun. Der Mond rückt immer näher."

Remus warf seinem Freund einen Blick zu und nickte. Er wusste, dass Thomas magisch gesehen um Vollmond nicht ganz so kräftig war. Er mutmaßte, dass der Körper einige Zeit brauchte, um das wieder anzugleichen.

Bei sich selbst war ihm das nie aufgefallen. Aber da er schon als kleiner Junge gebissen worden war, lange bevor er Magie praktiziert hatte, spielte es bei ihm vielleicht auch deswegen keine Rolle.

Dennoch stimmte er Thomas zu. „Das heißt, wenn du uns diese Freiheit erlaubt, Zandros", wandte sich Remus an den Hausbesitzer.

"Sicher doch.. schließlich, will ich euch nicht plötzlich im Wohnzimmer haben.", lachte Lorcan und knuffte Remus in die Seite. "An was habt ihr so gedacht?"

Remus musste bei diesem Kommentar schmunzeln. „Also wenn du deine Möbel dort loswerden willst, ist das sicher eine gute Methode einen Grund dafür zu finden, aber es gibt auch einfachere Wege.  
Und was die Zauber angeht, in jedem Fall mindestens einen mächtigen Versiegelungszauber. Außerdem müssten wir die Tür magisch verstärken. Am sichersten ist ein Kern aus Eisen.  
Silber wäre zwar auch eine Lösung, aber das könnte unter Umständen uns umbringen, da ich nicht weiß, ob uns die Gefahr bewusst ist, wenn wir aufeinander losgehen. Sie könnte uns vielleicht noch wütender machen."

„Und ein Stillezauber wäre sicher auch nicht verkehrt", fügte Thomas an. „Denn ich bezweifele, dass wir leise sind. Außerdem… wenn wir ganz sicher gehen wollten, sollten wir auch die Tür nach oben sichern. So kann nicht viel passieren, selbst wenn wir uns hieraus befreien."

"Wir können ja einen Stillezauber über das Haus legen. Mich würden die Geräusche schon interessieren.", erwiderte Lorcan und meinte das auch wirklich ernst.

Remus zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte ja mit vielem gerechnet aber nicht damit. Aber dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Gut, wenn du meinst. Wenn es dir zu viel wird, kannst du den Zauber ja immer noch legen."

Auch Thomas war über diese Aussage von ihrem Gastgeber mehr als überrascht. Aber wenn Lorcan das unbedingt wollte, es war sein Haus und seine Entscheidung.

"Werde ich vielleicht.. aber es interessiert mich, wie es sich anhört.", meinte Lorcan und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Immerhin werde ich .. hoffentlich.. niemals einem Werwolf an Vollmond direkt gegenüberstehen. Also ist das die einzige Möglichkeit zumindest ein wenig das Gefühl zu haben.", versuchte er zu erklären, was eigentlich nicht zu erklären war.

„Ok", meinte Remus nur, der das nun wirklich nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

"Also los.. legen wir die Schutzzauber drüber und dann lade ich euch zum Essen ein.", meinte Lorcan, als eine etwas peinliche Pause entstand.

Remus stimmte zu und zog auch gleich seinen Zauberstab genau wie Thomas. Und dann begannen sie einige Schutzzauber zu sprechen, um Zandros vor ihnen zu schützen. Das Ganze dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis Remus sich wirklich sicher war, dass die Zauber auch wirklich standen.

Lorcan hatte hauptsächlich zugesehen, da die beiden ganz offensichtlich wussten, was sie taten. Nun nickte er mehr als zufrieden. "Perfekt. Eine Hundertschaft Werwölfe könnte hier nicht ausbrechen.", meinte er nur.

„Ich geh lieber richtig auf Nummer sicher", meinte Remus schulterzuckend. „Ein Werwolf zu werden ist nämlich nichts, was ich irgendwem wünschen würde. Und ich will auf keinen Fall für deinen Tod verantwortlich sein."

Thomas stimmte dem zu. Er hatte zwar noch nicht erlebt wirklich frei zu sein, aber allein Remus Erzählungen hatten ihm gereicht, um das auch niemals sein zu wollen.

"Das kann ich sehr gut verstehen.", meinte der Exauror und wandte sich der Treppe zu. "Gehen wir. Ich kenne ein hübsches Restaurant, wo wir den Tag gemütlich ausklingen lassen können."

Remus willigte ein, da ihn diese Aktion ziemlich hungrig gemacht hatte und auch Thomas' Magen knurrte leise, bei diesen Worten. Verlegen schmunzelte er. „Ich glaube, das ist wirklich eine Gute Idee."

"Na dann mal los." Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach oben, richteten sich noch kurz etwas her und gingen dann in ein Restaurant, um den Tag nach der Arbeit langsam ausklingen zu lassen.

---

tbc


	19. Kapitel 18

Meister der Tränke

Remus hatte die Nacht herrlich geschlafen, eigentlich etwas unüblich so dicht am Vollmond. Normalerweise suchten ihn dann Träume heim. Träume von der Nacht, in der er gebissen wurde, die Nacht, die sein Leben so verändert hatte. Aber vermutlich lag es daran, dass der Abend im Restaurant gestern für ihn alles andere als trocken geendet hatte. Er hatte wohl etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut, etwas das wahrlich nur sehr selten vorkam, deswegen vertrug er auch nicht sonderlich viel. Er konnte allerdings nicht sagen, warum das gestern passiert war. Er war immer sehr beherrscht, kannte seine Grenzen und überschritt sie nur dann, wenn er sich seiner Umgebung vollkommen sicher war, oder anders ausgedrückt, besoffen wurde sich nur dann, wenn Sirius und James dabei waren und sie auf dem Manor waren und etwas zu feiern hatten.

Das Aufflammen des Kamins riss Remus aus diesen Gedanken, erschreckte ihn sogar so sehr, dass er sich das heiße Wasser über die Finger kippte, mit dem er sich eigentlich einen Tee hatte machen wollen.

„Scheiße!", fluchte er ungehalten und drehte sich um, um dann zu stutzten. „James?" Innerlich schrillten die Alarmglocken. Üblicherweise meldete sich ihr Freund über den Zweiwegespiegel, irgendwas konnte hier also nicht stimmen.

„Ist Sirius noch da?", erkundigte sich James.

„Ähm… Moment, ich geh mal nachsehen. Bin grade erst aufgestanden", sagte der Werwolf und ging in den hinteren Teil ihrer Wohnung, wo ihre Zimmer waren. Vorsichtig klopfte er erst an Sirius' Tür, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht möglicherweise weiblichen Besuch zu Tode erschreckte, dann drückte er die Tür auf.

Das Bett war eindeutig benutzt, das Laken zerwühlt und die Bettdecke lag auf dem Boden. Das war es, was seine Augen erfassten, sein Geruchssinn erfasste dagegen noch mehr. Nicht nur der Schweißgeruch eines Mannes, der eine unruhige Nacht hinter sich hatte, er witterte auch Angst. Panik, um genau zu sein. Konzentriert ließ er seinen Blick durch den dunklen Raum schweifen und entdeckte seinen Freund in einer Zimmerecke. Sirius saß da, dicht an die Wand gepresst und starrte auf einen Punkt am Boden.

„Sirius?", fragte Remus und trat auf ihn zu.

„Nicht", flüsterte der Mann dann aber unvermittelt und Remus blieb stehen. „Nicht bewegen… schnelle Bewegungen machen sie wütend."

„Wütend?", fragte Remus, der gerade an seinem eigenen Verstand zweifelte und noch mal den Boden absuchte. „Wen macht das wütend?"

„Schlangen", war Sirius gehauchte Antwort, während er versuchte, noch weiter in die Wand zu kriechen.

„Schlangen", stellte Remus fest, sich nun zwar durchaus Sirius' Verhalten erklären könnend, aber nicht den Grund. Hier waren keine Schlangen, womit ausnahmsweise mal nicht die Slytherins gemeint waren. Sirius hatte panische Angst vor diesen Reptilien. Soweit Remus es wusste, hatte seine Mutter ihn, als er noch klein war, mit solchen Tieren in einen Kellerraum gesperrt und ihm gesagt, wenn er sich bewegen würde, würden sie ihn mit ihrem Biss töten. Inzwischen wusste Sirius zwar, dass die Tiere von damals ungiftig waren, aber die Angst war dennoch immer geblieben. „Hier sind keine Schlangen, Sirius. Keine einzige", sagte er deshalb auch ruhig und trat näher auf seinen Freund zu.

„Doch", hauchte der von Panik gezeichnet. „Ich sehe sie. Da vorn." Mit zitternden Fingern deutete der Mann auf einen vollkommen leeren Punkt mitten im Raum.

„Ich finde das nicht witzig, Sirius. Hör auf mit dem Scheiß. Wir sind zu alt für diesen Kinderkram", sagte Remus scharf. Er hielt das für einen Scherz. Einen Scherz seiner Freunde, weil sie gemerkt hatten, dass er nicht nüchtern nach Hause gekommen war.

Zuerst glaubte Remus dann auch, dass Sirius anfangen wollte zu lachen, doch dann veränderte sich der Geruch. Schweißausbrüche überkamen Sirius und im nächsten Moment lag sein Freund am Boden, die Augen waren nach innen verdreht und jeder Muskel zuckte unkontrolliert. Schaum bildete sich vor Sirius' Mund und Remus überfiel Panik.

„Scheiße! Sirius", keuchte Remus und war mit einem Satz bei ihm, doch selbst ihm fehlte die Kraft Sirius festzuhalten. Stattdessen bekam er sogar einige baue Flecken mit, ehe sein Freund einfach in sich zusammensackte, offensichtlich ohnmächtig.

Remus starrte für einige Sekunden auf den nun erschlafften Körper seines Freundes, ehe er dafür sorgte, dass der genug Luft bekam. Dann rannte er in die Küche. „Schick Lily her, oder sonst einen Heiler. Mit Sirius stimmt was nicht. Der ist völlig von der Rolle."

James' Augen weiteten sich leicht, ehe er nickte und verschwand.

Die zehn Minuten, die Remus auf dem Boden neben Sirius kniete und auf dessen Lebensfunktionen achtete, kamen ihm vor wie Stunden und er war unendlich erleichtert, als James mit seiner Frau auftauchte. Lily hatte Ahnung von solchen Sachen, deswegen ging er ihr auch sofort aus dem Weg und schilderte ihr, was er erlebt hatte.

Lily nickte nur, während sie Sirius konzentriert untersuchte. Auch sie war sofort in Sorge gewesen, als James bei ihr aufgetaucht war und hatte nicht eine Sekunde gezögert mit herzukommen.

„Er muss ins Krankenhaus", stellte Lily fest. „Irgendwas überlastet sein Nervensystem und regt seine Hirnaktivität an. Deswegen hatte er Halluzinationen und diesen Anfall. Es wäre gut zu wissen, was er gestern gegessen hat und wo er war. Was er getan hat und mit wem. Außerdem werde ich dich auch durchchecken, Remus. Vielleicht ist es auch etwas in der Wohnung."

Remus wurde leicht blass, nickte dann aber nur.

„Ich finde raus, womit Sirius gestern beschäftigt war", erklärte James und verschwand, während Remus dessen Frau half Sirius ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Dort erklärte sie einigen Heilern, was sie bisher festgestellt hatte und wie die Symptome genau aussahen. Es wurde sofort eine Blutuntersuchung veranlasst und Lily untersuchte Remus einmal gründlich, außerdem wurde auch ihm Blut abgenommen.

Sirius kam irgendwann gegen Mittag wieder zu sich. James berichtete ihnen grade, dass ihr Freund und vier Kollegen ein vermeintliches Todesserversteck durchsucht hatten, dabei aber nichts Ungewöhnliches passiert sei.

„Und sonst hab ich nur Schreibtischarbeit gemacht", murmelte Sirius. „Warum der Aufstand?"

„Weil du heute morgen den Eindruck gemacht hast, als würdest du unter Drogen stehen", sagte Remus. „Und dann bist du… umgekippt."

„Du weißt, dass ich keine Drogen anrühre, Moony", stellte Sirius fest und wollte sich aufsetzen, doch irgendwie gehorchte ihm sein rechter Arm nicht. „Was in Merlins Namen…"

„Sirius?", fragte Lily sofort alarmiert. Sie kannte Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck, wenn etwas nicht so war, wie es sein sollte.

„Mein Arm… ich… ich kann ihn nicht bewegen… ich spür ihn nicht mal", stammelte der Mann entsetzt.

Auch James und Remus warfen sich einen besorgten Blick zu, während Lily schon ihren Zauberstab zur Hand hatte und Sirius beruhigte, auch wenn ihr das, was sie sah, nicht geheuer war. Irgendwas blockierte den Fluss der Nervenimpulse.

„Bleib ruhig, ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte Lily und verschwand für einige Minuten aus dem Zimmer.

Minuten, in denen Sirius an die Decke starrte und auch die anderen Freunde schwiegen. Keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte, oder tun konnte. Als Lily zurückkam, hatte sie einen unergründlichen Blick.

„Was ist es?", fragte Sirius leise.

„Weiß ich nicht genau… in deinem Blut sind ein paar Bestandteile, die da nicht hingehören, und ich weiß auch nicht, wie sie da hingekommen sei könnten, wenn gestern nichts passiert ist. Aber es ist möglich, dass sie das auslösen", sagte Lily.

Remus warf Lily einen Blick über die Schulter. „Das oberste wird eigentlich nur bei der Zubereitung Dunkler Tränke verwendet. Es hat je nach Kombination die Fähigkeit Wirkungen zu verstärken, oder Kombinationswirkungen zu unterbinden. Es ist aber ein nicht so leicht zu beschaffene Subtanz nahe an der Grenze der Legalität."

James sah seinen Freund ebenso verwundert an wie Sirius.

„Hey… zu irgendetwas muss mein Studium der schwarzen Magie doch gutgewesen sein. Außerdem hab ich mit dem Zeug meine Trankprüfung gerettet. Aber frag mich bitte nicht, welche Stoffe da alles in Frage kommen. Es ist schon etwas zu lang her und ich dann doch keine so große Leuchte auf dem Gebiet, um das noch zu wissen."

„Das meinte unser Labor auch… sie gehen wohl von einem Gift aus, aber mit diesen wenigen Bestandteilen…", murmelte Lily und warf Sirius einen traurigen Blick zu.

„… wissen sie nicht, ob sie ein Gegenmittel herstellen können", beendete Sirius den Satz und sah dann resignierend zur Decke. So hatte er sich sein Ende nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt.

„Nun lass mal nicht den Kopf hängen, die geben hier sicher ihr Bestes", sagte James und nahm seiner Frau den Zettel aus der Hand. „Was schwarzmagisches… ich denke, wir sollten uns dann mal an den Meister wenden, den Voldemort so liebevoll Giftmischer nennt."

Sirius seufzte leise. „Du denkst, er würde mir helfen?"

„Ein Versuch ist es wert", sagte Remus und nahm den Zettel an sich. „Aber es ist für Severus weitaus ungefährlicher, wenn ich gehe. Zu viele seiner Schüler sind Kinder von Todessern und wenn die ihn mit einem Auroren sehen, könnte das Probleme geben."

„Du denkst, du kannst ihn überzeugen?", fragte Lily besorgt.

„Wenn er mir nicht zuhört, greif ich eben in meine Trickkiste. Ein bisschen an seiner Ehre kratzen sollte reichen, und wenn nicht… Severus ist nicht der einzige im Orden, der hiervon Ahnung hat. Thomas wird keine Sekunde zögern und helfen, wenn er es kann", sagte Remus entschieden und griff dann nach Sirius' Hand. „Du wirst nicht aufgeben, Tatze, hörst du? Du wirst nicht aufgeben, egal was noch passiert."

Sirius nickte leicht. Zu mehr fühlte er sich irgendwie nicht im Stande. Die Welt um ihn herum wurde irgendwie immer undeutlicher.

Remus schluckte und sagte im Vorbeigehen zu Lily. „Er fiebert."

Und während Lily alles für Sirius tat, was sie konnte, und James sich im Ministerium entgültig frei nahm, um bei seinem Freund zu sein und auch seinen Sohn von der Schule zu holen, machte Remus sich auf direktem Weg auf nach Hogwarts. Severus kannte sich besser mit Dunklen Giften aus, als Thomas. Deswegen war Hogwarts auch das erste Ziel.

Dort hatte zu Remus' Leidwesen grade das Mittagessen begonnen, doch für Höflichkeiten blieb keine Zeit. Vor der Tür straffte Remus sich noch einmal, zupfte seinen Umhang zurecht, um zumindest vor den meisten Schülern wie jemand auszusehen, der ein bisschen was zu sagen hatte.

Natürlich lag der Blick von jedem in der großen Halle auf ihm, insbesondere der Lehrer, die ihn kannten. „Verzeihen Sie diese Unterbrechung ihrer wohlverdienten Mittagspause. Mein Name ist John Nipul. Ich müsste mit Professor Severus Snape in einer Zaubertrankzutatenangelegenheit sprechen."

Dumbledores Blick wurde für einen Moment verwundert, ehe er leicht nickte. „Sie finden ihn dort hinten am Tisch, Mr. Nupil", sagte der Schulleiter dann und Remus nickte dankend. Natürlich hatte er das Kichern einiger Schüler hinter sich gehört, aber ihm war auf die Schnelle einfach nichts Besseres eingefallen. Also wandte er sich um, ohne weiter darauf zu achten und hielt nun auf Snape zu, ihm direkt in die Augen sehend.

Severus' Blick war kalt und abweisend und seine Lippen zu ihrem üblichen dünnen Strich zusammen gepresst. Er hatte gehört, dass Lupin sich unter einem nicht sonderlich originellen falschen Namen vorgestellt hatte, und fragte sich innerlich, warum genau. Doch zeigte er diese Neugier natürlich nicht nach außen. "Sie wünschen?", fragte er kurz angebunden.

Remus zog Sirius Blutanalyse aus der Tasche und reichte sie Severus. „Vielleicht könnten wir uns irgendwo ungestört unterhalten, Professor. Ich möchte die Schüler nicht länger von ihren Mahlzeiten abhalten", erklärte Remus höflich aber auch bestimmt.

Langsam hob sich eine Augenbraue des Lehrers, als er das Pergament betrachtete und dabei zuerst den in der rechten oberen Ecke stehenden Namen bemerkte.

Black hatte also wieder einmal weitaus mehr schlucken wollen, als er vertragen konnte, stellte Severus innerlich grinsend fest. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Liste mit Blutbestandteilen und er stutzte. Wortlos stand er dann auf und verließ die Halle.

Remus folgte ihm schweigend, holte aber erst auf, als sie allein waren. „Ich will nicht lang um den heißen Brei reden, weil uns dazu die Zeit fehlt. Sirius geht es schlichtweg beschissen. Er fiebert, hat Krämpfe und Lähmungserscheinungen, Halluzinationen. Im Mungo ist man ziemlich planlos, sie vermuten allerdings ein Gift. Ich weiß, dass die erste Substanz nicht leicht zu bekommen ist und vorwiegend für Dunkle Tränke benutzt wird. Sirius hat gestern Abend ein Versteck von Todessern durchsucht und da ich keine der Symptome habe, die Sirius hat, liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass es damit was zu tun hat. Daher wenden wir uns an dich. Du hast davon am meisten Ahnung. Hast du eine Idee? Weißt du vielleicht sogar, was das für ein Zeug ist?"

Auch während Remus sprach, ging Severus weiter und betrat schließlich einen leeren Klassenraum unten in den Kerkern, wo sie nicht so leicht belauscht werden würden. Erst als die Tür geschlossen und ein Stillezauber über den Raum gelegt war, wandte Severus sich dem Werwolf zu, während er sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen eine Bank lehnte.

"Seid ihr sicher, dass das Gift von Dienern des Dunklen Lords stammt?", wollte er wissen, ohne auf die Fragen einzugehen.

„Ich wüsste nicht woher sonst. Unsere Wohnung ist sauber, außerdem ist der Schutz nicht so einfach zu brechen oder aufzubauen und mir fehlt nichts, was ich mir nicht irgendwie erklären könnte", sagte Remus. „Also ist das die einzige logische Schlussfolgerung, obwohl ich einen gezielten Anschlag eher ausschließe. Dazu sind die Umstände zu vage."

Remus ersparte sich die Frage, ob Severus dieses Gift gebraut hätte. Wäre das der Fall, würde der Mann nicht solche Fragen stellen, sondern ihm das Gegenmittel geben, um ihn wieder los zu werden.

"Wäre es ein gezielter Anschlag, hätte ich das Gift gebraut und niemand sonst.", erwiderte Snape ruhig, als wäre es das normalste überhaupt. "Offensichtlich ist jemand hinter meinem Posten her... interessant."

Remus hatte Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben. Dazu war der Vollmond zu nah, er zu hungrig – hatte er doch bisher noch keinen Bissen zu sich genommen – und seine Sorge um Sirius zu groß. Er atmete also erst Mal tief durch, ehe er fragte: „Was brauchst du, um ein Gegenmittel herzustellen?" Die Frage nach dem Können stellte Remus nicht, sonst wäre er kaum hierher gekommen.

"Nichts... außer Zeit, die Black allerdings nicht hat.", erwiderte Severus und kurz huschte ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht, das besser zu seinem siebzehnjährigen, jeden einzelnen Rumtreiber bis aufs Blut hassenden Selbst passen würde.

Oh ja.. noch vor ein paar Jahren hätte er sich einfach neben Blacks Bett gestellt und ihm beim Sterben zugesehen und ein kleiner Teil von ihm wollte das auch jetzt liebend gern tun.

"Ich bin in meinem Labor. Bestell Albus, dass mein Unterricht heute und morgen ausfällt, wenn er Black behalten will..."

Damit verschwand der Tränkemeister aus dem Klassenraum.

Remus starrte dem Mann hinterher und kurz darauf betrat der Schulleiter das Klassenzimmer und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

Doch Remus setzte sich erst mal, ehe er erzählte, was passiert war, und er richtete ihm auch Severus' Worte aus.

„Es wäre doch sehr auffällig, wenn Severus so plötzlich im Unterricht fehlen würde", bemerkte Dumbledore und hob sofort die Hand, als Remus bereits aufgesprungen war. „Ich werde Sirius sicherlich nicht sterben lassen, Remus. Nicht, wenn es einen Weg gibt ihm zu helfen, doch wir müssen auch an Severus' Tarnung denken."

„Und was schlagen Sie vor, Professor?", fragte Remus, der sich sichtlich zur Ruhe zwingen musste.

„Das wir die Kräfte des Ordens nutzen. Thomas findet doch sicherlich einen Weg, sich frei zu nehmen. Er könnte Severus assistieren und vorgeblich als Praktikant seine Stunden übernehmen. So was hat Hogwarts zwar noch nie gemacht, aber für alles gibt es ein erstes Mal und wenn man mich mit entsprechendem Talent beeindruckt, lasse ich mich durchaus überzeugen", erklärte der Schulleiter ruhig.

„Ich geh und Regel das, Sir. Severus sollte aber wohl besser nicht erfahren, was Thomas ist. Sonst haben wir ein ganz anderes Problem", erklärte der Werwolf und verließ dann ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten das Schloss.

„Diese Entscheidung habe ich noch nie jemandem abgenommen", stellte Dumbledore fest und ging in das Labor seines Zaubertränkelehrers, um ihn über seine Entscheidung zu informieren und zu besprechen, ob es so herum wirklich eine kluge Lösung war, oder man vielleicht Thomas doch den Trank überlassen konnte, sodass Severus seine Schüler selbst unterrichten konnte.

Als sich die Tür, die er eben erst hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wieder öffnete, schnellte Severus herum, um denjenigen, der es wagte, ihn in seinem ihm heiligen Labor zu stören, gleich wieder hinauszubefördern. Doch blieben dem Lehrer die Worte im Halse stecken, als er den Direktor in der Tür stehen sah.

„Lass dich in deinem Tun nicht stören, Severus. Es ist sicherlich von Vorteil wenn du schon einmal beginnst, denn ich möchte ebenso wenig auf Sirius im Orden verzichten, wie seine Freunde ihn sterben sehen möchten", erklärte der Schulleiter ruhig, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher ob ein Unterrichtsausfall so kurz nach diesem ominösen Besuch nicht zu auffällig wäre."

"Und das Gegenmittel entwickelt sich von allein?", fragte Severus ironisch, während er bereits auf einem Arbeitstisch alles vorbereitete, einen Kessel auf eine Feuerstelle schweben ließ und sich dann erneut über die Blutanalyse beugte.

„Natürlich nicht", meinte Dumbledore schon etwas tadelnd. „Du hast Mr. Mainfield doch schon kennen gelernt. Seine Zeugnisse sind annähernd so gut wie deine und er wird sicherlich in der Lage sein entweder auf das Gegenmittel zu achten oder als eine Art Praktikant deine Schüler zu unterrichten. Je nachdem, was du für deine Tarnung als ungefährlicher erachtest, doch es sollte zeitgleich auch nicht Sirius' Leben unnötig gefährden."

"Mainfield?", fragte Severus und schnaubte kurz, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass der wirklich so gut sein sollte. Er wollte hier niemanden hereinlassen. Schon gar keinen, der auch nur halbwegs Ahnung von Zaubertränken und deren Zutaten hatte.

„Ja, Thomas Richard Mainfield. Wie er dir bereits erklärt hat, war er für das Ministerium tätig und hat dort Tränke erforscht. Ich denke, dass er damit die Kompetenz hat, eine der Aufgaben zur Zufriedenheit aller zu bewerkstelligen", erklärte Dumbledore. „Und wenn du den Trank im leeren Kerker nebenan zubereitest, sollten deine privaten Vorräte ihm kaum auffallen, auch wenn ich denke, dass er als Ordensmitglied und ebenfalls Meister der Tränke diese Sammlung eher zu schätzen wissen würde, als auf die Idee zu kommen, dich anzuzeigen. Remus ist übrigens bereits unterwegs zu ihm, sie werden sicherlich bald hier ankommen."

Damit ließ Dumbledore den Mann wieder allein mit seiner Aufgabe. Er hielt Severus für Profi genug, um Mainfield den nötigen Respekt entgegen zu bringen, den der junge Mann verdient hatte und wenn sie erst mal ein paar Stunden zusammen waren, würde Severus sicherlich auch dessen Talent erkennen.

Einen Augenblick starrte der Schwarzhaarige dem Direktor noch nach, ehe er sich hektisch daran machte, alles Wichtige zusammenzusuchen und nach nebenan zu bringen.

Egal, was Dumbledore sagte, er würde Mainfield nicht hier hereinlassen. Dafür standen ihm zu viele seltene und zugleich überwiegend eher schwarzmagische Zutaten herum. Und die Zeit reichte nicht, hier erst einmal alles aufzuräumen.

Remus unterdessen suchte Thomas im Laden auf und berichtete ihm was passiert war, wie Sirius Chancen standen und was Dumbledore vorgeschlagen hatte.

Thomas war natürlich sofort bereit zu helfen, nur sein Chef war nicht so leicht rumzubekommen, ihm vor Vollmond noch mal frei zu geben, immerhin war er die letzten Tage schon einige Male sehr großzügig gewesen.

Remus war allerdings zu gereizt, um lange zu diskutieren, so wie es Thomas Art war und der nun auch mit diskutieren versuchte etwas zu erreichen.

Aus dem Schatten eines Regals heraus jagte Remus dem älteren Mann einen Schocker auf den Hals und veränderte dann sein Gedächtnis entsprechend. Anschließend levitierte er den bewusstlosen Mann ins Hinterzimmer in den Bürosessel.

Thomas hatte das mit mehr oder minderem Entsetzen beobachtet. Er kannte Remus nun schon eine Weile, aber in so einer Verfassung hatte er ihn bisher noch nicht erlebt.

„Du hast bis Vollmond einschließlich frei", erkläre Remus. „Und nun gehst du besser nach Hogwarts, dort erwartet man dich sicher schon. Ich weck ihn nur noch und komm dann nach", erklärte Remus leicht grollend.

„Ok", war Thomas einzige Antwort darauf, ehe er seine Tasche und den Umhang griff und verschwand. Remus jetzt zu wiedersprechen, wäre sicherlich ungünstig gewesen.

Zwanzig Minuten später erreichten sie zusammen Hogwarts. Remus hatte Thomas schnell wieder eingeholt und nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter brachte Remus seinen Begleiter in die Kerker, wo er an der genannten Klassenzimmertür anklopfe.

Die Tür wurde im nächsten Moment aufgerissen und Severus sah die beiden kurz an. Dann trat er wortlos zurück in den Raum und beugte sich wieder über seine bereits angefertigten Notizen. Auch wenn der Hinweis Mainfields einen Monat zuvor tatsächlich funktioniert hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er ihn als ebenbürtig akzeptieren konnte.

„Guten Tag, Professor", begrüßte Thomas den Mann freundlich, ehe er Umhang und Tasche einfach auf eine Bank legte und ebenfalls an den Tisch trat. „Wie haben Sie sich unsere Zusammenarbeit vorgestellt?"

Er wusste von Remus, dass der Mann keine Ahnung hatte, was es war und den Ratschlag, dass dies auch besser so blieb, wollte er beherzigen. Es würde ihr vorübergehendes berufliches Verhältnis wohl nur belasten.

Remus hatte die Tür leise hinter sich geschlossen und beobachtete nur. Thomas war selbstsicher genug, um das hier allein zu regeln. Er wollte lediglich wissen, wie der Stand war und ob noch irgendwas anderes benötigt wurde, wie eine frische Blutprobe von Sirius.

Ein leises Schauben kam von Severus, während er etwas auf ein Pergament schrieb. Dann blickte er auf. "Ich dachte, Remus hätte Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass Sie meinen Unterricht übernehmen werden.", meinte er und warf dem Werwolf bei der Tür einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Meines Wissens nach, sollten Sie diese Entscheidung treffen, selbst der Direktor konnte uns grade nicht sagen, was ich nun letztendlich tun soll", erklärte Thomas gleichzeitig einen Blick auf die Unterlagen werfend.

„Ginsehkraut löst in Kombination mit ihrem hier aufgeführten Treuwurz schwere Halluzinationen aus, hat aber keinerlei Wechselwirkung mit den anderen Zutaten, die sie da stehen haben", bemerkte er und sah Severus dann von der Seite an.

„Haben Sie irgendwo einen schriftlichen Lehrplan für die Klassen? Ich würde vorher gern einen Blick darauf werfen, da ich das erste Mal vor so jungen Schülern steh und das letzte Mal überhaupt einen Unterricht geleitet, hab ich an der Universität als Assistent unseres Professors." Beim den letzten Worten hatte Thomas kurz in Remus' Richtung genickt.

„Ich denke, das könnt ihr hier gut allein", meinte der. „Wenn etwas ist oder ihr was von Sirius braucht oder so, ich bin in der Küche, etwas essen." Dann verließ Remus den Kerker, um sich ein wenig mit den Hauselfen die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Die Augen des Lehrers verengten sich leicht, während sie über seine unfertige Liste huschten. Er musste zugeben, dass Mainfield recht hatte. Ginsehkraut war eine Möglichkeit, die es zu bedenken galt. Wortlos schrieb er es auf die Liste und setzte gleich daneben eine zweite ähnlich wirkende, aber schwarzmagische Substanz.

Anschließend deutete er hinter sich auf einen fast leeren Tisch. "Dort liegen die Bücher für die heutigen beiden Klassen. Ich habe die Tränke markiert, die heute gebraut werden sollen.", murmelte er und blickte Mainfield in die Augen. "Assistent des Professors... passt auffallend, meinen Sie nicht?"

Thomas' Blick lag noch einige Sekunden länger auf der weitern Zutat, die nun auf dem Pergament stand. „Wenn man Ihr augenscheinliches Wissen um die wirklich Dunklen Zutaten bedenkt durchaus. Da könnte ich sicherlich die Dinge lernen, die das Ministerium niemals auf einem Lehrplan der Universität zulassen würde", stellte er dann fest. Es war wohl kein Wunder, dass der Mann bereits mit neunzehn seinen Meister gemacht hatte, wenn er allein aufgrund dieser wenigen Informationen schon so viele Zutaten zusammensuchen konnte, die obendrein auch noch miteinander harmonierten.

Dann nahm Thomas sich eines der Bücher zur Hand. „Anspruchsvoll", war seine erste Feststellung. „Aber wenn jemand ein O will, sollte er das beherrschen. Haben Sie ein paar Handschuhe für mich? Ich würde nur ungern mit dem Sanft der grünen Wildschnecke in Berührung kommen."

"Allerdings... Das zweite ist ein UTZ-Kurs. Jeder dieser sieben Schüler hatte ein O als ZAG und genau diesen Level erwarte ich auch in den letzten beiden Schuljahren.", erwiderte Severus ruhig, während er erneut über dem Pergament gebeugt dastand. Dann sah er wieder auf und überlegte kurz. "Ich zeige Ihnen den Klassenraum. Dort finden Sie alles, was Sie brauchen."

An der Tür wartete er dann und musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht zu sagen, dass er eigentlich zwei Meistertitel in Zaubertränken hatte. Den offiziellen und den für schwarze Tränke, den man laut Ministerium nicht mehr machen konnte.

„Dann dürfte es wirklich richtig interessant werden", sagte Thomas und folgte dann dem Mann in den Klassenraum, in dem auch er schon den Unterricht hatte genießen dürfen. „Da kommen doch gleich Wehmutsgefühle auf", stellte er fest. „Wenn Sie hier seit Professor Slughorns Zeit nichts verändert haben, sollte ich mich problemlos zurecht finden, Professor."

"Sehr gut.", meinte Severus und wandte sich schon wieder zur Tür. "Lassen Sie sich von den Schülern nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen. Wer seinen Kessel zum Schmelzen bringt, erhält automatisch ein T und schreiben Sie Störenfriede einfach auf. Ich kümmere mich dann darum."

„Mach ich", versicherte Thomas und nahm dann, kaum dass der Lehrer verschwunden war, mit Ehrfurcht hinter dem Schreibtisch des Professors Platz. Nie hatte er sich träumen lassen, hier einmal sitzen zu dürfen, schon gar nicht nach seinem Unfall. Aber irgendwie schien es Merlin mal gut mit ihm zu meinen und er würde diese Tage genießen, immerhin konnte er endlich einmal wieder das tun, was er gerne tat. Tränke brauen.

Die Schüler nahmen das Ganze zunächst mit Verwunderung auf, weil sie ihren Professor so nicht kannten, vor allem die Tatsache dass er auf einmal einen Assistenten haben sollte, kam ihnen seltsam vor. Doch die Fachkundigen unter ihnen wussten auch, dass zur Meisterprüfung auch ein paar simultane Unterrichtsstunden gehörten. Üblicherweise wurden die zwar in einer Universität abgehalten, aber dort waren alle Plätze noch belegt und da er es geschafft hatte Professor Dumbledore von seinen Fähigkeiten zu überzeugen, durfte er für die nächsten paar Tage schon einmal hier mit der Praxis anfangen, ehe er auch an eine Universität wechselte.

Die Stunden verliefen dann sehr friedlich und Thomas achtete darauf, dass keiner seinen Kessel in die Luft jagte oder zum Schmelzen brachte. So was wollte er sich ganz sicher nicht nachsagen lassen, denn es war offensichtlich, dass Professor Snape so gar nicht von seinem Talent überzeugt war.

Nachdem die letzte Stunde auch zu Ende war, klaubte er die Bücher zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Kerker, wo er zunächst anklopfte, ehe er leise eintrat.

Severus hatte sich während dieser Zeit weiter mit dem Gift beschäftigt und hatte nun sieben Variationen aus verschiedenen Zutaten entwickelt, die eine ähnliche Wirkung hervorrufen würden, wie sie Black gerade erlebte. Dabei war er davon ausgegangen, dass nicht einmal Black so dumm war, etwas zu trinken und hatte sich auf solche Giftmischungen beschränkt, die entweder in sehr geringer Menge wirkten oder direkt über die Haut aufgenommen werden konnten.

Als Thomas Mainfield zurückkam, war der Tränkemeister gerade dabei das Schwierigste der Gifte zu brauen, um es aus dem Weg zu haben.

„Es gab keine Probleme, Ihre Schüler haben mir meine Geschichte abgekauft", sagte Thomas und legte die Bücher auf den Tisch von dem er sie genommen hatte. Dann wandte er sich den Rezepten zu und nickte anerkennend. „Eine beachtliche Leistung", stellte er fest. „Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich ebenfalls eines braue?" Er hatte eigentlich nicht vor, untätig herumzusitzen, allerdings konnten einige Tränkemeister doch sehr empfindlich sein.

Severus rührte gerade konzentriert und es dauerte eine Minute, ehe er eine Pause machen konnte. Dann drehte er sich zu dem anderen um und tippte auf das dritte Rezept auf der Liste, welches das Ginsehkraut in der Reinform enthielt. "Sie können Ihre Idee ausprobieren."

Thomas nickte und machte sich dann auch einen Arbeitsplatz zurecht, und nachdem er diesen fertig hatte, musste er feststellen, dass der fast genauso wie der im Ministerium aussah. Gewisse Angewohnheiten legte man wohl nie ab. Dann aber machte er sich konzentriert an die Arbeit. Es wurde geschnitten, geraspelt und zerstampft. Behutsam rührte er seinen Trank um, regelte von Zeit zu Zeit die Temperatur herunter oder herauf. Dabei verwendete er aber nicht immer die Standardvorgaben, wie es üblich war, sondern auch hier und da mal etwas anderes, dass alles schneller gehen lassen würde.

Wann immer es sein eigener Trank zuließ, blickte Severus aufmerksam, aber unauffällig zu dem anderen hinüber und war doch überrascht. Dumbledore hatte nicht übertrieben, soweit man das von einem einzelnen gebrauten Trank beurteilen konnte.

"Wo haben Sie studiert?", fragte er schließlich nach, als sein eigener Trank fertig war, er eine versiegelte Probe genommen hatte und der Kessel gereinigt war.

„In Cambridge", antwortete Thomas, grade leicht die Stirn runzelnd, ehe er noch eine Priese mehr an Treuwurz hinzugab und somit die Verpuffungsreaktion auslöste, auf die er gewartet hatte. Dann gab er unter einem Rühren nach links die letzte Zutat hinein. Das würde jetzt erst mal drei Minuten ziehen müssen. Daher hatte er nun die Zeit, den Lehrer anzusehen.

"Cambridge...", wiederholte Severus, als sie sich in die Augen blickten. Mit einem spöttischen Schmunzeln sagte er dann: "Oxford... Und wenn Sie mich jetzt zu einem Ruderwettbewerb herausfordern, jage ich Ihnen einen Fluch auf den Hals."

„Merlin bewahre,… da würde ich der Universität wohl noch eine Niederlage bescheren, denn meine Duellkünste dürften Ihren sehr weit unterlegen sein", meinte Thomas schmunzelnd. „Wobei… ich mag diese Muggelsportart nicht. Ich fand es immer lächerlich, sich in so ein schmales Ding zu setzen und es mit reiner Muskelkraft zu bewegen. Ich gehe lieber joggen, wenn es denn schon so was sein muss."

"Ich habe diesen Sport auch nie nachvollziehen können.", murmelte Severus noch und warf dann einen Blick in den Kessel des anderen. "Einige Ihrer Techniken waren interessante Abwandlungen.", meinte er dann anerkennend.

Thomas lächelte leicht und nickte dann dankend. „Man lernt mit der Zeit, wie es schneller geht, ohne dass die Tränke Schaden nehmen. Zumindest dann, wenn man sich ernsthaft mit dieser Kunst auseinander setzt. Leider sieht das Ministerium diese Sache etwas anders, dort muss man sich Zeit nehmen und alles dokumentieren. Doch Zeit ist in unserem Fall wohl ein Faktor, von dem wir nicht allzu viel zur Verfügung haben und ich hab auch nur das angepasst, von dem ich mir absolut sicher war, dass es nicht schaden würde."

Er war schon ein klein wenig stolz, gelobt zu werden, vor allem von jemandem, der so früh schon so gut geworden war. Dann aber griff er sich schnell die nächst Zutat, um nicht doch noch alles zu versauen. Das wäre wohl das Peinlichste, was ihm geschehen könnte.

------

Sirius unterdessen überstand den Tag nur unter Qualen. Zu den Lähmungserscheinungen und starken Krämpfen hatte er nun auch hohes Fieber bekommen, das ihn geistig lähmte. Er konnte kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen, bekam zeitweise nicht mal mehr mit, dass sein Freund James bei ihm am Bett wachte.

Remus hatte es auf Hogwarts einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er hatte Thomas kurz vor dem Unterricht seinen Zweiwegespiegel gegeben und sich Sirius' Exemplar von zu Hause geholt. Dann hatte er James abgelöst. Der wollte sich in dem Haus, das Sirius durchsucht hatte, noch mal umsehen. Natürlich unter hohen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen.

Einfach war der Nachmittag für Remus allerdings nicht gewesen. Sirius war kaum von seinen Wahnvorstellungen abzubringen und so saß er nun schon seit zwei Stunden bei Sirius auf dem Bett und hielt den Mann im Arm. Die Vorstellung von Schlangen auf seinem Bett, hatte ihn vollkommen apathisch werden lassen und James dazu verleitet, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Doch nun regte er sich langsam und graue Augen sahen sich erst verwirrt um, ehe sie ihn langsam fixierten.

„Moony?", murmelte Sirius.

Remus schmunzelte. „Hi, Tatze? Wie fühlst du dich?"

Sirius schien einen Moment überlegen zu müssen, ehe er meinte: „So dreckig ging es mir noch nie."

Remus nickte leicht und half Sirius dann, ein paar Schlucke Wasser zu trinken.

„Wie lang bist du schon da?", wurde der Werwolf danach gefragt.

„Eine Weile. Seit dem Mittag etwa", meinte Remus, die Stirn seines Freundes mit einem feuchten Tuch abwischend.

Sirius nickte leicht und schloss die Augen. „Gibt es was Neues?"

„Bis jetzt nicht, aber Severus arbeitet an einer Lösung, während Thomas seinen Unterricht übernimmt und ich denke, dass Thomas ihm heute Abend dann hilft und zusammen finden sie eine Lösung", antwortete Remus.

Sirius nickte nur schwach. Er glaubte nicht wirklich daran. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Vielleicht lag es auch am Fieber, aber für ihn war es einfach wahrscheinlicher, dass Snape nach allem, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war, seine Forschungen nur halbherzig betrieb und sich in Wahrheit diebisch darüber freute, ihn draufgehen zu lassen.

Im nächsten Moment wurde es auch schon dunkel um ihn herum und Remus sprang hastig vom Bett, da Sirius begann, sich unter einem neuen Krampfanfall zu winden und wild um sich zu schlagen.

tbc


	20. Kapitel 19

Gegengifte

Stunden vergingen und wurden zu Tagen und noch immer standen der Tränkemeister von Hogwarts und der ehemalige Ministeriumsforscher in dem kleinen provisorischen Labor.

Am zweiten Tag hatte Severus, nachdem sie die Nacht durchgearbeitet hatten, den Unterricht selbst übernommen, was er allerdings nur mit zwei Phiolen Aufputschtrank geschafft hatte. Den Schülern würde dieser Tag sicherlich auf ewig im Gedächtnis bleiben, war ihr Tränkelehrer doch noch weitaus schlimmer gewesen als sonst üblich.

Auch in der folgenden Nacht hatten sie sich keine Pause gegönnt und sich durch verschiedene Tränke und Zauber munter und bei wachem, klarem Verstand gehalten. Doch hatte diese Behandlung eine Nebenwirkung, die Remus Lupin zu spüren bekommen hatte, als er nur kurz vorbei kam, um etwas Blut von Sirius zu bringen. Er hatte es kaum geschafft, den Mund zu öffnen, als er auch schon hochkannt vor die Tür gesetzt worden war. 

Während Severus anschließend konzentriert daran arbeitete, das gebrachte Blut selbst zu analysieren, wanderte ein Teil seiner Gedanken immer wieder zu dem Mann auf der anderen Seite der Tische. Er konnte nicht verhehlen, dass Mainfield sehr talentiert war und wirklich wusste, was er tat. Auch die Arbeitsweise sagte Severus, dass er es mit einem echten Profi zu tun hatte.

"Ich denke, ich habe es.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich, nachdem er eine ganze Weile auf seine Ergebnisse der Analyse geblickt hatte. "Wir können eins, zwei, vier, fünf und sieben ausschließen..."

Auch Thomas hatte sich während der vergangenen Tage keine Sekunde Ruhe gegönnt, obwohl der Mond immer näher kam und ihm dementsprechend zu schaffen machte und das nicht nur mit Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit. Auch die vorherrschenden Gerüche in dem Labor schlugen ihm auf den Magen, so dass er kaum etwas gegessen hatte. Doch allein der Gedanke daran, Sirius das Leben zu retten, ließen ihn das durchstehen. Remus' bester Freund war inzwischen auch zu seinem Freund geworden, selbst wenn er sich mit Remus immer noch etwas besser verstand. Sirius' Art machte ihm zumindest zeitweise Probleme. Er kam nicht wirklich mit jedem Scherz klar, den der ehemalige Gryffindor machte. Aber das lag vermutlich an ihren sehr unterschiedlichen Erziehungen.

Als Severus diesen Satz sagte, war Thomas unendlich erleichtert, denn er glaubte dem Mann aufs Wort. Snape war wirklich ein Meister seiner Klasse. Thomas wagte sogar zu behaupten, dass der Lehrer ihn sogar ein wenig übertraf. Severus Snape hatte seinen Titel redlich verdient und die schlechte Laune, die mürrische und oft gereizt wirkende Art, die der Mann so oft an den Tag legte, machten ihn für Thomas zusätzlich interessant. Er war ein Mann den Thomas gern etwas näher kennen lernen und vor allem verstehen lernen wollte.

Doch nun galt es erst einmal ein Menschenleben zu retten. „Bleiben drei und sechs", schloss Thomas und warf einen Blick auf ihre Zettel um die Stirn in Falten zu legen und sich dann die Augen zu reiben und zu seufzen. „Können kaum Unterschiedlicher sein, vor allem im Gegengift", murmelte er und sah dann Snape an. „Wir müssen beide erst testen. Wählen wir das falsche, ist Sirius tot, ehe wir etwas dagegen tun können und ich bin aus Prinzip gegen die Wir-machen-es-auf-gut-Glück-Variante."

"Ich mache mich sofort an die Gegengifte. Wen nehmen wir als Versuchskaninchen?", wollte Severus wissen, während er schon seinen Arbeitsbereich vollkommen säuberte und einen neuen Kessel aufsetzte.

„Mich, zumindest für einen", sagte Thomas ohne lang nachzudenken. Dass er ein Werwolf war, würde kaum etwas stören. Zwar waren diese Wesen unempfindlicher gegen magische Substanzen, allerdings zählte das für Gifte gGleichermaßen wie für Heiltranke. Er hatte mit der Zeit gelernt abzuschätzen, auch dank Remus' Erfahrungswerten, wie viel mehr er nehmen musste, um dieselbe Wirkung bei sich zu erzielen wie bei einem Menschen.

„Und ich denke Zandros Lorcan würde auch helfen. Er ist neu im Orden und bereit eine Menge für ihn zu geben." Thomas verabscheute sich für diesen Gedanken abgrundtief. Und dennoch, allein die Tatsache, dass James Potter einen kleinen Sohn hatte, der ihn brauchte, schloss ihn kategorisch aus. Denn selbst wenn sie beide Meister ihres Fachs waren, war Thomas vorsichtig genug, um nicht zu einhundertprozentig zu garantieren, dass man von ihren Kreationen nicht starb.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte bereits von Lorcan gehört, aber auch ohne ihn zu kennen, wer er ihm alles andere als sympathisch. Er traute ihm nicht so weit, wie er ihn werfen könnte, befürchtete er doch, dass der ehemalige Auror versuchen könnte, sich wieder beim Ministerium anzubiedern, indem er einen gefangenen 'Todesser' samt Beweisen präsentierte.

Andererseits war das hier die Möglichkeit ihn kennen zu lernen und zu testen, um zu sehen, ob er wirklich bereit war, für den Orden alles zu geben oder das nur vorgab.

"Also gut. Ich bereite alles vor und braue die Gegengifte und Sie gehen zu Dumbledore und lassen ihn Lorcan holen.", stimmte der Schwarzhaarige zu, während er gleichzeitige zu einem anderen Kessel ging und sich eine halbe Kelle des Trankes in eine halb gefüllte Tasse kalten Tee schüttete. 

So langsam mussten sie wirklich zum Schluss kommen, sonst war er am Ende noch abhängig von diesem verdammten Aufputschtrank, der ihn sich nun innerhalb weniger Augenblicke nach dem Trinken wieder frisch und ausgeruht fühlen ließ.

Thomas nickte leicht und machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Je eher sie das hinter sich brachten, desto besser war es vor allem für Sirius. Thomas mochte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie es diesem ging.

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts war zunächst skeptisch, vor allem da er ungern ein solches Risiko einging, auch wenn es ihn nicht selbst betraf. Dennoch versicherte er das neue Mitglied sofort aufzusuchen.

So war Albus Dumbledore zehn Minuten später an Zandros Lorcans Villa und betätigte die Klingel.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe sich die Haustür endlich öffnete und ein recht verschlafen wirkender Hausherr heraussah. Als er dann jedoch erkannte, wer da vor ihm stand, war der genervte Ausdruck auf Lorcans Gesicht schnell verschwunden. "Sir. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er und öffnete die Tür, um den Direktor hereinzulassen.

Dumbledore betrat das Haus, sich, obwohl es unhöflich war, nicht die Zeit nehmend sich einmal umzusehen. „Ich habe eine Bitte an Sie. Eine recht ungewöhnliche, wie ich zugeben muss", begann er. „Wie ich dir leider Mitteilen muss, wurde Sirius am Mittwoch vergiftet."

"Wie das denn?", fragte Lorcan sofort besorgt und überrascht nach und vergaß dabei sogar, dass er dem Älteren eigentlich einen Platz und etwas zu trinken anbieten wollte. "Und wie kann ich helfen?"

„Soweit es mir bekannt ist, vermuten James und Sirius, dass es am Mittwochnachmittag bei einer Hausdurchsuchung geschehen ist. Es ging dabei um ein vermeintliches Versteck der Todesser. Das größte Problem ist, dass man im Krankenhaus bisher nicht in der Lage war, das Gift zu identifizieren.  
Aufgrund besonderer Umstände, die ich jetzt nicht näher erläutern möchte, sind Professor Snape und Thomas Mainfield dicht davor, einen Durchbruch zu erzielen. Sie forschen seit Mittwoch an der Lösung und inzwischen stehen noch zwei Gifte zur Auswahl.  
Unser Problem besteht darin, dass es nicht weiter eingeschränkt werden kann, ohne Sirius' Leben zu gefährden. Das falsche Gegenmittel würde zu Sirius' Tod führen und es fehlt an Zeit, dass Thomas nacheinander die Gifte testet.  
Sirius geht es ziemlich schlecht. Wenn wir nicht handeln, wird er das Wochenende nicht überleben.  
Und Thomas hatte die Idee, dass Sie vielleicht bereit wären, sich als zweite Testperson zur Verfügung zu stellen."

"Ich soll mich... vergiften lassen... Hab ich Sie richtig verstanden?", fragte Lorcan und es klang nachdenklich, aber nicht wirklich ablehnend. Er hatte nun einmal nicht wirklich etwas zu verlieren. "Und Thomas und ... dieser Snape sind sich sicher, dass sie das Gegenmittel dazu haben?"

„Das war die Idee", gestand Dumbledore. „Aber es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Professor Snape ist ein sehr talentierter Zaubertankmeister, ebenso wie Thomas. Ich würde beiden mein Leben in die Hände legen. Soweit ich weiß, wird das Gegenmittel zu den Giften in diesen Minuten hergestellt."

Lorcan sah einen Moment lang zu Boden. Dann hob er den Kopf wieder. "Ich vertraue Ihnen... also mache ich es auch.", sagte er ruhig. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes war er vorzeigbar angezogen und bereit zu gehen.

„Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren", stimmte Dumbledore zu. Sie verließen gemeinsam das Grundstück und apparierten nach Hogwarts, wo Dumbledore den ehemaligen Auroren in die Kerker zu dem provisorischen Labor führte. Dort machte er Snape mit Lorcan bekannt und überließ die drei Männer anschließend ihrem Vorhaben. Er würde dort jetzt nur stören. Später, wenn Sirius' Leben nicht mehr in Gefahr war, blieb immer noch Zeit, in Erfahrung zu bringen, um was für ein Gift es sich handelte und wer es hergestellt hatte.

Severus blickte den Mann nur kurz an, konzentrierte sich dann sofort wieder auf sein Gegengift.

Zandros nickte Thomas zu und setzte sich langsam. "Wie lange wird es dauern, bis es wirkt?"

„Nun… davon ausgehend, dass du bei bester Gesundheit bist und ich keinen Rechenfehler gemacht habe, sollten die ersten Symptome in zwei bis drei Stunden auftreten.  
Es sind nur ungefähre Werte, weil wir auch nur ungefähre Werte haben, was die Zeitspanne zwischen Aufnahme und den ersten Symptomen angeht. Wir haben die Reststoffe im Blut als Grundlage genommen und die durchschnittlichen Zersetzungswerte. Mit Hilfe der frühestmöglichen Aufnahme hat sich so die Dosis ergeben", erläuterte Thomas die Phiole mit der gelbgrünen Flüssigkeit vor ihm auf dem Tisch.

Das Gift, was er testen würde, hatte er schon genommen, und als Severus kurz darauf kurz austreten gewesen war, hatte er eine weitere, wen auch etwas kleinere Dosis genommen, um die Tatsache seines Werwolfdaseins zu überbrücken.

„Davon ausgehend, dass es das richtige Gift ist, hast du im besten Fall eine Woche, um das Gegengift zu bekommen, aber soweit wollen wir es nicht kommen lassen. Maximal 10 Stunden schätzen wir, dann können wir es mit der ersten Blutprobe von Sirius vergleichen. Allenfalls 36 Stunden, aber auch nur, wenn wir uns bei der ersten Probe nicht sicher sind.  
Sollte es zu Komplikationen kommen, bekommst du das Gegenmittel sofort. Außerdem ist Madam Pomfrey eine sehr fähige Heilerin"; führte Thomas den Plan weiter aus.

Lorcan hatte genau zugehört und spürte, wie sich die aufkeimende Nervosität langsam legte. Scheinbar wussten die beiden wirklich, was sie hier taten. "Also gut. Dann mal her damit.", murmelte er ruhig.

Severus nickte leicht und kümmerte sich weiter um das Gegenmittel, das nun für zehn Minuten permanent in exakten Bewegungen umgerührt werden musste, ehe es eine Stunde lang ziehen würde.

Thomas erwiderte das Nicken und schob dem Mann die Phiole zu. „Zum Wohl, auch wenn ich weiß, dass es alles andere als Wohlschmeckend ist. Mir fehlte aber die Zeit, um zu versuchen daran etwas zu ändern."

"Kein Problem.", antwortete Lorcan und setzte die Phiole nun ohne zu zögern an, um sie in einem Zug zu leeren. Anschließend lauschte er in sich hinein, um eine erste Reaktion zu erhaschen. Doch vorerst geschah gar nichts.

Thomas lächelte leicht und sah sich dann um. „Kann ich irgendwie helfen, Professor?"

"Nein.", antwortete Severus nur und legte den Stab beiseite, mit dem er gerührt hatte. "Hier geht es erst in einer Stunde weiter. Und ich habe jetzt Aufsicht.", setzte er noch hinzu und ließ die beiden dann einfach allein.

"Ist er immer so... nett?", wollte Lorcan wissen, als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.

Thomas sah dem Mann noch kurz nach, ehe er Lorcan ansah und den Kopf hin und her wiegte, ehe er antwortete: „So wie ich ihn bisher erlebt habe, ja. Aber man gewöhnt sich schnell daran."

Einen Moment sah Thomas den Mann an, ehe er sagte: „Er hat keine Ahnung von dem, was ich bin, und mir wäre es lieber, wenn er es nicht erfährt."

"Oh... gut. Ich werde ihm nichts davon sagen.", versprach Lorcan und legte den Kopf zur Seite. "Sagst du mir, wieso er es nicht wissen soll? Hat er etwas gegen Werwölfe?"

Thomas nickte leicht. „Er hat ein Problem mit ihnen und… er ist genau wie wir im Orden. Ich möchte einfach vermeiden, dass es zu einem Problem wird. Immerhin sind wir beide Tränkemeister und damit ist es durchaus möglich, dass wir noch einmal zusammenarbeiten müssen. Aber wenn er es weiß, dürfte das nach allem, was ich schon von Remus gehört habe, ziemlich schwer werden."

Das war im Grunde nur die halbe Wahrheit. Er fand den Mann einfach faszinierend und wollte durch seine Krankheit nicht von Anfang an die Möglichkeit zunichte machen, ihn besser kennen zu lernen.

Seufzend nickte Zandros. "Verstehe. Von mir erfährt er nichts. Aber es wird sich sicher nicht ewig verheimlichen lassen.", warnte er ruhig.

„Mag sein", sagte Thomas nur und stand dann auf. „Lass uns etwas spazieren gehen. Es wird noch dauern bis die Wirkung einsetzt und Kerker sind nicht grade ein Ort, an dem ich mich wohlfühle."

"Kein Problem.", stimmte Zandros zu und gemeinsam gingen sie nach oben, wo sie aus einem der Nebengänge deutlich die Stimme des Hogwartsschen Tränkemeisters hörten, der nicht gerade sonderlich ruhig klang. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in der Haut des Schülers stecken möchte.", murmelte der ehemalige Auror nur und wandte sich der Tür zu, um nach draußen zu gehen.

„Ich auch nicht", stimmte Thomas zu und atmete tief durch, als sie ins Freie traten. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie stickig es über dem Kessel doch gewesen war. Außerdem spürte er deutlich, dass der Vollmond nicht mehr weit weg war. Die Kälte nahm er nicht mehr so intensiv war, seine Augen waren empfindlicher auf die helle Wintersonne und auch seine Nase reagierte auf die Gerüche, die über das Gelände waberten.

„Lass uns ein Stück in Richtung Wald gehen. Ich möchte ihn zumindest annähernd einmal so erleben wie Remus", bat Thomas.

"Sicher. Was du möchtest.", murmelte Zandros und ging in die Richtung. "Wie ist es für dich? Kannst du es irgendwie beschreiben, sodass ich es mir vorstellen kann?"

Thomas sah den Mann einen Moment lang verwundert an, ehe er in den Wald spähte, den sie fast erreicht hatten. „Ich kann es ja mal versuchen", meinte er.

„Also… es ist im Wald nicht wirklich dunkel. Ich kann einzelne Büsche weiter hinten erkennen, ziemlich deutlich sogar. Wenn ich genau hinsehe, sehe ich die Zweige, das alte Laub auf dem Boden, abgebrochene Äste und die Spur eines Tieres. Irgendetwas Kleines.  
Meine Nase… ich rieche den Wald. Den typischen frischen Geruch von Nadelbäumen, da sind verschiedene kleine Geschöpfe. Es sind herbe Gerüche. Eine Mischung aus Schweiß, Hormonen und… Feuchtigkeit. Sie sind verschieden zusammengesetzt, bestimmt drei oder vier verschiedene Arten. Was kann ich dir aber nicht sagen. Ich hab noch nicht mal eine Nacht in einem normalen Wald verbracht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Gefahr besteht. Normalerweise hab ich dafür so dicht an Vollmond ein Gespür.  
Langsam mischt sich unter diese Gerüche Angst. Es ist wie… der Geruch von Orangen oder Zitronen. Fruchtig und irgendwie herzhaft. Ganz im Gegensatz zur Angst eines Menschen. Sie riecht süßlich und verlockend. Sie bringt das Blut in Wallung, erregt und weckt den Jagdinstinkt. Es ist wie ein Rausch. Man hat nur noch dieses eine Ziel vor Augen. Menschliches Fleisch zwischen die Zähne bekommen und süßlich metallartiges Blut schmecken."

Zandros hatte genau zugehört und versucht sich auch nur ansatzweise vorzustellen, wie es wohl sein musste.

Doch gegen Ende der Beschreibung waren seine Augen größer geworden.

Das klang fast so, als wüsste Thomas sehr genau, wovon er da sprach... so als hätte er eine solche Jagd inklusive des Endes bereits einmal miterlebt. Auch sein Blick war nun leicht skeptisch und deutlich fragend auf den Jüngeren gerichtet.

Thomas runzelte erst die Stirn, ehe ihm klar wurde, was er da grade von sich gegeben hat. „Ich hab noch nie einen Menschen angefallen, das schwör ich dir bei meinem Leben. Nur… bei meiner zweiten Vollmondnacht war Sirius auch dabei und der hat sich erst selbst verwandelt, als wir, also Remus und ich gewandelt waren. Wir beide waren quasi dazu bereit, über ihn herzufallen. Daher weiß ich, wie sich dieser Rausch anfühlt und wonach der Wolf giert."

Zandros nickte, wenn auch zuerst zögerlich. "Ich glaube dir... allerdings solltest du so was nicht vor jedem erzählen.", meinte er und klopfte dem Werwolf kurz auf die Schulter.

„Wenn ich dir nicht trauen würde, hätte ich es dir nicht gesagt", sagte Thomas und wandte sich in Richtung Quidditchfeld. „Lass uns noch ein Stück gehen", schlug er dann vor. „Sag mal… auch wenn das nun eine sehr persönliche Frage ist, aber… nun ja… Sirius' Halluzinationen hängen mit seinen Ängsten zusammen, daher… es wäre leichter zu wissen, was deine sind. Das würde es leichter machen, das echte Gift zu erkennen und… vielleicht kann ich dir auch helfen. Von Professor Snape kann man da vermutlich nicht allzu viel erwarten. Er ist… er ist nicht grade das, was man einfühlsam nennt. Zumindest nicht Fremden gegenüber."

"Angst... nun eigentlich habe ich vor nichts wirklich unterschwellig Angst.", murmelte Lorcan und seufzte schwer. "Aber es war mir immer wichtig meine Familie zu schützen. Ich... ich denke, das war dann wohl auch meine größte Angst, dass genau das passiert, was eben... passiert ist." Es war deutlich zu hören, wie schwer es ihm fiel, darüber zu sprechen.

Thomas nickte leicht. „Ist ok… du musst nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht möchtest. Es reicht, um zu wissen, wann die Wirkung beginnt.  
Meine größte Angst ist wohl… also wenn wir von Erlebtem ausgehen, dieser Werwolfsangriff und sonst… jemanden anzufallen, zu verletzen, weil ich nicht gut genug aufgepasst habe", erklärte er dann."

Lorcan nickte leicht und sah dann nach oben, da sie gerade das Quidditch-Stadion betraten. "Es wirkt noch viel gigantischer, wenn es vollkommen leer ist.", murmelte er leise, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Oh ja", stimmte Thomas zu. „Hast du je gespielt?"

"Ich habe versucht in die Mannschaft zu kommen.. ja... aber es waren immer bessere da.", antwortete Zandros und lächelte etwas wehmütig. "Hast du gespielt?"

„Nein. Ich hab nicht mal versucht in die Mannschaft zu kommen", gestand Thomas. „Erfolge im Quidditch haben in meiner Familie keinerlei Bedeutung gehabt und da ich immer bestrebt war, meinen Geschwistern nachzueifern und ein Musterschüler zu sein, ebenso wie ein Mustersohn hab ich mich ganz aufs Lernen konzentriert."

"Oh. Das ist natürlich auch bitter, zumindest wenn es dir wichtig gewesen ist.", meinte Zandros und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich verstehe Eltern nicht, wenn sie nicht versuchen auf ihre Kinder einzugehen, sondern nur ihre eigenen Erwartungen auf sie projizieren." Seufzend blickte er dann zur Seite und schwieg, weil er an seine eigenen Kinder erinnert wurde.

Thomas verkniff es sich, weiter über seine Familie zu sprechen. Die Erinnerungen schmerzten einfach zu sehr und er wollte Lorcan auch nicht weiter damit belasten. Sie gingen einfach schweigend weiter und genossen die kühle Luft. Ihr Weg führte sie zunächst noch in die Richtung der Hütte des Wildhüters.

Rubeus Hagrid war Thomas schon immer irgendwie unheimlich gewesen. Er war um so einiges größer als ein normaler Mensch und sah mit seinem Vollbart alles andere als freundlich aus.

Inzwischen wusste Thomas natürlich, dass der Mann ein Halbriese war und wenn er Remus glaubte, steckte unter dem bärengleichen Aussehen ein Mann mit einem weichen Herzen. Wenn man sich erst mal mit ihm angefreundet hatte, war man bei ihm fast immer willkommen, bekam Tee und viel zu harte Kekse und erfuhr allerlei aus dem Verbotenen Wald. Als Wildhüter kannte er fast jedes Lebewesen darin, nur hinter das Geheimnis um das Wolfsheulen war er nicht gekommen. Zumindest nicht während Remus aktiver Schulzeit. Erst am letzten Tag hatte Remus dem Mann einen Brief gegeben, in dem er ihm erklärte, woher das Heulen stammte. Persönlich hatte Remus es dann doch nicht fertig gebracht. Abneigende Reaktionen von Menschen störten ihn nicht, aber von einem Menschen verstoßen zu werden, mit dem er sich Jahrelang gut verstanden hatte, dass hatte er sich nicht antun wollen. Inzwischen wusste Remus, dass Hagrid, wie er ihn nur nannte, keinerlei Probleme mit ihm hatte. Die beiden verstanden sich immer noch gut.

Irgendwann waren sie dann wieder ins Schloss zurückgekehrt und saßen nun im Kerker-Labor bei einer heißen Tasse Kakao zusammen, da nun deutlich wurde, wie durchgefroren sie waren. Dass sich sein Sichtfeld langsam einschränkte merkte Thomas nicht. Er war der Meinung es käme immer noch von der Wintersonne, die ihn die letzen zwei Stunden geblendet hatte.

"Du siehst blass aus.", murmelte Zandros nach einigen Minuten, als er sich durch die Hitze des Kakaos schon wieder wohler fühlte. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Thomas sah auf und blinzelte einige Male, um dann verwirrt die Stirn zu runzeln. „Also … irgendwie… ich hab Kopfschmerzen und… hast du ein paar Fackeln gelöscht? Es ist ziemlich dunkel, selbst für meine Verhältnisse."

„Nein, hab ich nicht.", antwortete Lorcan und betrachtete den Werwolf nun besorgter. "Es ist genau so hell wie vor zehn Minuten." Langsam bewegte er seine Hand vor Thomas' Gesicht. „Ich geh besser Snape holen. Der sollte sowieso schon längst vom Essen zurück sein."

Thomas nickte leicht. „Könnte besser sein." Viel hatte er von der Hand nicht erkennen können. Nur einen undeutlichen farbigen Schatten.

Zandros erhob sich und ging zur Tür. Doch im selben Moment öffnete sie sich auch und Severus trat ein. Irritiert sah er den ehemaligen Auroren an.

"Thomas kann kaum noch sehen.", berichtete Zandros und ein plötzlicher Schauer rann über seinen Rücken, als er daran dachte, was es bedeuten würde, wenn dies nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen war.

Snape ging sofort zu Thomas hinüber und sah ihm in die Augen. "Ich schätze, Sie sollten schon das Gegenmittel nehmen. Es ist recht offensichtlich, dass es nicht das richtige Gift ist. Immerhin ist Black nicht blind..."

Thomas musste gestehen, dass der Lehrer wohl Recht hatte und es schien, als würde das Gift nicht nur sein Sehvermögen beeinflussen, sondern auch sein Denkvermögen. Immerhin hätte er auf diese Schlussfolgerung auch selbst kommen können.

„Daran sieht man wie riskant Selbstversuche sind", murmelte er und kramte in seinem Umhang nach dem Gegenmittel. Er hatte es sich selbst gebraut und in Snapes Abwesenheit ebenfalls die Dosis seiner Krankheit angepasst.

Darauf achtend, dass Snape nicht sah, dass mehr in der Phiole war, als für die Dosis Gift nötig, holte er sie hervor und entleerte sie in einem Zug. Den bitteren Nachgeschmack versuchte er zu ignorieren, stattdessen sah er zu den beiden anderen Anwesenden, zumindest sah er in ihre Richtung, und versuchte ein paar klare Gedanken zu fassen. „Dann hoffen wir mal für Sirius, dass das andere Gift, das richtige ist."

Severus nickte lediglich leicht und wandte sich wieder dem anderen Kessel zu, dessen Inhalt nun auch fertig war. Sofort füllte er zwei Phiolen davon ab, steckte eine ein und ließ die zweite auf dem Tisch in einem entsprechenden Halter stehen.

Zandros sah Snape kurz nach, ehe er dichter zu Thomas ging. "Wirkt es? Wird dein Sehvermögen schon wieder besser?", wollte er von dem Werwolf wissen.

Thomas ließ seinen Blick kurz durch den Raum wandern, konnte aber nicht sonderlich mehr erkennen als vorher.

„Nicht wirklich. Allerdings hab ich bei dem Gegenmittel auch etwas improvisiert. Gewisse persönliche Unverträglichkeiten musste ich umgehen. Daher ist es wahrscheinlich, dass es nicht so schnell wirkt wie das Gift", erklärte er und legte Zandros eine Hand auf den Arm. „Es tut gut zu wissen, dass sich jemand um mich sorgt, aber das ist in diesem Fall nicht notwenig. Das wird schon wieder in Ordnung kommen, davon bin ich überzeugt.  
Sag lieber, was mit dir ist? Spürst du irgendwelche Veränderungen? Fieber vielleicht? Unruhe? Beklemmungen?"

"Ich fühle mich noch vollkommen in Ordnung.", erwiderte Zandros, während er Thomas weiterhin besorgt musterte. Was, wenn das Gift den Sehnerv nicht nur beeinflusste, sondern ihn teilweise zerstört hatte? Das beste Gegengift half nicht mehr, wenn eine Veränderung der Zellen eingetreten war.

Thomas nickte nur leicht und lehnte sich sachte zurück. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns was zu essen besorgen. Ich muss sagen ich hab ziemlichen Hunger. Wie steht's mit dir?"

Severus rief eine der Hauselfen herbei, die den Lehrern jederzeit zur Verfügung standen.

"Was kann Rory für Professor Snape Sir tun?", fragte der offensichtlich schon recht betagte Elf, nachdem er sich verneigt hatte.

"Meine beiden Gäste haben Hunger.", erwiderte der Lehrer nur und deutete auf die beiden.

Sofort wirbelte der Elf herum. "Was kann Rory bringen, Sirs?"

Thomas dachte kurz nach. „Also ich hätte gern ein großes Steak, halb durch, dazu eine Portion Pommes mit viel Mayo", entschied er schließlich. Immerhin war er hier auf Hogwarts und musste keinen Knut fürs Essen zahlen. Da konnte man sich solche ausgefallenen Wünsche schon mal erlauben.

Erstaunt blickte Zandros Thomas an, da er mit einer solch ausgefallenen Bestellung nicht gerechnet hatte, zumal er nicht wusste, was Mayo war.

Doch gerade als auch er seine Bestellung abgeben wollte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung und blinzelte. "Ich... ich hab keinen Hunger.", murmelte er nur leise, während er noch immer in eine Ecke schräg hinter Snape blickte.

„Nun, ich denke, das war es dann… es sei denn Professor Snape möchte noch etwas… oder warte… bring mir bitte noch eine großen Becher Kaffee, ohne alles", meinte Thomas und warf dann einen Blick in Richtung Zandros. Er konnte nicht wirklich sehen, was der Tat. Er erahnte nur, dass er nicht in seine Richtung sah. „Ist alles ok?"

Zandros schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sah wieder auf die Ecke, die nun leer war. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Bewegung und das kurze Bild tatsächlich wahrgenommen hatte. "Ja. Alles Ok. Ich bin nur müde... denke ich.", murmelte er schließlich, weil er keinen falschen Alarm geben wollte.

„Hmm… vielleicht solltest du dich dann eine Weile hinlegen. Hier lässt sich doch sicher auf die schnelle ein Bett auftreiben", schlug Thomas vor.

"Ja...", stimmte Zandros abgelenkt zu und zuckte plötzlich so heftig zurück und dadurch mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, dass ein Regal wackelte und die darauf stehenden Gläser klirrten. "Ich konnte nichts dafür.", wisperte er plötzlich zusammenhanglos.

Thomas sah verwundert zu Lorcan. „Wofür konntest du nichts?", fragte er.

"Ich hatte Dienst, als sie kamen... ich kam zu spät nach Hause... noch ein Einsatz...", wisperte der ehemalige Auror weiter, während er vor sich auf den Boden starrte und eine erste Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel lief. "Es war nicht meine Schuld... ich konnte euch nicht schützen."

Severus war gerade auf der anderen Seite des Raumes beschäftigt, drehte sich nun aber langsam um.

Thomas seufzte leise und erhob sich vor seinem Stuhl. „Zandros", sagte er deutlich, während er sich ihm vorsichtig näherte. „Zandros, da ist niemand, der dir das vorwirft." Sein immer noch träge arbeitender Verstand hatte endlich begriffen, was vor sich ging. Zumindest den Teil, dass der ehemalige Auror nun doch unter den Auswirkungen des Giftes litt.

"Doch... meine kleine Tochter.", wisperte Zandros leise. "Ihr Kleidchen ist zerfetzt und sie blutet am Kopf. Aber... sie hält ihren Bruder sicher fest. Ich hab ihr das gezeigt..." Langsam beugte er sich vor und erstarrte. "Er ist... er ist... verkohlt... ganz verbrannt."

Severus kam näher. "Ich nehme eine erste Blutprobe. Aber ich denke nicht, dass es schon reicht. Er muss einige Stunden durchhalten, damit wir sicher sein können."

Thomas nickte leicht ohne seinen Blick von Zandros abzuwenden. „Hier ist niemand, Zandros. Ganz sicher nicht. Das bildest du dir nur ein."

"Meine Kinder...", raunte Zandros und versuchte sich abzuwenden. Natürlich wusste ein Teil von ihm, dass er Halluzinationen hatte, dass nichts davon real war. Aber für einen anderen Teil war es so echt wie damals, als er die Leichen gefunden hatte. 

Severus kam näher und nahm dem Mann dann schnell Blut ab, um es zu untersuchen. Gegen die Erscheinungen anzukämpfen überließ er Thomas. Dazu hatte er weder Zeit noch Lust.

Thomas packte Zandros fest bei den Armen, nachdem Severus das Blut hatte. „Zandros", sagte er fest. „Sieh mich an. Nur mich und hör zu. Das ist nicht real. Verstehst du? Das bildest du dir ein. Dein Unterbewusstsein spielt dir einen Streich. Nur Professor Snape und ich sind hier."

Der ehemalige Auror blinzelte heftig und schlang plötzlich seine Arme um den Werwolf. "Sie sehen so echt aus... und gleichzeitig so tot.", wisperte er leise, die Augen fest zusammenkneifend. "Und sie fragen immer, warum ich nicht da war... warum ich sie nicht beschützt habe. Wieso konnte ich nicht zu Hause sein?"

Thomas zunächst vollkommen überrascht von dieser Handlung, weil ihn seit er Krank war, nie jemand auf diese Weise berührte, zögerte einen Moment, ehe er die Umarmung erwiderte. Zunächst wusste er auch nicht wirklich, was er darauf antworten sollte. Aber schließlich seufzte er und schob Lorcan ein Stück von sich weg, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. „Du warst nicht da, weil die es so geplant haben.  
Im Ministerium wimmelt nur so von Spionen. Es würde mich nicht wunden, wenn die Todesser nahezu jeden Dienstplan in die Finger bekommen können, wenn sie es wollen. Sie haben ihren Angriff danach ausgelegt. Vielleicht haben sie sogar deinen Einsatz an dem Abend mit eingeplant. Du konntest absolut nichts dafür."

"Und selbst wenn Sie früher nach Hause gekommen wären... wäre Ihre Familie tot und Sie obendrein.", erwiderte Severus, ohne von seiner Analyse aufzusehen.

Zandros blickte zu Snape hinüber und wischte sich hastig über das Gesicht, ehe er sich von Thomas löste. "Ich sollte versuchen zu schlafen.", murmelte er leise, weil er in den Augen des Professors nicht noch mehr sinken wollte. Mit Thomas war es etwas anderes. Ihn betrachtete er schon als Freund, Snape hingegen war ihm mehr als suspekt.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", stimmte Thomas zu und sah rüber zum Professor. „Wären Sie so freundlich?"

Mit seiner eingeschränkten Sehkraft würde er erstens nur Chaos anrichten und zweitens war auch noch gar nicht geklärt, ob hier ein Bett stehen sollte, oder ob Lorcan sich in einem anderen Raum hinlegen konnte.

"Sobald ich hier fertig bin.", murmelte Severus nur.

Es dauerte noch knapp zehn Minuten, in denen Zandros krampfhaft versuchte, seine Kinder und seine Frau zu ignorieren. Dann endlich schien Snape fertig zu sein und beschwor ein Bett im hinteren Bereich des Raumes. Sofort erhob sich Zandros, schwankte einen Moment und ging dann darauf zu, um sich hinzulegen.

Thomas folgte Lorcan in Richtung Bett, damit der vorher nicht noch zu Boden ging. „Schlaf einfach eine Weile", meinte er beruhigend, als der andere sich hingelegt hatte.

Lorcan drehte sich auch sofort zur Wand und schloss die Augen. Nach einigen Augenblicken schnappte er sich das Kissen und drückte es sich auf beide Ohren. "Wie soll ich schlafen, wenn sie die ganze Zeit so herumkreischen?!", knurrte er seufzend, da das Kissen natürlich nicht half, gab es die Stimmen doch nur in seinem Geist und nicht um ihn herum.

Thomas seufzte leise. "Versuch mal dir bewusst zu machen, dass sie nur Einbildung sind. Zumindest Sirius hat das für einige Zeit geholfen", schlug er dann vor.

Dieses kleine Detail hatte er erfahren, als Remus hier gewesen war. Er hatte sich mit seinem Leidenskollegen über die genauen Symptome unterhalten, in der Hoffnung effektiver arbeiten zu können.

"Was.. hat er denn gesehen?", fragte Zandros leise, während er versuchte nicht an die drei Gestalten zu denken, die neben seinem Bett standen und ihn anklagend ansahen. Sein kleiner Sohn weinte jetzt herzzerreißend in den Armen seiner Schwester.

Thomas setzte sich langsam aufs Bett. „Soweit ich weiß eine verdammt große Schlange. Zumindest hat es damit angefangen. Remus erwähnte gestern, dass Sirius inzwischen auch von seiner Familie phantasiert. Seine Mutter wäre da und beschimpft ihn mit Blutsverräter, Schande für die Familie und so weiter. Sein Vater droht ihm Folter an und sein Bruder… na ja.. der gibt ihm auch die Schuld an gewissen Dingen, für die Sirius nichts kann. Dinge, die Regulus ganz allein entschieden hat. Außerdem sind wohl auch Remus und James da, die ihm ihre Freundschaft kündigen, Peter der ihm auch die Schuld gibt, ihn in diesen Verrat gedrängt zu haben und damit auch in den Tod.  
Alles in allem würde ich meinen, Sirius geht durch die Hölle, auch wenn er es später niemals zugeben würde, er leidet Höllenqualen."

Zandros war sehr bleich geworden und blickte zur Seite, wo er seine Familie wieder stehen sah. "Entsetzlich...", hauchte er nur leise und fragte sich stumm, was wohl in seinem Fall die Steigerung der Qual wäre. Konnte es etwas geben, das noch schlimmer war, als die toten Gestalten seiner Liebsten bei sich zu sehen und ihre anklagenden Blicke und Worte zu ertragen?

Thomas konnte dem nur zustimmen, auch wenn er nur aus Erzählungen von Remus ein wenig über Sirius' Familie erfahren.

------

James Potter war fertig mit den Nerven. Er hatte den gesamten Samstag und auch die ganze vergangene Nacht bei Sirius verbracht. Remus würde in den nächsten Tagen schon genug durchmachen müssen und dazu war es besser, wenn er ausgeruht war und Moody hatte vollstes Verständnis für seine Situation und ihm auf unbestimmte Zeit Urlaub eingeräumt. Es war eindeutig von Vorteil, wenn man mit seinem Boss per du war.

Und Sirius würde vermutlich eine Menge Urlaub brauchen, wenn das hier ausgestanden war.

Seit der vergangenen Nacht, konnte er seinen Körper fast gar nicht mehr spüren, geschweige denn aus eigener Kraft bewegen. Für Sirius die Hölle auf Erden, war er doch nun für jede kleinste Bewegung gezwungen um Hilfe zu bitten. Etwas, das für einen Mann mit Sirius' Charakter eine ziemliche Überwindung war.

Am Vormittag hatte sein Freund dann reichlich Blut spucken müssen, wäre sogar beinahe daran erstickt, hätte James nicht direkt neben ihm gesessen, um ihm das Gefühl zu geben, dass jemand da war, der ihn vor den Misshandlungen seiner Eltern schützte. Denn wegen dem fast schon lebensbedrohlich hohen Fieber war Sirius seit einer Weile nicht mehr in der Lage Realität von Einbildung zu unterscheiden oder diese gar auszublenden.

Vor zwei Stunden dann war Sirius ins Koma gefallen. Von einer Minute zur anderen ohne einen erkennbaren Grund oder einen Anfall oder dergleichen. Sirius hatte ihn gebeten, ihm etwas zu trinken zu geben und James hatte sich nur für einen Moment umgedreht, um frisches Wasser herbei zu zaubern. Als er Sirius aufhelfen wollte, starrte der einfach an die Decke, die Augen waren ganz klein und er reagierte überhaupt nicht mehr.

James konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals diese Art von Panik verspürt zu haben. Nicht mal, als er Voldemort gegenüber gestanden hatte, hatte er eine solche Angst verspürt. Einzig die Nachricht über die tödliche Krankheit seiner Eltern kam zumindest ein klein wenig heran. Deren Tod hatte er einerseits nicht miterleben müssen, andererseits hatte er sich darauf seelisch einstellen können. Aber seinen besten Freund… ja seinen Bruder zu verlieren… so plötzlich… so grausam… das war vor allem nach dieser Nacht etwas zu viel für ihn gewesen. Er war fast selbst zusammengebrochen und nachdem Lily dann aufgetaucht war, war er gegangen. Er musste einfach raus und etwas tun.

Aber niemand hatte den Hauch einer Ahnung, welche Todesser sich in dem Haus versteckt gehalten hatten. Also konnte er diese auch nicht jagen und in die Mangel nehmen. Letzteres würde ihnen sicherlich nicht sonderlich bekommen. Zumindest nicht, wenn sie ihn reizen würden, denn James wusste, dass er in seiner Verfassung dann durchaus zu Mitteln greifen würde, die man im Ministerium nicht sonderlich gern sah.

Also tat er jetzt das Einzige was sonst noch in Frage kam. Er ging nach Hogwarts, um zu sehen, was Snape tat, und Merlin sollte seiner Seele besser gnädig sein, wenn der Mann wirklich nur halbherzig geforscht hatte. Dann würde James Potter für nichts mehr garantieren.

„Nun krieg dich ein", rief er sich selbst zur Ruhe. „Du bist übermüdet. Vollkommen übermüdet und damit überreizt. Eine wandelnde Zeitbombe. Severus wird schon getan haben, was in seiner Macht stand. Die Schulzeit ist vorbei. Vielleicht nicht vollkommen vergessen, aber wir haben sie abgehakt."

Diese Worte murmelte James so lang vor sich hin, bis er den Kerker erreicht hatte, von dem er durch Remus wusste, dass dort die Brauer zu finden waren.

Er klopfte zwei Mal kräftig, ehe er die Tür öffnete, ohne darum gebeten worden zu sein.

Kaum dass die Tür aufgegangen und James eingetreten war, krachte etwas sehr Kräftiges von schräg hinten gegen ihn und er landete auf dem Bauch auf dem Boden, wo er sofort starke Hände um seine Kehle vorfand. "Du wirst meiner Familie nichts tun, dreckiges Schwein. Diesmal nicht...", zischte eine vor Wut zitternde Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr.

James war von diesem überraschenden Angriff eine Sekunde lang geschockt und seine Hände waren aus Reflex zu jenen gewandert, die drohten ihm die Luft abzuschnüren. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er so grade erkennen, wer ihn da gepackt hatte.

„Zandros", keuchte James. „Lass mich los."

Einen Moment irritiert, dass der Todesser seinen Namen kannte, zögerte Lorcan, knurrte dann jedoch leise. "Beschütz uns Daddy... bitte.", hörte er die panische Stimme seiner kleinen Tochter. "Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er euch etwas tut, Schatz... ich beschütze euch. Ich rette euch... er wird euch nichts mehr tun.. nie wieder.", wisperte er leise.

James hörte die Worte deutlich und ihm war klar, dass alles reden nichts bringen würde. Dafür kannten der Ex-Auror und er sich nicht gut genug, um von Vertrauen sprechen zu können.

Thomas stand etwas hilflos bei dem Bett, auf dem Lorcan bis grade eben noch gesessen hatte. Er konnte bei Weitem nicht genug sehen, um dem Mann zu Hilfe zu kommen.

„Zandros das ist James. Ein Kollege, ein Freund. Er ist kein Todesser", versuchte der Werwolf zumindest irgendetwas beizutragen. Außerdem huschte sein Blick zu dem Lehrer hinüber.

Severus stand mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand gelehnt da und beobachtete die Szene. Zuerst war er erschrocken gewesen, doch jetzt konnte er sich das Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen. Endlich bekam auch Potter mal eine Tracht Prügel. Dennoch hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, um wenn nötig einzugreifen. Immerhin wollte er nicht unbedingt, dass Lorcan jemanden in seinem Beisein umbrachte.

Es war offensichtlich Snape ihm nicht helfen wollte, solang es nicht zwingend erforderlich war und er würde einen Teufel tun und ihn darum bitten, solang er selbst noch nichts versucht hatte. Und da Thomas' Worte ungehört zu verhallen schienen, musste er sich selbst helfen.

Nur mit der linken Hand verhindernd erwürgt zu werden, suchte James hastig mit der Rechten nach dem Zugang zur Tasche, in der sein Zauberstab steckte. Ein nicht gerade einfaches Unterfangen, wie er feststellen musste, aber letztendlich gelang es ihm das Stück Holz in die Hände zubekommen. Einziges Problem war, er sah nicht, wohin er zielte.

Aber darauf konnte er nun wirklich keine Rücksicht nehmen, denn die Luft wurde immer knapper. Also drehte er seinen Stab vorsichtig so, dass er glaubte Lorcan wenigstens zu streifen und konzentrierte sich fest auf einen Rückstoßzauber, der sich Sekunden darauf auch grellweiß aus dem Stab löste.

Lorcan bemerkte zwar, dass der andere etwas vorhatte, reagierte aber dennoch zu langsam und so landete er von dem Rückstoß fast frontal getroffen zwei Meter weiter weg auf dem Boden. Doch sofort rappelte er sich wieder auf und zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab, um James mit einem Entwaffnungszauber anzugreifen.

James rollte sich zur Seite weg, so dass der Zauber in den Boden einschlug und im nächsten Moment wer auch schon auf den Füßen, wenn auch ziemlich um Atem ringend. Dennoch richtete er sofort den nächsten Zauber, diesmal einen Schocker gegen den ehemaligen Kollegen.

Zandros wich aus, rollte sich ab und schleuderte seinerseits einen Schocker auf James. Dann wirbelte er sofort herum, um einen weiteren Fluch zu sprechen.

Noch immer sah Snape nur zu. Doch als er Lorcan die ersten Silben eines Unverzeihlichen sagen hörte, entwaffnete er ihn mit einem wortlosen Zauber und ließ dessen Zauberstab auf sich zusausen.

James hatte den Schocker mit einem einfachen Portego geblockt, doch im nächsten Moment weiteten sich seine Augen entsetzt, als der Ex-Kollege die Formel eines Fluches sprach, den sonst nur jene Verwendeten, die für Voldemort arbeiteten.

Im selben Moment, wie Lorcan sein Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen wurde, hechtete James in Erwartung des grünen Lichtstrahls zur Seite und ließ dann silberne Seile aus seinem Stab hervorschießen, die sich um den Körper des Mannes schlangen und seine Arme so fesselten, ebenso wie seine Beine.

"Krieg dich wieder ein, Potter.", murmelte Severus nur und ging zu Lorcan, der durch die Fesselung unsanft auf dem Boden gelandet war, um ihn bequemer hinzulegen. Dann machte er sich daran, ihm Blut abzunehmen, wie er es die letzten Stunden über schon mehrmals gemacht hatte.

James schnaubte und öffnete den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes. „Verzeih meine kleine Überreaktion. Ich hatte vergessen, dass du da stehst und darauf wartest, mich vor dem Avada zu retten."

Dann fuhr James sich durch die Haare und seufzte schwer. „'Tschudlige Severus. Ich hab ne beschissene Nacht und einen noch beschisseneren Tag hinter mir." Sein Zauberstab glitt in die Robentasche. „Habt ihr gute Neuigkeiten?" Er wusste, dass seine Stimme verzweifelt klang, aber zum Teufel mit jeder Eitelkeit und Angeberei. Er war auf Snape angewiesen und zu fertig mit den Nerven, um ihm irgendwas vorzuspielen.

Überrascht, dass James Potter sich tatsächlich entschuldigte, wusste Severus nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte und ließ es deswegen einfach. Schweigend nahm er die Phiole mit Blut und ging zu seinem Tisch zurück, um eine erneute Analyse zu machen. "Ich vergleiche das Blutbild mit dem Blacks.. es sah vor einer Stunde schon ähnlich aus. Wenn es sich jetzt noch mehr angenähert hat, testen wir das Gegenmittel."

James nickte nur und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, um sich die Schläfen zu massieren.

Thomas unterdessen beförderte Lorcan mit einem Schwebezauber aufs Bett. Er hoffte inständig, dass es das richtige war. Nach James' Worten zu urteilen, musste es Sirius ziemlich schlecht gehen.

„Kopfschmerzen", fragte er, im selben Moment zur Kenntnis nehmend, dass seine Augen offensichtlich wieder besser wurden. Vor ein par Minuten hatte er den Stuhl noch nicht so gut erkennen können.

James seufzte. „Da trampelt eine Horde Graphorns durch meinen Schädel."

Ohne auf die Beiden zu achten, entschied Severus nach der Analyse, dass die Übereinstimmungen groß genug waren, und nahm die Phiole mit dem Gegenmittel. Neben Lorcan beugte er sich herab und öffnete dem ehemaligen Auror, der nur halb bei Bewusstsein war, den Mund, um die Flüssigkeit hineinzuschütten und durch eine leichte Kehlkopfmassage den Schluckreflex auszulösen.

Thomas beobachtete das eingehend, einige stumme Gebete sprechend, und James schien dasselbe zu tun, während an ihm schon die Verzweifelung nagte, was er tun sollte, wenn es das Falsche war.

Das Gesicht des Vergifteten war kalkweiß, sodass er mehr tot als lebendig wirkte. Doch als Lorcan die Augen aufschlug, waren sie zum ersten Mal seit Stunden wach und klar. "Wasser...", murmelte er nur leise.

"Sicher doch.", erwiderte Severus nur und beschwor zuerst ein Glas und dann die Flüssigkeit, ehe er Zandros half, etwas zu trinken. Dann sah er zu Potter. "Es scheint zu wirken. Ich komme mit dem Gegengift gleich nach. Sorg dafür, dass ich unbehelligt rein kann."

James nickte. „Dritter Stock, Station 21 Zimmer 302", sagte er und erhob sich dann um einen Moment die Augen zu schließen, als ihn ein leichter Schwindel erfasste. Doch dann beachtete es James nicht weiter, sondern eilte auf die Tür zu… hielt aber dort noch mal für Sekunden inne. „Danke, Severus. Ich schulde dir etwas." Damit verschwand er, rannte fast aus dem Schloss und über die Ländereien, um am Rand der Schilde ins Mungos zu apparieren und auf der Station klar zu machen, dass man Severus Snape durchzulassen hatte, ohne wenn und aber.

„James?", fragte Lily leicht besorgt, als dieser zu Sirius' Zimmer kam. Sie hatte den Tumult auf dem Flur gehört und beobachtet, wie ihr Mann den Stationsheiler in einer Manier zusammenfaltete, die sie so bei ihm eigentlich nur bei Todessern erlebt hatte. Todessern, die offen das Leben seiner kleinen Familie bedrohten.

„Severus. Er hat es", sagte James leise. „Er hat das Gegenmittel. Ich hab es grade selbst gesehen."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie begriff, was ihr Mann da grade sagte, aber dann fiel sie ihm vor Freude um den Hals. Schnell jedoch spürte sie, dass James sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Die letzte Wache hier am Bett hatte ihm offensichtlich nicht nur psychisch so ziemlich den Rest gegeben.

Deshalb führte sie ihn in das ansonsten leere Zimmer und platzierte ihn auf dem Stuhl neben Sirius Bett. „Bleib hier, ich empfang Severus an der Tür und sehe zu, dass die da draußen ihn wirklich durchlassen."

Severus brauchte nur weitere zehn Minuten, um eine weitere Phiole mit dem Gegengift abzufüllen und nochmals eine Analyse von Lorcans Blut zu machen, damit er die Bestätigung hatte, dass wirklich eine Besserung eintrat. Dann folgte er ins Mungos.

James konnte nichts gegen das Zittern seiner Hände unternehmen. Zum Warten verdammt zu sein, war für ihn, als würde man einem Profiquidditchspieler Flugverbot erteilen. Es war die Hölle. Doch er blieb sitzend, wohl wissend, dass er sich ansonsten gleich ein Bett hier reservieren konnte.

Also nahm er stattdessen Sirius' Hand behutsam in seine und redete ihm leise zu. Ob sein Freund ihn hören konnte, wusste er nicht und es war auch egal. Es beruhigte seine eigenen Nerven ein wenig und ließ ihn nicht ständig zur Uhr schauen. Und dennoch kamen ihm die 20 Minuten, die Severus brauchte, um ihm zu folgen, wie Jahre vor.

Bevor er das Mungos betrat, legte Severus einen leichten Glamour über sich, sodass ihn nicht jeder sofort als Tränkemeister von Hogwarts und vor allem irgendwelche Spione als Todesser erkannten. Das bewirkte allerdings auch, dass er am Betreten der Station von einem Auroren gehindert wurde.

Lily kam grade wieder den Gang hoch und entdeckte den Mann, der grade einige Probleme hatte und erkannte ihn wenig später als Severus.

„Schon gut, Mr. Wetherby. Mein Mann und ich erwarten ihn."

Der Auror runzelte die Stirn. „Mr. Potter erwartet ihn? Davon hat er mir grade eben gar nichts gesagt."

Lily schenkte dem Mann ein leichtes Lächeln. „Mr. Wetherby", sagte sie sanft, fast schon flirtend. „Sie haben James doch vorhin gesehen. Es geht ihm nicht gut und wenn sie diesen Mann nicht gleich durchlassen, wird er verdammt ungemütlich. Außerdem bürge ich für ihn. Er ist keine Gefahr."

Zunächst zögerte der Auror noch, allerdings hatte Lily ihren Zauberstab bereits in der Hand und murmelte einen Imperiusfluch. Sie mochte diese Art der Magie nicht, aber es ging um Sirius' Leben und in diesem Fall war ihr alles ziemlich egal.

„Na gut, Mrs. Potter. Er darf gehen", sagte der Auror mit leicht entrücktem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Danke", meinte sie, ließ Severus den Vortritt, raunte ihm noch die Zimmernummer zu, dann kümmerte sie sich um den Auroren, damit der den Imperius nicht erkannte, sich aber daran erinnerte Severus eingelassen zu haben. Dann eilte sie ihm hinterher.

Ohne noch weiter auf Lily zu achten, lief Snape zu dem fraglichen Zimmer weiter und trat ohne anzuklopfen ein. Um nicht auch noch von einem übermüdeten Potter angegriffen zu werden, nahm Severus den Zauber von sich und trat erst dann ans Bett.

Wortlos blickte er Black einen Moment an, ehe er ihm die Phiole mit dem Gegengift in den Rachen schüttete und den Bewusstlosen dann zum Schlucken brachte. "Wer hätte für möglich gehalten, dass wir je soweit gehen würden, Black.", murmelte er nur dabei.

Lily kam nun auch ins Zimmer, während James einfach nur dasaß und Sirius' Hand hielt. Die junge Frau trat neben Snape und musterte ihren Mann einen Moment. „Er muss das nicht unbedingt wissen", sagte sie leise, ehe sie zu ihm ging und ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Nein, James brauchte wirklich nicht zu wissen, dass sie einen Unverzeihlichen benutzt hatte. Zumindest nicht jetzt in seiner Gemütsverfassung. Wenn er ausgeschlafen war, würde er das vermutlich viel besser aufnehmen.

„Gib dem Gegengift ein paar Minuten, James. Die Vergiftung ist weiter als bei Lorcan. Es ist normal, dass es etwas dauert."

„Ich weiß", sagte James leise und zuckte kurz darauf zusammen, als die Augenlider seines besten Freundes anfingen zu zucken. Jeder Nerv war bis zum Zerreißen gespannt und die Zeit schien nur noch dahinzukriechen. Es dauerte für ihn eine unendlich lange Zeit, bis sich die grauen Augen öffneten und zunächst unruhig umher huschten. Sein Mund war vollkommen ausgetrocknet, so dass er kein Wort über die Lippen brachte. Deswegen war es auch Lily, die Sirius als erste ansprach.

„Sirius?", fragte sie, während sie ihren Zauberstab über seinen Köper wandern ließ. Sie war erleichtert, dass der Blick des Mannes zu ihr wanderte und er dann leicht lächelte. „Lily", sagte er heiser.

Sie lächelte noch einen Moment lang, bis sie eine ernste Miene aufsetzte. „Ich schwör dir, Sirius, wenn du noch einmal so leichtsinnig bist, dann dreh ich dir persönlich den Hals um."

Sirius versuchte ein Lächeln, aber es gelang ihm nur schwach, dann fand sein Blick Snape. „Danke… Severus", flüsterte er und meinte es auch absolut ehrlich.

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass du dieses Wort überhaupt kennst... geschweige denn mit meinem Namen zusammen aussprechen würdest, ohne daran zu ersticken.", meinte Severus nur darauf und nahm eine mitgebrachte Phiole und eine Nadel aus der Robe, um Sirius eine Blutprobe abzunehmen.

Sirius' Verstand arbeitete noch zu träge, um sofort darauf zu reagieren, aber nachdem die Worte in seinen Verstand eingedrungen waren, lächelte er leicht. Es wäre verwunderlich gewesen, wenn von Snape etwas anderes zurückgekommen wäre.

„Ich stecke eben voller Überraschungen", sagte Sirius und ließ die Blutabnahme einfach über sich ergehen, während er James musterte, der seine Hand inzwischen losgelassen hatte, aber scheinbar total neben sich stand. „Krone, du sieht beschissen aus."

Das riss James offensichtlich aus seiner Trance, denn im nächsten Moment fand Sirius sich in den Armen seines besten Freundes wieder, der ihn fest an sich drückte. „Tu das nie wieder, Tatze. Nie wieder. Hörst du?"

„Ich geb mir Mühe", flüsterte Sirius im Moment noch nicht kräftig genug auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Daher war er dankbar dafür, dass Lily da war, um James zu beruhigen und ihn dann raus zu bringen.

Daher fiel Sirius' Blick wieder auf Severus. „Ich stehe in deiner Schuld, Severus. Ich hoffe, ich werde das irgendwann wiedergutmachen können."

"Du könntest darauf verzichten, mich umzubringen... sollten wir uns je in einem Kampf gegenüberstehen.", erwiderte Severus nur darauf, als er die Phiole verkorkte und sich erhob.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, hatte er seiner Meinung nach doch schon viel zu viel gesagt, rauschte der Tränkemeister aus dem Raum und belegte sich erst draußen wieder mit dem Glamour, um dann zurück nach Hogwarts zu verschwinden.

---

tbc


	21. Kapitel 20

Unterkünfte (Teil 2)

Der Himmel war noch immer wolkenverhangen. Den ganzen Tag über hatte es geschneit und Remus konnte nur hoffen, dass es doch noch etwas aufklaren würde, oder zumindest dass die Wolkendecke für einen Moment aufriss. Sonst würde die Nacht wirklich sehr lang werden.

Er hatte den Nachmittag bei Sirius verbracht. Die meiste Zeit hatten sie Karten gespielt, denn Sirius hatte sich geweigert, über das zu reden, was ihm das Gift angetan hatte. Allerdings hatte Remus auch nichts anderes erwartet. Sirius war noch nie sonderlich redselig gewesen, wenn es um seine Familie ging, aber Remus hatte das Bedürfnis gehabt, für ihn da zu sein, wenn er es sich doch anders überlegte.

Nun, zwei Stunden vor Vollmond, hatte James ihn abgelöst und er war Thomas abholen gegangen. Dem ging es inzwischen wieder ganz gut. Seine Augen hatten sich vollständig erholt und sonst waren auch keine weiteren Nebenwirkungen aufgetreten. Allerdings war er nervös wie vor jeder Verwandlung, vermutlich sogar noch etwas nervöser als sonst, da sie nicht allein sein würden.

„Ich prüf nachher noch mal die Zauber. Zandros wird nichts geschehen", sagte er leise, ehe er anklopfte.

Thomas nickte leicht, einmal tief durchatmend, um sich zu beruhigen. Er war wirklich nervös, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er auf den Geruch von Menschen reagierte und genau das machte ihm Sorge.

Lorcan öffnete fast sofort die Tür. "Remus... ich dachte schon, ihr schafft es nicht.", meinte er und nickte auch Thomas zu. "Kommt rein." Der ehemalige Auror war noch immer mehr als bleich von dem Experiment am Wochenende, sonst sah man ihm nicht mehr an, gegen welche Gräuel er angekämpft hatte.

„Der Mond geht erst in zwei Stunden auf. Es besteht kein Grund zur Hektik. Wir waren schon um einiges knapper in unserem Unterschlupf", erklärte Remus eintretend. Man roch mehr als deutlich dass hier frisch geputzt worden war. Der Hauch von Lavendel stieg ihm in die Nase, ebenso wie etwas Zitrone. Besonders deutlich war aber der Duft von frisch gebrühtem Earl Gray und Thomas schien das auch zu riechen, denn auf seine Lippen schlich sich ein irgendwie sehnsüchtiger Blick.

„Du hast Tee gemacht?", fragte Remus.

Überrascht sah Lorcan den Werwolf an, nickte dann jedoch. "Ja, habe ich. Möchtet ihr eine Tasse?", fragte er nach, während er die Tür wieder schloss.

„Ich sehr gern", antwortete Remus und auch Thomas hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden und auf dem Weg durchs Haus erklärte er: „Sinneseindrücke, Zandros. Werwölfe haben generell eine empfindlichere Nase, aber das steigert sich an Vollmond praktisch ins Unermessliche. Wir beide können riechen, dass hier frisch geputzt wurde. Es ist kaum Staub in der Luft dafür aber ein Hauch von Zitrone und Lavendel. Und eben der heiße Tee."

"Nun... dann kann ich wohl wirklich nichts vor euch verbergen.", meinte Lorcan grinsend. "Mir war langweilig.", setzte er noch hinzu, auch wenn es nicht völlig stimmte. Er hatte sich mal wieder von seinen negativen Gedanken ablenken müssen.

Remus lächelte sanft. „Es ist kein Segen einen so guten Geruchssinn zu haben, auch wenn es durchaus nützlich sein kann. Aber wenn sonst sehr angenehme Gerüche plötzlich zur Qual werden, dann ist das alles andere als schön. Im Winter liebe ich es vor einem brennenden Kamin zu sitzen und ein gutes Buch zu lesen. Aber an Vollmond ertrag ich den Geruch von brennendem Holz einfach nicht. Ich bekomm davon Kopfschmerzen."

„Und ich muss gestehen, so gern ich auch Tränke braue, vor allem der Freitag und der Samstag waren der Horror."

"Hm.. gut. Dann lass ich den Kamin also besser aus.", meinte Lorcan und führte die beiden in den Salon, wo es auch eine kleine Feuerstelle gab.

Der Raum war mit einer dunklen Couchgarnitur ausgestattet, die nicht nur weich aussah, sondern es auch definitiv war. Es gab einen alten aber sehr edel wirkenden Tisch in passender Höhe und einige Regale standen an den Wänden. Darauf waren ein paar Bücher zu finden, oder auch ein paar Gegenstände, die Remus als Kunstobjekte identifizierte. Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, von wem sie waren oder ob sie Wert besaßen. Das war ein Bereich, in dem er sich absolut nicht auskannte, und damit er sich nicht bis auf die Knochen blamierte, wollte er auch keine weiteren Fragen dazu stellen.

„Ich bin seit 20 Jahren ein Werwolf. Ich hab gelernt mit so was zu leben. Also wenn du ihn anmachen möchtest, tu dir wegen mir keinen Zwang an."

"Ich kann auch darauf verzichten. Immerhin ist es auch so warm genug und wenn es dich stört, lasse ich es weg.", erwiderte Lorcan und holte den Tee aus der Küche, der fertig durchgezogen war. Zusammen mit Zitrone und Sahne - auch wenn Sahne eher unüblich zu Earl Gray war - stellte er alles auf den Tisch.

Remus verbot es sich zu seufzen. Er hasste es, wenn man Rücksicht auf ihn und seine Krankheit nahm. Er hatte dann immer das Gefühl, nicht so wirklich dazuzugehören, selbst wenn andere es nur gut meinten.

Thomas hielt sich da einfach nur raus. Er kannte Remus zwar gut genug, um zu wissen, was dem gerade durch den Kopf ging, aber er wusste auch, dass Remus es nicht leiden konnte, wenn man ihm bei so etwas dazwischen funkte. Er regelte solche Dinge lieber allein.

„Ich werde gleich noch mal die Zauber überprüfen, nicht dass wir noch eine Überraschung erleben", wechselte Remus das Thema.

"Ich hab nicht daran herumgespielt. Ich schwöre, Papa.", meinte Lorcan einen Moment ernst, ehe er zu lachen begann. "Trink erstmal einen Tee, ja? Und mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken...", murmelte er dann, während er drei Tassen mit dem heißen Getränk füllte.

Remus stimmte in das Lachen mit ein, aber nur kurz, ehe er seinen Tee nahm und sich etwas Zitrone einträufelte. „Wir beide fühlen uns wohler, wenn ich sie noch mal durchgehe. Das dient vor allem deiner Sicherheit, denn im Gegensatz zu James kannst du dich nicht einfach verwandeln und uns in Schach halten", erklärte er dann. Dass auch ein Kindheitstrauma damit zusammenhing, brauchte keiner zu wissen. Nicht mal Thomas wusste davon etwas und wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde es auch keiner erfahren.

"Natürlich. Mach wie du denkst.", stimmte Lorcan zu und sah zum Fenster. Die Dämmerung setzte so langsam ein, was zu dieser Jahreszeit nicht verwunderlich war. Es würde also nicht mehr lange dauern.

„Bleib ruhig. Es ist immer noch weit über eineinhalb Stunden. Wir haben für so was ein Gefühl", sagte Remus, einen Schluck Tee nehmend.

„Hoffen wir, dass Merlin gnädig ist und die Wolkendecke aufreißt", setzte Thomas hinzu.

Irritiert sah Zandros die beiden Werwölfe nacheinander an. „Was genau meinst du damit?", wollte er dann von Thomas wissen.

„Ein Werwolf verwandelt sich, wenn das Mondlicht ihn erfasst. Ein kurzer Moment reicht aus, um die Fesseln zu sprengen, die diese Wandlung verhindern.  
Geht der Vollmond aber auf, ohne dass sein Licht uns erreicht reißt der Wolf nur an diesen Fesseln, kann sie aber nicht sprengen. Nur leider ist das ein äußerst schmerzhafter Zustand", erklärte Thomas.

„Es ist, als wenn man dich innerlich zerreißen will. Permanent und ohne das irgendwas dagegen hilft. Kein Schrei, kein Herumwälzen, nichts kann den Verstand von diesem Schmerz ablenken. Andererseits ist er aber nicht stark genug, um dich in die Ohnmacht zu schicken. Es ist wirklich, als würdest du durch die Hölle gehen. Dagegen ist eine Wandlung eine Wohltat", ging Remus noch etwas genauer ins Detail, der das als keiner Junge ein paar Mal hatte ertragen müssen, weil seine Eltern es nicht besser gewusst hatten. Sie hatten ihn vor dem Monster, das in ihm wohnte, schützen wollen, bis sie erkannt hatten, was sie ihm auf diese Weise stattdessen antaten.

„Das wusste ich nicht.", murmelte der ehemalige Auror betroffen. „Meint ihr, die Kellerfenster genügen, damit euch das Mondlicht erreicht?"

„Absolut. Außerdem liegt ja auch Schnee und der reflektiert es ja auch in alle möglichen Richtungen und auch das reicht, um die Wandlung auszulösen", versicherte Remus. „Und wo wir gerade bei der Verwandlung sind, wie weit bist du mit der Behandlung von Bisswunden und so etwas vertraut?"

"Ich hatte die normalen Kurse für Auroren und einige Zusatzkurse.", antwortete Lorcan. "Gibt es große Unterschiede zwischen Wunden von Werwölfen und solchen von Hunden oder anderen Tieren?"

„Werwölfe sind streng genommen Raubtiere. Daher wird es sich auch um Bisswunden oder Kratzspuren handeln.  
Allerdings sind sie bei uns ganz sicher tiefer, da wir recht kräftig sind, außerdem werden Thomas und ich heute Nacht einen Machtkampf austragen und das heißt Blutrausch. Wir verletzen uns nicht, weil wir gefangen sind oder hungrig, wir verletzten uns, um klar zu stellen, wer der stärkere ist und wenn das erste Blut geflossen ist, steigert sich die Brutalität immer höher, bis einer von uns den Schwanz einzieht und sich unterwirft.  
Und sonst ist wohl nur zu sagen, dass unsere Verletzungen länger zum Heilen brauchen und auch nie so weit verschwinden wie bei Bisswunden von Hunden oder andren Raubtieren. Es werden mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Narben zurückbleiben", erklärte Remus und zog seinen rechten Ärmel hoch, um dem ehemaligen Auroren die Narben zu zeigen, welche die letzten zwanzig Jahre auf seinem Arm hinterlassen hatten. Eine davon war fast nur noch schemenhaft zu erkennen, da er sie sich schon in seiner Schulzeit oder vorher zugezogen hatte, andere waren tiefer und viel deutlicher.

Lorcan warf einen Blick auf die Wunden auf Remus' Arm und schluckte. "Ich werde so gut wie möglich arbeiten...", versicherte er, auch wenn er begriffen hatte, dass keine noch so große Kunst vor Narben schützen konnte.

„Desinfizieren, einreiben und verbinden, mehr kannst du nicht tun und mehr tun wir auch nicht, oder Lily", sagte Remus. „Du wirst das schon schaffen."

Thomas lächelte leicht. Ja, Lily machte ihre Arbeit wirklich gut und Remus hatte in der Hinsicht eine Menge von ihr gelernt, was er nun auch an ihn weitergab. Er machte sich keine Sorgen darum, morgen gut versorgt zu werden. „Sag mal, bist du dir sicher, dass du keinen Stillezauber willst? Wir sind alles andere als leise und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Geräusche nicht gerade… nun ja, es könnte ziemlich brutal klingen", erkundigte Thomas sich dann bei Zandros.

„Danke für die Sorge.", meinte Lorcan und schmunzelte leicht. „Ich werde selbst für einen Silencio sorgen, wenn es wirklich zu schlimm ist. Aber ich möchte es einmal hören.", erklärte er ernst.

Thomas nickte nur und lehnte sich dann zurück, einen nachdenklichen Blick nach draußen werfend.

Remus beobachtete das mit unbewegter Miene und trank seinen Tee aus. „Lass uns schon mal gehen, dann können wir die Zauber in Ruhe überprüfen und unsere Klamotten richtig verstauen."

Thomas nickte zustimmend. „Ich bin diesmal mit der Kiste dran?", fragte er.

„Ja… bist du", antwortete Remus.

"Also gut.. ich bring euch noch kurz mit runter.", meinte Lorcan und trank den letzten Schluck Tee aus, ehe er sich erhob. Dabei sah er die beiden allerdings mit einem fragenden Ausdruck an. „Kiste?"

„Für unsere Kleider. Unsere Kleider riechen nach Mensch und Menschen sind die einzige Beute die Werwölfe jagen. Sie wollen sie reißen, um ihre Art zu verbreiten oder, wenn sie im Blutrausch und ihre eigenen Sinne nicht mehr Herr sind, sie zu töten", erklärte Remus.

„Und da in den Kleidern kein Mensch steckt und damit auch kein Blut ist, werden die Werwölfe ziemlich sauer und diese Wut lassen sie dann an den Kleidern aus. Morgen früh würden nur noch Fetzen davon übrig sein, aus denen man nicht mal mehr eine Patchworkdecke machen könnte, geschweige denn etwas zum Anziehen. Deswegen werden sie in einer Kiste luftdicht verschlossen. Die interessiert sie nicht, da sie selbst keinen Geruch hat und aus ihr auch keiner kommt. In diesem Fall ist ein Werwolf nämlich strohdumm", fuhr Thomas fort.

„Aha.", kam darauf nur von Zandros und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es ist irgendwie gewöhnungsbedürftig, dass ihr von euch in der dritten Person sprecht." Dann ging er aber schonmal voraus zur Kellertreppe.

Thomas und Remus folgten ihm. „Ich trenn meine eigene Persönlichkeit und die des Werwolfs, auch wenn wir streng genommen ein und dieselbe Person sind. Aber ich kann mich damit einfach nicht identifizieren. Der Werwolf ist eine Bestie, die ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste Menschen angreift, sogar tötet. Etwas, das ich niemals tun würde und eigentlich auch nicht tun will."

„Und wenn man nicht von Werwölfen als Kind erzogen wurde, den Hass und die Abneigung der gesunden Zauberer anerzogen bekommen hat, kommt so was auch vor. Meine Eltern haben mir nie das Gefühl gegeben ein Monster zu sein. Sie haben mich immer geliebt und auf Hogwarts hatte ich die besten Freunde, die man sich in meiner Position nur wünschen konnte, selbst als sie es erfahren haben. Sie haben zu mir gehalten, waren immer für mich da und haben meine Lügen gedeckt.  
Ich weiß, was ich bin, aber ich kann mich nicht als so ein Monster sehen. Ich kann mich nicht mit dieser Bestie identifizieren, die von allen anderen so gehasst und verabscheut wird. Ich hab nie das Gefühl gehabt vollkommen allein zu sein", erklärte Remus sein Verhalten.

Zandros nickte leicht und öffnete die Tür zu dem Kellerraum, den sie gemeinsam ausgeräumt hatten. „Wie geht es eigentlich Sirius?", fragte er, als er Thomas und Remus an sich vorbeitreten ließ.

„Er ist auf dem Weg der Besserung", antwortete Remus. „Die Lähmungserscheinungen sind fast verschwunden, ihm fehlt es nur noch an Kraft allein aufzustehen. Sonst wäre er wohl schon längst wieder zu Hause.  
Was ihm richtig zu schaffen macht, sind die Halluzinationen. Er sieht zwar nichts mehr, aber er hat Alpträume und weigert sich darüber zu reden. Stattdessen knöpft er mir lieber drei Galeonen beim Kartenspielen ab und ich würde noch mal eine darauf verwetten, dass James gerade auch bluten muss."

„Vielleicht könnte ich mal mit ihm reden.", murmelte Zandros leise und seufzte dann. „Ich kann verstehen, wie er sich fühlt."

„Versuch es. Schaden kann es sicher nicht", sagte Remus. „Aber nimm etwas Gold mit. Sirius will meist sofort ausgezahlt werden und ohne das Spiel bringst du ihn vermutlich gar nicht zum Reden."

„Und was bringt dich zu dem Schluss, dass ich verlieren würde?", fragte Zandros lachend und schüttelte den Kopf. „Naja... wir sollten vielleicht morgen weiter reden... oder?"

Remus zog leicht die Augenbraue hoch. „Dann werde ich niemals mit dir spielen", meinte er, stimmte dann aber zu, alles Weitere auf den nächsten Morgen zu verschieben.

"Bis morgen früh dann... und lasst das Haus stehen.", meinte Lorcan zwinkernd, um die Situation nicht ganz so ernst erscheinen zu lassen, auch wenn sich in ihm etwas zusammenzog, bei dem Gedanken die beiden Männer jetzt einzusperren. Dann wandte er sich wieder zur Tür und schloss sie beim Hinausgehen hinter sich.

Remus lächelte leicht und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, um jeden der Zauber noch mal durchzugehen, während Thomas eine stabile Kiste beschwor.

„Und? Steht alles?", fragte er, sich langsam das Hemd aufknöpfend.

„So sicher wie immer. Wir werden hier nicht raus kommen", sagte Remus, ebenfalls damit beginnend sich auszuziehen. Als letztes kamen die Zauberstäbe hinein. Ein bereits bestehender Zauber würde verhindern, dass die Kiste aufging während dem, was später folgen würde. Erst morgen früh würde sie sich wieder öffnen lassen. So verhinderten die beiden Werwölfe, dass ihre Zauberstäbe irgendwelchen Schaden nahmen.

Thomas ließ seinen Blick über Remus' Köper wandern. Obwohl Remus jünger war, wirkte er mit all den Narben älter als Thomas und der Gedanke daran, dass er an nicht gerade wenigen von ihnen Schuld war, war wenig aufbauend, aber der Jüngere hatte schon mehrfach beteuert, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte.

Remus stand unterdessen am Fenster und starrte auf den Himmel, als könnte er allein mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken die Wolken auseinander schieben. „Ich entschuldige mich schon mal im voraus dafür, was ich dir heute Nacht antue", sagte Remus.

„Kann ich nur zurück geben", erwiderte Thomas, wissend, dass sie beide nicht im Mindesten etwas dagegen unternehmen konnten.

Den Rest der Zeit schwiegen sie, hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach und bereiteten sich auf die Schmerzen vor, die da kommen würden. Unweigerlich egal in welcher Form.

Remus sank stöhnend auf die Knie, nahezu gleichzeitig mit Thomas. Der Mond war aufgegangen, der Wolf in ihnen riss an den Ketten, wollte hinaus, wollte jagen. Ihre Instinkte waren vollkommen erwacht, ihre Sinne scharf wie ein Messer, aber noch war der Wolf nicht stark genug. Selbst wenn einer der beiden die Verwandlung zugelassen hätte, wäre nichts geschehen.

Minuten zog es sich hin bis mit einem Mal die Wolken aufrissen und silberne Strahlen die Erde erreichten. Und nur zwei Minuten später standen zwei ausgewachsene Werwölfe im Keller der Villa, schüttelten sich und taxierten zunächst ihre Umgebung, ehe sie sich gegenseitig anstarrten und langsam umeinander herumschlichen.

Beide waren mehr oder weniger bei Verstand. Irgendwo tief in ihren Köpfen gab es den Gedanken, dass sie beide Freunde waren. Zwei Menschen die das gleiche Schicksal teilten. Und da war auch die Erinnerung daran, dass sie das, was nun folgen würde, schon häufig getan hatten. Doch mit Erinnerungen dieser Art konnten Werwölfe nichts anfangen. Sie erkannten nur den Geruch des jeweils anderen, wussten, dass sie einander schon begegnet waren und wer bei diesen Begegnungen als Sieger hervorgegangen war. Und darin lag das Problem. Sie beide waren gleichstark. Es gab nicht wirklich einen Überlegenen. Glück und Geschick waren das einzige was einem zum Sieg verhalf, deswegen würde auch keiner der beiden kampflos aufgeben. Moony nicht, weil die Schmach eines verlorenen Kampfes, etwas Unwürdiges war, Thomas nicht, weil er seinen Platz behaupten wollte.

Somit dauerte es auch nicht lang, bis die beiden aufeinander losgingen. Fauchend wie Raubtiere stürzten sie sich auf den jeweils anderen. Es wurde geschnappt, gebissen und Prankenhiebe ausgeteilt. Immer mal wieder lösten sie sich voneinander, schlichen um einander herum und dann gingen sie von neuem aufeinander los. Wie aber auch alle andren Nächte, endete auch dieser mit dem Untergang des Vollmondes und zum Glück der beiden Männer waren die Sonnenstrahlen um einiges mächtiger als das Licht es Mondes. So spielte es keine Rolle, dass die Wolkendecke eine einzige graue Masse war, aus der Schnee zu Boden fiel. Der Wolf wurde eingesperrt, mal wieder. Für genau achtundzwanzig Tage.

Remus lag keuchend auf dem Boden. Jeder Knochen tat ihm weh und er spürte die blutenden Wunden. Es war hart gewesen. Verdammt hart und nur vage erinnerte er sich daran, dass er dieses Mal gewonnen hatte, wenn auch nur knapp. Hätte die Nacht noch etwas länger gedauert und Thomas sich noch einmal aufraffen können, wäre der Sieg vermutlich an ihn gegangen.

Vorsichtig versuchte Remus sich aufzurichten, ging aber unter einem heiseren Aufschrei wieder zu Boden. Seine rechte Hand war verletzt. Verstaucht, im schlimmsten Fall angebrochen.

„Thomas?", fragte er leise, sich nun nur mit Hilfe einer Hand aufrichtend.

Der Gemeinte lag auf der andren Seite des Kellers, vollkommen fertig mit der Welt. Im Gegensatz zu Remus war ihm klar, dass er diesen Kampf verloren hatte. Sein linkes Bein war gebrochen, an den anderen Gliedmaßen hatte er schmerzhafte Wunden. Er wäre nicht wieder auf die Beine gekommen.

„Ich lebe", sagte er heiser, um dann heftig und schmerzhaft zu husten. Ein deutliches Zeichen für gebrochene Rippen.

------

Ein Stockwerk höher hatte Lorcan auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer gesessen und zugehört, während sein Blick am Himmel hing, den er durch das riesige Fenster sehen konnte. Als der Mond hereinschien, schluckte er und zuckte im nächsten Moment zusammen, als zweistimmiges Wolfsgeheul nach oben klang. Dann war es still... scheinbar endlos lange und er versuchte sich vorzustellen, was unter seinen Füßen vor sich ging. Ein wenig kannte er sich mit dem Verhalten von Wölfen und Hunden aus und so glaubte er zu wissen, dass die beiden sich nun zuerst in einem lautlosen Umschleichen des jeweils anderen messen würden.

Plötzlich - von einer Sekunde auf die nächste - klang lautes Knurren und Fauchen nach oben und schließlich war deutlich ein Kampf zu hören. Immer wieder jaulte einer der beiden kurz auf, ehe es auch schon mit dem Kampf weiter ging.

Lorcan fragte sich, wie überhaupt etwas von den beiden übrig bleiben konnte, wenn sie sich wirklich die ganze Nacht bekämpfen würden. Oder würde einer der beiden es gar nicht überleben?

Mit Angst im Herzen blieb er sitzen und lauschte immer wieder. Vor allem wenn es allzu leise wurde, geriet er nahezu in Panik, nur um erleichtert aufzuseufzen, wenn der Kampf von neuem begann.

Als es dann vollkommen still war, wurde es draußen bereits hell und Lorcan machte sich erschöpft auf den Weg nach unten. An der Tür lauschte er dann allerdings erst und da er keinerlei Geräusch hörte, rief er nach den beiden: "Remus? Thomas?" Schlimmstenfalls würden jetzt zwei Werwölfe gegen die Tür krachen, um zu ihrer Beute zu gelangen.

Remus, inzwischen auf die Füße gekommen, ließ die Tür aufschwingen. Er hatte schon Sekunden vor Lorcans Ruf bemerkt, dass dieser runter gekommen war. „Alles ok… zumindest mehr oder weniger", sagte er nur, sich gegen die Wand lehnend. Er war erschöpft, aber dank seiner langen Jahre als Werwolf auch schon daran gewöhnt nach so einer Nacht noch die Konzentration aufzubringen Magie anzuwenden. Immerhin verschwanden Thomas und er spätestens dann, wenn sie ihre Wunden versorgt und aufgeräumt hatten. Es war bisher nur ein paar Mal vorgekommen, dass sie sich dort ein paar Stunden Schlaf gönnten, wo sie die Nacht verbracht hatten.

Auch Thomas war inzwischen hochgekommen, hatte sich allerdings nur hingesetzt. Ihm platzte fast der Schädel von dem Schlag, den er gegen den Kopf bekommen hatte, außerdem pochte sein Bein bei jeder Bewegung heftig.

Langsam trat Lorcan ein und sah sich um. Doch sofort wurde er bleich, als er das überall verteilte Blut und den Zustand der beiden Männer erblickte. Sogleich zog er seinen Zauberstab und beschwor sich seinen gesamten Medizinschrank neben sich. "Dann wollen wir mal.", meinte er nur auffordernd.

Über Remus' Lippen huschte ein Lächeln, ehe er sich von der Wand abstieß und zu Thomas hinüber ging. Dort beschwor er zwei Becher Wasser und reichte einen davon seinem Artgenossen.

„Kümmere dich um Thomas. Den hat es schlimmer erwischt", bat er Lorcan, den Inhalt des Schrankes musternd und sich etwas zum Desinfizieren raussuchend. Die dazu nötigen Tücher nahm er ebenfalls von einem vorhandenen Stapel.

Zandros nickte sofort und nahm eine Phiole aus dem Schrank, die er Thomas hinhielt. „Trink das hier auch gleich. Gegen die Schmerzen", meinte er, ehe er sich zuerst an die blutenden Bisswunden machte, sie desinfizierte, mit einem Spruch heilte und dann noch verband, damit die frischen Narben Ruhe hatten.

Thomas tat, wie ihm geheißen und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Senfgras und Hornmilben", stellte er dann fest und schüttelte sich, um dann schnell einen Schluck Wasser hinterher zu trinken.

„Hast du davon noch einen da?", fragte Thomas. „Oder vielleicht besser was schwächeres, damit ich noch bei Verstand bleibe? Mein Bein wird wohl gerichtet werden müssen und Werwölfe reagieren nicht so sensibel wie Menschen auf Zaubertränke. Deswegen heilen unsere Wunden auch nicht so gut, mit den gewöhnlichen Mitteln."

Remus lauschte dem nur mit halbem Ohr. Er war gerade damit beschäftigt seinem verletzten Handgelenk einen Stützverband zu verpassen, um seinen Zauberstab wieder richtig benutzten zu können und das war mit links gar nicht so einfach und obendrein schmerzhaft.

"Remus. Warte doch noch.", meinte Lorcan, als er bemerkte, was der zweite Werwolf tat. Dann wandte er sich wieder Thomas zu und reichte ihm eine zweite Phiole. "Sag mir, wenn der Trank wirkt, damit ich den Bruch richten kann." Dabei hielt er ihm auch gleich den Knochentrank hin, den er ebenfalls herausgesucht hatte.

Dass er so gut ausgestattet war, lag daran, dass er sich am Tag zuvor mit allem eingedeckt hatte, was er glaubte, gebrauchen zu können.

Remus rollte nur mit den Augen, rief sich aber in Erinnerung, dass Lorcan nicht wissen konnte, dass er es für gewöhnlich war, der sie beide versorgte. Doch ihm fehlte die innere Ruhe dazu, dem anderen dass nun zu erklären, also machte er einfach weiter.

Thomas hatte derweil schon den zweiten Trank genommen. „Mach einfach… ich hab gelernt mit Schmerzen umzugehen", sagte er dann in Richtung Lorcan, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

Langsam betastete Lorcan den Knöchel, um die Bruchstelle zu finden. Dann, nach einem sichernden Blick in Thomas' Augen, schob er vorsichtig, sodass alles wieder an der richtigen Stelle war, zumindest hoffte er das. "Jetzt den Knochentrank. Ich habe schon eine stärkere Dosis rausgesucht.", meinte er und deutete auf die dritte Phiole.

Thomas hatte die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen, als Lorcan den Bruch unter einem Knacken wieder in die richtige Position brachte. Es war ein übelkeitserregendes Geräusch gewesen, weswegen er nun auch nur mühsam den dritten Trank herunter würgte.

Remus hatte schließlich den Verband einigermaßen ordentlich angelegt und reinigte nun seine Wunden mit fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen, brannte es doch wie Feuer.  
Außerdem hatten seine Rippen während dieser Nacht offensichtlich etwas abbekommen. Langsam aber sicher, war der Bluterguss deutlich zu sehen und sobald er auch nur in die Nähe kam, jagte ein stechender Schmerz hindurch.

Über Remus nur den Kopf schüttelnd, kümmerte Lorcan sich weiter um Thomas und verpasste ihm nun auch erst einmal einen Stützverband für den Fuß, damit der Bruch nicht wieder verrutschte, bis der Trank wirkte. Anschließend kümmerte er sich um die anderen, zum Teil sehr tiefen Wunden des Werwolfs.

„Gib mir doch bitte auch ein Tuch", bat Thomas. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man alles für ihn tat. Er wollte lernen, sich selbst zu helfen, so wie Remus. Unabhängig werden und so wenig wie möglich auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen sein.

Remus unterdessen bestrich seine Wunden mit den nötigen Heilsalben, die er zur Verfügung hatte, und verband sie zum Teil zusätzlich.

Zandros sah ihn einen Moment an, gab ihm dann aber leise seufzend das Verlangte und wandte sich an Remus. „Deine Rippen sehen nicht gut aus...", murmelte er ruhig und suchte einen zweiten Trank heraus, um Knochen wieder zusammen wachsen zu lassen. „Selbst wenn sie nur angebrochen sind, ist das hier sicher besser.", setzte er noch hinzu und reichte Remus die größere der beiden Phiolen, die er noch gefunden hatte.

Remus lächelte flüchtig. „Ich würde darauf wetten, dass sie wenigstens angebrochen sind", sagte er und kippte das bittere Zeug hinunter.  
„Die Wunden auf dem Rücken, Zandros. Wärst du so gut? Ich bin im Moment nicht beweglich genug es selbst zu machen und mein Geschick mit einem Zauberstab dürfte auch etwas eingeschränkt sein", bat er dann, mit einem leicht kläglichen Blick auf seine Hand.

„Selbstverständlich.", war alles, was der Ältere dazu sagte, ehe er sich ein Tuch nahm und sich um Remus' und später auch Thomas' Rücken kümmerte.

Es dauerte noch fast den halben Vormittag, bis endlich alle Verletzungen der beiden behandelt und versorgt waren. Erschöpft sank nun auch Lorcan gegen die Wand und atmete erst einmal tief durch. "Einen leichten Tee und dann ab ins Bett würde ich sagen.", murmelte er.

Remus lächelte leicht und streifte sich etwas mühsam sein Hemd über, da ihm langsam kalt wurde. In erster Linie wohl durch die Erschöpfung und auch Thomas kam wankend auf die Füße. Er hatte sich gerade im Sitzen seine Hose übergezogen, die er nun zuköpfte, ehe er humpelnd zur Kiste ging und sich seinen Pullover überzog.

Sein verletztes Bein schmerzte immer noch, aber es war auch nicht das erste Mal. Er würde damit klarkommen. „Mir reicht ein Bett vollkommen", gestand er schließlich. „Oder eine Matratze, ein Sofa. Was du gerade anbieten kannst."

„Und eine Decke wäre auch nicht zu verachten", fügte Remus lächelnd hinzu. Er war sich sicher, dass ihr Gastgeber mehr als nur eine Couch und eine kratzige Wolldecke in petto hatte.

Lorcan half den beiden an der Treppe, da vor allem Thomas noch arge Probleme hatte. „Matratze.", wiederholte er dabei und musterte Thomas von der Seite. „Dieses Haus hat so viele Betten, dass ich jeden Tag der Woche in einem anderen schlafen könnte. Also werde ich euch ganz sicher nicht auf einem Sofa einquartieren. Am Ende erzählt ihr noch herum, was für ein schrecklicher Gastgeber ich bin...", erklärte er scherzend.

Remus lachte leise und auch Thomas grinste. „Hab ich irgendwie nicht anders erwartet", sagte der Jüngste der drei dann.

„Ich auch nicht", stimmte Thomas zu. „Aber ich zeige mich lieber bescheiden, auch wenn ich weiß, dass du mit unserer zweiten Natur kein Problem hast."

Im Erdgeschoss angekommen, wandte Zandros sich der Wendeltreppe zu. „Noch eine Etage und einen kurzen Gang entlang und schon warten zwei Betten auf euch.", murmelte er dabei wieder ernster, weil er durchaus spüren konnte, dass die beiden mehr als fertig waren.

Thomas ergriff das Geländer der Wendeltreppe und machte sich von Lorcan los. Er war inzwischen sicherer auf den Füßen, trotz Schmerzen. „Ich denke, das schaff ich allein, danke."

Remus sah seinen Leidensgenossen einen Moment verwundert an, aber dann schmunzelte er. Die Eitelkeit eines Reinblüters kam wohl bei ihm durch. Auch er hatte das schon erlebt, wusste aber auch, dass Thomas seine Grenzen inzwischen kannte und sich nicht scheute, um Hilfe zu bitten, wenn er tatsächlich nicht mehr konnte.

Doch die Treppe schaffte Thomas, wenn auch nur langsam und mit der Wand an der rechten Seite war es auch kein wirkliches Problem, bis ins Zimmer zu kommen, wo ihn ein weiches Bett mit einer wärmenden Decke erwartete. Die besten Vorraussetzungen, um nicht lang zum Einschlafen zu brauchen.

Remus ging es ähnlich. So weiche Betten kannte er nur von James' Elternhaus. Doch im Gegensatz zu Thomas warf Remus sich die Decke nicht einfach nur über, sondern kuschelte sich tief in sie hinein, während er seinen Zauberstab unter dem Kopfkissen in der Hand behielt.

Lorcan hatte ihnen nur am Treppenabsatz nachgesehen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er es auch nie aushalten könne, wenn er nach Verletzungen zu sehr bemuttert wurde. Schmunzelnd ging er wieder nach unten in die Küche und machte sich noch einen leichten Tee, ehe auch er sich in sein Schlafzimmer begab und kurz darauf einschlief.

----

tbc


	22. Kapitel 21

Neue Pläne

Lucius Malfoy saß grade in seinem Büro, um seinen Geschäften nachzugehen, als das Mal auf seinem Unterarm zu brennen begann. Und das intensiver, als es üblicherweise der Fall war. Ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass sein Meister schlechte Laune haben musste.

Während er aus seiner Villa eilte, er hatte nur schnell der Hauselfe bescheid gesagt, sie sollte seiner Frau sagen, dass er für einige Zeit außer Haus war, überlegte er noch, was wohl der Grund für den Unmut des Dunklen Lords sein konnte, und in welcher Weise er damit zu tun haben könnte. Doch ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen. So viele Aufträge hatte er in der jüngeren Vergangenheit nicht erledigen müssen, und die, die er erledigt hatte, waren erfolgreich gewesen.

Seine Robe hatte er nur nebenbei in die Todesserrobe verwandelt, ebenso wie die Maske auf seinem Gesicht erschienen war. Die Zauber waren ihm nach all den Jahren schon ins Blut übergegangen, sodass er gar nicht mehr daran denken musste, sie auszuführen.

Auf direktem Wege apparierte er zum Treffpunkt. Das Hauptquartier des Dunklen Ordens, wie er schnell erkannte.

Sein Weg führte ihn direkt zu seinem Meister.

„Was kann ich für Euch tun, My Lord?", fragte er, nachdem er ihn standesgemäß begrüßt hatte.

Doch bekam Lucius keine Antwort.

Voldemort sah einfach auf den Knienden herab und wartete. Augenblicke später klopfte es erneut und eine weitere Gestalt in schwarzer Robe und weißer Maske betrat den Raum, um kurz darauf neben Malfoy auf die Knie zu sinken.

"Wie kann ich Euch dienen, My Lord.", kam die emotionslose Stimme Severus Snapes hinter den schwarzen Haaren hervor, die durch den geneigten Kopf nach vorn gefallen waren.

Doch auch er erhielt keine Antwort.

Im nächsten Moment durchzuckte ein stechender Schmerz beide Körper.

Lucius Malfoy, der sich zwar etwas über das Schweigen seines Herrn gewundert hatte, aber nicht einmal daran dachte aufzusehen, um den Grund dafür herauszufinden, konnte sich einen Aufschrei einfach nicht verkneifen. Der Schmerz war zu überraschend gekommen und war auch viel zu intensiv.

Severus sackte stöhnend mehr in sich zusammen, sodass er sich mit den Händen abstützen musste, um nicht vollkommen zu Boden zu gehen. Der kurze Aufschrei neben ihm zeigte deutlich, dass er nicht der einzige war. Doch im Gegensatz zu Lucius konnte er sich denken, was der Grund war.

Nach einer Minute ebbte der Schmerz ab, auch wenn er nicht so schnell ganz verschwinden würde.

"Und jetzt...", begann Voldemort und seine Ungehaltenheit war deutlich zu hören, "... will ich wissen, wieso der Zaubereiminister noch so gesund wirkt!"

Auch Lucius war wieder auf die Knie gekommen, obwohl er nicht gemerkt hatte, ganz zu Boden gesackt zu sein. Dafür war ihm aber nun sehr klar, warum sein Meister so wütend war.

„Das… das kann ich mir auch nicht erklären", erkläre Lucius leise, den Schmerz, der immer noch in seinem Körper tobte, aber vollkommen aus seiner Stimme verbannend. „Ich habe persönlich dafür gesorgt, dass der Minister Pralinen gefüllt mit dem Gift erhält."

"Und ich... bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass das Gift wirkt.", setzte auch Severus sofort zu seiner Verteidigung an. Solange Voldemort nicht sicher war, wer von ihnen beiden versagt hatte, würde er sie nicht zu arg bestrafen. 

Mit einem leisen Knurren drang der Dunkle Lord kurzerhand in die Gedanken der beiden ein und musste feststellen, dass Malfoy und Snape beide wirklich glaubten, was sie sagten. Doch diese Tatsache ließ ihn im ersten Moment nur noch wütender werden.

Lucius Malfoy hütete sich noch ein Wort zu sagen. Sein Meister hatte sich die Wahrheit grade angesehen. Ihn jetzt zu bedrängen, wäre mehr als nur gefährlich für die eigene Gesundheit. Also hielt er den Kopf gesenkt und schwieg. 

Wobei sein Gehirn allerdings an einer Lösung für diese Geschichte arbeitete. Snape war treu. Daran hatte er kaum einen Zweifel. Der etwas jüngere hielt sich zwar permanent unter der Nase des Muggel liebenden Narren Dumbledore auf, aber Snape wusste, wer seine Freunde waren. Immerhin hatte der Alte ihn nie vor den Gemeinheiten von Black und Potter bewahrt.

Andererseits hatte Dumbledore auch so eine Art an sich, mit der er schon so manche Leute um den Finger gewickelt hatte. Und angeblich sollte das Gift nicht nachweisbar sein. Also musste jemand den Plan verraten haben. Und dann musste das Rezept auch noch in die falschen Hände gelangt sein. Und Snape war einer derjenigen, die das Rezept kannten. 

Voldemort lauschte noch immer auf die Gedanken der beiden und bekam sowohl Lucius' Verdacht mit, wie auch Snapes Gedanken, dass der Minister die Pralinen vielleicht verschenkt hatte, ohne selbst zu kosten.

Erneut jagte Schmerz durch die Körper der beiden. Allerdings nur sehr kurz. "Ich will eine Dosis des Giftes! So schnell wie möglich, Trankpanscher! Und du besorgst mir ein Versuchsobjekt, Malfoy!"

Severus keuchte noch immer von dem zweiten Cruciatus, als er antwortete: "Ja, My Lord. Es dauert nur eine Stunde." Auf die Herabsetzung seines Titels ging er nicht weiter ein, dachte nicht einmal darüber nach, weil Voldemort in einer derart mörderischen Stimmung war.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, My Lord", erklärte Lucius, den Schmerz unterdrückend, während er darüber nachdachte, woher er so schnell ein Opfer bekam. Nun ja, er hatte Beziehungen. Irgendwie würde er das schon hinbekommen.

Severus verneigte sich nochmals und verließ den Raum dann so schnell wie möglich. Draußen wartete er kurz auf den Blonden.

Lucius tat es dem Jüngeren nach.

Nachdem die Tür geschlossen war, sah er Snape ernst an. „Wer hat das Rezept gesehen? Wer weiß davon? Für wen müssen wir unseren Kopf hinhalten?", fragte er leise aber sehr ernst. Wer immer es war, er würde ihn kaltmachen.

Niemand wagte es einen Malfoy derart in die Enge zu treiben.

"Niemand! Wofür hältst du mich?", erwiderte Severus heftig. "Aber woher sollen wir wissen, ob der Idiot die Pralinen überhaupt isst, selbst wenn er sie bekommen hat?"

Lucius' Blick wurde finster. „Er hat sie bekommen, das weiß ich genau. Und warum sollte er sie nicht essen? Er liebt diese Dinger. Deswegen hab ich sie ja ausgesucht.  
Es sei denn, er weiß über den Plan bescheid.  
Nur damit wären wir wieder bei der Ausgangsfrage: Für wen muss ich meinen Kopf hinhalten? Wer ist dieser Merlinverdammte Verräter?"

"Was fragst du mich das?", zischte Severus zurück. "Ich lag da drinnen auch am Boden, schon vergessen? Also such die Verräter woanders! Ich bin im Labor... bring mir ein gesundes Opfer, keinen schon halbtoten Muggel."

„Geh und pansch dein Gift zusammen, damit du es auch fertig bekommst", zische Lucius und ließ den Mann stehen, um seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Mit einem Knurren drehte auch Snape sich weg und verschwand in Richtung der Kerker, wo auch das Labor untergebracht war, um erneut das Gift zu brauen, das eigentlich den Minister hätte töten sollen.

Lucius war direkt ins Ministerium appariert, wo er seinen Freund holen ließ, um ihn auf einen Kaffee in die Nokturngasse einzuladen.

Dort konnte er ihm ungestört erklären, von wem seine Anweisung kam und wie er gedachte diese zu lösen. Und dazu brauchte er Hilfe.

„Du verlangst eine Menge", murmelte Charles, auch wenn er sich sehr wohl bewusst war, dass er kaum eine andere Wahl hatte. Er würde sich allenfalls selbst anzeigen können, das war allerdings so gar keine Option mit einem kranken Kind zu Hause. „Ich werde sehen, was ich finde", stimmte er schließlich zu und versprach in dreißig Minuten wieder da zu sein.

Lucius stimmte dem zu und verließ wenig später ebenfalls dieses Etablissement, um sich zwei junge Todesser zu suchen, die ihm bei einer Entführung zur Hand gehen würden. Oder genau genommen, die Drecksarbeit für ihn machten.

Diese waren auch schnell gefunden, liefen hier doch einige davon herum.

Charles dagegen durchforstete eine Kartei nach Mitgliedern ihrer Gesellschaft, die irgendwo einsam lebten. Vorzugsweise auch jemand, der schon recht alt war. So war die Chance geringer, dass sein Verschwinden irgendwem auffiel. Er fand zu seinem Glück gleich zwei mögliche Opfer. Eines als Sicherheit, falls der andere nicht da war, oder schon von selbst das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte. Denn er traute Lucius sehr wohl zu, dass er die Wut des Mords an ihn weitergeben würde.

Knapp eine Stunde später war Lucius zurück im dunklen Hauptquartier. Neben ihm schwebte ein unter einen Lähmfluch und Schweigezauber gestellter alter Mann, der nur ein paar Schrammen abbekommen hatte, weil die beiden Jungspunde etwas übermütig geworden waren.

Fast zeitgleich kam Severus mit einer noch leicht dampfenden Phiole wieder nach oben. Während der ganzen Stunde des Brauens hatte er immer wieder mit sich ringen müssen, doch gab es einfach keinen anderen Weg. Wenn er Voldemort nicht davon überzeugte, dass sein Gift wirkte, würde er sich vermutlich selbst im Kerker wiederfinden, wenn er Glück hatte. Wahrscheinlicher war sogar noch, dass er statt des Versuchsobjektes starb.

In der Halle begegnete er Malfoy und nickte diesem leicht zu, sagte jedoch nichts weiter.

Lucius erwiderte das Nicken nur knapp und dann betraten sie beide nach kurzem Anklopfen den Raum, in dem ihr Meister wartete. Lucius ließ sich sofort auf die Knie nieder und senkte den Kopf. Der alte Mann war neben ihm einfach zu Boden gesunken, wo er ausgestreckt liegen blieb.

Auch Severus sank auf die Knie und wartete mit demütig gesenktem Kopf. Das war es, was er mit am meisten hasste. Früher war er stolz darauf gewesen, diesem Mann zu dienen. Doch das war lange her. Mittlerweile musste er sich hin und wieder auf die Zunge beißen, um Voldemort nicht mal so richtig die Meinung zu sagen.

Der Dunkle Lord erhob sich, die Wut vorerst gedämpft, und trat auf die beiden Todesser und den Gefangenen zu.

Geduldig wartete Lucius auf die Reaktion seines Lords, während er sich schon fragte, was wohl geschehen würde, wenn Snapes Gift wirkte.

Sicher war es für ihn ein Leichtes zu beweisen, dass die Pralinen ihren Empfänger erreicht hatten. Charles hatte sie in einem unbeobachteten Moment zu den anderen Präsenten legen sollen und das auch ausgeführt. Und er bezweifelte, dass der Mann ihn belügen würde. Immerhin sorgte Lucius dafür dass Charles' Sohn am Leben blieb.

Aber es gab sonst keine Möglichkeit, dass man sie und den ausgeklügelten Plan ihres Lords, hätte verraten können. 

Der Mann, der für ihn die Pralinen bestellt hatte, war den Ideen seines Meisters mehr als zugetan und wollte diese auch unterstützten. Und er wusste auch nur, dass die ungefüllten Hüllen für den Minister sein sollten. Von dieser Position aus auf ein Gift zu schließen, war einfach unmöglich. Vor allem für einen so unterbelichteten und eigentlich nichts wissenden Händler aus der Nokturngasse, der dazu noch Werwölfe beschäftigte.

Auf Voldemorts Anweisung hin rutschte Severus zu dem alten Mann und zog seinen Zauberstab. "Imperio!", murmelte er leise, ehe er ihm den Trank einflößte. "Die Wirkung wird sich erst in einigen Wochen einstellen. Seine Magie wird sich ändern... es werden abweichende Farben entstehen. Zum Beispiel bei einem Stupor.", erklärte er dann und sah wieder etwas auf, vermied es aber dem Lord ins Gesicht zu blicken. 

Voldemort nickte leicht. "Gut... hoffen wir für dich, dass es tatsächlich so ist. Ich will einen neuen Plan. Wie kommen wir an diesen vermaledeiten Mistkerl heran?"

Lucius' Verstand arbeitete sofort auf Hochtouren. Ihn im Ministerium umzubringen und dann zu fliehen wäre der reinste Selbstmord. Dort waren viel zu viele Auroren. Leider nahm der Minister nur selten Außentermine wahr, ohne gleich von einer ganzen Horde Leibwächter umringt zu sein. Außer…

„Es gibt vielleicht noch einen anderen Weg, My Lord. Ich muss dazu aber erst ein paar Dinge in Erfahrung bringen. Wenn Ihr mir bis morgen Abend Zeit geben würdet, habe ich sicherlich alle nötigen Informationen", erklärte Lucius Malfoy ruhig und mit Demut in der Stimme, da es nicht grade ungefährlich war, den Lord um etwas zu bitten.

Allerdings konnte er heute nicht noch einmal im Ministerium auftauchen, ohne dass Charly in Probleme geriet. Und das konnte ihm leider nicht egal sein, denn dieser Mann hatte einige sehr gute Kontakte, die ihm immer nützlich gewesen waren. Es würde schwer sein, auf die Schnelle einen neuen Freund in einer ähnlichen Position zu finden.

Voldemort nickte nach einem Moment leicht. "Gut. Ich gebe dir die Zeit.", stimmte er zu und deutete auf den Gefangenen. "Bringt ihn in den Kerker und dann an die Arbeit!"

Äußerlich ließ Severus sich nichts anmerken, doch innerlich knurrte er schon fast. Konnte Malfoy nicht jetzt sofort sagen, was er vorhatte? Oder konnte Voldemort nicht fragen? Irgendwie musste er herausfinden, wie der neue Plan aussah, sonst konnten sie den Minister schon mal abschreiben!

„Habt Dank, My Lord", erklärte Lucius und erhob sich dann, um den Zauberer wegzubringen.

Auch Severus erhob sich und verließ zusammen mit Lucius das Büro, um den alten Mann in einen Kerker zu bringen. "Ich hoffe mal, dass deine Idee gut ist und auch funktioniert.", meinte er dabei etwas abfällig zu Lucius.

„Kümmere dich um deine Angelegenheiten, Snape und scher dich nicht um die Probleme anderer", brummte Lucius. „Allerdings wenn du weißt, wer uns das hier eingebrockt hat, sag bescheid. Ich würde ihm gern meine Meinung dazu mitteilen." Dabei klang seine Stimme gehässig und jeder, der ihn kannte und wusste, was er war, würde auch wissen, dass der Betreffende nicht überleben würde.

Severus schnaubte nur und ging die Treppe in den Kerker hinunter, wo sie den Alten in eine der Zellen sperrten. "Wenn ich wüsste, wer es vermasselt hat, würde ich mir denjenigen schon selbst vorknöpfen.", erwiderte er dann kalt.

Lucius sagte nichts darauf, weil es nichts weiter zu sagen gab. Für ihn ging es nun darum, seinen Plan so gut wie möglich auszuklügeln. Je genauer der Plan war, desto zufriedener würde der Lord sein. Zumindest bleib das zu hoffen.

Es war nur zu offensichtlich, dass Malfoy nichts ausplaudern würde. Und so fragte Severus auch nicht weiter nach. Ein kurzer vorsichtiger Legilimentikversuch brachte auch nichts wirklich schlüssiges zu Tage.

Mit einem letzten Nicken schlug Severus die Tür zu und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben, um zurück nach Hogwarts zu apparieren.

TBC


	23. Kapitel 22

Ein Treffen des Ordens

Als Remus um zehn Uhr abends das Hauptquartier des Ordens betrat, schlug ihm bereits der Duft frisch aufgebrühten Earl Grays entgegen und obwohl Vollmond schon etwas her war, waren seine Sinne immer noch scharf genug, um den Urheber hierfür ebenfalls zu erkennen. Es war Thomas, der schon am Küchentisch saß und gedankenverloren in einer Tasse Tee rührte.

„Du musst ja schon ne Weile hier sein", meinte der Werwolf und setzte sich zu seinem Leidensgenossen.

„In meiner Wohnung ist die Heizung ausgefallen und Heizzauber, die es innerhalb von Minuten alles mollig warm machen, sind nicht grade meine Stärke", erklärte der etwas Ältere.

Remus nickte verstehend. Unter den Umständen wäre er auch früher her gekommen, denn hier war es immer warm, man konnte ja nie wissen, wann man hier in welchem Zustand auftauchte. „Kümmert sich dein Vermieter um die Heizung?"

„Er hat gesagt, dass Morgen früh jemand kommt", antwortete Thomas, dabei allerdings nicht sonderlich zuversichtlich klingend. Er hatte schon erlebt, dass sein Vermieter hin und wieder etwas unzuverlässig war, was Reparaturen anging.

„Wenn da nichts passiert, komm zu uns. Wir haben zwar nur die Couch frei, aber mit etwas Zauberei wird die auch zum Bett. Du musst dir nicht den Arsch abfrieren", erklärte Remus wissend, dass Sirius ganz sicher nichts dagegen haben würde.

„Und was sagen eure Freundinnen dazu?", fragte Thomas ehrlich besorgt.

Remus schmunzelte aber nur leicht. „Du weißt, dass ich keine Freundin habe und Sirius ist schon lange wieder Single. Ihr war sein Job einfach zu riskant. Außerdem hat er es wohl abgelehnt mit ihr das Land zu verlassen."

„Und du hast auch keine Frau in Aussicht? Ich mein, du bist jung, attraktiv, charmant, hilfsbereit, nett, kannst kochen, machst die Wäsche. Was könnte eine Frau sich mehr wünschen?", stellte Thomas fest.

Remus zog verwundert die Augenbraue hoch, weil Thomas doch eigentlich wissen musste, wie schwer es für ihre Art war eine Freundin zu finden, aber dann musste er doch leicht schmunzeln. „Das klingt grade so, als würdest du mit mir anbändeln wollen."

Thomas wurde bei dieser Aussage schlagartig kalkweiß im Gesicht. „So war das nicht gemeint! Bestimmt nicht… Also… das was ich sagte, hab ich schon so gemeint, aber es sollte nicht heißen, dass ich… du bist …"

„Ein Mann", unterbrach Remus dieses Gestammel. „Ist schon gut, Thomas. Das war ein Scherz." Allerdings machte ihn Thomas' verlegener Blick schon stutzig. War sein Freund etwa … „Thomas… auch wenn ich jetzt sehr persönlich werde, kann es sein, dass du Interesse an Männern hast?"

Einen Moment lang schloss Thomas die Augen, ehe er nickte. Ja, er war schwul. Stockschwul um genau zu sein. Frauen interessierten ihn nicht im Geringsten. Er konnte sich wunderbar mit ihnen unterhalten, sie konnten auch die besten Freunde werden, aber sexuell ging da gar nichts. Er hatte einfach keinen Spaß daran oder empfand es als befriedigend.

Thomas holte einmal tief Luft und sah Remus dann in die Augen. „Nur damit wir uns verstehen, aus meiner Sicht sind wir nur Freunde, nichts weiter. Sicher meinte ich alles so, wie ich es gesagt habe, nur… das sollte keine Anmache sein. Du bist nicht… mein Typ." Er konnte nicht verhehlen nervös zu sein. Es gab nicht viele, die wussten, wo seine sexuellen Interessen lagen und er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie Remus darüber dachte. Frauen waren nur selten ein Thema zwischen ihnen gewesen und wenn sie es waren, hatte er es immer geschafft, von sich abzulenken.

Remus lächelte dem anderen aufmunternd zu. Seine Nase nahm deutlich die Nervosität auf, die in der Luft lag und er konnte es dem anderen nicht verübeln. Zugegebenermaßen hatte es ihn schon irgendwie überrascht. „Es beruhigt mich zu wissen, dass ich nicht dein Typ bin. Das erspart uns einige Probleme."

„Du hast also gar kein…", begann Thomas, aber Remus ließ ihn gar nicht zu Ende fragen.

„Nein. Ich habe absolut kein Interesse an Männern und Sirius meines Wissens auch nicht. Wir stehen beide ausschließlich auf Frauen und ich muss sagen, es ist zum Glück nicht der selbe Typ", antwortete Remus und sah Thomas dann einen Moment musternd an.

„Aber… nur so mal aus Neugierde, wer wäre denn dein Typ? Falls dir diese Frage nicht zu persönlich ist, mein ich." Remus konnte sich seiner Neugierde einfach nicht erwehren. Immerhin verstand er nun sehr gut, warum Thomas nie von einer Freundin berichtet hatte.

Thomas zögerte doch etwas, da er ahnte, dass er sich damit blamieren würde. Der Mann, der bei ihm ein ernstes Interesse weckte, hatte sicherlich vollkommen andere Dinge im Kopf. Andererseits war Remus ein Freund, der so schnell sicher nichts ausplaudern würde, und vielleicht wusste er, ob da überhaupt eine Chance bestand.

„Ich… ich finde Severus attraktiv", gestand er leise und Remus verschluckte sich fast in seinem Tee, den er inzwischen vor der Nase stehen hatte.

„Severus?"

Thomas nickte leicht. „Er sieht gut aus, ist gebildet, uns verbindet die gleiche Leidenschaft und er hat irgendwas an sich, das mich neugierig macht."

Remus seufzte leise. „Ich will deine Träume nicht zerstören, Thomas, aber Severus ist nicht grade das, was man umgänglich nennt. Er ist nicht gesellig und ein undurchsichtiger Charakter."

Thomas aber lächelte nur sanft. „Das ist mir alles nicht entgangen. Ich glaube sogar, dass macht ihn grade so interessant. Ich bin mir sicher, da steckt mehr hinter dieser rauen Schale."

Remus wollte darauf noch etwas sagen, aber seine Sinne nahmen nun neue Gerüche war und er hörte auch die Haustür gehen.

„Ah, Remus, Mr. Mainfield. Wie ich siehe wart ihr schon fleißig", begrüßte sie der Schulleiter kurz darauf in die Küche kommend gefolgt von eben jenem Slytherin, über den sie sich grade unterhalten hatten.

„Thomas war das, ich hab damit nichts zu tun", erkläre Remus und entschuldigte James und Sirius damit, dass sie Nachtschicht hatten und da Harry sich erkältet hatte, würde Lily auch nicht kommen. Er würde morgen der Botschafter der Neuigkeiten sein.

Albus Dumbledore nickte dazu nur. Die drei Freunde und Lily verfuhren häufig so, damit im Ministerium nichts auffiel, und Albus lernte aus den Fehlern, die er machte. Remus war trotz seiner Natur ebenso vertrauenswürdig, wie es Sirius trotz seiner Erziehung war. Die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen war zu tief, als dass sie sich je gegenseitig verraten würden. Er würde nicht noch mal den Fehler begehen, einen von ihnen Aufgrund von wagen Hinweisen zu verdächtigen, auch wenn das in dieser rauen Zeit nicht einfach werden würde.

Severus Snape blieb in der Nähe der Tür stehen und maß die beiden anwesenden, besonders Lupin mit einem langen Blick. Dann nickte er nur leicht zur Begrüßung, ehe er zur Anrichte ging, um sich einen Kaffee zu nehmen.

Kurz darauf trafen auch die andere Mitglieder des Ordens ein. Darunter Frank Longbottom und seine Frau, Benji Fenwick und Dorcas Meddows. Vor allem letztere sah sich verwundert um und setze sich dann zu Remus, um ihn leise zu fragen, wo Sirius denn war.

Remus schmunzelte leicht. Seit sein Freund im Ministerium arbeitete, hatte er schon ein Auge auf Dorcas geworfen, aber bisher waren die beiden nie miteinander ausgegangen. Und insgeheim bezweifelte er, dass es je etwas werden würde.

„Der muss arbeiten, aber ich wette, er wird sich selbst dafür in den Hintern beißen, wenn er hört, dass du da warst", erklärte Remus schmunzelnd.

„In den Hintern beißen? Das kann er doch gar nicht", meinte die Frau verwundert, aber Remus lächelte nur vielsagend.

Die Augen verdrehend drehte Severus sich wieder zur Tür und verließ die Küche, um schonmal in dem großen Versammlungsraum zu warten. Mit seiner Kaffeetasse in der Hand setzte er sich in einen der Sessel und sah in den noch erloschenen Kamin.

Einige Minuten später betrat auch Zandros Lorcan das Hauptquartier des Ordens und ging ebenfalls als erstes in die Küche. Dort huschte ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht, als er Remus und Thomas sah und er sich an das Ausräumen seines Kellers und den Vollmond vor gut zwei Wochen erinnerte.

Remus erhob sich sofort und begrüßte den eben Hereingekommenen, der von vielen anderen gemustert wurde.

„Zandros, schön, dass du Zeit hattest."

Albus Dumbledore begrüßte den Neuankömmling ebenfalls, den er gleich allen anderen vorstellen würde.

„Ich denke, wir sind damit nun vollzählig", meinte er und ging voraus in ihren Versammlungsraum, wo Severus schon wartete. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs entfachte der alte Zauberer aber erst mal den Kamin. Zwar war es auch ohne den angenehm warm hier, aber so ein Feuer sorgte für eine behagliche Atmosphäre.

Lorcan hatte Remus zur Begrüßung auf die Schulter geklopft und nickte auch Thomas zu. "Wie geht es euch?", fragte er nach, während sie Dumbledore in den anderen Raum folgten.

„Gut, danke. Und selbst?", erkundigte sich Remus.

"Mir geht's auch sehr gut", meinte er und grinste plötzlich noch mehr. "Sag es nicht weiter, aber mir fehlt das Rumoren im Keller", wisperte er leise und mit leicht funkelnden Augen.

Remus schmunzelte leicht und meinte dann ebenso leise: „Der nächste Vollmond kommt bestimmt."

Dann suchten auch er und Thomas sich freie Sessel.

Schmunzelnd setzte Lorcan sich zu Remus, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu, sondern wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun dem Leiter des Ordens zu, der sicherlich gleich beginnen würde. Der Ex-Auror war gespannt darauf, wie dieses Treffen ablaufen würde, vor allem im Vergleich zu den Besprechungen im Ministerium.

Albus Dumbledore sah einmal lächelnd in die Runde und stellte fest, dass nur wenige Mitglieder fehlten. Das war allerdings auch nichts wirklich Ungewöhnliches. Es war selten der Fall, dass alle kommen konnten. Und Fehlenden hatten dafür gute Gründe.

"Schön euch alle so gesund wiederzusehen", begrüßte der Schulleiter seine Mitstreiter.

"Bevor wir beginnen möchte ich euch ein neues Mitglied in unserer Runde vorstellen. Zandros Lorcan. Einige von euch haben ihn bereits kennen gelernt und an seiner Seite gekämpft, als es uns gelang, die entführten Frauen aus ihrem Gefängnis zu befreien.  
Mr. Lorcan. Ich möchte Sie auch jetzt noch einmal vor allen herzlich Willkommen heißen, in unserer kleinen Widerstandsbewegung."

Lorcan nickte einmal in die Runde. "Ich freue mich auch darüber, hier zu sein.", erwiderte er nur. Er war noch nie ein großer Redner gewesen und wusste in solchen Situationen meist nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Albus Dumbledore nickte dem Mann zu und wandte sich dann wieder an alle. „Wie grade schon erwähnt und vom Tagespropheten auch intensiv an die Öffentlichkeit gebracht, haben wir die verschleppten Frauen befreit. Sie sind alle wohlbehalten bei ihren Familien.  
Leider sind das die einzigen guten Neuigkeiten, die ich habe. Tom versucht die Vampire auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Mit Erfolg wie wir bei der Befreiung feststellen mussten. Ab sofort gilt also noch größere Vorsicht bei Duellen mit den Todessern.  
Und dann ist noch Jeronimo Nott in den Kreis der intensiv Verdächtigen vorgerückt. Vor drei Wochen wurde er von Artemis Scott festgenommen, weil er eine Hadeskette besessen hat und diese verkaufen wollte.  
Kurz nach Mr. Notts Verhaftung starben der Ladenbesitzer, der ihn gemeldet hat, ebenso wie seine Frau und zwei ihrer vier Kinder. Die anderen beiden sind spurlos verschwunden. Und auch Scott weilt leider nicht mehr unter uns", berichtete Dumbledore die wichtigsten und neusten Entwicklungen und nahm erst mal einen Schluck Tee, um das bei den anderen sacken zu lassen.

„Severus, hast du noch etwas zu berichten?", erkundigte er sich schließlich.

"Der Dunkle Lord hat gemerkt, dass sein Plan mit den Pralinen fehlgeschlagen ist. Er war mehr als ungehalten.", begann Severus, ging aber nicht weiter auf die Folgen dieser Ungehaltenheit ein. "Es wird einen weiteren Versuch geben, den Minister zu töten. Allerdings kann ich nicht sagen auf welche Art und Weise. Malfoy hat eine Idee, wollte aber noch nicht sagen, was genau es ist."

Lorcan hörte vollkommen perplex zu und starrte den Schwarzhaarigen, der ihm schräg gegenüber saß, mit großen Augen an. Wer war dieser Mann wirklich und woher kannte er all diese Interna aus den Todesserkreisen? Er konnte nicht nur ein simpler Lehrer und Tränkemeister sein.

„Na das kann ja heiter werden", seufzte Remus.

„Du sagst es. Wenn Malfoy sich was ausdenkt, haben wir ein Problem", bemerkte Dorcas.

„Alice, du musst alle Augen und Ohren offen halten", bat Dumbledore.

„Ich tue den ganzen Tag nichts anderes, wenn ich nicht grade Tee mache, oder ein Diktat vom Minister aufschreibe", erklärte die Frau. „Ich kann meine Vorgängerin aber gut verstehen, dass sie da weg wollte."

„Du schaffst das, Alice, da bin ich mir sicher", erklärte Albus und wandte sich dann an Severus. „Ich weiß, ich muss es dir eigentlich nicht sagen: Wenn du eine Chance siehst, darüber irgendetwas in Erfahrung zu bringen, tu was du kannst, aber pass auf dich auf."

"Natürlich... ich werde doch nicht unsere Quelle riskieren.", antwortete Severus mit deutlich sarkastischem Unterton, während er nun den Blick des Neuen hielt.

Lorcan fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl in seiner Haut bei diesem Blick aus den schwarzen Augen, konnte aber irgendwie auch nicht wegschauen.

Albus Dumbledore musterte seinen Schützling einen Moment lang und folgte auch dessen Blick zu Lorcan. „Severus", sagte er dann leise und machte eine Pause, um dem Jüngeren die Gelegenheit zu geben, in seinem Tun innezuhalten. „Ich weiß, dass Tom bei dem kleinsten Verdacht sehr ungehalten werden kann und davor möchte ich jeden meiner Freunde bewahren", fuhr er schließlich fort, damit die anderen nicht merkten, was hier grade geschah.

Remus hatte es aber deutlich gesehen, immerhin saß er direkt neben Lorcan. Doch er sagte nichts dazu, sondern hüllte sich in wissendes Schweigen.

"Seit wann braucht Er einen Verdacht?", fragte Severus, ehe er langsam den Kopf zu Albus drehte und somit seinen Legilimentik-Versuch abbrach.

Nun sah auch Lorcan weg und schluckte. Dann suchte er Remus' Blick.

„Du weißt, wie ich das meine", bemerkte Albus.

Remus dagegen sah nun auch Lorcan an, während er sich fragte, ob der andere gemerkt hatte, was Severus da mit ihm gemacht hatte.

Ein leichtes Nicken kam von Severus dazu nur. Dabei fragte er sich allerdings, ob Albus wirklich ermessen konnte, wie reizbar Voldemort inzwischen war und wie drastisch die Strafen ausfielen.

"Ist er immer so?", fragte Lorcan leise in Remus' Richtung nach. Er hatte irgendetwas gespürt, konnte es aber nicht wirklich einordnen. Und Snape schien heute anders zu sein, als damals in Hogwarts beim Herstellen des Gegengiftes.

„Also… wenn ich ihn treffe ja. Allerdings sind wir auch nicht grade das, was man Freunde nennt", erklärte Remus leise.

„Hat sonst noch jemand etwas?", erkundigte Albus sich.

„Nichts was nicht schon erledigt wäre", meinte Remus lächelnd.

„Ja, mir ist schon zu Ohren gekommen, dass James einen Spion entdeckt und ausgeschaltet hat. Alastor hat es mir noch am selben Abend berichtet", erklärte Albus einmal kurz für alle, was gemeint war.

„Gut", fuhr er nach einem Moment des Schweigens fort. „Wie ihr alle wisst, findet in zwei Wochen das Konzert der Schwestern des Schicksals statt. Mir ist es gelungen noch acht Karten zu besorgen. Ich weiß, dass es nicht viel ist, aber es wurde über eintausend Stück verkauft. Es ist also durchaus ein lohnendes Ziel für Tom.  
Gibt es unter euch vielleicht jemanden, der freiwillig gehen möchte?"

Remus warf einen Blick in die Runde. Er hasste diese Rockmusik. Wenn es nun die Orchestervorführung von Mozart oder so gewesen wäre, hätte er sich vermutlich aufgeführt wie ein Kind, aber das war eigentlich so gar nichts für ihn.

Auch Lorcan verzog das Gesicht, da ihm diese neumodische Musik überhaupt nicht zusagte. Aber wozu gab es denn spezielle Zauber, um bestimmte Lärmquellen auszuschalten? "Ich würde gehen", meldete er sich schließlich freiwillig als erster.

Remus warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf den Mann neben sich und erinnerte sich dann daran, dass Sirius schon seit Wochen versuchte an eine Karte zu kommen. „Gib mir zwei. Sirius würde sich das sicher nicht entgehen lassen", gestand er.

Und nach und nach rangen sich auch noch andere durch, dem Schulleiter seine Karten abzunehmen.

„Ich denke, ihr acht seid gut in der Lage, euch allein einen guten Plan für den Schutz der Leute auszudenken. Hat jetzt irgendwer noch eine Frage oder Anmerkung?"

Niemand schien mehr eine Frage zu haben und so erhob sich Severus als erster wieder. "Meine Aufsicht beginnt in einer halben Stunde", murmelte er in Richtung Albus, nickte leicht und verschwand dann einfach. Auch nach einem Tag litt er gelegentlich unter den Nachwirkungen von Voldemorts Strafe und das wollte er jetzt nicht unbedingt hier ausleben.

Lorcan sah dem Schwarzhaarigen nach und nahm sich vor, Remus und Thomas etwas genauer über ihn auszufragen. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihm nicht, da war sich der Ex-Auror sicher.

„Nun, ich denke, wir sind dann auch schon fertig", beendete Albus Dumbledore die Sitzung, da er auch zurück in seine Schule musste.

Die meisten der anderen Mitglieder verabschiedeten sich schnell wieder und Remus half Thomas noch das Teegeschirr von Hand zu spülen. Immerhin würde es noch etwas dauern, bis die Wohnung seines Freundes warm war. Und er hatte alle Zeit der Welt.

Lorcan blieb ebenfalls zurück und folgte Remus und Thomas nun in die Küche, als alle anderen weg waren. Nachdenklich sah er den beiden etwas zu, während er überlegte, wie er anfangen sollte. "Dieser Severus... ist schon ein merkwürdiger Bursche.", meinte er schließlich.

Thomas konzentrierte sich auf seinen Abwasch, um sich seine Gefühle vor Lorcan nicht anmerken zu lassen. Es reichte schon, dass Remus darum wusste.

Dieser dagegen drückte Lorcan ein zweites Handtuch in die Hand und meinte: „Komisch? Ich würde eher sagen, dass war noch freundlich für seine Verhältnisse. Er kann nämlich auch ganz anders."

"Ich weiß, immerhin kenne ich ihn ja ein wenig. Dachte ich zumindest... Sein Blick war so forschend kalt, als wollte er in mich hinein sehen.", murmelte Lorcan, während er anfing abzutrocknen, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken. "Ich will lieber nicht wissen, wie er ist, wenn er wirklich schlechte Laune hat..."

„Forschend ist genau das richtige Wort", murmelte Remus laut genug, dass es Lorcan hören konnte. Er würde einen Teufel tun und ihm direkt sagen, was er vermutete. Wenn der Auror das nicht selbst herausfand, war das nicht sein Problem.

Sicher war das unfair, aber er wollte seine Nase nicht in eine Angelegenheit stecken, die nur Severus und Lorcan etwas anging. „Severus kennt sein gegenüber eben gern. Zumindest wenn er sich nicht sicher ist, was er von ihm halten soll", fügte er dann noch als Erklärung an. „Er vermutet in fast jedem einen Feind. Und ein Spion im Orden reicht uns allen für eine sehr lange Zeit."

"Spion im Orden?", fragte Lorcan nach und ließ sich damit, ohne es wirklich zu merken, vorerst vom Thema abbringen.

„Peter Pettigrew. Der Name müsste dir eigentlich was sagen. Immerhin hat Voldemort ihn ziemlich übel zugerichtet mitten in London abgelegt", meinte Remus. „Er war ein Mitglied und hat uns über ein Jahr lang ausspioniert. Vor allem James und Lily. Aber auch Sirius und mich", erklärte er weiter und fügte dann seufzend an: „Wir waren in der Schule Freunde. Wir haben 7 Jahre lang einen Schlafsaal geteilt, Hausaufgaben zusammen gemacht und den größten Unsinn angestellt. Und er hintergeht uns alle einfach so."

Er wusste auch vier Jahre nach Peters Tod nicht, ob er ihn hassen sollte, oder sich besser selbst fragte, was schief gegangen war.

"Ja... und Lily hat ihn auch schon erwähnt. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass er mit im Orden war.", meinte Lorcan dazu und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Gab es Verluste durch seinen Verrat?"

„Zwei Ordensmitglieder und eine Hand voll Unbeteiliger", bemerkte Remus. „Zumindest vermuten wir das. Wirklich sicher sind wir uns da nicht, da alles im Zusammenhang mit einem aktiven Eingreifen von uns stand."

"Aber sonst hat er nichts weiter groß verraten? Also ich meine andere Namen oder Treffpunkte?", fragte Lorcan weiter, da es ihn nun wirklich interessierte. "Oder gab es später keine Zwischenfälle mehr?"

„Nachdem James und Lily Voldemorts Angriff knapp entkommen sind und damit klar war, wer der Verräter in unseren Reihen sein muss, haben wir das Hauptquartier gewechselt. Es konnte also in der Hinsicht nichts passieren.  
Das Einzige, dessen wir uns alle sicher sind, ist, dass Voldemort die Mitglieder von 1981 kennt. Er wäre dumm, wenn er das nicht als erstes in Erfahrung gebracht hätte. Und wenn Voldemort eines nicht ist, dann das.  
Und wie ich gesagt habe, du kannst nicht sagen, das hat Peter verraten, die Toten sind seine Schuld. Manchmal haben auch die Todesser Glück und erwischen einen von uns.  
Wenn sie aber schon im Vorfeld wissen, dass wir kommen, erfahren wir das auch vorher und können uns darauf einstellen, was aber nichts daran ändert, dass es gefährlich bleibt", erklärte Remus.

"Also haben auch wir einen Spi...", begann Lorcan, ehe es fast schon sichtbar Klick machte. "Snape... deswegen wusste er vorhin, dass es einen weiteren Anschlag auf den Minister geben würde."

„Ja", sagte Remus sachlich. „Severus ist unser Spion. Allerdings… Voldemort weiß es und denkt er hat einen Spion bei uns. Daher kommt es auch schon mal vor, dass die Todesser wissen, dass wir ihr Vorhaben kennen.  
Vielleicht verstehst du jetzt warum Severus so… distanziert wirkt. Jeder engere Kontakt zu uns, ist für ihn eine potentielle Gefahr in vielerlei Hinsicht."

„Außerdem ist Severus ein toter Mann, wenn Er erfährt was Severus wirklich tut", mischte sich nun auch Thomas ins Gespräch ein.

"Wie ist es möglich, dass er so weit oben in ... in der Hierarchie der Todesser steht, dass er derartig Bescheid weiß? Voldemort muss ihm wirklich vertrauen.", murmelte Lorcan leise und musterte die beiden. Es war klar, dass er sich nun fragte, inwieweit sie Snape eigentlich vertrauen konnten.

Remus seufzte. Ihm wurde klar, dass Lily dem Mann offensichtlich nicht alles gesagt hatte. Nun ja. Vermutlich hatten sie sich unterhalten, als Lorcan noch nicht im Orden war und damit ging ihn die Sache auch nichts an. Genau genommen wussten auch nur sehr wenige warum Snape so hoch in der Hierarchie stand. Alle anderen vertrauten Dumbledore. Jedoch war Remus der Meinung, dass sich der ehemalige Auror kaum damit zufrieden geben würde.

„Severus ist seit Jahren ein Todesser. Genau genommen seit etwas mehr als acht Jahren. Und er ist schlichtweg ein Genie was Zaubertränke angeht. Nur Lily und Thomas dürften da halbwegs mithalten können", erklärte Remus. „Er hat 1981 James und Lily das Leben gerettet. Er hat Albus gewarnt, dass Voldemort sie angreifen will, und so konnten sie entkommen.  
Seitdem steht er auf unserer Seite.  
Warum Albus ihm vertraut, weiß ich aber nicht. Ich weiß nicht mal was Severus dazu gebracht hat, Lily und James zu retten. Aber Albus vertraut ihm und wir vertrauen Albus. Und bisher hat es keinen Grund gegeben, Severus nicht zu trauen.  
Er mag oft sehr eigenwillig sein, abweisend und kaltschnäuzig, aber wenn du überlegst, wem er dient und wie riskant das ist, kann man das auch durchaus nachvollziehen."

Lorcan nickte leicht, auch wenn er sich vornahm, Snape im Auge zu behalten, so oft er die Gelegenheit hatte. Denn sein Vertrauen besaß der Spion auch nach der Sache mit dem Gegengift noch nicht und wenn es tatsächlich ein Überläufer war... nun, sie lernten schon sehr früh in der Aurorenausbildung, dass man Überläufern nicht trauen sollte. Denn was sie einmal gemacht hatten, konnte jederzeit wieder geschehen.

TBC


	24. Kapitel 23

Lektionen für Draco

Ein kleiner blonder Junge saß allein in einem fast leeren Zimmer eines riesigen, weißen Manor. Vor ihm auf dem Boden standen genau siebenundzwanzig Holzfiguren. Pferde, Zentauren, Zauberer und Ritter. Die Ausbeute eines ganzen Monats, in dem er sich so verhalten hatte, wie seine Eltern es wünschten, auch wenn die Zeitspanne für den Fünfjährigen nicht wirklich greifbar war.

Jedes Mal, wenn er nach dem Unterricht oder dem Essen wieder sein Spielzimmer betrat, nutzte er sein neu erlerntes Können und zählte die Figuren nach, wodurch er nun schon weitaus weiter zählen konnte, als seine Lehrerin in der kurzen Zeit erwartet hatte.

Heute hatte er Unterricht bei seinem Vater und Draco fragte sich, ob er es schaffen konnte, noch mehr seiner Spielsachen dabei zurückzugewinnen.

Lucius Malfoy hatte den Vormittag damit zugebracht, einige notwendige Vorbereitungen zu treffen, um seinen Herrn zufrieden zu stellen. Den Nachmittag hatte er sich jedoch ganz bewusst für seinen Sohn frei gehalten. Sie würden schließlich bald einen Ball geben, und da durfte Draco ihn nicht blamieren, ebenso wenig wie er als Sohn des Gastgebers fehlen durfte.

Es war kurz vor drei, als er die Hauselfe anwies, seinen Sohn in den Salon zu führen. Er hatte dort warmen Kakao servieren lassen, um das Ganze etwas aufzulockern. Schließlich war er kein Unmensch, auch wenn er oft streng zu Draco war.

Nachdem Dobby ihn geholt und zum Salon geführt hatte, verschwand der Hauself. Draco atmete tief ein und klopfte dann an die Tür, ehe er sich streckte, um sie zu öffnen. Er war gerade so groß genug, um es allein zu schaffen, und trat schließlich in den Raum.

"Vater.", meinte er leise und neigte leicht den Kopf, wie seine Mutter es ihm erklärt hatte. Dann ging er auf die Sitzecke zu und bemerkte die Becher und den Geruch nach Kakao. Erstaunt blickte er seinen Vater an.

Lucius nickte leicht. „Setz dich, Draco", sagte er. „Ich werde dir heute einige Dinge über unsere Gesellschaft erklären. Ansichten, die wir vertreten, und was andere davon halten. Und damit das Ganze etwas lockerer ist, hab ich für etwas Warmes zu trinken gesorgt."

Draco kletterte auf einen Sessel und sah seinen Vater aufmerksam an. "Was ist lockerer?", fragte er und legte den Kopf zur Seite. Er durfte Fragen stellen, zumindest bei seiner Mutter, solange ihm nicht gesagt wurde, dass er erst einmal nur zuhören sollte.

„Damit meine ich, dass wir nicht am Tisch sitzen und Feder und Pergament bereit haben. Sondern wir sitzen hier, trinken zusammen Kakao und reden über das, was ich dir erzähle. Dabei solltest du aber nicht vergessen, dass das, was ich dir sage, seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit so gesehen wird und damit genau so richtig ist, wie etwas das in einem Buch steht."

Draco nickte sofort verstehend, auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich sicher war. "Ich darf aber fragen, warum etwas so ist?", fragte er vorsichtig nach, um später nicht etwas falsch zu machen.

„Darfst du", bestätigte Lucius und wies Dobby dann noch an, ein wenig Gebäck zu bringen. Und als wenn der Hauself seine Gedanken lesen konnte, brachte er auch Dracos Lieblingskekse.

Sofort strahlten die Augen des Jungen auf und er lächelte seinen Vater an, während er sich einen der Kekse angelte.

„Nun, mein Sohn… es wird zwischen zwei Arten der Magie unterschieden. Weiße und Schwarze", erklärte Lucius und ließ zwei schlichte Karten in den entsprechenden Farben erscheinen.

„Die weiße Magie gilt seit je her als gut. Mit den Zaubern und Hexereien, die dazu gehören, kann man niemandem weh tun. Deswegen ist sie allgemein erlaubt und wird an der Schule unterrichtet.  
Über die schwarze Magie sagen viele Menschen, sie sei böse. Sie sagen, mit ihr kann man Menschen weh tun, sie sogar töten. Deswegen sehen sehr viele die Schwarze Magie nicht gern. Sie ist teilweise sogar verboten."

Draco hörte genau zu, der Keks in seiner Hand war nach dem ersten Bissen vergessen. "Und ist es so, wie die Menschen sagen?", fragte er nach. "Ma..Mutter sagte, dass nichts nur böse ist."

„Da hat deine Mutter auch vollkommen Recht. Nichts ist nur böse. Aber das wollen viele einfach nicht begreifen. Für sie ist es einfacher zu sagen: Das eine ist nur gut, das andere ist nur böse und was böse ist verbieten wir, damit niemandem wehgetan werden kann", sagte Lucius.

Draco knabberte an seinem Keks herum, weil er nicht wusste, was er jetzt antworten oder sagen sollte. Vorsichtig nahm er sich den Becher und trank einen Schluck Kakao.

Lucius nahm das Schweigen seines Sohnes als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. „Die Menschen, die darüber entscheiden, was verboten wird und was nicht, können aber nicht einfach so alles verbieten. Deswegen ist das meiste Schwarzmagische als etwas Unerwünschtes eingestuft.  
Also Sachen, die nicht verboten sind, aber die man gar nicht gern sieht, wie das in der Nase bohren zum Beispiel."

"Aber... das ist doch… Wenn es niemandem weh tut auch?", fragte Draco leise und legte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Abgesehen von ein paar Ausnahmen, kann man sagen, dass alle Zauber, die einem Menschen nicht weh tun, zur weißen Magie gehören", erklärte Lucius. „Allerdings wenn man sich diese Zauber einmal genau ansieht, kann man sehen, dass es dumm ist."

Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und beschwor eine großes Glas herbei, das er dann bis zur Zimmerdecke schweben ließ und dann den Zauber einfach aufhob.

Ungebremst knallte das dünne Glas auf den steinernen Boden und zerbrach in tausend Teile. „Meinst du, es würde einem Menschen wehtun, wenn man das mit ihm macht?"

Draco schluckte und nickte leicht, wenn auch etwas abgehackt. "Als ich vom Bett gefallen bin, war es schon schlimm und das ist nicht so hoch.", meinte er, während er auf die Scherben blickte. "Und das war... weiß?"

„Ja. Das war ein Schwebezauber. Den lernt man in der ersten Klasse. Und so wie diesen, kannst du alle möglichen Zauber der sogenannten weißen Magie für schlimme Sachen benutzen. Das tut nur selten jemand, deswegen werden sie als gute Zauberei angesehen.  
Und anders herum geht das genau so. Es gibt viele Zauber, die einen Menschen beschützen. Man kann damit sogar ein ganzes Haus vor bösen Leuten schützen. Aber dazu braucht man Blut. Und fast alles was mit Blut von Menschen zu tun hat, ist nicht gern gesehen.  
Denn mit dem Blut eines Menschen kann man auch viele andere Dinge machen, die wirklich wehtun. Aber diese Schutzzauber tun ja nicht weh. Oder tut dir grade etwas weh? Oder glaubst du, dass mir etwas weh tut?"

"Nein.", antwortete Draco und schien in sich hineinzulauschen. "Ist mein Blut in einem Schutz?", fragte er dann nach.

„Nicht direkt, nein", erklärte der Ältere. „Außerdem sind das ziemlich schwierige Sachen, für die du noch etwas zu jung bist. Später aber werde ich dir ganz genau erklären, was ich damit meine", versprach er und nahm dann erst mal selbst einen kleinen Schluck.

Wieder nickte der Junge und trank auch noch einen Schluck von dem sich langsam abkühlenden Kakao. Dabei dachte er über das Gehörte nach. "Wenn.. wir so einen verbotenen Schutz haben... kommen dann bald die .. die Weißen und machen ihn weg?"

„Der Schutz ist nicht verboten, Draco. Verboten sind nur die Zauber und Flüche, die einem Menschen wirklich wehtun. Deswegen kann keiner kommen und ihn weg machen, also aufheben." Dass das bei Blutschutzzaubern sowieso ein hartes Stück Arbeit war, brauchte Draco nicht zu wissen. Es reichte bei weitem, wenn er das in sechs Jahren erfuhr, oder noch später.

„Warum ich dir das Ganze überhaupt erkläre", fuhr er fort und ließ einen Zettel mit zweiunddreißig Namen auf dem Tisch erscheinen, „hat mit den alten Familien zu tun.  
Als alte Familien werden die Familien bezeichnet, die seit sehr, sehr, sehr langer Zeit Magie in ihrer Familie haben."

Draco nahm den Zettel und sah ihn an. "So.. So gut kann ich noch nicht lesen, Vater.", gestand er leise, senkte aber nicht den Blick, sondern sah seinen Vater im Gegenteil direkt an, wie dieser es ihm einmal erklärt hatte.

Lucius Malfoy nickte lediglich. Ihm war klar, dass sein Sohn nicht diese ganzen Namen würde lesen können. Er erwartete nicht mal, dass er sie sich alle auf einmal merkte. „Unter den alten Familien gibt es dreizehn, die auf der weißen Seite stehen", erklärte er und kreiste sie sein. „Zu den bekanntesten und auch ältesten gehören die Potters, die Longbottoms und die Weasleys. Diese Namen solltest du dir merken." Zudem hatte Lucius das Blatt angetippt und alle anderen Namen, die ebenfalls dazu gehören, wurden eingekreist. „Zu der weißen Seite gehören heißt, der Überzeugung sein, dass schwarze Magie böse ist", fügte er noch als Erklärung an.

„Zu den bekanntesten und ältesten schwarzmagischen Familien zählen wir und die Blacks. Außerdem gibt es 11 weitere Familien die ebenfalls so denken." Die wurden auf das Antippen hin in Rechtecke eingefasst.

„Diese zwei Seiten haben schon sehr lange Streit und mögen sich überhaupt nicht. Alle anderen die jetzt noch so dastehen, sind Neutral. Das heißt, sie entscheiden sich einfach nicht, für welche Seite sie sind. Sie benutzten zwar auch beide Arten der Magie, sagen aber nicht, die eine ist besser als die andere."

"Wir und die Blacks.", murmelte Draco, um es sich zu merken. "Denken die anderen dann auch, dass wir böse sind, weil wir schwarze Magie machen?" Mit großen Augen sah er seinen Vater an.

„Es heißt die Black und wir", korrigierte Lucius seinen Sohn. „Man selbst nennt sich immer zuletzt. Und ja, man kann sagen, dass die von der weißen Seite denken, dass wir böse sind.  
Aber wir machen ja nie etwas, das anderen Menschen weh tut. Also können sie auch uns nichts tun. Außer dass sie zeigen, dass sie uns nicht mögen."

Selbstverständlich untertrieb Lucius hier gewaltig, aber einem Fünfjährigen erzählte man nicht, dass der eigene Vater des Nachts vermummt herumlief und Muggel und Weißmagier jagte und tötete, im Auftrag des mächtigsten schwarzen Magiers ihrer Zeit. Das wäre wirklich noch zu viel verlangt.

Erst die Grundbegriffe und eine beschönigte Welt und später dann langsam die Wirklichkeit.

"Dann zeig ich auch, dass ich die nicht mag. Wir sind gar nicht böse.", erwiderte Draco und man sah deutlich, dass er darüber ziemlich empört war. Auch wenn sein Vater sehr streng war, war er nicht böse und seine Mutter auch nicht.

Lucius erlaubte sich ein leichtes Lächeln. „Im Grunde ist diese Idee gar nicht so falsch, mein Sohn, aber du solltest dabei niemals vergessen, woher du kommst. Wir sind eine alte Familie und müssen uns auch so verhalten. Und das Benehmen der weißen Seite entspricht nicht dem Verhalten einer alten Familie.  
Wir denken nach, ehe wir handeln und gehen nicht aggressiv auf die Streitereien ein. Wir wahren unser Gesicht, indem wir unsere Antworten vorher gut durchdenken und ihnen so zeigen, dass wir die klügeren sind."

Draco nickte leicht, auch wenn er sich nicht so sicher war, dass er so sonderlich klug war. "Und werden sie irgendwann... verstehen, dass wir nicht böse sind?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Da bin ich mir sicher, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich noch dauern wird", antwortete Lucius.

Draco lächelte. "Dann freu ich mich darauf. Ich will nicht, dass jemand denkt, wir sind böse.", meinte er, ehe er seinen Becher wieder nahm und etwas trank. Irgendwie machte ihm der Unterricht mit seinem Vater Spaß.

Lucius schwieg auf diese Anmerkung einen Moment lang, ehe er einen Blick auf die Standuhr warf. „Kannst du mir sagen wie spät es ist, Draco?"

Der Junge schluckte und sah auf die Uhr, die ihm fast direkt gegenüber stand. "Ähm... Kleiner... kleiner Zeiger... nach 3 und großer.. .7. Halb... vier durch, Vater?"

„Sehr gut", antwortete Lucius tatsächlich nun etwas lächelnd. „Wir machen für heute Schluss. Du darfst dir noch zwei der Kekse mitnehmen und", damit schwang der Familienvater seinen Stab und ließ zwei weitere Spielfiguren erscheinen, „diese beiden auch."

Sofort strahlten Dracos Augen wieder. "Danke, Vater.", wisperte er und nahm sich die beiden Figuren und zwei Kekse, ehe er von seinem Platz rutschte. "Hab ich heute keinen Unterricht mehr?", wollte er dann noch wissen.

„Nein, heute nicht mehr. Du darfst spielen gehen", antwortete Lucius.

Sofort sauste Draco aus dem Zimmer und lief die Treppe hinauf in sein Spielzimmer, wo er die Figuren aufstellte und erst einmal nachzählte, wie viele es jetzt waren, ehe er zu spielen begann.

tbc


	25. Kapitel 24

Abendessen bei Familie Crouch

Bartemius Crouch hatte sich wieder einmal zu Hause eingefunden. Alle zwei Wochen wurde in ihrer Familie ein gemeinsames Abendessen veranstaltet, ein Wunsch seiner Mutter. Leider kam es in letzter Zeit sehr häufig vor, dass sein Vater diese Abendessen platzen ließ, weil er so viel arbeitete. Dann war dies noch zu Regeln, dann musste das noch mit dem Gamott besprochen werden und dann waren es wieder die unfähigen Kollegen, denen er den Kopf zurechtrücken musste. Immer und immer wieder fand sein Vater Ausreden dafür, warum er nicht erschien, ja sich nicht einmal meldete.

Seine Mutter, Clara, sagte nie etwas dazu. Sie nahm es einfach nur stillschweigend hin, quittierte es mit einem Lächeln, beruhigte ihn sogar immer wieder, wenn er kurz davor stand, seinem Vater die Meinung zu sagen. Ihn konnte sie aber nicht täuschen. Er sah deutlich, dass auch ihr wehtat, wie sich ihr Mann verhielt. Sicher war Barty klar, dass seine Mutter ihren Mann liebte und umgekehrt war das sicher auch irgendwann einmal der Fall gewesen. Aber je weiter sein Vater im Ministerium aufgestiegen war, desto ehrgeiziger war er geworden und strenger. Nichts hatte er seinem Sohn, ihm, durchgehen lassen und Noten unter einem E waren absolut inakzeptabel. Selbst bei einem E wurde erwartet, dass es beim nächsten Mal besser sein würde. Deswegen hatte Barty auch den größten Teil seiner Schulzeit gelernt. Er hatte gelernt wie ein Irrer und Erfolg gehabt. Die Höchstzahl an ZAG's in der 5 und Glanznoten am Ende des 7. Jahres. Und was hatte ihm das eingebacht? Nichts. Rein gar nichts. Sein Vater hatte ihm zwar einen Platz im Ministerium besorgt, doch dort hatte er wieder ganz bei Null anfangen müssen. Und das in einer Abteilung, die so wenig Aufstiegschancen bot wie kaum eine zweite. Er durfte den ganzen lieben langen Tag die Spielpläne für die Quidditchsaison erstellen oder sich mit den Trainern der Mannschaften rumplagen, die sich über einfach alles beschwerten, seien es die Plätze, die Schiedsrichter oder die Bälle. Ein wirklich frustrierender Job, der ihm zwar Geld brachte, aber sonst nichts.

Barty seufzte einmal tief. Eigentlich nicht so seine Art, aber manchmal kam ihm das einfach über die Lippen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr. Sein Vater ließ sie schon wieder warten. Das Essen stand bereits seit zehn Minuten auf dem Tisch und eigentlich hatte der Minister schon seit einer halben Stunde zu Hause sein sollen.

Seine Mutter saß ihm gegenüber und lächelte dennoch. „Er kommt sicher gleich, er hat es mir versprochen", erklärte Clara Crouch.

Barty nickte nur und rang sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln ab.

Noch etwa zehn weitere Minuten vergingen, bis aus der Halle endlich Geräusche erklangen.

Sich die Asche vom Anzug schüttelnd hängte Bartemius Crouch senior seinen Hut an einen dafür vorgesehenen Ständer und betrat anschließend das Esszimmer. "Verzeih die Verspätung, Liebes. Aber ein Termin hatte sich noch dazwischen geschoben", murmelte er, während er seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Dann nickte er seinem einzigen Sohn kurz zu, ehe er sich setzte.

„Ist schon gut, Schatz, ich weiß ja, dass du viel zu tun hast", sagte Clara und setze sich dann ebenfalls.

„Einen schönen guten Abend, Vater", sagte Barty nur und nahm dann ebenfalls platz. Er konnte nicht umhin sich selbst zu gestehen, langsam wirklich Hunger zu bekommen. Denn vor seinem Aufbruch hier her, hatte er nichts mehr zu sich genommen und damit war seine letzte Mahlzeit das Mittagessen heute gegen zwölf gewesen. Und dennoch hieß es nun immer noch warten, denn sein Vater hatte als Familienoberhaupt das Recht zu beginnen.

"Guten Appetit", wünschte der Minister auch gleich und begann sich von dem Essen aufzutun, das seine Hauselfe bereitet hatte. Es sah sehr lecker aus und roch auch so.

"Ich hatte heute einen Termin mit Hamish MacFarlan.", meinte Bartemius wie nebenbei nach einigen Minuten.

„Ich nehme an, er hat sich darüber beschwert, dass ich seinem Cousin die Lizenz als Quidditchschiedsrichter entziehen wollte, aufgrund von etwa zwei Dutzend Erinnerungen, die alle bestätigen, dass sein Cousin beim letzen Spiel der Appleby Arrows gegen die Holyhead Haripies parteiisch gepfiffen hat und die Arrows deswegen verloren haben?", erkundigte sich Barty gelassen. Sein Chef regte sich des öfteren über seine Mitarbeiter auf, und auf die eigene Familie ließ keiner gern etwas kommen. Schon gar nicht einen so schwerwiegenden Vorwurf wie das Vorziehen einer Seite in einem sportlichen Wettkampf. MacFarlans Cousin würde mit diesem Eintrag niemals wieder irgendwo ein Spiel pfeifen dürfen, nicht mal die der Amateure.

"Er hat sich über dein Verhalten ihm gegenüber beschwert", erwiderte der Ältere und blickte seinen Sohn nun direkt an. "Du bist ausfallend geworden.. hast jeglichen Respekt vermissen lassen."

„Das mag für das Ende unseres Gesprächs durchaus zutreffen, Vater. Doch Mr. MacFarlan war alles andere als begeistert über meine Entscheidung seines Cousins betreffend. Er war der Überzeugung, die Verfehlung seines Cousins herunterspielen zu müssen, auf ein paar kleine Unachtsamkeiten, trotz der Beweise.  
Ich werde mich morgen bei ihm entschuldigen und ihm sagen, dass er vollkommen recht hat", erklärte Barty ruhig, während es in ihm brodelte.

"Du wirst dich für deine Aufmüpfigkeit und den mangelnden Respekt entschuldigen. Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass du deine Entscheidung zurücknehmen sollst.", erwiderte der Minister. "Wenn er sich ungerecht behandelt fühlt oder es eine Fehlentscheidung ist, dann muss er sich offiziell beschweren oder die Angelegenheit vor den Gamot bringen."

„Natürlich, Vater", sagte Barty ganz der gehorsame Sohn, während er sich nun schon vornahm gleich noch einen Ausflug zu machen. Er würde sich irgendeinen unschuldigen Muggel suchen, der eh keine Wohnung hatte und so auch nicht vermisst würde, und dann würde er seinen Spaß mit ihm haben.

Mit einem leichten Nicken wandte der Ältere sich wieder seinem Abendessen zu. Er war bei solchen Gelegenheiten meist eher schweigsam.

Clara sagte nichts zu dieser kurzen Konversation, sondern nahm es einfach nur hin. Ihr Sohn war wirklich alt genug, um sich selbst zu verteidigen. „Wie läuft es denn so auf der Arbeit, Schatz. Machen die Todesser sehr viel Ärger?", fragte sie schließlich, um die Gedanken ihres Mannes von den Verfehlungen ihres Sohnes abzulenken. Zudem glaubte sie selbst nicht einmal die Hälfe dessen, was in der Zeitung stand, da sie sehr genau wusste, wer den Tagespropheten steuerte.

"Sie werden immer dreister", erwiderte der Minister und sah seine Frau an. "Aber keine Sorge, wir werden demnächst alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen erweitern und auch einige zusätzliche Pläne laufen gerade an."

Barty horchte auf, ließ sich aber nichts weiter anmerken. Doch das würde wohl gleich wirklich noch einen abendlichen Spaziergang für ihn bedeuten.

Clara dagegen nickte leicht. „Ihr bekommt das in den Griff, ganz sicher. Und ich weiß, dass du alles für unseren Schutz und den Schutz deiner Leute tust. Gib nur Acht auf dich. Du machst dir damit sicher keine Freunde."

"Es wird schon sehr gut auf mich geachtet. Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Und mit den neuen Maßnahmen, wird alles noch sicherer werden... vor allem in der Öffentlichkeit", erwiderte der Hausherr mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln.

„Die Öffentlichkeit wieder sicherer machen, das wäre wirklich schön. Jedes Mal, wenn ich einkaufen gehe, muss ich mich zusammen nehmen, dass ich mich nicht ständig umsehe" , bemerkte Clara.

„Ich hab dir schon oft angeboten, dich in die Winkelgasse zu begleiten", warf Barty jr, ein. Vor allem weil er seine Mutter wirklich liebte. Und wenn es einen Überfall geben würde, könnte er dann wenigstens versuchen, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen, auch wenn es dumm wäre, sich gegen seine Freunde zu stellen. Aber er würde sicherlich einen Weg finden.

"Das musst du in Zukunft nicht mehr. Wir werden magische Überwachungssensoren an allen wichtigen öffentlichen Plätzen, wie zum Beispiel in der Winkelgasse, anbringen und Auroren werden sie rund um die Uhr überwachen.. Damit wissen wir sofort, wenn sich verdächtige Gestalten blicken lassen und können einschreiten", erklärte der Minister beruhigend.

„Das klingt so traumhaft. Endlich wieder sicher einkaufen gehen", lächelte Clara Crouch versonnen und berührte kurz aber zärtlich den Arm ihres Mannes.

„Ja, das klingt erfolgversprechend", stimmte auch Barty jr zu, allerdings mit einer Gänsehaut daran denkend, welche Konsequenzen das für seinen Herrn haben könnte. Nicht auszudenken, wer dann alles überführt werden würde, der sich jetzt noch in Sicherheit wog. Ganz zu schweigen von den Flüchtigen, die sich in der Winkelgasse verbargen. Direkt unter der Nase der Auroren.

„Wenn es euch dann auch noch gelingt die Spione innerhalb des Ministeriums zu stellen, sollte… du weißt schon wer bald Geschichte sein", bemerkte Barty. Jeder wusste, dass es Lecks im Ministerium gab, doch keiner wagte dies in der Öffentlichkeit auszusprechen. Es würde die Bevölkerung nur noch mehr verunsichern.

"Auch da sind wir dran", versicherte der Minister, nachdem er seinen Sohn einen Moment lang gemustert hatte. "Es wird bald auch bei uns Veränderungen geben, die es einfacher machen werden, diese Mistkerle aufzuspüren. Du wirst es bald schon selbst spüren, niemand wird uns mehr verraten, weil er sich dann sofort selbst überführt."

„Verstehe", sagte der Sohn nickend und verspeiste dann den letzen Rest von seinem Teller. „Das war mal wieder köstlich", erklärte er lächelnd. Natürlich hatte ihre Hauselfe gekocht, aber dennoch konnte man so was durchaus mal sagen. Eine Hauselfe zu loben, förderte nur deren Treue und Ergebenheit. Natürlich durfte man damit nicht übertreiben. Nicht dass diese Wesen sich noch was einbildeten.

Clara Crouch lächelte nur. „Es gibt noch Nachtisch. Schokoladenflammerie."

„Mum", stöhnte Barty jnr. Das war sein Leibgericht. Wenn das serviert wurde, konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen.

Der Minister hingegen nahm nur eine Kleinigkeit vom Nachtisch, hatte er doch im Büro heute schon einiges an Schokolade und anderen Präsenten genascht. Dennoch blieb er anschließend sitzen. Immerhin war es an ihm als Familienoberhaupt, das gemeinsame Essen als für beendet zu erklären.

Barty wurde leicht nervös. Obwohl sie schon alle mit dem Essen fertig waren, rührte sein Vater sich nicht. Und es war normalerweise keine wirklich gute Idee, mitten in der Nacht bei Bellatrix und Rodolphus aufzutauchen. Soweit Barty es wusste, wollten die beiden gern einen Erben in die Welt setzen und das möglichst bald. Doch er sah auch keinen Weg, sich mit einer Ausrede davonzustehlen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken rief Bartemius nach seiner Hauselfe und als Winky erschien, trug er ihr auf im Salon noch eine Flasche Wein vorzubereiten. Dann erhob er sich und half auch Clara beim Aufstehen. "Was hast du heute Abend noch vor, mein Sohn?"

Barty war ebenfalls aufgestanden. „Zu Hause warten noch ein paar Unterlagen auf mich, die noch durchgesehen werden wollen. Wegen dieser unangenehmen Geschichte mit meinem Vorgesetzten bin ich vor unserem Essen nicht mehr dazu gekommen", antwortete er.

„Dann geh ruhig, mein Junge", meinte Clara ihren Mann anlächelnd. „Wir können ihn ja schlecht davon abhalten, seiner Arbeit nachzugehen, oder Liebling?"

Der Minister nickte nur leicht. "Denk an die Entschuldigung", erinnerte er ihn noch und entließ ihn dann mit einem kurzen Abschiedsgruß.

„Sicher", erklärte Barty noch ruhig, ehe er sich sputete, einen Umweg über seine Wohnung nehmend direkt zu Bellatrix und ihrem Mann zu apparieren. Dort sah er sich noch kurz um und läutete dann an der Haustür. Um halb zehn sollte man wohl noch auftauchen dürfen, ohne wirklich zu stören. Zumindest hoffte er dies.

Es vergingen einige Minuten, bis sich die Haustür öffnete und Rodolphus mit recht verwuscheltem Aussehen heraus sah. "Was ist denn?", knurrte er, als er Crouch erkannte. Doch trat er zur Seite und ließ ihn eintreten.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich störe, es ist wirklich wichtig", sagte er eintretend. Doch erst als die Haustür geschlossen war, sprach er weiter: „Wir hatten grade unser Familienabendessen und dabei hat mein Vater etwas über ein neues Überwachungssystem erzählt, dass unseren Herrn sicher interessieren wird. Magische Sensoren sollen in der Winkelgasse und anderen öffentlichen Plätzen angebracht werden und diese werden dann von Auroren ständig überwacht. So wollen sie schneller auf verdächtige Personen reagieren. Außerdem gibt es auch im Ministerium selbst einige Veränderungen. Da weiß ich zwar nichts genaueres, aber mein alter Herr meinte, Spione würden sich demnächst selbst verraten."

"Bella! Barty hat Neuigkeiten.", rief Rodolphus die Treppe hinauf, ehe er mit dem jungen Crouch ins Wohnzimmer ging. "Wir sollten gleich morgen zu meinem Vater gehen und uns beraten, oder besser noch gleich zum Lord gehen."

Bellatrix hatte sich einen Morgenmantel übergeworfen und kam nun ebenfalls nach unten, wobei ihr Gesichtsausdruck deutlich zeigte, dass sie nicht sonderlich begeistert war. "Ich hoffe, die Neuigkeiten sind auch wichtig."

Barty grüßte die Frau, ehe er nickte. „Es geht um erhörte Sicherheit in der Winkelgasse und neue Vorkehrungen im Ministerium, mit denen sich die Spione demnächst selbst enttarnen werden. Genaueres weiß ich zu letzterem leider nicht, zu viel Nachfragen hätte mein Vater nur misstrauisch gemacht. Er hat schon seltsam geschaut, als ich die Spione erwähnte", erkläre er dann.

"Was wollen sie in der Winkelgasse machen? Und wird die Nockturngasse mit einbezogen?", fragte die einzige Frau des Inneren Kreises nach, während sie sich in einen Sessel setzte.

„Er sagte was von magischen Überwachungssensoren, die von den Auroren permanent beobachtet werden. Kommt jemand verdächtiges in Sichtweite, wird sofort Alarm ausgelöst. Es dürfte also ziemlich egal sein, ob mit oder ohne Nockturngasse, wir dürften Probleme bekommen. Und wenn ich meinen Vater mit zu vielen Fragen löchere, wird er nur misstrauisch. Zumal das Ganze wohl noch ziemlich geheim ist, vor allem die Schutzmaßnahmen innerhalb des Ministeriums", erklärte Barty nun ausführlich. Sicher wusste er nicht viel, aber bei Merlin er war nicht scharf darauf, dass sein eigener Vater ihn verdächtige. Das würde ihn wohl in Teufels Küche bringen.

"Gut, dann frag besser erst einmal nicht weiter nach. Aber halt auf jeden Fall die Augen offen... vor allem, wenn es um diese internen Maßnamen geht", murmelte Rodolphus, ehe er seine Frau ansah. "Gleich zum Lord, oder erst zu Vater?", fragte er sie.

"Ich würde sagen, gleich zum Dunklen Lord.", erwiderte Bellatrix. "Das sind Erkenntnisse, bei denen es um alles gehen kann. Die Spione müssen ab sofort die Köpfe einziehen, bis wir genauer wissen, was genau geplant ist."

Barty nickte leicht, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Auf eine Einladung zu seinem Herrn wartete er nicht. Der Lord empfing eigentlich nie jemandem aus dem Äußeren Kreis, wenn es keinen Grund zum Bestrafen gab. Und er würde gewiss nicht nachfragen, ob er diese Nachrichten nicht selbst überbringen durfte. Nachher hieß es noch, er misstraute den Lestranges. Und dann hätte er echte Probleme am Hals.

Bellatrix betrachtete Barty einen Augenblick. "Halt dich bereit, falls der Lord nach dir rufen sollte. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn du ihn warten lassen musst, weil du irgendwo nicht weg kannst...", meinte sie dann.

„Meine Eltern denken, ich bin zu Hause und erledige noch was fürs Büro. Ich werde also jederzeit abkömmlich sein", versicherte Barty und erhob sich dann. „Einen schönen Abend noch."

"Der ist ja leider gelaufen.", murmelte Rodolphus, während er Richtung Tür ging, um sich oben anzuziehen.

Bellatrix stand ebenfalls wieder auf. "Das war gute Arbeit... auch wenn du nur der brave Sohn sein musstest, um sie zu machen."

Barty lächelte gequält. „Selbst das ist bei meinem Vater eine große Herausforderung, die ich immer wieder aufs Neue meistern muss."

Bellatrix schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. So gut Barty Juniors Mitgliedschaft für ihre Sache war, sie fand es mehr als bedenklich, dass er sich gegen das Oberhaupt seiner Familie stellte. Das zeugte von keiner sonderlich guten Erziehung.

Andererseits war Barty das nächste Oberhaupt der Crouches, sodass es nicht mehr wichtig war, wenn der Vater erst einmal tot war. Eine weitere Familie auf der richtigen Seite.

"Wir sehen uns.", meinte Bella und wandte sich der Treppe zu. "Und ich hoffe für dich, nicht mehr heute Nacht."

Barty nickte leicht und verschwand dann in die Dunkelheit der Nacht um nach Hause zu apparieren und es sich dort noch ein wenig bequem zu machen, ehe er zu Bett ging.

tbc


	26. Kapitel 25

Vampiraura

Michail sank erleichtert in einen Sessel im Wohnzimmer und nahm einen großen Schluck aus dem grade eben eingeschenkten Weinglas. Er hatte es endlich geschafft.

Fast drei Wochen hatte er an einer Lösung gebastelt, Avery die Aura eines Vampirs zu geben, ohne ihn selbst zu einem zu machen. Denn ein Vampir biss niemals einen andern. Für einen Vampir war das Blut eines Artgenossen tödlich. Es enthielt durch den kurzeitigen Tod des menschlichen Körpers toxische Stoffe der Verwesung. Bei einem Menschen lösten diese die Verwandlung in einen Vampir aus, wer aber bereits ein Vampir war, konnte sich nicht erneut verwandeln. Er zerfiel zu Staub. Daher war es Instinkt, dass man keine Artgenossen angriff.

Zunächst hatte er versucht, dies mit einem Zauber zu erreichen. Es gab allerhand Zauber, die Aussehen verschleierten und Trugbilder erschufen. Doch das spielte alles auf nur einen Sinn an. Das Wahrnehmen der Aura war weitaus komplizierter und vielschichtiger, als nur das Auge oder die Nase zu täuschen. Instinkte waren nicht so leicht zu überlisten. Zudem gelang es ihm nur unzureichend, diese Aura nachzubilden, denn Jean fiel es schwer ihm eine genaue Beschreibung zu geben, wie diese auszusehen hatte. Vermutlich weil er sich schon zu sehr an sie gewöhnt hatte, besuchte ihn doch täglich einer von den hier Lebenden, um von ihm zu trinken. Oder es lag daran, dass ihm das magische Feingespür fehlte. Aber egal woran es lag, eine andere Idee hatte hergemusst. Und der Anblick von Jeans rotem süßem Blut hatte ihm den Anreiz gegeben.

Die Aura eines Vampirs wurde durch das Blut vermittelt und durch Magie verstärkt. Vampirisches Blut hatte er genug zur Verfügung. Es musste nur noch die Magie her, um diese Aura zu verstärken. Und die Lösung dazu hatte er nach etlichen Tagen und Nächten über diversen Büchern gefunden.

Runenmagie. Ein ziemlich tiefsinniges und nicht grade einfaches Gebiet der Magie, bei dem man genau wissen musste, was man tat, weil es sonst verheerende Folgen haben konnte. Um Runenmagie zu praktizieren musste man nämlich keinesfalls mächtig sein, man musste nur gute Kenntnisse haben. Nicht jede Rune konnte mit jeder kombiniert werden und man sollte sie schon gar nicht in einer wahllosen Reihenfolge legen. Sie mussten geschickt ineinander verschachtelt werden, um ein stabiles Gebilde zu erschaffen, das nicht bei der kleinsten magischen Erschütterung eine Welle der Zerstörung auslöste. Und diese Kunst beherrschten nur noch sehr wenige. Es gab nur noch ein Dutzend wahre Runenmeister auf der ganzen Welt und nur sehr wenige von ihnen nahmen noch Schüler, eben weil diese Art der Magie so gefährlich war.

Er hatte vor über 200 Jahren das Glück gehabt, an einen Willigen zu geraten, der noch dazu kein Problem mit einem Vampir hatte. Es war ein alter Mann gewesen, kinderlos und dem Tode nahe, der sein Wissen hatte weitergeben wollen. Er war davon überzeugt gewesen, eine reine Seele gefunden zu haben, die es würdig war, diese Kunst zu erlernen.

Und allein dieser Kunst hatte er es zu verdanken, dass vor ihm auf dem Tisch ein filigraner goldener Ring lag, in dem fünf kleine Rubine eingearbeitet waren. Zumindest sollte so wirken. In Wirklichkeit waren es fünf Tropfen von Michails Blut. Er hatte mit verschienenden Runen eine stabile magische Umgebung geschaffen, welche die in dem Blut verankerte Ausstrahlung der Aura soweit verstärkte, dass sie jede andere magische Aura überdeckte, sich aber nicht selbst erschöpfte. Alles, was zu tun blieb, war noch eine kleine Bindung an Avery selbst, damit nur er den Ring anlegen konnte.

Nachdenklich spielte er mit den Runensteinen und grübelte darüber nach, ob er Avery heute früh noch anschreiben sollte, oder sich erst zur Ruhe begab und ihm dann eine Nachricht zukommen ließ. Die momentane Situation war für alle ziemlich unangenehm und nervenaufreibend, denn es musste immer jemand hier sein, oder jemand zur Verfügung stehen, um den Gast abzuholen oder ihn auch wieder sicher hinaus zu bringen. Und Avery musste immer warten, dass ihn jemand holte.

Kurzum entschied Michail, Avery jetzt zu schreiben, aber ihn erst für heute Abend herzubestellen. Vor Sonnenaufgang würde die Eule ihn sowieso kaum erreichen und er hatte keine Lust sich Verbrennungen zu holen, weil der Mann sich nicht noch einige Stunden gedulden konnte.

Als die Sonne dann unterging, erschien Avery am vereinbarten Treffpunkt und wartete, dass sich ihm einer der Vampire näherte. Sie waren ihm eine zeitlang nicht so ganz geheuer gewesen, kurz nachdem die Übergabe der Frauen so entsetzlich schief gegangen war. Doch mittlerweile wusste er, dass sie sich nicht gegen den Lord wenden würden, wegen etwas, für das niemand wirklich die Schuld trug.

Michail machte sich an diesem Abend persönlich auf den Weg, um seinen Gast abzuholen. Das erste Mal, seit diesem Bündnis. Meistens war Santino gegangen oder er hatte Anastasija oder die Zwillinge geschickt.

„Guten Abend, Marc, schön dass du Zeit gefunden hast", begrüßte der den bereits wartenden Mann.

"Michail, guten Abend.", erwiderte Avery ruhig und trat auf den Vampir zu. "Natürlich habe ich Zeit. Zumal wir doch alle auf diesen Moment hingearbeitet haben. Ich gehe davon aus, dass dir eine funktionierende Möglichkeit eingefallen ist?"

„Habe ich, Marc. Sie funktioniert und ist unauffällig zu gleich. Aber wollen wir nicht erst einmal in mein bescheidenes Heim gehen und ein Glas Wein oder eine Tasse Tee zusammen trinken? Dann kann ich dir in Ruhe erklären, was ich getan habe und auch den letzten Zauber sprechen, der nötig ist, um alles perfekt zu machen."

"Sicher doch. Eine Tasse Tee ist nie verkehrt", stimmte Avery zu und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den doch recht langen Weg durch den Wald zu dem Haus, das die Vampire bewohnten. "Gab es sonst irgendwelche Probleme?"

„Nein. Keine Probleme", antwortete Michail.

"Gut.", war alles, was Avery dazu sagte.

Auf dem restlichen Weg schwiegen sie und der Zauberer lauschte immer wieder in den Wald hinein. Er konnte nicht sagen warum genau, aber er fühlte sich unwohl.

Auch Michail lauschte. Er konnte seine Verbündeten spüren. Sie beobachteten sie in der Hoffnung, dass der Mensch neben ihm als Beute freigegeben werden würde.

Als sie das Haus erreichten, betrat Michal das Wohnzimmer, wo er Marc Avery einen Platz anbot und dann etwas Tee herbei zauberte. Dann holte er den Ring aus der Tasche, und legte ihn auf ein beschworenes rotes Samtkissen.

„Nur damit wir uns gleich richtig verstehen, dass hier wird kein Heiratsantrag, das ist der Weg dich davor zu bewahren, zu einem von uns zu werden", erklärte er dann, gespannt darauf, was der andere dazu sagen würde.

Neugierig betrachtete Avery den Ring. "Kann ich ihn nehmen? Oder ... Wieso hast du ihn auf das Kissen gelegt?", fragte er nach, während er den Ring musterte.

Michail schmunzelte. „Er liegt der Ästhetik wegen auf dem Kissen. Nimm ihn ruhig, er gehört dir."

"Wie funktioniert er?", fragte Avery, als er den Ring entgegengenommen hatte und ihn nun genauer betrachtete.

„Er simuliert die Aura eines Vampirs. Das wird dich vor den Übergriffen der anderen schützen. Genau genommen vor übergriffen von Vampiren überhaupt. Wir beißen unsere Artgenossen nicht, weil es uns töten würde", erklärte Michail. „Ich würde mich wohler fühlen, wenn wir einen Persönlichkeitszauber auf ihn legen, sodass nur du ihn tragen kannst. Dieses Schmuckstück ist nicht nur ein Freifahrtsschein hier her, sondern in den falschen Händen auch eine tödliche Waffe."

"Einverstanden.", murmelte Avery, der durchaus den Sinn verstehen konnte. Auch wenn es praktischer wäre, könnte noch jemand anders an seiner Stelle zu den Vampiren gelangen. Aber zur Not gab es immer noch Nott.

Michail nickte und zog seinen Zauberstab, um den Zauber selbst zu legen. Vertrauen war vielleicht gut, aber Kontrolle war nun einmal besser. Und wenn es um sein Leben und das Leben der anderen ging, vertraute er keinem auch nur einen Schritt weit.

„So… nun ist auch die letzte Hürde aus dem Weg geräumt", erklärte Michail seinen Stab wieder verschwinden lassend.

Avery betrachtete den Ring nachdenklich und schob ihn sich schließlich auf den Finger. "Ich spüre keinen Unterschied.", murmelte er nach einem Moment. "Funktioniert es?"

"Es funktioniert. Du spürst nur keinen Unterschied, weil ich hier bin. Überall um dich herum nimmst du die Vampire wahr", sagte Michail. "Du wirst es spüren, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist."

"Und kann es jeder spüren? Ich meine... strahlt der Ring die Aura ständig ab?", fragte Avery weiter, dem diese Aussicht nicht gefiel.

"Nur wenn du ihn trägst", sagte Michail. "Schließlich sollst du nicht für einen Vampir gehalten werden, nur weil du den Ring in der Hosentasche bei dir hast. Das würde sicherlich hier und da zu Missverständnissen und Problemen führen." Mit einem leichten Lächeln fügte er dann an: "Meiner Erfahrung nach reagieren Frauen auf diese Art der Aura sehr nervös."

"Kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen.", erwiderte Avery schmunzelnd und nahm dann seine Tasse, um einen Schluck Tee zu trinken.

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein blondgelockter junger Mann kam herein, blieb aber nach wenigen Schritten stehen. "Oh... du hast Besuch", murmelte Jean leise. "Verzeih... ich wollte nicht stören."

Michail sah sich um und lächelte leicht. "Du störst nicht, Jean, komm her und setz dich", sagte er und zauberte noch eine Tasse Tee herbei. "Darf ich vorstellen Das ist Marc Avery, Marc das ist Jean", machte der Vampir die beiden dann miteinander bekannt, da er nicht wusste, ob sie sich bereits zuvor schon gesehen hatten.

"Wir... wir kennen uns. Flüchtig", murmelte Jean leise und setzte sich unsicher.

Avery überlegte, konnte den Jungen aber nicht einordnen. "Das muss wirklich sehr flüchtig gewesen sein. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern.", murmelte er schließlich nachdenklich.

Jean senkte den Kopf und betrachtete seine Hände. "Zwei Männer schleiften mich auf ein großes Haus zu. Sie standen davor und haben wohl auf uns gewartet. Sie packten mich und brachten mich in die Halle, ehe Sie den Männern befahlen mich in die Kerker zu bringen. Ich hatte gefragt, was Sie mit mir wollen... aber Sie haben mich nicht beachtet."

Noch immer mit nachdenklich gefurchter Stirn betrachtete Avery den Jungen. "Ich habe dich nicht verstanden... du hast kein Englisch gesprochen. Aber ich erinnere mich jetzt." Fragend sah er dann zu Michail.

"Jean wird in seiner Angst wohl französisch gesprochen haben", bemerkte Michail. "Mr. Nott brachte ihn letzen Monat her, da er wohl... überflüssig war."

"Ja... Der Schweizer Heiler... ich musste mich persönlich um ihn kümmern", murmelte Avery fast gleichgültig und musterte den Jungen nachdenklich. "Hast du keine Angst, dass er davonläuft?"

Jeans Hände krallten sich in seine Oberschenkel und er schloss die Augen, als der Todesser vom Mord an seinem Onkels sprach, als wäre es das Normalste und Üblichste überhaupt.

Michail beobachtete den Jungen aus den Augenwinkeln und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Erkläre Marc doch mal, warum du bleibst und nicht einfach davonläufst."

Jeans Blick flackerte leicht und er bekam rote Ohren, weswegen er auch nicht aufsah. "Es... gefällt mir hier", hauchte er schließlich, was Avery aber nur auflachen ließ. "Doch... ich..." Unsicher blickte der Junge zu Michail, weil er nicht wusste, wie er es ausdrücken sollte. "Die... Die Bisse fühlen sich... also..."

"Die gängigste Beschreibung ist, dass es wie ein Rausch ist. Wobei jeder Mensch es irgendwie anders empfindet"; half Michail dem Jungen.

"Ja... ich sehe Tausende bunte Lichter und... ich fühle mich ganz leicht dabei", murmelte der Jugendliche leise und lächelte Michail dankbar für die Hilfe an.

Avery konnte es nicht glauben. Aber das ging jedem so, der es noch nie selbst erlebt hatte. "Und das willst du freiwillig für den Rest deines Lebens?", fragte er nach. Wobei er aber davon ausging, dass dieser Rest nicht mehr sonderlich lange sein würde.

"Ja. Michail hat versprochen, dass sie mich nicht töten werden... und ich kann hier lesen und zeichnen", murmelte Jean leise.

Michail schenkte dem Jungen nun seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. "Du zeichnest gern?"

"Ja", antwortete Jean leise und wurde unter dem forschenden Blick verlegen. "Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich so gut bin. Bisher habe ich niemandem.. .gezeigt, was ich zeichne."

"Dann geh und hol sie bitte", bat Michail. "Du hast mich jetzt richtig neugierig gemacht. Oder was denkst du, Marc?"

Avery interessierte zwar nicht wirklich, was der Appetithappen der Vampire gerne tat, doch er nickte dennoch.

Jean stand auf und lief aus dem Zimmer. Mit schnellen Schritten erklomm er die Stufen der Treppe und verschwand in seinem Zimmer, wo er in der Schreibtischschublade in einem dicken Buch die Pergamentseiten aufbewahrte, die er bisher in der Bibliothek und im Kaminzimmer gefunden hatte.

Auf dem Rückweg fragte sich der Junge, ob Michail es nicht als Diebstahl ansehen würde, dass er das Pergament einfach genommen hatte. Deswegen war er auch noch zusätzlich nervös, als er wieder bei den beiden Männern ankam und Michail seine Zeichnungen reichte.

Michail nahm die Blätter entgegen war überrascht. Berge waren zu sehen, hohe Berge,. detailgetreu wie auf einem Foto. Und im Fordergrund fand er sich selbst wieder. Oder die Zwillinge. Wie ein roter Faden zog es sich durch die Bilder.

"Du bist wirklich begabt", stellte Michail fest und reichte die Bilder an Marc weiter. "Ich denke, wir beide sollten einen kleinen Ausflug machen und dir ein richtiges Malset besorgen. Echte Künstlerstifte und so was. Was hältst du davon?"

"Das.. .würdest du wirklich tun?", fragte der Junge und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sowohl das Staunen, wie auch die Freude deutlich in seinen Augen und seiner Stimme zu lesen waren.

Avery betrachtete die Bilder genau und musste zugeben, dass auch er beeindruckt war. Doch zeigte er dies nicht weiter, als er die Blätter auf den Tisch legte.

"Du hast dich in den letzen Wochen vorbildlich benommen. Ich denke, das bedarf langsam einer Belohnung. Und da noch Winter ist, geht die Sonne unter, ehe die Geschäfte schließen. Es gibt kaum einen günstigeren Zeitpunkt", erklärte Michail und reichte Jean die Bilder zurück. "Geh doch schon mal auf den Zimmer und überleg dir, was du gern hättest. Ich komme dann später hoch und wir werden uns überlegen, wann wir gehen."

"Ja", erwiderte Jean sofort, auch wenn er nicht sonderlich gern nach oben ging. Mit seinem Zimmer assoziierte er noch immer die ersten beiden Wochen seines Hierseins und das hieß, eingesperrt sein. Mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedete er sich von Avery und verließ den Raum.

"Du solltest darauf achten, dich nicht von ihm einwickeln zu lassen", murmelte der Todesser, als sie wieder allein waren.

Michail schenkte seinem Gast einen ernsten Blick und erklärte dann mit leicht bedrohlichem Unterton: "Er ist nicht ganz zwei Jahrhunderte jünger, als ich es bin, Marc. Es gab nur sehr wenig Zeiten, wo ich mich vor Menschen versteckt habe. Ich habe sie studiert und weiß mit ihnen umzugehen, ebenso wie Jean weiß, dass es sinnlos wäre, auch nur den Versuch zu wagen, sich gegen uns zur Wehr zu setzen. Er passt sich an und das will ich belohnen. Außerdem verhindere ich so, dass er anfängt sich zu langweilen und dumme Ideen zu entwickeln, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass man so ein Talent nicht verkommen lassen sollte, egal ob die Person nun magisch begabt ist oder nicht."

"Nun.. er ist magisch begabt und egal wie wenig er diese Fähigkeiten nutzen kann, solltest du vor allem, wenn du mit ihm nach draußen gehst, darauf achten, dass er nicht verschwindet. Es gibt durchaus die Möglichkeit, ohne Zauberstab zu apparieren, auch wenn die Gefahr sich zu versplittern dadurch steigt", murmelte Avery lediglich. "Aber ich wollte dir nicht unterstellen, dass du unvorsichtig bist. Es war nur eine Warnung."

"Ich bin ganz sicher nicht unvorsichtig", sagte Michail lediglich.

"Mehr wollte ich auch nicht", meinte Avery und trank seinen Tee aus, der mittlerweile doch stark abgekühlt war. Doch das störte ihn nicht weiter. "Ich will deine Zeit nicht unnötig vergeuden", murmelte er anschließend und erhob sich.

Michail erhob sich ebenfalls. "Du vergeudest meine Zeit nicht. Immerhin macht dieses Treffen uns beiden das Leben wieder etwas leichter."

"Ja.. unter anderem muss mich jetzt niemand mehr begleiten", erwiderte Avery und betrachtete nochmals den Ring an seiner Hand. "Wir sehen uns wieder, sobald ich einen Auftrag für euch habe... was nicht mehr allzu lange dauern sollte."

"Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass immer jemand hier sein wird", erklärte Michail.

"Gut." Avery verabschiedete sich noch und machte sich dann auf den Weg durch den Wald zum Apparationspunkt. Dabei spielte er mit dem Daumen immer an dem Ring und schob ihn herum. Aber es geschah tatsächlich nichts.

Doch recht erleichtert apparierte er zurück zum Hauptquartier.

tbc


	27. Kapitel 26

Verpasste Verhandlung

Es schneite, was in London Mitte Dezember durchaus nicht oft der Fall war. Überall liefen Menschen herum, um noch die letzten Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen oder sonst etwas zu tun. Wie Ameisen wuselten sie durcheinander.

Doch störte das die Pläne der sich überall um eine kleine, verlassen wirkende Gasse versteckenden Personen nicht, im Gegenteil würden diese Muggel ihnen sogar helfen. Durch Desillusionierungszauber waren sie so gut verborgen, dass man sie kaum sehen konnte, selbst wenn man wusste, wo genau man hinzusehen hatte.

Macnair sah auf seine Taschenuhr und kniff die Augen zusammen, um in dem Schwirren der Schneeflocken, seinen Stellvertreter einige Meter weiter zu erkennen. Mittels Handzeichen machte er ihm klar, dass es nur noch wenige Minuten dauern würde.

Sie würden schon dafür sorgen, dass der Bengel, der sich durch seine eigene Dummheit in diese Lage gebracht hatte, nicht bei seinem Termin erschien.

Charly Williams, ein noch recht junger Auror war erfreut darüber, dass man ihm zutraute eine Gefangenenüberführung selbstständig zu planen und durchzuführen. Zum Einen war das eine nette Abwechselung von seiner eher eintönigen alltäglichen Arbeit, zum Anderen ging es hier um einen Todesser, der versucht hatte einen von ihnen gefangen zu nehmen, um ihn an den Unnennbaren auszuliefern. Jeder aus der Aurorenzentrale wollte solche Leute verurteilt sehen und das besser gestern als heute. Allerdings war der Gamott ziemlich beschäftigt gewesen. Deswegen hatte es auch über einen Monat gedauert, bis endlich ein Verhandlungstermin festgestanden hatte.

Für diese Aufgabe hatte er sich ein paar Frischlinge aus dem dritten Jahr ausgesucht. Gleich vier der Besten, die der neue Jahrgang zu bieten hatte. Sowohl Moody als auch Crouch waren damit einverstanden gewesen, immerhin wurde ihnen auf diese Weise auch der Einblick in nicht alltägliche Arbeiten gewährt.

Die Abholung von Mike Santorius war auch absolut kein Problem gewesen. Ein Kinderspiel, wie man so schön sagte. Allerdings waren sie alle auf der Hut, solang sie sich auf freiem Gelände befanden. Jederzeit konnten Todesser auftauchen, denn jeder von ihnen wusste, dass es genug Spione im Ministerium gab. Also apparieren sie unter größtmöglicher Vorsicht und Deckung in die Nähe des Ministeriums.

'Wie auf Stichwort', dachte Macnair sich, als er die Auroren gleichzeitig erscheinen sah. In ihrer Mitte hatten sie den gefesselten und zusätzlich mit einer schwarzen Kapuze versehenen Gefangenen.

Kaum dass sich die Auroren orientiert hatten, wurden sie aus drei Richtungen gleichzeitig angegriffen - von beiden Enden der Gasse und vom Dach des Nebengebäudes, in dem sich ein Theater befand.

Innerhalb von Augenblicken waren zwei der Auroren tot, ehe plötzlich eine lärmende Menge Muggel in die Gasse stürmte, die alle unter dem Imperius standen und als Schutzschild benutzt wurden. Denn unter ihnen befanden sich auch drei weitere Todesser.

Die Auroren wurden absolut überrascht und auch überrannt. Trotz aller Vorsicht hatte keiner von ihnen wirklich noch damit gerechnet, praktisch vor den Toren des Ministeriums überfallen zu werden.

Charly musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie zwei der Frischlinge sofort starben. Unter dem Sperrfeuer der Flüche und selbst auch Flüche erwidernd, versuchte er ihre Feinde ausfindig zu machen, um ihre Situation einzuschätzen und parallel dazu war er darum bemüht, zum Eingang des Ministeriums zu kommen.

Die Muggel stellten allerdings ein Problem dar, denn jeder Ausbilder drillte sie darauf, Unschuldige nicht mit in ein Duell hineinzuziehen oder so gut es eben ging, außen vor zu lassen. Daher war es auch kein Wunder, dass die drei verbliebenen Frischlinge zögerten, ihre Stäbe gegen sie zu richten und in Folge dessen, auch einer von ihnen dass Leben lassen musste.

Ab dem Moment war Charly klar, dass sie verloren hatten. Der Weg zum Eingang war abgeschnitten, eine Hintertür gab es nicht und drei gegen geschätzte zehn Todesser war eine aussichtslose Situation.

Mike Santorius hatte bislang alles einfach über sich ergehen lassen. Die Schikanierungen der Wärter in seiner Zelle, das miese Essen und auch gegen den Transport hatte er sich nicht zur Wehr gesetzt. Warum auch. Sein Tod war beschlossene Sache und selbst wenn ihm auf wundersame Weise eine Flucht gelänge, würde der Lord ihn ganz sicher nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen.

Doch als die ersten Flüche zu hören waren und einer der Männer, die ihn festhielten, zu Boden ging, handelte er rein instinktiv und ließ sich ebenfalls zu Boden fallen. So war er weitestgehend aus der Schusslinie, denn er wollte zumindest seinem Tod in die Augen sehen können und nicht hinterrücks von einem Fluch erledigt werden.

Das gelang allerdings nur halb, denn sein zweiter Bewacher stand noch, verteidigte sich und zerrte ihn hinter sich her.

Das war der Moment, in dem der Gefangene es verfluchte, dass man ihm die Augen verbunden hatte. Er hatte sich wohl noch nie in seinem Leben derart hilflos und ausgeliefert gefühlt wie nun grade und aus einem reinen Überlebensinstinkt heraus flehte er darum, dass man ihm doch wenigstens die Kapuze abnahm. Doch erhört wurde er nicht.

Macnair bemerkte fast zu spät, wie einer der Auroren - der Anführer, wie es schien - Santorius mit sich schleifte und wohl doch noch zum Eingang durchdringen wollte. Sofort wies er seine Leute an, auf diesen zu halten, und so schlugen im nächsten Moment überall um die beiden Flüche ein.

Charly war schon fast überzeugt, es doch noch zu schaffen, als der Boden um ihn herum von Flüchen aufgerissen wurde und er sich mit dem Gefangenen zu Boden stürzte und ein Schutzschild beschwor, das Materie, wie die Brocken der Steine, aufhalten konnte. Der Nachteil bei diesem doch recht einfachen Schild, den selbst die Erstklässler auf Hogwarts schon zu Stande brachten, war die Tatsache, dass er keine mächtigen Flüche aufhalten konnte. Und genau das wurde Charly im nächsten Moment auch schon zum Verhängnis.

Seine letzten beiden Begleiter wurden von Todesflüchen zu Boden gestreckt, da sie versucht hatten, die Todesser unter den Muggeln auszuschalten, damit diese sich zerstreuten und er wurde von gleich mehreren verschiedenen Flüchen getroffen, die ihm tiefe Schnittwunden zufügten und auch die rechte Hand zerschmetterten, in der er seinen Zauberstab hielt.

So vollkommen die Kontrolle über seine Stabhand verlierend, war er wehrlos und der Schockzauber schickte ihn zielsicher in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

Macnair stürmte vor, ehe einer seiner Leute den bewusstlosen Auror töten konnte. "Nehmt ihn mit! Er ist lebend sicher mehr wert. Packt auch alle Zauberstäbe ein und die Abzeichen und dann weg hier!"

Er selbst packte Santorius am Kragen und disapparierte mit ihm.

Es konnte kaum fünf Minuten her sein, eher noch weniger, dass die letzten Todesser verschwunden waren, da tauchten Frank Longbottom und dessen derzeitiger Partner auf. Sie waren auf einem Routinegang durch die Winkelgasse gewesen und wollten sich nun eigentlich wieder ihren Fällen zuwenden, doch was sie vorfanden schockte sie für Sekunden gewaltig. Mehrere tote Kollegen und Muggel, ebenso viele Verletzte und vollkommen verwirrte Menschen. Zum Glück war Frank schon lang genug dabei, um zu wissen, was zu tun war. Und so dauerte es keine zwei Minuten, bis die Abteilung, die Vergissmichs und die Heiler verständigt waren, um diesen Schlamassel wieder aufzuräumen.

Mike Santorius dagegen stand grade Todesängste aus. Ihm war inzwischen klar geworden, wer ihn da „befreit" hatte, doch erfreut war er darüber keineswegs. Viel mehr fürchtete er sich vor dem, was da kommen würde, hatte er doch auch nicht zuletzt versucht, einer Strafe durch den Lord selbst zu entgehen, indem er sich nicht auf den Deal mit James Potter eingelassen hatte.

In der Eingangshalle des Hauptquartiers riss Macnair die Kapuze vom Kopf des jungen Mannes und schubste ihn in Richtung zweier anderer Todesser. "Der Lord erwartet dich bereits!", knurrte er nur dabei, ehe er sich darum kümmerte, dass seine Leute versorgt wurden und der Gefangene in eine Zelle kam.

Mike wurde leichenblass und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Viele Dutzend Ausreden vielen ihm ein und noch mehr flehende Worte, ihn gehen zu lassen, doch er war sich ebenso im Klaren darüber, dass dies keinerlei Sinn haben würde. Er hatte viel riskiert, zu hoch gepokert und nun verloren.

Die beiden Todesser schleiften ihn in den Thronsaal und warfen ihn vor Voldemort auf den Boden, ehe sie sich verneigten und wieder gingen.

"Du hast, wie mir scheint, Glück, Rookwood", erklang die kalte Stimme Voldemorts. "Er ist noch am Leben..."

"Ich danke Euch, My Lord", murmelte Rookwood leise, der neben Voldemorts Sessel kniete und nun auf Santorius blickte. Der Lord hatte gedroht, ihn zu töten, sollte sein Untergebener nicht lebend hier ankommen.

Mike brach kalter Schweiß aus und er begann, am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Er war seinem Lord nur einmal begegnet. Damals, als er das Mal bekommen hatte. Natürlich hatte er immer davon geträumt ihm ein weiteres Mal zu begegnen. Allerdings nicht gefesselt und unter diesen Umständen. In seinen Träumen war er stets erneut vor seinen Herrn getreten, weil ihn dieser für seine treuen Dienste belohnte und nicht selten sah diese Belohnung so aus, dass er in den Inneren Kreis aufgenommen wurde.

Rookwood erhob sich und trat zu dem Jungen, um ihn am Kragen zu packen und auf die Knie zu ziehen. "Lieg gefälligst nicht rum, wie ein nasser Lappen.", zischte er dabei leise.

"Deine Unverfrorenheit verdient den Tod... das ist dir sicherlich klar. Schnell... oder langsam und qualvoll ist noch die Frage", erreichte sie Voldemorts Stimme erneut, ehe ein Schmerzfluch auf den Gefesselten folgte.

Mike Santorius überschlug für Sekunden seine Möglichkeiten einen schnellen Tod herbeizuführen, doch dann überflutete ein unglaublicher Schmerz seine Nervenbahnen und brachte jedes Denken zum Erliegen, während ein Schrei seiner Kehle entrann.

Nachdem der Fluch verklungen war, lag einen Moment bleiernes Schweigen auf dem Saal, ehe Voldemort erneut sprach: "Schnell oder langsam... Was meinst du, hast du verdient?"

Überrascht hob Rookwood, der sich neben Santorius gekniet hatte, den Blick zu seinem Lord.

Mike sah auf, während er sich zwang seine Atmung zu beruhigen, um überhaupt sprechen zu können. Es war klar, dass dies nur eine Farce sein konnte, um ihn auch mental zu foltern. Ihn in dem Glauben zu lassen, er habe wirklich eine Wahl. „Langsam, My Lord", antwortete er, wenn auch bei weitem nicht so selbstsicher, wie er einst gewesen war. Seine Stimme zitterte vor Angst in Erwartung dessen, was kommen würde, wusste er doch aus Erzählungen sehr gut, wie grausam sein Herr sein konnte und das Vergebung und eine zweite Chance für ihn Fremdwörter waren. „Meine Selbstüberschätzung hat eine harte Strafe verdient."

Sein Blick richtete sich zu Boden. Ergeben und als Zeichen der Demut, dass er alles hinnehmen würde, was nun kam.

"Dass du dir eingebildet hast, Potter schlagen und zu mir bringen zu können, ist vollkommen irrelevant!", zischte Voldemort kalt, ehe er sich sogar erhob, um dichter zu dem jungen Todesser zu gehen. "Du hattest deine Befehle! Du solltest dich still verhalten und ein exzellenter Auror werden, bis ich dich brauche! Du hast meine Pläne für deine Zukunft und die einiger anderer zunichte gemacht! Crucio!"

_„Als wenn ich das nicht wüsste", _dachte Mike noch still für sich, ehe ihn eine erneute Welle von Schmerz überrannte und zum Aufschreien brachte.

Noch während der Schmerz durch den Todesser jagte, packte Voldemort ihn bei den Haaren und schleuderte ihn in Richtung der Wand neben dem Thron, wo auch Rookwood zuvor gekniet hatte. Doch im Gegensatz zu dem Inneren zuvor, kam nun schlangengleich eine dicke Kette direkt aus der Wand und schlang sich um Santorius' Hals, sodass diesem die Atmung erschwert wurde.

Trotz des Schmerzes, den der Fluch verursachte, spürte Santorius, dass sein rechter Arm brach, als er gegen die Wand schlug. Wäre er bei klarem Verstand gewesen, eine absolut verständliche Folge, denn seine Muskeln waren alle bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Zudem kam nun auch noch schwere Atemnot dazu und das Gefühl erwürgt zu werden.

"Wenn du auf die Idee kommst, um deinen Tod zu betteln... dauert es nur länger", raunte Rookwood leise, ehe er auf einen Wink des Lords verschwand.

Voldemort setzte sich wieder und ignorierte Santorius erst einmal, während er sich um die anderen kümmerte, die etwas von ihm wollten. Meist handelte es sich um Mitglieder seines Inneren Kreises.

Nach einigen Stunden wurde dann auf seinen Befehl hin der gefangene Auror zu ihm gebracht.

Zwei Todesser schleiften den Mann herein und ein dritter ging mit gezogenem Zauberstab hinterher, um jegliche Dummheit sofort zu bestrafen.

Als Charly Williams wieder aufgewacht war, war er im ersten Moment überrascht gewesen. Eigentlich hatte er damit absolut nicht gerechnet. Normalerweise ließen die Todesser niemals Überlebende zurück. Dann aber war ihm nicht nur sein eigener durchaus als erbärmlich zu bezeichnender Zustand bewusst geworden, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass er sich in einem Kerker befand. Und das konnte nur heißen, man hatte ihn entführt. Warum auch immer. Geheimnisse kannte er keine. Zumindest keine, die dem Unnennbaren in irgendeiner Weise dienlich sein könnten und es gab auch niemanden, den man mit seinem Leben hätte erpressen können. Seine Eltern lebten auf dem Land, hatten kein großes Vermögen angehäuft und nur den kleinen Familienbetrieb, mit dem sie Gemüse verkauften.

Die Schmerzen, die in seinem Körper tobten, versuchte er möglichst zu ignorieren und auf einem erträglichen Maß zu halten, indem er einfach still liegen blieb. Über kurz oder lang würde sicherlich jemand auftauchen. Und das dauerte auch gar nicht lange.

Drei Todesser betraten seine Zelle, zerrten ihn grob auf die Füße und ignorierten sein heiseren Schmerzensschrei vollkommen. Gnadenlos schleiften sie ihn durch die wirren Gänge, während er langsam aber sicher Panik bekam und versuchte sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Egal wie aussichtslos das auch sein mochte.

Jeder im Büro wusste, was entführten Auroren blühte und er war sich auch sicher, dass sich jeder vor diesem Moment fürchtete. Er konnte sogar James Potter ein wenig verstehen. Auch er hätte sich lieber von den eigenen Kollegen töten lassen, als zu wissen, über kurz oder lang alles zu verraten, woran man glaubte.

Hart kam er auf dem Boden zu liegen und sah zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Kreatur, vor der sich nahezu die gesamte Zauberwelt fürchtete. Und das zu Recht wie er feststellen musste.

"Was haben wir denn hier... ? Ein Schlammblut, das glaubt, echten Zauberern Gesetze aufdrängen zu können", murmelte Voldemort spottend, während er zusah, wie einer seiner Todesser den Auror auf die Knie zwang.

Charlys Hände zitterten. Wut, Angst und Schmerz kamen hier zusammen, vermischten sich, aber er war immer noch Profi genug, jetzt nicht durchzudrehen. Er mochte hier vielleicht nicht mehr lebend herauskommen, aber deswegen würde er nicht aufgeben. Ganz sicher nicht. Also biss er fest die Zähne zusammen und schwieg.

"Haben diese dreckigen Muggel dir nicht beigebracht, dass man höflich antwortet?", fragte Voldemort weiter und seine Augen flammten auf. Auf ein Nicken von ihm schlug der Todesser rechts des Aurors diesem mit der Faust in den Rücken.

Ein heiseres Keuchen entwich Charly und aus reinem Reflex heraus bewegte er sich von dem Verursacher der Schmerzen weg, ohne sich jedoch wirklich von der Stelle zu bewegen. Doch kaum dass der Schmerz nachgelassen hatte, sah er wieder auf, direkt in die roten Augen. „Wir sind alle Menschen, egal woher wir kommen", sagte Charly, sehr gut wissend, dass er sich damit nur weiteren Zorn zuziehen würde.

"Ein Schlammblut kann sich natürlich auf eine Stufe mit Muggeln stellen... Aber reinblütige Zauberer stehen weit über euch", erwiderte Voldemort leise und mit tödlich kalter Stimme. "Oder willst du behaupten, die Männer hinter dir sind nicht mehr wert, als Muggel?"

Charly sah dem Unnennbaren fest in die Augen, sich absolut sicher, dass seine folgende Aussage entweder seine letzte sein würde, oder ihm zumindest eine Folterung einbrachte, aber das war es ihm wert. „Selbst ihr seit nicht mehr Wert als ein Muggel."

Voldemort musste überhaupt nichts tun.

Der Todesser, der noch immer mit seinem Stab in der Hand bei der Tür stand, schleuderte einen Schlitzfluch auf den Auroren, der diesem die Kleidung und den Rücken regelrecht zerfetzte, während die beiden rechts und links auf den Gefangenen einprügelten.

Erst nach einigen Augenblicken beteiligte sich der Dunkle Lord mit dem härtesten Crucio, den er hervorbringen konnte.

Schmerz war das einzige, was Charly wahrnahm. Zunächst von Fäusten und dann auch von einem Fluch. Was auch das letzte war, was er wahrnahm, ehe er in die gnädige Stille der Ohnmacht fiel.

Doch ließen die Peiniger das nicht lange zu, als Augenblicke später ein Enervate den Auroren wieder weckte, damit er weiter spüren konnte, was seine Worte ihm brachten.

Voldemort saß wieder auf seinem Thron und sah zu, wobei sein Blick auf auch auf Santorius fiel, der noch immer angekettet neben ihm lag. "Kanntest du ihn?"

Charlys Verstand war benebelt von den Schmerzen und nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, das, was geschah, auch wirklich zu erfassen.

Mike hatte dem Ganzen einfach nur zugesehen, zu sehr war er damit befasst mit einer Hand die Kette um seinen Hals davon abzuhalten ihn zu erwürgen. Oder zumindest versuchte er das.

„So gut wie gar nicht, My Lord", antwortete er dann aber überrascht überhaupt noch wahrgenommen zu werden.

"Schlecht... für dich.", meinte Voldemort nur und ignorierte den Jungen dann wieder, um sich die Show anzusehen.

Mikes Köper fing erneut an zu zittern. „Ich weiß nur, dass er seine Ausbildung vor sieben Jahren beendet hat und von Longbottom in den Dienst eingeführt wurde. Sein Partner ist vor einem halben Jahr von uns ungebracht worden, seit dem arbeitet er immer mit wechselnden Partnern aus dem ganzen Büro oder auch allein. Um meinen Fall hat er sich unter der Aufsicht von Potter gekümmert und wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, haben Black und er diese Parnasgeschichte bearbeitet.

Charly unterdessen lag keuchend am Boden und zuckte nur noch, wenn er geschlagen oder getreten wurde. Sicherlich tat es weh, aber ihm fehlte einfach die Kraft zum Schreien. Außerdem würde es dadurch sicherlich nicht besser werden und selbst wenn, das würde nur seinen Tod verzögern. Etwas, das er sich nun sehnlichst herbei wünschte.

"Das genügt... vorerst", unterbrach Voldemort seine Leute, ehe sie den Auroren tatsächlich noch totschlugen. Dann warf er einem der Männer eine Phiole zu, die er aus den Vorräten heraufbeschwor. Dieser beugte sich auch sofort hinunter und zwang Williams dazu, es zu trinken und zu schlucken, indem er ihm Mund und Nase zuhielt.

Charly blieb regungslos auf dem Boden liegen und schluckte wenn auch widerwillig den bitteren Trank. Ein Muntermacher, der seinen vernebelten Geist sofort aus der Trance holte, ihm die Schmerzen, die in seinem Körper tobten bewusster machte und ihn auch meilenweit von einer erneuten Ohnmacht fernhielt. Eine furchtbare Folter, aber vielleicht reichten seinen Wunden ja, um ihn ins Grab zu bringen, denn die heilte dieser Trank nicht. Und da die Todesser nicht grade zimperlich gewesen waren, standen die Chancen auf innere Blutungen gar nicht so schlecht. Er würde einfach nur warten müssen.

Als nächstes ließ sich Voldemort die Zauberstäbe bringen, die seine Todesser den toten Auroren abgenommen hatten. Wahllos griff er einen und warf ihn Santorius vor die Füße. Gleichzeitig verlängerte sich dessen Kette um einige Meter und Voldemort deutete mit einem Fingerschnippen vor sich auf den Boden.

Vorsichtig, nicht wissend was nun kommen sollte, ergriff Mike den Stab. Merlin sei dank war er Linkshänder, sonst hätte er nun sicherlich ein Problem gehabt. Und die würde er auch so haben, denn sein ganzer Körper zitterte noch immer, inzwischen aber mehr vor Erschöpfung als vor Schmerz.

"Cruciatus", war alles was Voldemort noch sagte, während er auf das Schlammblut deutete.

Mike nickte leicht und richtete dann den Stab auf den Auroren, der ihn nun auch ansah. Doch der Todesser zögerte nur so lange, wie es dauerte um seine Sinne zusammen zu raffen und den Willen für diese Folterung aufzubringen, die nötig war.

„Crucio!" Seine Stimme war fest und die Wirkung trat augenblicklich ein. Der Auror schrie aus Leibeskräften und seine Muskeln gehorchten ihm nicht mehr. Sein Körper wand sich wie eine festgehaltene Schlange. Doch als Blut aus dem Mund des Gefolterten lief, hob er den Zauber sofort auf.

Als die Schmerzen nachließen, wusste Charly, dass es bald vorbei war. Sein Herz raste und sein Bauch verkrampfte sich zusehends. Bei jedem Würgen gelangte mehr Blut in seinen Mund und es dauerte nicht mal mehr eine Minute da versank die Welt in Dunkelheit und vor seinen Augen tauchte ein helles Licht auf, das ihm Wärme, Geborgenheit und Frieden versprach.

"Schafft den Müll weg!", befahl Voldemort, als klar war, dass der Auror das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte. Im selben Moment wurde auch die Kette wieder kürzer, sodass Santorius wieder in Richtung Wand stolperte, um nicht erwürgt zu werden. "Wie es scheint, kannst du ja doch Befehle ausführen."

Beim Zurückstolpern hatte Mike den Zauberstab wieder fallen lassen, was jedoch egal war. Es gab kaum etwas Tödlicheres, als den Stab gegen seinen Herrn zu richten und so größenwahnsinnig war er nicht, selbst mit dem Wissen bald sterben zu müssen.

Bei den Worten seines Meisters senkte Mike demütig den Blick und sagte mit unterwürfiger Stimme: „Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, welchen Schaden ich mit einem Misserfolg in meinem Vorhaben anrichte und ich schäme mich dafür. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Niemals hätte mir ein solcher Fehler unterlaufen dürfen. Es war ein schändlicher Verrat an unserer Sache, dass ich mich euren Befehlen widersetzt habe."

"Selbst ein Erfolg deines idiotischen Plans hätte weiteren Schaden angerichtet. Potter ist nur einer unter vielen Auroren, auch wenn ich ihn persönlich weit mehr verabscheue als alle anderen zusammen", knurrte Voldemort leise.

Plötzlich schlang sich die Kette fester um Santorius' Hals. "Wenn du noch ein einziges Mal einen Befehl ignorierst, werde ich nicht so nachsichtig sein."

Kurz bevor der junge Todesser das Bewusstsein verlor, löste sich die Kette in Luft auf.

Mike stand die Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben. Vor allem weil die Kette ihn nun wirklich erstrickte und er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Deswegen landete er auch nach Verschwinden der Kette recht ungalant auf dem Boden und jappste unschicklich nach Luft, ehe er es schaffte auf die Knie zu kommen und seinem Lord unterwürfig zu danken.

"Bleibt die Frage, was ich mit dir anfangen soll... Nachdem du vollkommen nutzlos geworden bist. Vielleicht könnte ich dich als Hauselfe einsetzen... was meinst du?"

Mike hatte Mühe seinen Schock darüber zu verstecken. Er, eine Hauselfe… seine Eltern würden ihn allein schon vor Scham verstoßen.

„Vielleicht… es gäbe da einen Weg… My Lord", begann Mike vorsichtig. „Einen Weg, der mich sogar zurück zu den Auroren bringen könnte." Er war sich nicht sicher, wie ernst diese Frage gemeint gewesen war. Im schlimmsten Fall würde ihm wohl noch eine Folterung oder der Tod bevorstehen, aber mit etwas Glück fand seine Idee doch Anklang.

Voldemort betrachtete den Jungen nachdenklich. Sollte er das Risiko wirklich eingehen? "Wie genau hast du dir das vorgestellt?"

Mike atmete einmal durch, was ein heftiges Ziehen in der rechten Seite zur Folge hatte, aber das war erst einmal Nebensache. Er musste nun all sein Wissen darauf konzentrieren, seine Idee glaubhaft rüberzubringen.

„Einer eurer Anhänger hat mich in eurem Namen auf eure Seite gezwungen. Allerdings nicht mit dem Imperius, sondern einem komplexen Verwirrungszauber, da er den Imperius nicht beherrscht. Früher hat man das fast immer so gemacht, da der Imperius noch sehr unbekannt war. Der Imperius war nur attraktiver, da er sich nicht durch großen Stress selbst auflöst. Ein Umstand, den mir sicherlich kaum einer abkaufen würde, daher meine Geschichte mit dem Imperius. Außerdem erklärt es meine Worte gegenüber James Potter", begann Mike.

"Und du glaubst wirklich, dass du das durchziehen kannst? Dass sie dir das glauben?", wollte Voldemort wissen und musterte den Äußeren dabei genau. "Ich habe keine Lust, dich erneut aus einem Kerker holen zu müssen, nur um dich dann selbst umzubringen!"

Mike zögerte einen Moment, ehe er nickte. „Ich bin mir sicher, My Lord, Ihr müsstet mir nur das Gedächtnis entsprechend etwas verändern, damit es auch einer Befragung unter Veritaserum standhält." Dann erklärte er in vorsichtig gewählten Worten seinem Herrn, dass er den Überfall vor dem Ministerium damit erklären wollte, dass die Todesser befürchteten er würde Namen von Unerkannten preisgeben. Und dass er entkommen wäre, indem er es unter der Folter geschafft hatte, einen Zauber zu sprechen, der ihn in einen todesähnlichen Zustand versetzte. Auch gab er vor seinem Herrn zu, den Zauber tatsächlich sehr gut zu kennen und auch die entsprechende Durchführung, er aber bezweifelte, dass man verlangte, dass er ihn durchführte, denn er war sehr gefährlich und konnte tatsächlich zum Tod führen.

"Könntest du dich mit diesem Zauber auch tatsächlich töten? Selbstmord begehen?", fragte Voldemort nach einigen Minuten des Nachdenkens.

Mike überkam einen Moment ein sehr ungutes Gefühl, aber dann nickte er leicht. „Wenn man ihn falsch anwendet, My Lord, dann ist das möglich. Der Zauber senkt die Körperfunktionen für eine gewisse Zeit auf ein Minimum herunter. Herzschlag und Atmung werden praktisch nicht messbar. Nicht mal ein Diagnosezauber kann sie noch feststellen. Der Körper macht das aber nur für einen gewissen Zeitraum mit, ohne Schaden zu erleiden. Wenn er sich nicht rechtzeitig auflöst, der Körper wieder richtig zu arbeiten beginnt, erleidet man Schäden an den Organen. Vor allem das Gehirn reagiert auf Sauerstoffmangel sehr empfindlich. Im besten Fall macht man sich selbst zu einem Pflegefall. Allerdings ist das ein schmaler Grad. Der Tod ist die sehr viel wahrscheinlichere Folge."

"Gut... solltest du den Prozess verlieren, wirst du dich noch im Gerichtssaal selbst töten. Hast du das verstanden?", fragte der Dunkle Lord und seine Augen leuchteten auf, sodass der beginnende Wahnsinn dahinter zu erahnen war.

Mikes Augen weiteten sich leicht vor Entsetzen, aber dann nickte er ergeben. „Ja, My Lord. Das werde ich."

Mittels Santorius' Dunklem Mal beorderte Voldemort dann Macnair zu sich und erklärte ihm, was genau von ihm erwartet wurde. Danach machte er sich daran, das Gedächtnis des Äußeren so zu verändern, wie dieser es vorgeschlagen hatte.

Es war ein sehr seltsames Gefühl, sich bewusst das Gedächtnis verändern zu lassen. Allerdings verlor das jede Bedeutung als der Unnennbare damit fertig war, denn dann glaubte Mike wirklich an das, was man ihm mittels dieses Zaubers eingepflanzt hatte, was ja auch beabsichtigt war, damit ihre Lüge auch unter dem Veritaserum standhielt. Doch auch über diesen Umstand war sich Mike nicht mehr im Klaren. Und somit versuchte er sich auch gegen die Folter zu wehren, die Macnair anschließend an ihm vollzog. Allerdings vergebens und er verlor auch schon recht schnell das Bewusstsein.

Tbc


	28. Kapitel 27

Verräter oder Opfer

Nach diesem morgendlichen Desaster hatte Frank Longbottom eigentlich erwartet, dass der Tag ruhig werden würde. Es kam so gut wie nie vor, dass die Todesser zwei Mal an einem Tag ein Massaker anrichteten, vor allem weil das ganze Büro nach so einem Vorfall sowieso in Alarmbereitschaft war. Und genau aus diesem Grund hatte man seinen Kollegen und ihn kurzfristig auch für den Dienst in der Winkelgasse eingeteilt.

Doch die Hoffnung, nur ein paar Stunden an der eisigen Luft zu verbringen zerschlug sich kurz vor dem Mittag. Ein gellender Schrei hallte durch die Winkelgasse und Frank war nur eine Minute später am Ort des Geschehens, doch was er sah, verschlug ihm erneut die Sprache.

In einer Blutlache lagen Charly Williams und Mike Santorius. Sofort überprüfte er die Lebenszeichen, der beiden, doch dem jungen Kollegen, der einst sein Schützling gewesen war, war nicht mehr zu helfen. Er war tot. Bei dem Überläufer dagegen sah es anders aus. Er lebte, wenn auch nur noch so grade.

„Ralf, geh und hol sofort die Heiler. Und informier das Ministerium, dass die Vermissten zurück sind", wies er seinen Partner an, während er alles in seiner Macht Stehende tat, um Santorius am Leben zu halten. Zum Glück brauchten die Heiler nicht allzu lang, denn seine Heilkünste waren doch sehr beschränkt.

Zwanzig Minuten später wurde Santorius abtransportiert und Frank begleitete die Heiler, damit er genau überwachen konnte, was mit ihm geschah und ob er seine durchaus schweren Verletzungen überlebte.

Zwei Stunden brachte Frank an dessen Krankenbett zu, die Heiler beobachtend, wie sie ihm stündlich verschiedene Tränke gaben und Zauber über ihn sprachen. Keiner konnte ihm sagen, ob Santorius das überstand und in welchem Zustand er dann war, aber sie versicherten ihm, ihr Bestes zu tun.

Am frühen Nachmittag tauchte dann sein Kollege auf, und löste ihn ab, damit er auch zu seiner Mittagspause kam. Außerdem informierte Ralf ihn, dass im Büro alle informiert waren und man einen Wachplan mit James Potter und Sirius Black aufstellte. Sie würden sich im acht Stunden Rhythmus abwechseln.

Das war allerdings nicht in dem Ausmaß nötig, wie erwartet. Schon am nächsten Tag kam Mike wieder zu sich. Doch der junge Mann war noch sehr desorientiert und die Heiler verboten jede Befragung durch ihn oder irgendwen anders, egal was man dem Patienten zur Last legte. Die Aufregung würde seiner Heilung nicht gut tun.

Und Mike war dafür durchaus dankbar. Er musste erstmal verkraften, was er überstanden hatte und dann brauchte er auch Zeit seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen, denn es war klar, dass seine einstigen Kollegen nun noch misstrauischer waren und alles ganz genau wissen wollten. Außerdem fühlte er sich einfach noch zu mies, um eine lange Befragung durchzustehen.

James kostete es Mühe, sich in Geduld zu üben. Sicher war er Profi genug, um die Heiler zu verstehen, aber dennoch. Es ging hier um einen jungen aufstrebenden Kollegen, der jetzt tot war und dessen Eltern erwarteten Antworten auf die Frage, warum ihr Sohn tot war und der vermeintliche Todesser noch lebte, ja sogar noch behandelt wurde.

Doch erst zwei Tage später, am Samstag, gaben die Heiler grünes Licht für eine Befragung und Alastor Moody willigte ein, dass James sie durchführte. Immerhin war er ebenfalls in den Fall eingearbeitet und es ging hier ja nicht mehr nur um den Angriff auf ihn sondern auch um den Tod mehrer Kollegen. Da war jeder im Büro vorbelastet und voreingenommen. Sogar er selbst konnte sich nicht von diesem Vorwurf freisprechen.

James Potter ging allerdings nicht allein ins St. Mungo. Er nahm auch Algernon Rookwood mit. Immerhin war auch der in den Fall involviert und James hatte kein Interesse daran, seinen freien Sonntag ebenfalls im Krankenhaus zu verbringen, nur weil dieser Unsägliche auch mit Santorius sprechen wollte.

Rookwood war überrascht gewesen, dass Potter sofort auf ihn zukam, anstatt dass er ihm wieder nachlaufen musste. Doch war ihm das mehr als recht gewesen und so betraten sie nun beide gemeinsam das von zwei Auroren bewachte Zimmer des Mungos, auf welchem Santorius untergebracht war.

Der wegen der Verletzungen noch ans Krankenbett gefesselte setzte sich behutsam auf, als sein Besuch eintrat. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, auch über das Wochenende noch von den Fragen verschont zu bleiben, aber wenn er recht darüber nachdachte, war das unmöglich gewesen. Praktisch keiner überlebte die Entführung durch Todesser.

James nahm mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis, dass Santorius wach war. So musste er ihn wenigstens nicht wecken und vermied es, sich den Zorn der Heiler hier zuzuziehen.

„Guten Tag, Mike", begrüßte James den Mann und erkundigte sich dann nach dessen Befinden.

„Das interessiert Sie doch nicht wirklich", bemerkte Mike leicht verwundert.

„Doch", sagte James ehrlich. „Ich zähle mich nicht zu den Auroren, die einen schlechten Gesundheitszustand ausnutzen, um an Informationen zu kommen. Allerdings solltest du dir auch nichts einbilden. Fragen wirst du heute beantworten. Es geht nur darum, dafür zu sorgen, dass du sie nicht unter Schmerzen beantwortest und irgendwer auf die Idee kommt, wir hätten dich mit indirekter Folter dazu gezwungen."

Mike nickte leicht. So weit waren sie in der Ausbildung offensichtlich noch nicht gekommen, und wenn er ehrlich war, er hätte es anders gemacht. Immerhin gab es kein besseres Druckmittel als Schmerzen. Sonst würde der Unnennbare kaum Folter als ein Mittel einsetzen, um an Informationen zu gelangen. „Die Schmerzen sind zu ertragen, Auror Potter. Wenn ich noch mehr Schmerzmittel nehme, bezweifle ich sogar, dass ich noch bei klarem Verstand bleibe. Und das ist ein Gefühl, das ich nicht so schnell noch einmal erleben möchte."

James nickte nur, und warf dann dem Unsäglichen einen Blick zu, um ihn stumm dazu zu bringen, anzufangen. Es war sicherlich das Beste. Immerhin stand er der ganzen Sache doch sehr Nahe und Moody hatte ihm nahegelegt, so wenig wie möglich selbst zu machen, um den Eindruck von Objektivität aufrecht zu erhalten. Nicht, dass irgendein Beistand diesen eigentlich todsicheren Fall in der Luft zerriss, weil man der Meinung war, jemand hätte seine Kompetenzen überschritten.

Rookwood stellte eine Protokollfeder auf ein frei schwebendes Stück Pergament, ehe er Santorius genau musterte. "Erzählen Sie erst einmal ganz genau, an was Sie sich erinnern, seit Sie von Auror Williams aus Ihrer Zelle geholt worden sind."

Kurz rutschte Mike noch in seinem Bett herum, um eine möglichst bequeme Position zu finden, ehe er begann:  
„Sie waren zu zweit, Williams und noch einer, der sich mir nicht vorgestellt hat. Sie haben mir noch in der Zelle die Augen verbunden und mich gefesselt. So wie es üblich ist. Zumindest laut Williams. Dann haben sie mich nach draußen geführt. Unterwegs sind noch Kollegen dazu gestoßen. Wie viele, weiß ich aber nicht genau. Mindestens zwei, können aber auch mehr gewesen sein."

Mike hatte die Augen halb geschlossen, während er sprach. Es fiel ihm so leichter, sich zu erinnern. Er sah es praktisch vor sich und konnte besser berichten. „Wir sind dann appariert und praktisch sofort danach zischte es und ich wurde zur Seite gerissen. Es wurden Flüche erwidert, einige fluchten. Ich hab gehört wie Williams etwas davon sagte, dass zwei tot wären.  
Ich hab mich nur auf den Boden fallen lassen, um nicht auch getroffen zu werden. Sehen konnte ich ja nichts.  
Ich hab dann auch eine ganze Menge Menschen gehört. Ich glaub Muggel. Zumindest hat das irgendwer gerufen.  
Irgendwann wurde ich dann hochgezogen und mitgezerrt und dann, ganz plötzlich ging die Person zu Boden.  
Irgendwer packte mich und disapparierte mit mir."

Hier stockte Mike einen Moment und sah James Potter an. „Sie hatten recht", sagte er dann und James hob die fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Es war kein Imperius. Ich stand unter einem Verwirrungszauber. Todesser haben mich aufgegriffen und damit belegt, weil ich ihnen freiwillig nicht helfen wollte. Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, was ich da von mir gegeben habe. Erst nach ihrem Lähmzauber hat sich das alles aufgelöst."

James wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Sicher kannte auch er sich in der Geschichte der Zauberei aus. Vor allem die Entwicklung der Magie, insbesondere einzelner Zauber hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert. So war er mal auf diese Methode gestoßen, aber das klang vor allem in Zeiten des Imperius doch sehr abenteuerlich.

„Und warum sollten wir dir das jetzt glauben?", fragte James.

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist. Und es ist der Grund, warum man mich entführt hat. Sie wollten nicht, dass ich die Namen von unerkannten Todessern verrate. Sie haben mich ständig danach gefragt und gefoltert", antwortete Mike und fügte leise hinzu. „Der Unnennbare selbst hat mich befragt und gefoltert."

James nickte leicht. Er hatte Voldemort oft genug gegenübergestanden, um zu wissen, welche Angst einen in dem Moment in den Knochen steckte und er hegte keinen Zweifel daran, dass es den Todessern da besser ging. Sie fürchteten ihren Meister ebenso wie alle anderen, nicht selten sogar aus den gleichen Gründen.

„Kennst du irgendwelche Namen?", fragte er dann.

Mike schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nein ich kann mich an keinen Namen erinnern. An keinen einzigen."

„Wie hat Voldemort darauf reagiert?", fragte James und beachtete das Zusammenzucken des anderen nicht weiter. Er war diese Reaktion gewohnt. Es gab nur eine handvoll Menschen in seinem Umfeld, die sich nicht vor dem Namen des Unnennbaren fürchteten, doch er sah keinen Grund, darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen. Er vertrat mehr den Standpunkt, wenn die Leute sahen, dass trotz der Namensnennung nichts geschah, änderten sie ihr Verhalten vielleicht. Zugegeben war das nur eine Wunschvorstellung, doch diese Erklärung hatte bislang jeder geschluckt.

„Er… er hat mich weiter gefoltert", sagte Mike leise, nun auf die Bettdecke starrend. „Ich… ich wusste, dass es mein Tod sein würde also… es gibt da einen Zauber. Moretias. Er… Man kann mit diesem Zauber seinen Körper in einen todesähnlichen Zustand versetzen. Wenn man es richtig macht. Es ist hohe mentale Magie. Sehr schwer umzusetzen, Wenn man es falsch macht, kann man tatsächlich sterben. Macht man es aber richtig, senken sich die Köperfunktionen für eine gewisse Zeit so weit ab, dass der Körper am Leben bleibt, es aber keine messbaren Lebenszeichen gibt.  
Mir war klar, dass diese Folter mich umbringen würde. In einigen Stunden. Also hab ich ihn angewandt. Ich wollte einfach, dass es aufhört. Dass es zu Ende ist. Ich wollte nicht mehr leben."

„Aber du lebst. Eindeutig", stellte James fest, der dem anderen mit einer gewissen Faszination zugehört hatte. Von mentaler Magie verstand er nicht viel. Er würde sich allerdings mit diesem Zauber befassen und überprüfen, ob das stimmte. Denn diese Geschichte wurde irgendwie immer abenteuerlicher.

„Ich hab auch nicht damit gerechnet. Ich hielt es für unmöglich unter der Folter den Zauber richtig umzusetzen. Aber ich habe es offensichtlich geschafft, wie weiß ich aber nicht", entgegnete Mike.

"Eine durchaus interessante Geschichte", murmelte Rookwood mit hörbarem Zweifel in der Stimme. "Können Sie das vorführen?"

Mike starrte den Mann mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Entsetzen an. „Wahrscheinlich", antwortete er schließlich zögerlich. „Aber ich bin mir absolut nicht sicher, ob ich ihn auch ein zweites Mal richtig ausführen kann. Es…. Es ist wirklich sehr schwer. Es erfordert eine absolute Genauigkeit und…"

James hob die Hand um den Mann zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Hier wird nichts derart riskantes vorgeführt. Es wird andere Wege geben, um diese Geschichte auf ihre Richtigkeit zu überprüfen", entschied er.

Rookwood nickte nur leicht, hatte er doch nichts anderes erwartet. "Warum, glauben Sie, wurde dieser Fehler bei Ihnen gemacht? Wieso wurde nicht sichergegangen, dass Sie wirklich tot sind?"

Mike sah den Mann verständnislos an. „Ich hab doch vorhin gesagt, dieser Zauber senkt die Lebenszeichen so weit ab, dass sie nicht mehr festzustellen sind. Durch rein gar nichts."

"Nun... man könnte dennoch zur Sicherheit einen Todesfluch anwenden", meinte Rookwood nur, ehe er zu Potter sah. "Das sollte auf jeden Fall überprüft werden. Durch Veritaserum vorzugsweise."

James kam sich im ersten Moment vor wie ein Trottel. Was dachte Rookwood eigentlich, wie er versuchen wollte, herauszufinden, ob Santorius diesen Zauber wirklich beherrschte? „Der Gamott dürfte dem, bei dieser Geschichte sicherlich zustimmen. Ich setz im Büro gleich den entsprechenden Antrag auf", sagte er dennoch vollkommen diplomatisch, da er kein Interesse daran hegte, sich so kurz vor dem Wochenende auch noch mit einem Unsäglichen in die Haare zu bekommen.

"Gut. Ich habe dann erst einmal keine weiteren Fragen", murmelte Rookwood nur und wartete, ob Potter noch etwas wollte.

„Für mich wäre auch so weit alles geklärt", schloss James sich an und verabschiedete sich von Santorius. Er war sich absolut nicht sicher, ob er dem jungen Mann diese Geschichte nun abkaufen sollte oder nicht. Zugegebenermaßen war es möglich, dass es sich so zugetragen hatte, andererseits konnte das auch durchaus ein Trickspiel sein. Aber wenn es ein Trick war, dann musste entweder Santorius einen ziemlichen Stein bei Voldemort im Brett haben, oder dieser Spion bei den Auroren musste eine große Bedeutung für Voldemort haben. James tippte allerdings auf letzteres. Ersteres war nach seiner Erfahrung nahezu unmöglich.

Mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf Santorius, der aber scheinbar auch nichts mehr sagen wollte, packte Rookwood die Feder und das Pergament sicher in seine Robe und wandte sich dann zur Tür.

Draußen sah er Potter wieder an. "Wir sollten überlegen, ihn bis zur Verhandlung hier zu lassen. Es ist offensichtlich, dass beim letzten Mal jemand den genauen Zeitplan für die Überführung aus dem Kerker ins Ministerium verraten hat. Oder zumindest genau bekannt war, dass Williams den Kerker mit dem Gefangenen verlassen hat. Irgendjemand in der Kette muss geplaudert haben..."

„Ich befürchte es", seufzte James. „Ich werde mit meinem Vorgesetzten darüber sprechen, ihn hier zu lassen. Allein kann ich das nicht entscheiden", versicherte er dann.

"Sicher. Wahrscheinlich wird mein Chef auch noch ein oder zwei Unsägliche mit hier abstellen. Der ist manchmal etwas paranoid", meinte Rookwood noch warnend, damit Potter dann nicht dachte, es käme von ihm, weil er glaubte, die Auroren könnten nicht allein für Sicherheit sorgen.

„Wenn er meint, soll er es tun. Bekommen unsere Jungs wenigstens nicht allein den Anschiss, wenn etwas schief geht", meinte James pragmatisch. Er würde sowieso nichts daran ändern können, also brachte es auch nichts, sich aufzuregen.

"Richtige Einstellung", meinte Rookwood nur, als sie sich zum Ausgang wandten. "Was halten Sie von seiner Geschichte?"

James sah den Mann nachdenklich an. „Auch ohne den Moretias zu kennen, muss ich sagen, es klingt irgendwie ziemlich absurd. Ich denke, wir werden wirklich Veritaserum einsetzen müssen, um raus zu finden was wirklich geschehen ist."

"Ja. Meine Meinung", stimmte Rookwood zu. Sie waren mittlerweile schon unten. Nacheinander disapparierten sie dann, um zurück ins Ministerium zu gehen und ihre Berichte abzugeben.

tbc


	29. Kapitel 28

Aufträge zu Weihnachten

Nachdenklich sah sich Berry Donaldson in dem Raum um. Das Büro des Premierministers der Muggel war wirklich schön. Vor allem der gediegene Marmorkamin auf einer Seite und gegenüber hohen Schiebefenstern war beeindruckend, dafür dass es sich um einen Muggel handelte.

Direkt vor den Fenstern, die wegen der Kälte draußen natürlich geschlossen waren, befand sich ein großer Mahagonitisch, an dem er jetzt gerade mit dem Rücken zum Fenster saß und auf ein Blatt Papier blickte.

Doch er las nicht wirklich die Zeilen, die dort standen. Vielmehr dachte er daran, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er, ein treuer Diener des Dunklen Lords, nun hier saß.

Rückblick

Sein Mal brannte, wie er es noch nie gespürt hatte. Als Todesser des Äußeren Kreises wurde er nie vom Lord persönlich gerufen, sondern immer auf anderem Wege von seinem direkten Vorgesetzten.

Doch nun dachte er nicht weiter darüber nach. Schnell warf sich Berry seine Robe über, ließ die weiße Maske vor seinem Gesicht erscheinen und apparierte, sich auf das Brennen in seinem Mal konzentrierend, das ihn vor dem Dunklen Lord erscheinen lassen würde.

Kaum dass Berry Donaldson wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, orientierte er sich kurz und sank in einer demütigen Pose auf die Knie, ohne sich weiter zu rühren oder etwas zu sagen.

"Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich", kam Voldemort ohne Umschweife zum Thema, während er von seinem etwas erhöht stehenden Sessel auf den knienden Todesser herabsah. "Dolohov hat dich vorgeschlagen..."

"Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen, My Lord. Ganz egal, was es ist", versicherte Donaldson sofort, als der Lord den Satz fast wie eine Frage ausklingen ließ. Dies war seine Chance weiter aufzusteigen und nicht mehr nur die Drecksarbeit für Dolohov machen zu müssen.

"Wir werden sehen. Lucius", wandte Voldemort sich an seine rechte Hand, der im Moment schräg vor ihm stehen durfte.

Der Blonde Zauberer nickte. Während er mit seinem Meister hier gewartet hatte, hatte er darüber nachgedacht, was er alles mit Dolohow machen würde, sollte das hier schief gehen. Denn das würde dann sicherlich auf ihn zurückfallen. Immerhin war es seine Idee gewesen. Nun aber räusperte er sich kurz.

„Am 18. diesen Monats wird sich der Zaubereiminister mit dem Premierminister der Muggel treffen, um sich über die Lage unserer Welt zu unterhalten und was man noch für die Geheimhaltung tun kann.

Deine Aufgabe ist es, vorher den Premierminister auszutauschen und dessen Rolle zu übernehmen. Hör zu, stell dumme Fragen und wenn der Moment günstig ist, töte den Minister.  
Was du mit den beiden Auroren machst, die ihn für gewöhnlich begleiten und vor seinem Kommen alles untersuchen, bleibt dir überlassen."

Donaldson versteckte seinen Schreck, so gut er konnte. Doch fühlte er auch etwas wie Stolz, für diese schwere Aufgabe ausgewählt worden zu sein. "Gibt es auch schon einen Plan, wie ich den Minister auswechseln kann? Sicherlich wird er fast genauso gut bewacht, wie der Zaubereiminister."

„Das Treffen findet am späten Abend statt. Dann ist nur noch ein Leibwächter im Vorraum und vermutlich die Sekretärin. Beides Muggel. Was du mit ihnen machst, ist egal. Wichtig ist, dass der Premierminister der Muggel überlebt und bei Verstand bleibt. Es würde ein viel zu großes Desaster anrichten, wenn auch er das Zeitliche segnet.  
Und mit zwei Muggeln, wirst du doch sicherlich fertig oder?"

Der Letzte Satz hatte eine gewisse Schärfe bekommen, die zeigte, dass es nur eine Antwort auf diese Frage geben konnte.

"Selbstverständlich", versicherte Donaldson sofort, während er sich innerlich trat, dass er überhaupt gefragt hatte.

"Du wirst den nötigen Vielsafttrank vor deinem Aufbruch erhalten", mischte sich nun Voldemort das erste Mal wieder ein. "Kein Wort zu irgendjemandem... egal ob vorgesetzt oder nicht. Niemand wird von diesem Plan erfahren, bis er ausgeführt ist."

"Ja, My Lord."

Lucius Malfoy, der bei seinen Worten einige Schritte auf den Todesser zugegangen war, zog sich nun wieder zurück. Das was seiner Meinung nach zu sagen gewesen war, war gesagt.

Ein kleiner Wink des Lords entließ ihn und Donaldson rutschte rückwärts aus dem Saal hinaus, nur um draußen fast schon die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen. Doch trotz seiner rasenden Furcht, alles mit einem vielleicht winzigen Fehler zu vermasseln, grinste er zufrieden. Das war seine Chance und er würde sie nutzen.

Eine Woche später gelangte er mithilfe eines Tarnumhangs, den er nur Stunden vorher erhalten hatte, in die Büroräume des Premierministers der Muggel. In seiner Tasche hatte er eine Phiole mit Vielsafttrank, den er ebenfalls erst kurz vorher von einem maskierten Gefolgsmann des Lords erhalten hatte, von einem Inneren, wie er an dem kleinen silbernen Ring an dessen linker Hand erkennen konnte. Die Wache und auch die Sekretärin belegte er mit dem Imperius, damit weiter alles völlig normal aussah. Beide waren geistig nicht stark genug, um sich zu widersetzen.

Als nächstes ließ er die Sekretärin den Minister herausbitten, damit er ihn mit einem schnellen Spruch lähmen konnte. Keiner der drei hatte wirklich sehen können, was geschah, nur ein kurzer Lichtblitz scheinbar aus dem Nichts.

Der Minister verschwand, sicher verschnürt, in einem Schrank, nachdem er sich noch von einigen seiner Haare und seiner Kleidung getrennt hatte, und Donaldson trank den nun vollständigen Vielsafttrank, um sich in den Premierminister zu verwandeln.

Fünf Minuten danach saß er an dem Schreibtisch des Mannes und wartete darauf, dass das Porträt sich endlich meldete und den Besuch von Crouch ankündigte.

Das Ölgemälde über dem Kamin, welches ein froschartiges Männchen mit einer langen silbernen Perücke zeigte, räusperte sich. „Die Vorhut des Ministers wäre bereit zu kommen."

Donaldson nickte leicht. "Sicher", murmelte er nur, legte das Blatt Papier, was er zur Tarnung und ohne es zu lesen in der Hand gehalten hatte, zur Seite und faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch.

James Potter warf, kaum dass das Portrait ihm Bescheid gegeben hatte, das Flohpulver in den Kamin. Wild um sich selbst drehend landete er nach einer kurzen Reise im Büro des britischen Premierministers.

"James Potter, Herr Minister", stellte er sich knapp vor und ließ dann seinen Zauberstab hervorspringen. "Ich bin hier um sicher zu gehen, dass sie beide sicher sind vor bösen Überraschungen."

Dann schwang er auch einige Male seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einige Zauber. Doch er konnte nichts Verdächtiges entdecken. Und auch der Blick auf den Flur zeigte ihm, dass alles vollkommen normal war.

Donaldson nickte nur leicht und beobachtete Potter, als wäre alles normal, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, wie sich der Minister normalerweise in dieser Situation benahm.

James teilte seine Erkenntnis dem Portrait mit, damit dieses dem Minister bescheid gab, dass er herkommen konnte. Und genau das geschah auch kaum eine Minute später. James nickte seinem Vorgesetzten knapp zu und zog sich dann in den Hintergrund zurück, wobei er die beiden Männer aber nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Er war alles andere als angetan von der Tatsache, das heute allein bewerkstelligen zu müssen. Aber der Kollege, der ihn hatte unterstützten sollen, war erst vor wenigen Stunden überfallen und verletzt worden und Crouch war der Überzeugung, dass James Potter allein auch als Schutz ausreichen würde. Dabei war Sirius sofort bereit gewesen ihn zu begleiten.

Aber Crouch war ihr Arbeitgeber und dessen Willen hatten sie sich alle zu beugen. Und so stand er nun allein hier und lauschte den doch irgendwie beschönigend klingenden Worten des Ministers, was ihre Lage betraf und den unterschwelligen, absolut leeren Versprechungen, das alles bald wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

Und insgeheim fragte sich James, für wie dumm man die Muggel eigentlich hielt. Zumindest der Premierminister sollte schon erkannt haben, dass man einen Seit fast sieben Jahren tobenden Krieg nicht auf die Schnelle beenden konnte. Doch das war nichts, was ihn anzugehen hatte. Er war Auror und kein Politiker, Merlin sei dank.

Seine Aufgabe war es, dafür zu sorgen, dass Crouch am Leben bleib, möglichst unverletzt. Also ließ er seinen Blick hochkonzentriert über den Raum schweifen, den Zauberstab verborgen in den Falten seines Umhangs, fest in der Hand.

Das Gespräch verlief schleppend und verdammt eintönig. Diese Propagandamärchen, mit denen auch die Magier über den Tagespropheten abgespeist wurden, schien der Minister genauso an die Muggel weiterzugeben. Donaldson musste an sich halten, um nicht an einigen Stellen abfällig zu schauben. Gleichzeitig wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zu dem Auroren. Doch der war zu aufmerksam. Ständig sah Potter sich um!

Schließlich, als er befürchten musste, dass das Treffen bald vorüber wäre oder aber die Stunde, in welcher der Vielsafttrank wirkte, ablief, lehnte sich der Todesser langsam zurück und ließ seine Hände in den Schoß fallen, während er eine unverfängliche Frage stellte.

Doch im nächsten Moment hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen und richtete ihn den Todesfluch bereits auf den Lippen auf seine Gegner.

James regierte im selben Moment, wie er den Zauberstab sah. Mit einem Stoßfluch brachte er den Minister aus der Schusslinie und griff im nächsten Moment bereits den vermeintlichen Premierminister mit einem Schockzauber an.

Fluchend verschwand Donaldson unter dem Tisch und griff aus dieser Deckung heraus Potter heran, während er versuchte, um die Seite herum zu kommen, um den Minister zu finden.

James blockte den Fluch mit einem Gegenzauber und jagte sofort einen weiteren Schocker in Richtung Tisch, während er ebenfalls versuchte in Richtung des Ministers zu kommen. „Machen Sie, dass Sie auf die Straße kommen!" rief er ihm zu, mehrere Flüche nacheinander auf den Tisch und darum herum verteilend.

Den Kamin zu benutzen war James zu unsicher. Wenn Voldemort Leute in der Flohnetzwerkaufsicht hatte, würden die die Reise sicherlich umleiten und sie direkt in dessen Arme führen. Da schlug er sich lieber durch einen Haufen sie erwartender Todesser auf der Straße.

Einer der Streuflüche traf Donaldson am Bein. Doch ließ er sich das nicht weiter anmerken, kein Laut kam von seinen Lippen. Dazu war er Schmerzen einfach schon zu sehr gewöhnt. Erneut schleuderte er einen Fluch in die Richtung des Auroren und anschließend einen dorthin, wo der Minister sein musste.

Doch verfehlte er Crouch knapp. Doch dafür schlug dieser mit dem Kopf hart gegen den schweren Eichenschreibtisch, sodass er einen Moment lang nur Sterne sah.

James streute noch mehr Flüche um den Schreibtisch und erreichte den Minister, um diesen auf die Beine zu ziehen und in Richtung Tür zu schubsen. In diesem Moment war es gleich, dass es sein oberster Chef war. Die Sicherheit ging in diesem Fall über alles.

Crouch stolperte auf die Tür zu und seine Hand traf mehr durch Zufall als wirklich gewollt die Türklinke, sodass er gleich weiter hinaus taumelte. Der Sicherheitsbeamte fing ihn auf und hielt ihn fest.

Donaldson kontrollierte den Mann noch immer, auch wenn es mehr als schwer fiel, weil er sich zugleich gegen Potter wehren musste. 'Nun bring ihn schon um', fluchte er gedanklich und der Muggel zog Crouch draußen scheinbar aus der Schusslinie, griff dabei aber nach einem spitzen Brieföffner auf dem Schreibtisch der Sekretärin.

„Verdammt Crouch, waren Sie nun selbst mal einer von uns, oder nicht?", donnerte James ihm hinterher, als er bemerkte, dass der Muggel nicht wirklich Herr seiner Sinne war. Dass er das übersehen hatte, verdrängte er für den Moment und jagte stattdessen einen ziemlich heftigen Fluch in Richtung des Todessers, um dann herumzuwirbeln und dem Muggel einen Entwaffnungszauber zu verpassen.

Der Schlag mit dem Kopf gegen den Tisch hatte Crouch desorientiert zurückgelassen, doch nun kam er wieder zu sich und wehrte sich gegen den Muggel hinter sich, dessen Waffe durch Potters Fluch weggeflogen war.

Donaldson schleuderte weitere Flüche auf den Auroren, dessen genauen Standort er durch das Schreien kannte.

James konnte den heißeren Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken, als ihn der Fluch des Todessers am rechten Bein traf. Aber so schnell wie der Schmerz gekommen war, war er auch wieder weg. Kein Wunder bei dem Adrenalin, das im Moment durch seinen Köper schoss.

‚Jetzt reicht's', entschied er dann aber und ließ den schweren Schreitisch unter einem starken Reduktorzauber bei Seite rutschen, damit er endlich freie Sicht auf seinen Gegner hatte. Der Sekretärin halste er, während er sich einmal nach seinem Schützling umsah einen Lähmfluch auf, damit sie nicht auch noch mitmischte.

Crouch hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, sich zu wehren, weil der Muggel nun ohne Waffe versuchte ihn mit bloßen Händen umzubringen, und er kam einfach nicht an seinen Zauberstab heran. Wo blieb dieser verfluchte Potter denn nur?

Donaldson rollte sich in dem Moment, als der Tisch wegrutschte, zur Seite und schleuderte einen weiteren Fluch, auch wenn er keine Chance hatte, richtig zu zielen.

Der Fluch schlug so knapp neben James' Kopf ein, dass sich einige Splitter des Putzes in seine Haut bohrten. Außerdem hatte er gesehen das Crouch mehr als nur etwas aus der Übung war. Vor fünf Jahren hätte sein Chef diesen Muggel jedenfalls noch in Grund und Boden gestampft.

„Sectumsempra", rief James sein Ziel genau im Visier. Er verabscheute diese Art der Magie, er hasste es Menschen zu verletzen, aber er sah keine andere Lösung. Außerdem war er ziemlich fest davon überzeugt, dass dieser Fluch ausreichte um den Imperius auf dem Muggel aufzuheben. Und damit war seinem Boss dann ja auch geholfen.

Getroffen rollte Donaldson in eine Ecke, mehrere tiefe Wunden öffneten sich auf seiner Brust. Keuchend lag er da und schloss die Augen, als er erkannte, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie der Vielsafttrank nun endgültig nachließ.

Mit letzter Kraft schob er seine Hand in seine rechte Tasche und berührte einen kleinen Stein. Im nächsten Moment aktivierte sich der Portschlüssel, der seine Rückversicherung gewesen war, und der Todesser verschwand.

James fluchte ungehalten, ehe er sich umwandte und seinen Boss nun entgültig aus den Fängen dieses Muggels befreite, in dem er diesem ebenfalls einen Lähmfluch aufhalste.

Der kaum wahrnehmbare, leicht entrückte Blick der beiden Muggel verschwand im nächsten Moment und sie sahen sich verwirrt um. Wobei sie sich beide kaum bewegen konnten.

Keuchend richtete sich der Zaubereiminister auf und klammerte sich am Tisch der Sekretärin fest. "Was zum... ", begann er und starrte Potter an. "Haben... Sie ihn erwischt?"

„Ja. Hatte aber nen Notfallportschlüssel bei sich", brummte James und ersetzte die Lähmzauber der beiden Muggel gegen einen leichten Schlafzauber, der sie für die nächsten fünfzehn Minuten nicht mehr mitbekommen lassen würde. Dann lehnte er sich erst mal schwer atmend gegen die Wand und betastete vorsichtig die Wunde an seinem Bein.

Sein Blick ruhte dabei auf dem Minister, der offensichtlich mit ein paar Schrammen davongekommen war. „Ich bring sie ins Ministerium und schnapp mir dann zwei Kollegen und einen Vergissmich.  
Wir räumen hier auf und suchen nach dem echten Premierminister. Wenn Voldemort wenigstens noch etwas Verstand hat, wird er nicht auch noch in der Muggelwelt ein Chaos auslösen, indem er ihren Regierungschef entführt oder ermordet."

Crouch nickte leicht. "Konnten Sie ihn noch identifizieren? Wir sind doch sicher über eine Stunde hier", meinte er, während er versuchte, seine Robe zu ordnen, damit nicht zu deutlich sichtbar blieb, was hier geschehen war.

„Die Wirkung ließ in dem Moment nach, als er den Portschlüssel aktivierte. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war, Sir", antwortete James und stieß sich von der Wand ab, um dann so normal wie möglich zur Tür zu gehen. Den Vorwurf, dass sie, wenn sie zu zweit gewesen wären, diesen Mistkerl hätten schnappen können, behielt er für sich. Entweder war Crouch selbst so klug und begriff das, oder eben nicht.

„Lassen Sie uns gehen, Herr Minister. Je eher Sie in Sicherheit sind, desto besser für Sie."

Crouch nickte lediglich, auch wenn der alte Teil in ihm, der noch immer Todesser bis aufs Blut hasste und jagen wollte, sich wehrte. "Ja. Gehen wir, bevor sie sich entscheiden, vielleicht aufräumen zu kommen. Nehmen Sie nachher mehr Leute mit."

„Werde ich", sagte James daraufhin nur und trat vorsichtig nach draußen, seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand. Doch in der näheren Umgebung war alles ruhig. Niemand war weit und breit zu sehen. Allerdings beruhigte James das keinesfalls wirklich. Innerlich machte er sich viel mehr auf ein zweites Duell gegen gleich mehrere Gegner gefasst.

Doch bis zur Straße blieb alles ruhig und so weit hatten sie gehen müssen, da man soweit das Apparierschild gestern angelegt hatte. Allerdings als sie diesen Bereich verlassen hatten, pfiff James auf jede Geheimhaltung der Magischen Welt und disapparierte aus dem Stand weg so nah es ging ans Ministerium. Innerlich schalt er Crouch allerdings zum zweiten Mal einen Narren, weil an seinem Sicherheitskonzept die Einrichtung von Notfallapparierräumen gescheitert war. Und grade der, wäre nun ungemein praktisch gewesen.

So mussten sie aber nun durch den vermeintlichen Ladeneingang das Ministerium betreten.

Die Wachen standen Augenblicklich stramm, als sie erkannten, wer dort eben hereingekommen war und James musste sich ein Schnauben verkneifen.

Crouch verschwendete keinen Blick auf die beiden, sondern stürmte sofort hinein in die Sicherheit seines Arbeitsplatzes.

James sah dem Mann noch nach, ehe er ein paar Leute zusammentrommele und sie schon mal vorausschickte. Er selbst zog sich für einige Minuten in sein Büro zurück, um seine Verletzung am Bein zumindest notdürftig zu versorgen. Dann aber ging er auch in den Amtssitz des Premierministers zurück.

Der war inzwischen wieder aufgetaucht. Man hatte ihn in einen Schrank gesperrt. Nun aber saß der Mann ziemlich fertig mit den Nerven hinter seinem Schreibtisch und mit einem großen Glas Whisky in den zitternden Händen. Und er stellte James einige unangenehme Fragen, bezüglich des Geschehens. Wie so was überhaupt passieren konnte, was denn da in ihrer Welt los sei und wann zur Hölle das endlich ein Ende haben würde.

Nach fast zehn Minuten, in denen James sich in Ausreden und sehr vage Angaben geflüchtet hatte, platzte ihm aber der Kragen. Und da war es ihm egal, ob er nur einen Kleinkriminellen vor sich hatte oder den Premierminister von Großbritannien.

„Ich kann Ihnen darauf keine genaue Antwort geben. Dann bin ich meinen Job los und ich hab ne Familie die ernährt werden will. Also schreiben Sie ihre Fragen auf, und ich werde den Brief an unseren Minister weiterleiten. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich, ich muss meine Verletzungen noch versorgen lassen."

Damit knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu und übergab dem ebenfalls anwesenden Frank Longbottom das Kommando.

Aber der konnte auch nichts weiter feststellen und so zogen fast alle Auroren wieder ab, abgesehen von zwei, in Franks Augen absolut vertrauenswürdigen Wachen. Die Muggel vor dem Büro konnten sich an nichts erinnern und der Premierminister verfasste noch in derselben Nacht einen ziemlich drastischen Brief an seinen magischen Kollegen. Denn er wollte endlich die Wahrheit wissen und nicht irgendwelche leeren Versprechungen.

TBC


End file.
